Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path to OP
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: As if dying mysteriously wasn't enough, now I'm stuck on some random world with some ability called "The Gamer". The Gamer eh? Am I going to grind like hell to get stronger? Nope, not in this story! I'm going to hack and abuse the living shit out of this ability! Better watch out! I plan on becoming the Ultimate Being in existence! Kyah hah hah! Insanely OP/Hacking/Cheating Semi-SI
1. Chapter 1

Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path of OPness

X-Over/Everything (Yes EVERYTHING)

Summary: As if dying mysteriously wasn't enough, now I'm stuck on some random world with some ability called "The Gamer". The Gamer eh? Am I going to grind like hell to get stronger? Nope, not in this story! I'm going to hack and abuse the living shit out of this ability! Better watch out! I plan on becoming the Ultimate Being in existence! Kyah hah hah!

Insanely OP/Hacking/Cheating Semi-SI/OC, Rated M for Mature, Gore, Blood, Adult Themes, Lemons etc.

"In Cheat Engine we trust." –talking

"Hack. I call Hacks! Hax. I call Haxes!" –thoughts

" **The Legend never dies! I'll be back!" –Powerful/Demonic Speech**

" _Gotta get me my damn trainers!" –flashback/entities_

 **0000 Story Start (By the all gaming gods and great deities of anime what have I created?!)**

 **\- ?'s POV -**

You know…most people would be…panicky or…something when they find out they died. But…I'm seriously not one of those people. Sure the unexpectance is somewhat shocking but…seriously; we're going to die…no matter what. Either before or after of age, depends on you really. And…well…my family? Well…I wish them luck…well…to be truthful…never liked my dad…or older brother…assholes. What? Oh you wanna know how old I was before I died? Okay…I'll tell you this…I died at twenty. Yikes. And funny thing is? I don't have a clue how I died to tell you the truth.

 _ ***Insert Chirping of Crickets**_

Seriously, I don't remember what killed me. At least I can assume it was…painless though…and fast…if my lack of memory of dying was anything to go by. If it was something that dragged out…hell I would definitely remember that. But anyways…yeah…I'm dead…and…floating in darkness. I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as heaven or hell at this point…just…darkness…like…the void. Yeah, that would be more correct. The Void. The abyss. Nothingness. The Void is…the beginning…and the ultimate end to everything…if there was a god of sorts…I bet they would even fear to tread here…where their very meaning and existence…would be nothing…to the endless abyss which was greater…and older than them. Right now I'm just…floating like the wind right now…in this dark abyss of nothingness, where not even light dared to show or touch. It's actually quite comforting…and numbing, especially my emotions…I can feel it…eating away at me…despite the chilling sensation…the silence allows me to think…simply…welcoming. Hmmm…this deserves more thinking…thank goodness for the silence the Void provides.

…

…

…

Oh yeah…I almost forgot. Want to know how I found out I died? It's right in front of me…in big bold letters.

" _ **YOU DIED."**_

Yeah, that's how I found out…as if that wasn't any better indication. And you want to know something else? That indicator is the very same one from the Soul series, not the one from Resident Evil, that one looks different and sometimes it was "You are dead" instead of "YOU DIED".

 _ ***Insert Chirping of Crickets**_

What? Souls? Seriously? You don't know? Demon's Souls? Dark Souls? Bloodborne? Does that ring a bell? No? Resident Evil? WHAT? Are you serious? Not even that?!

 _ ***Ominous Silence…**_

You know what…leave me alone for a few. I need to seriously think.

 **0000 After some thinking…**

I just noticed but…there's a small box of text over my head…or rather above me. And it says…Grima Kazami…The Gamer. What? My name? Oh…I forgot to say. I'm Asian(No joke I really am one, and obviously…not my real name…though…I wouldn't mind really). Yep, that's my name and…The Gamer…as in… _That Gamer_?

…

No way…it can't be! But…no it has to be! What I could do with that kind of power! So damn OP if done right! Okay then! I wanna do this! So…let's try to get off this screen…somehow…c'mon help me out!

*Flash!

"Huh?" I managed to get out before something clobbered me over the head.

*CLONK!

"OW! This is bullshit!" I cried out as I rubbed my head.

Now sitting in front of me was a typical keyboard and mouse. Growling in annoyance I grabbed the mouse and dragged the arrow that appeared and clicked.

 **EXIT TO MAIN MENU?**

" **Yes."**

" **No."**

I obviously went to yes. Goodbye old world…I'll miss you. Goodbye…everyone…bye…

*CLICK!

…

…

…

 ***Insert OST: Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions Title Theme**

Holy shit. I know that theme! Ah the old days of PS1 and Tactics…how I loved them. Too bad in the PSP remake you couldn't do the infamous hold square, press down then circle. Hahaha, unlocking stuff that would be impossible early game, good old days. Shaking my head I looked back to the title which was now appearing.

" _ **THE GAMER: Clash of Worlds"**_

The world turned white and two human figures had materialized under the title. Both of them were hooded…and around them were blurry…humans…like the Assassin's Creed game covers. The one on the left was a male, the right a female if the long hair peeking out from under the hood and obviously feminine body was any indication. They were the only two focused and high definition figures of the title screen.

"Those must be the other Gamers of the other worlds." I said.

I clicked and the typical gaming screen options appeared. New Game along with a New Game Plus faded out, Load Game, and Settings. And obviously…not Exit…kind of like SAO, except I can't die hahahahaha! Take that Kirito. With a small chuckle, I dragged the arrow to New Game.

 _ **NEW GAME**_

*CLICK!

The whiteness vanished and again was replaced with the darkness of the abyss. A screen then popped up displaying an option.

 _ **ARE YOU A BOY OR GIRL?**_

" **Boy."**

" **Girl."**

I obviously dragged the mouse over to boy…but…my arrow hovered over girl for a second or so.

"Hmmm…I wonder…nah, as fun as it would be to screw around. I'm going to go with my true gender." I chuckled.

" **Boy."**

*CLICK!

 _ **YOUR NAME?**_

*Click! *Click! *Click! *Click! *Click! *Click!

" **Grima Kazami."**

*CLICK!

*BLING!

After clicking that another box appeared, this one showing my stats.

\- Character Info -

 **NAME:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 0

 **EXP:** 0/100

 **HP (Health Points):** 100/100 (+50 HP per LVL)

 **MP (Mana Points):** 75/75 (+30 MP per LVL)

 **CHKR (Chakra):** 75/75 (+30 CHKR per LVL)

 **HP Regen:** 1.5 HP per 15 seconds (+0.5 per LVL)

 **MP Regen:** 1 MP per 15 seconds (+0.25 per LVL)

 **CHKR Regen:** 2 CHKR per 15 seconds (+0.75 per LVL)

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Titles:** The Gamer

 **Traits:** Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body

 **Stats:**

VIT (Vitality)(Increases Health Points by 30 and Poise by 0.5 for every point): 0

END (Endurance)(Increases Carry Weight by 10 and Increases CHKR Pool by 25 for every point): 0

AGI (Agility)(Increases Movement Speed by 5 and Increases Evasion by 1.5% for every point): 0

LUK (Luck)(Increases Critical Hit Chance by 0.75% and Increases Item Drop & Rarity Chance by 0.5% for every point): 0

STR (Strength)(Increases Poise Break 2.5%, Stun by 2.5%, and Increases Damage for melee by 10% for every 10 points): 0

DEX (Dexterity)(Increases Critical Damage by 5%, Increases Attack Speed by 5% and damage for ranged by 10% for every 10 points): 0

WIS (Wisdom)(Increases Perception by 3% and All Regen by 0.5% for every point): 0

INT (Intelligence)(Increases Experience Gained by 4% for every 10 Points, Skill Leveling Speeds by 1.5% and Amount of Points to Spend per Level by 2% for every point): 0

MAG (Magic)(Increases Magical Pool by 25, Magic Damage by 10% for every 10 points):

CHA (Charisma)(Improves Leadership by 2% and Social Skill by 3% for every point): 0

Points to Spend: 30

Skills: Yet to be achieved.

\- End of Info -

Huh…level zero…that's new. And I have thirty newbie points to use! Hmmm…let's see.

 ***A long string of clicks and beeps ensues…**

Whew…finally…got it done.

\- Character Info -

 **NAME:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 0

 **EXP:** 0/100

 **HP (Health Points):** 130/130 (+50 HP per LVL)

 **MP (Mana Points):** 175/175(+30 MP per LVL)

 **CHKR (Chakra):** 125/125 (+30 CHKR per LVL)

 **HP Regen:** 3 HP per 15 seconds (+0.5 per LVL)

 **MP Regen:** 2.5 MP per 15 seconds (+0.25 per LVL)

 **CHKR Regen:** 3.5 CHKR per 15 seconds (+0.75 per LVL)

 **Race:** HUMAN

 **Titles** : The Gamer

 **Traits:** Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body

\- Stats -

VIT (Vitality): 1

END (Endurance): 2

AGI (Agility): 3

LUK (Luck): 5

STR (Strength): 3

DEX (Dexterity): 3

WIS (Wisdom): 3

INT (Intelligence): 3

MAG (Magic): 4

CHA (Charisma): 3

Points to Spend: 0

Skills: Yet to be achieved.

\- End of Info -

Wasn't easy I tell you…with that many stats to fill with only thirty points to use. Wish I could've had more and maxed it out…hehehehehehehehe. I wonder…

"Equipment." I said to myself.

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

"Bugger…" I said again.

Guess I had to start the game first and then check. Okay…let's get going then!

*BEEP!

 **DO YOU WISH TO ENTER THE TUTORIAL FIRST?**

" **Yes."**

" **No."**

I immediately went over to "No".

*Click!

Nothing happened…wait…is…is that?

*VRRRRROOOOMMM!

Oh shi-

 _ **GENERATING NEW WORLD PLEASE WAIT…**_

 _Loading…Loading…Loading…Loading…_

 **0000 Scene Change…**

…

…

…

Ugh…my head. By the Nine Divines…that hurt a lot. Now…where the hell am I? Shaking off my daze I owlishly began to observe my surroundings. Lots and lots and lots of trees…how typical. Sounds like those many fanfics of people getting lost in the woods and suddenly getting transported to another world. At least my way of getting here was reasonable ay best. Gah…enough talk, gotta get up and moving. Up! Okay. Now walk!

…

…

…

Oh cruds…I almost forgot!

"Equipment!" I said to myself.

*Whree!

 **-** **Equipment -**

Head: None

Face: None

Ears: Turtle Beach Headphones (Unidentified)

Neck: Old Necklace (Unidentified)

Back 1: Large Backpack (Unidentified)

Back 2: None

Side 1: Medium Messenger Bag (Unidentified)

Side 2: None

Upper Top: Navy Blue Modern Duster Coat

Defense Rating: 10

Top: Black T-Shirt

Defense Rating: 2

Bottom: Black Cargo Pants

Defense Rating: 4

Belt: Black Leather Belt

Defense Rating: 1

Feet: Boots (Unidentified)

Hands: None

Rings: Old Ring (Unidentified), None, None, None

 **\- End of Equipment Info -**

Hmmm…how interesting…some of the stuff that I have which surprisingly…came with me in the supposed "afterlife" is considered unidentified stuff. I wonder if I can unlock Observe or something similar to it early on? Better check! I grunted as I hefted both the messenger bag and my backpack off and stared at them intently for a few moments.

*Bling!

 **Skill Unlocked!**

 _Skill Name: Observe LVL 1/100_

 _Cost: None_

 _Description: Allows one to find the target's information! Can also be used to identify items! The higher the Observe Level and LUK stat, the better chance of getting a high level item rarity!_

Ah…so I can also use this to identify items…maybe…hmmm. With a measly LUK of 5, I better not take any chances at the moment…but…it's so tempting though. Ah to hell with it! Roll me a six!

"Observe." I muttered at I held up my backpack.

*Bling!

 **Item Identified!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 _Item Gained: Infinity Backpack LVL 1/5_

 _Rarity: Legendary_

 _Item Type: Undestroyable, Soul Bound_

 _Description: AKA your bestest friend in the whole entire galaxy! Store anything and I mean anything inside this so long as you can carry it, including living things! Any items or objects and mean "any items or objects" stored will respawn infinitely forever! However this does not apply to humanoids or such oddly enough. And you don't have to worry about items expiring as they are left in stasis while in the bag! It also effectively serves well in providing aid and protection to the user, as well as preventing and negating attacks completely from behind the user! This item cannot be destroyed. This item cannot be removed by others. This item will always come back to the owner by thought or words. This item can only be used by the owner and/or allies if permitted._

 _Effect(s): Provides Infinite Carry Load, Items never break or expire, Grants an additional 1000 HP, MP and CHKR. Increases Evasion by 75%, Boosts Defence and All Resistances by 100%, Increases Poise by 100, Negates attacks and Prevents Critical Attacks from Behind._

Wow…talk about luck…devils luck indeed, holy shite that's one OP item. And I can increase the Item Level too?! Damn! What's it like at full level?!

 **SKILL LEVELED UP!**

 **Observe is now LVL 20!**

 _You can now see detailed information of the target's HP, MP, CHKR, Unit Type, Equipment, some Skills, and now you can view enemies who are 10 levels higher than you! Your chances of identify items is also increased by 10%!_

 **PLAYER LEVELED UP!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **You are now LVL 10!**

Whoa! Must be because of its rarity level!

"Hah hah hah! This is awesome!" I shouted as I evilly rubbed my hands together like a cheesy villain.

Should I identify my other items as well?

…

…

…

Bah! Let's do this! Roll me another six! LUK 5 don't fail me now! This time I grabbed the messenger bag.

"Observe." I said in a rather ecstatic manner.

*Bling!

 **Item Identified!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 _Item Gained: Desire Bag LVL 1/5_

 _Rarity: Legendary_

 _Item Type: Undestroyable, Soul Bound_

 _Description: AKA your second or first bestest friend if you haven't already gotten the Infinity Backpack! This bag will simply create anything that you so called desire! And I mean anything…well mostly anything…use to your hearts content! And like its twin sister, while not as good as the former, it still provides the best aid and protection for its user! Use it to surprise your friends…or give a nasty surprise to your foes! Creatures that are made from this will always obey you not matter what! Enjoy! This item cannot be destroyed. This item cannot be removed by others. This item will always return to the owner by thoughts or words. This item can only be used by the owner and/or allies if permitted._

 _Effect(s): Can create mostly anything you desire, Grants an additional 750 HP, MP, and CHKR. Increases all Regeneration by 75%, Boosts Defence and Resistances by 50%, Increases Poise by 100._

 **SKILL LEVELED UP!**

 **Observe is now LVL 29!**

 _You can now see more information of your target such as more of their skills, their class and their resistances! Your chances of identify items is also increased by 18%!_

 **PLAYER LEVELED UP!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **You are now LVL 15!**

Keh heh heh heh…awesome…anything I desire hmmmm? Let's keep going then. I then grabbed my turtle beach headphones that were around my neck and stared at them.

"Observe."

*Bling!

 **Item Identified!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 _Item Gained: Headset of Knowing LVL 1/5_

 _Rarity: Legendary_

 _Item Type: Undestroyable, Soul Bound_

 _Description: Don't understand a different language? Put these on and you will instantaneously learn the language spoken and speak it properly! Don't understand a concept? These will assist you in that endeavor! Need to blot something out? These will muffle out all sounds when you desire it to! Need to contact you friends? No problem! Speak into the mic and your friends will hear you! Need to hear things that are beyond your hearing or perception? These will deal with that! This item cannot be destroyed. This item cannot be removed by others. This item will always return to the owner by thoughts or words. Can only be used by the owner and/or allies if permitted._

 _Effect(s): Doubles Wisdom and Intelligence, Increases Perception by 75, allows one to understand and instantaneously learn different languages with ease, muffles out distractions and loud harmful noises, allows planes walking ranged communications._

 **SKILL LEVELED UP!**

 _Your chances of identifying items are increased to 24%!_

 **Observe is now LVL 37!**

 **PLAYER LEVELED UP!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **You are now LVL 21!**

OOoooh…very useful…next! My necklace!

"Observe."

*Bling!

 **Item Identified!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 _Item Gained: The Mysterious Necklace LVL 1/?_

 _Rarity: Unknown_

 _Item Type: Undestroyable, Soul Bound_

 _Description: A unique silver necklace which appears to hold a shard of something which resonates with great power. Even now you can literally feel the suffocating power radiating off of the necklace. There are two small lights within the shard. One with the brightest light of white. The other with the dark and corrupted glow of purple and black. What does this represent? Who had originally owned this? We will never know. (Observe LVL too low, required LVL ?.) This item cannot be destroyed. This item can be removed by the original owner but not be removed by others. This item will always return to the original owner or you by thought or words. Can only be used by original owner and you only._

 _Effects: Unknown_

 **SKILL LEVELED UP!**

 **Observe is now LVL 50!**

 _Your chances in identifying items are increased to 30%!_

 **PLAYER LEVELED UP!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **You are now LVL 27!**

Holy! Wow! Unknown rarity item must be really friggin high to level it that much! And whoa…sort of creepy if you think about it. But hell, that just makes me all the more curious! Better level up my Observe then if I want to find out more! Next!

"Observe."

*Bling!

 **Item Identified!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 _Item gained: Warp Runner LVL MAX_

 _Rarity: Transcended_

 _Item Type: Undestroyable, Soul Bound_

 _Description: These boots seemed to radiate with power beyond human imagination. The soles appear to be blurring, phasing, and…tearing away at the fabrics of time and space itself! Just what in the galaxy's name had created this?! It appears these boots allow one to literally defy the laws of physics, gravity and reality itself! You can stick to any surface, negate and reflect all forms of incoming projectiles by simply swinging your boot at it, run at speeds that not even gods cannot perceive and stay in one piece! It also appears to allow you to literally travel through dimensions as well! This item cannot be destroyed. This item cannot be removed by others. This item will always return to the owner by thought or words. Can only be used by you._

 _Effects: Allows one to defy the laws of physics, gravity and reality. Increases Speed beyond godly perception, how much is unknown. Allows dimension jumping. Can negate and reflect projectiles when swung._

 **SKILL HAS LEVELED UP!**

 **Observe is now LVL 58!**

 _Your chances of identifying items are increased to 34%!_

 **PLAYER LEVELED UP!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **You are now LVL 35!**

This keeps getting better and better by the minute! Oh boy! The things that I will most certainly do! I wonder…oh well…enough dawdling! Now that I know I have some OP items on me I want to start playing! Alright! Let's do this! Now we can walk! And while I'm walking better check my stats now too!

\- Character Info -

 **NAME:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 35/?

 **EXP:** 1114005/1150000

 **HP (Health Points):** 3630/3630 (+50 HP per LVL)

 **MP (Mana Points):** 2975/2975 (+30 MP per LVL)

 **CHKR (Chakra):** 2925/2925 (+30 CHKR per LVL)

 **HP Regen:** 37.5 HP per 15 seconds (+0.5 per LVL)

 **MP Regen:** 36.5 MP per 15 seconds (+0.25 per LVL)

 **CHKR Regen:** 53.5 CHKR per 15 seconds (+0.75 per LVL)

 **Race:** HUMAN

 **Titles** : The Gamer

 **Traits:** Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body

\- Stats -

VIT (Vitality): 1

END (Endurance): 2

AGI (Agility): 3

LUK (Luck): 5

STR (Strength): 3

DEX (Dexterity): 3

WIS (Wisdom): 3x2(Headset of Knowing)

INT (Intelligence): 3x2(Headset of Knowing)

MAG (Magic): 4

CHA (Charisma): 3

Points to Spend: 385

\- Skills -

Observe: LVL 58/100

\- End of Info -

Wow…hah…all those points and numbers…keh heh heh heh…time to do some work then…

\- Character Info -

 **NAME:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 35/?

 **EXP:** 1,114,005/1,150,000

 **HP (Health Points):** 5130/5130 (+50 HP per LVL)

 **MP (Mana Points):** 3975/3975 (+30 MP per LVL)

 **CHKR (Chakra):** 4175/4175 (+30 CHKR per LVL)

 **HP Regen:** 126 HP per 15 seconds (+0.5 per LVL)

 **MP Regen:** 109.8 MP per 15 seconds (+0.25 per LVL)

 **CHKR Regen:** 138.7 CHKR per 15 seconds (+0.75 per LVL)

 **Race:** HUMAN

 **Titles** : The Gamer

 **Traits:** Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body

\- Stats -

VIT (Vitality): 51

END (Endurance): 52

AGI (Agility): 43

LUK (Luck): 50

STR (Strength): 63

DEX (Dexterity): 63

WIS (Wisdom): 53x2(Headset of Knowing)

INT (Intelligence): 53x2(Headset of Knowing)

MAG (Magic): 44

CHA (Charisma): 43

Points to Spend: 0

\- Skills -

Observe: LVL 58/100

\- End of Info -

Hahahahah, this is way too damn good to be true! Already OP at the damn start! What next? Mimicking peoples abilities?!

*Bling!

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 _Skill: Mimicry LVL 1/100_

 _Costs: 50 MP and 50 CHKR_

 _Description: Allows the user to mimic others; whether personality, shape, form, gender, features, etc. Also can be used to mimic abilities and styles. This can also be used so long as the user knows and has seen the person/thing/ability/style used whether fiction or not. While not 100% perfect (yet), it's pretty damn close though!_

…

…

…

Tempted fate didn't I? Anyways! Hell to the yeah! Mimicry!? Booyah! I wonder…

"Keh heh heh heh…" I chuckled darkly as I thought of a character from a game.

*Bling! *Bling!

 **FIGHTING STYLE LEARNED/INHERITED!**

 **SKILL LEVELED UP!**

 **Mimic is now LVL 3!**

 _Costs: 80 MP and 80 CHKR_

 _You can now mimic more special moves from other people and more accurately mimic other people as well!_

 **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**

 _ **Skill: Reppuken LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 15 MP or 15 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: MAG_

 _Damage: 20_

 _Description: An energy type ground based projectile. The user swings from the ground in an upward arc which flings out either a slow or fast moving energy ground projectile. Can be charged for greater damage at the cost of double MP or CHKR._

 _ **Skill: Kaiser Wave LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 20 MP or 20 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: MAG_

 _Damage: 50_

 _Description: A large energy based projectile. The user rears back both arms before thrusting them both forward to fire off a large energy based projectile. If your opponent is blocking if hit by this at full charge it is a guaranteed guard break and stun lock combo. Can immediately be followed up with God Press. Can be charged for greater damage and size at the cost of double MP or CHKR._

 _ **Skill: Dark Smash LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 18 MP or 18 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: STR & MAG_

 _Damage: 50_

 _Description: An aerial energy comet based attack. This can only be used while in the air. Similar to the Kaiser Wave, however only one arm is needed in this case. The user rears back their arm before thrusting forward, however unlike the Kaiser Wave this instead rockets the user towards their destination, creating a large impact AoE upon landing. Can be charged for greater damage at the cost of double MP or CHKR, note this will suspend you in mid-air allowing you to dodge projectiles coming underneath you. A guaranteed Guard Break and Stun Lock if hit fully charged. Can follow immediately follow up with Reppuken upon landing._

 _ **Skill: God Press LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 30 MP or 30 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: STR_

 _Damage: 75_

 _Description: A charging grab based attack. The user charges forward and grabs their opponent by the throat before rocketing off with them and smashing their opponents through various objects/obstacles. This can be blocked._

 _ **Skill: Rugal Execution**_

 _Cost: 20 MP or 30 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: MAG_

 _Damage: 30_

 _Description: A energy grab based attack. The user charged themselves with energy before rocketing forward towards their target and grabbing them by the skull. They then proceed to channel energy into hand and their foe violently, making them explode as a result. Guard Break and Stun Lock guaranteed, cannot be blocked._

 _ **Skill: Genocide Cutter LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 25 MP or 25 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: STR & MAG_

 _Damage: First Hit: 15, Second Hit: 20, Third Hit: 10, Final Hit: 20, Total=65 Damage_

 _Description: A rising crescent energy-based kick combo. The user swings their legs in an upward crescent fashion which is infused with energy that can reflect projectiles. Upon finishing their second crescent, the user will smash their fists into their opponent which will send them crashing into the ground and rebounding back up to be finished off with by the user using both of their heels and smashing them into their opponent which sends them back into the ground again._

 _ **Skill: Dark Barrier LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 20 MP or 20 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: MAG_

 _Damage: 25+Damage of reflected projectile_

 _Description: An energy shield based defence. The user holds out their hand and channels energy to form a protective barrier which can intercept melee attacks and instantly reflect projectiles back at foes._

 _ **Skill: Beeds Destructor LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 12 MP or 12 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: STR_

 _Damage: First Hit: 9, Second Hit: 12, Third Hit: 15, Final Hit: 18, Total=54 Damage_

 _Description: A melee based attack. A series of powerful kicks which ends with either sending the opponent flying or smashing them face first into the ground. Can be followed up immediately with any other ability._

Hmmm…looks like I didn't unlock his Hyper Moves…guess I gotta raise Mimic to a higher level then. Shame I didn't get his God skills.

*BLING!

 **A new Quest has been added!**

…

…

…

Tempted fate again eh? Well let's see then! QUESTS!

 _ **Quest:**_ _The Lord God Part 1/5_

 _Requirements: Find both the Satsui no Hado and the power of Orochi and combine them together to achieve great power!_

 _Current Task(s): Find clues for the whereabouts of great power!_

 _Description: The second coming of the Lord God is nigh! You want more power and will do almost anything to get it! And the thought of becoming a God makes you salivate! Let nothing stop you! Let nothing stand before you! Onwards future Lord God!_

 _Reward: 1,000,000,000 EXP, 1,000,000,000 Gold, Unlock Title: The Lord God_

 _Do you Accept?_

Holy damn, by the Anime Gods, Gaming Gods! Look at that EXP! And all that damn money! The bling bling! And in this case…literally! Hahahahaha! I gotta do this! Kyahahahaha! A god! I'm going to be a damn god! Kyahahahaha! Accept! Accept! Aceept! Hmmm…I wonder if the Desire Bag can…

 **Desire cannot be created! Requires higher item level!**

Okay, that answers that. Okay then game! Time to do this then! Let's play! But first…gotta find a place to start though…wonder where's the nearest city…and most of all…

"Where the hell am I?!" I shouted.

…

…

…

In the wise words of the Bullshit Man…

"This is bullshit." I muttered as I haggardly walked.

I still haven't found any signs of civilization yet, only dirt trails…lots and lots of dirt trails that could lead me elsewhere. Oddly enough…I wasn't hungry nor thirsty…must be the perks of being a Gamer. Bah…all these grass and greenery is getting on my nerves…where the hell-

…

…

…

I see a person. Laying the grass…and unconscious. It's a girl with long white hair…wearing…some sort of leather black coat…or cloak. You know…she sort of looks like someone from a video game I know. Kinda like the character from…Fire Emblem. Like Ro-

…

…

…

I see a familiar symbol of Grima on her hand. Oh shit…that is Robin and girl Robin most of all. Fire Emblem Awakening. Skies? Still good. Incoming company? Don't see Chrom, Freddie and Liss. Maybe I'm early. Then when I looked around I almost jumped when I heard a loud ring in the air before some words appeared in front of my face.

 _ **WELCOME TO YLISSE**_

Would've been better if that note wasn't in my face at least! Shaking my head I look gingerly back to Robin who was still unconscious before I squatted down next to the sleeping girl and proceeded to poke her on the cheek.

*Poke!

This earned a grunt.

*Poke!

A frown and soft groan.

*Poke!

Her eyes clenched before slowly fluttering open. Our eyes met and we both simply stared at one another…really…that's all we did. Creepily stare at one another. Okay…this is starting to get creepy.

"Hello." I said with a smile and wave of my hand.

The girl that I hope was named Robin stared at me before grunted as she sat up. I scooted back and watched her as she looked around before looking back to me.

"Who are you? And…where am I?" she asked.

"Me? I'm-" I stopped abruptly which I disguised with a cough and sneeze.

Uh oh. My name. Wow. This is a face palm worthy moment right now. Grima…hah! The main bad person is also named Grima what a coincidence…and part of Robin too!

"Grimm!" I quickly said. "Grimm Kazami. You're in Ylisse, a few days' worth of travel from Ylisstol."

Took that from RWBY, good substitute for the moment. I looked at her as she scrunched her face slightly before shaking it.

"Now that I've told you my name and where you are. Can I have the same please?" I said as I looked intently at her.

She frowned for a few moments before replying.

"Robin…my name is Robin. I…I don't remember how I got here." She said as she rubbed her head.

Like with me earlier I could feel the hesitance in her tone. Guess we both had things to hide. Her eyes were focused and wary and that was not a sign of someone who was amnesiac. But I was gonna play along for now.

"Okay then! Now that we know each other, how about we get off the field then! Don't want to be caught unaware by the nasties!" I said as I stood up and offered a hand to her.

Robin looked at me and to my hand before accepting it. I give a small pull and she yelped as I hopefully used a small percentage of my strength to pull her up. She looked at me again before looking back to my hand.

"You have a very strong grip." She said as we let go.

"Ahahaha…sorry if I hurt you. People always said I was pretty strong despite my stature." I lied at the last part with a sheepish expression.

Former was truthful; my gaming strength was only going to get stronger. Better learn how to control that more effectively. Latter, obvious lie is obvious. And now that were standing side by side I noticed she was a little shorter than me. I stood at least 5'10 so I assume she was at least 5'7 or 5'8.

"Well…time isn't waiting on us! Let's get going and find some form of civilization! This greenery is making go mad I tell you!" I said in an exaggerated manner.

I saw Robin smile slightly at my antic and soon enough we were leaving the grass field. Though…I was pondering one thought.

"Where the heck is Chrom and the gang?" I mumbled to myself.

 **0000 Time Skip…**

*Cuckoo…

…

*Cuckoo…

…

*Cuckoo…

…

*Cuckoo…

…

Those were my current train of thoughts right now…and I was…boooooorrred…BUT! I was still warily checking the sky though…no signs of Risen…yet. And we've been walking on the same road for…I think it was five hours straight. I had gained another skill called **Harvesting** since we had to stop a few times and well…Robin needs food…I don't…as far as I know other than healing or additional buffs. So…I went out…and collected consumable foods. I would've used my Desire Bag…but it didn't really mention it making stuff…edible, might have to test that later…plus I want to see if I can get more skills while at it. And with my high level of INT, I leveled that skill to LVL 22 in just a few moments. I stuffed them into my Infinity Bag and lo and behold, it works to its name! Infinite berries, mushrooms, herbs, and roots! All perfectly good to eat, via Observe! I also grabbed a few toxic ones for later to use, Poison and Toxic Damage Buff…very useful.

"Can I have some berries?" I heard Robin ask.

Reaching into my backpack I fished out a handful of some strawberries and blueberries. Good stuff I tell you.

"Here, need anything else just ask me okay?" I said as I gave them to her.

She gave me thanks before proceeded to consume the food. I then grabbed a few Green Blossom, yes that Green Blossom from our favorite waifu game that beats the living shit out of us and we eagerly come back for more. I'm talking about the first one, that waifu at least was brutal to the core. I was damn surprised that I saw it while harvesting, so I got it. A shame there were no Elizabeth Mushrooms though. Anyways, nibbling on the Green Blossom a small note telling me I gained a Regen Buff notified me. Unlike its counterpart, this one had a MP and CHKR Regen buff instead of a stamina one.

 _Buff Gained! All Regen increased by 10% for 60 seconds!_

Meh, not bad I say. I bet you anything there's a skill that doubles the buff power like in any other RPG or MMO of sorts.

…

…

…

No? It didn't work…hmmm. C'mon…buff extension!

*Bling!

That worked? Huh.

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 _Skill: Buffed Upped LVL 1/100_

 _Cost: None (Passive), 5 MP or 5 CHKR per second (Activated)_

 _Description: A passive/activated based skill. Want your buffs and power ups to last longer? Well no more worries! This ability will not only increase all buff strength but also extend them for a longer duration! Even a few more seconds is worth it as it may turn the tide of battle one day! (Passive)All buffs are strengthened by 5%, duration is increased by 5%. (Activated)All buffs are strengthened by 10%, duration is increased by 10%._

Hehe, I'm getting good at this. I almost feel like I'm—

*Nudge!

"Kazami." I heard Robin whisper to me.

"What is—oh…"

I see smoke in the distance. I guess the prologue might be starting just about now. I look to Robin before looking back to the smoke before looking back at Robin again.

"Bandits?" I suggested.

"Must be. Let's go." She said tersely before I spotted her drawing her bronze sword and a tome out.

We were both now moving at a not jog yet not exactly sprint run pace, needed to conserve energy so we could fight…speaking of fighting…kind a want something can…make a pretty damn impressive impression for my potential allies and my enemies…but should it be medieval? Modern? Futuristic maybe? Ummmm…

*Bing!

 **WEAPONS CREATED! RETRIEVE FROM DESIRE BAG!**

Uh oh…better see what was made.

 **WEAPONS(S) AQUIRED!**

 _Weapon: Imperial Guard Chainsword LVL 1/20_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Type: Sword_

 _Damage Value: 80_

 _Description: A melee weapon that is preferred by the forces of the Imperium of Man. This is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along in single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. Most versions of the weapon make use of monomolecularly-edged or otherwise razor sharp teeth. This weapon will tear away easily at both flesh and armor with ease._

 _Effect(s): Against flesh; Applies Grievous Wounds and Heavy Bleed Damage. Against Armor and Gear; Applies Equipment Break and Armor Pierce._

Oh all other weapons…this…brutal thing was given. Oh well…damn sure it will make a huge impression though. Thank goodness it was regular sword size…and not Astartes size…that would've been too heavy…unless my STR stats are like the Dark Souls one…allowing me to swing a Ultra-Greatsword of all things. Anyways…back to the running. I can hear the sounds of fighting getting closer. My first fight in this world! Should be a piece of cake with my level and stats! We finally broke from the greenery and trees to be greeted with the sight of a village in the process of being raided by bandits. I was eager to go in but I looked to Robin. She was the tactician in this story, not me…I'm just a Guest Character for all I know…if there is someone in the damn sky playing this game right now.

"Got any plans Robin?" I ask as we neared the smoke.

"We go in and help whoever we can. If there are people capable of fighting back, then I'll see if I can round up a militia counter attack." She quickly said and I nodded.

Alright…time to do this…

*Bing! *Bing!

 _ **A new Quest has been added**_ _!_

 _ **Quest:**_ _Of Bandits and Brigands_

 _Requirement(s): Assist the village in distress. Do not allow Robin to die._

 _Description: Bandits and Brigands of all sorts are attacking a village! Quick! Rush in and help them!_

 _Reward(s): 15,000 EXP, 1500 Gold_

 _This Quest cannot be refused._

Well duh captain obvious! First Main Story Quest of the game! Let's go kick some bandit ass!

 _ **Robin has joined your party!**_

 _\- Info -_

 _ **Name:**_ _Robin_

 _ **LVL:**_ _10_

 _ **EXP:**_ _45620/50000_

 _ **HP:**_ _725/725_

 _ **MP:**_ _460/460_

 _ **CHKR:**_ _100/100_

 _\- End -_

Hmmm…she's a level ten…okay…not unusual I guess…but…something's off though…her stats looked or…would've looked better than my own if I was around her level. Hmm…needs investigating. Though…it looks like she has access to CHRK but…the bar is grayed out…probably not usuable…yet. Huh…her window slid off my line of sight…and handing at the edges of my sight. Oh well…less on that and back to the upcoming fight at hand!

"Alright then, let's get to it!" I said as we rushed into town.

Okay…first guy spotted, he's holding a torch and about to throw it before he noticed me. He gave a small vicious grin and hefted his hatched and bellowing a war cry before charging at me. His cry alerted his other friends and they too followed.

 _ ***Insert Final Fantasy Battle Theme**_

"Observe…" I muttered as we were about to engage battle with them.

\- Enemy Info -

 **Number of Enemies: 6**

Axe Bandit LVL 5 x 3

 **HP:** 175, **MP:** 5, **CHKR:** 0

Sword Bandit LVL 5 x 3

 **HP:** 160, **MP:** 5, **CHKR:** 0

\- End Info -

Robin had already engaged with two axe bandits and a sword bandit, leaving the other three to me. Bandit number one charges at me with his axe raised and ready to strike. The guy swings and I sidestep to the left, using my free arm to push his weapon arm away. I immediately countered by slashing him at the side with my chainsword.

*CckCKckckckckcCKCKcc!

 _ **You dealt 244 Damage!**_

"GAUGH!" the bandit screams in agony as the chainsword tears right through his side with ease.

Wow, that one shot and ough…nasty sight I tell you. The chainsword left a nasty gory sight to see, part of his organs is visible and a rib or two. Thank goodness for my time as a part-time butcher assistant during my high school years. The man falls over in shock before slowly dying from blood loss via Grievous Wounds and the high amount of bleed damage buff applied to him. I simply blink as I turn to other bandits, I'm somewhat oddly surprised I shrugged of my first kill…even though it was a game…that looked brutal. Must've been my time in the Void or my Gamer's Mind, oh well, back to the task at hand.

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You Gained 42 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 _ **Skill:**_ _Blade Mastery LVL 1/100_

 _Cost: None (Passive)_

 _Description: This is a passive based skill. Since you're going to have a profession with bladed weapons, you will now deal more damage with bladed weaponry! For any bladed weapon you wield, you will deal an additional 5%! Bladed weapons will also have a better chance in applying Bleed Damage Buff by 10%!_

"Toni!" a bandit screams. "You bastard!"

Bandit number two charged at me angrily, hefting his sword readily in his hands. So I quickly push the info of my new skill and refocused on the fight. He jumps at me with his weapon raised high. From the mighty knowledge from a good YouTuber that was well versed with swords and proper techniques…this guy…Telegraphed from last week. I intercepted his b lade with the guard and used my other hand to punch him in the face. I decided to use this moment to use one of my other fighting skills.

"God Press." I mentally thought.

I felt myself step forward and dash at the bandit, grabbing him by the throat and soon enough dragging him with me. I proceeded to smash him into a wooden pillar nearby.

*SPLAT!

 _ **You dealt 321 Damage!**_

Damn man! Holy shite! By the Nine! By all gaming and anime gods! That was brutal! The guy literally turned to gush and pieces upon me smashing him right through the damn pillar! I can see his body parts, guts, and blood all around still.

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gained 36 EXP and 8 Gold!**_

"Hyaaaaagh!" I heard the third bandit cry out as he charged me from behind.

I felt something smack into my back supposedly at my shoulder blade…however…

 _ **Rear Damage Negated 100%**_

Jester's Armor and Ironclad Armor thank you for existing! Otherwise this might have never came to existence! Still the force behind the blow made me stagger slightly…despite my poise…wherever it was. I quickly turned around and charged up some energy into my free hand and rearing back slightly as if to make an under toss.

"Reppuken!" I shouted as I swung my arm upwards.

*Whoosh! *CRASH!

*SPLAT! *SPLAT! *SPLAT!

 _ **You dealt 205 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gained 42 EXP and 12 Gold!**_

Eugh…same results as the second guy really…literally blew apart my enemy…oh well. Hmmm…didn't do as much damage as I thought…must be because my MAG is 44, better increase it as well! I immediately looked for Robin and saw that she had just finished killing her last opponent. I quickly checked her character window.

 _\- Info -_

 _ **Name:**_ _Robin_

 _ **LVL:**_ _10_

 _ **EXP:**_ _48662/50000_

 _ **HP:**_ _671/725_

 _ **MP:**_ _322/460_

 _ **CHKR:**_ _100/100_

 _\- End -_

A little banged up but not too bad, looks like she's going to level up too. I put a hand on my desire bag and thought of the item "Divine Blessing" from Dark Souls.

*Bing!

 **ITEM CREATED! RETRIEVE FROM DESIRE BAG!**

 **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**

 _Item: Divine Blessing_

 _Type: Healing Consumable_

 _Description: An elixir type healing potion that heal all wounds, diseases and illnesses. It came from an unknown land said to exist long ago. Its first origins were said to have originated from an ancient goddess of great beauty who lived in an era called the Age of Fire. But those were tales from long ago, who knows if it is true or not?_

 _Effect(s): Heals health completely, cures all negative buffs, and increases regeneration rate by 50%._

"Damn fake illusion…" I muttered under my breath.

The bag had created four, so I put two into my Infinity Backpack and gave the others to Robin.

"Here, this will heal you up if you ever need it. I have more if you ever need them." I said.

She nodded in thanks before pocketing them both in her Plegia cloak. With that done, we continued to look for survivors. We were looking around an area which looked like a small village center plaza when we spotted a fight going on there. And lo and behold, I spotted Chrom and Fredrick and a few militias fighting off the bandits and brigands with Lissa in the back lending an occasional heal while also trying to stay out of the fight. They were outnumbered at this point and I and Robin looked to one another before nodding. Robin fired off one super charged thunder which burnt one bandit to a black crisp, yikes better not piss her off. I entered the fray by literally performing a high jump, much to my own surprise and smashing into a group of bandits which consisted of three axes, one sword and a spear bandit, with Dark Smash.

 _ **You dealt 546 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 273 AOE Damage!**_

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gained 238 EXP and 107 Gold!**_

Wow…a fountain of gore and blood…literally…I don't really need to explain what happened really. The few nearby bandits literally shat their pants if their exclamation mark by their bars were any indication.

"By the gods! He killed them with one shot!" a bandit screamed in fear.

*Bing!

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 _ **Skill:**_ _Intimidation LVL 1/100_

 _Cost: None (Passive)_

 _Description: This is a passive based skill. Your mere presence instills wariness and fear into your opponents whether or not you're in battle or not. Enemies who are 10 levels lower than your level gain a negative buff "Intimidated" which lowers their morale, attack speed, movement speed by 15%. Anyone who is lower than 10+ will gain a negative buff "Fear" which drastically lowers their morale, defence, attack damage and speed, and movement speeds by 25%. Enemies who are 10 levels higher than you will gain the buff "Cautious" which increases their attack and defence by 5% but they suffer a 10% decrease in movement speed and attack speed. Enemies who are 10+ levels will not be affected at all._

"Screw this! I'm out of here!" I heard another bandit shout, this broke me from my musing of my new skill.

 _ **3 Enemies have fled the battlefield!**_

Well…at least we have three less to deal with but there were still a lot of them to deal with. Let's see…

"Observe…"

\- Enemy Info -

 **Number of Enemies: 34**

Axe Bandits LVL 5 x10

HP: 175, MP: 5, CHKR: 0

Sword Bandit LVL 5 x7

HP: 160, MP: 5, CHKR: 0

Spear Bandit LVL 4 x9

HP: 130, MP: 5, CHKR: 0

Archer Bandit LVL 4 x5

HP: 100, MP: 8, CHKR: 0

Axe Brigand LVL 10 x3

HP: 225, MP: 15. CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

So…that's quite a number of enemies…well for Chrom, Fredrick, Lissa, Robin and the militia. Me? I should be fine…so long as I don't get overwhelmed. Looks like the Brigands are acting as…second in commands? Don't see the Leader…yet. Main priority? Get the archers; damn bastards will chip my allies down. Oh? Looks like seven of them are charging at me. Uh oh…eight of them went for Robin, not good…and not really good as three archers are firing at Chrom and the gang and the other two are firing at me and Robin.

*Thwack!

"Oof!" I grunted as I took an arrow to the chest which made my step back from the force behind it.

 _ **You receive 15 Damage!**_

 _HP: 5115/5130_

Ouch…okay…that really hurt…now to be honest…I've been stabbed before…clawed at…hurt by machinery…and well…looks like I've gotten used to getting hurt…and…well…yeah. But still…that hurt though…a lot. And the arrow is still in my chest…I grab it and give a hard yank.

"Ouch! Son of whore!" I cursed.

With the arrow out I began turned—oh shit!

*Crumph!

*CkckckckcCKCKCkckckcckck!

My chainsword tears right through the swords blade like a hot knight through butter. The bandit looks stupidly at his now broken weapon; I use this chance to jam my chainsword into his gut.

"Gahack!" the bandit choked out as the chainsword tears right through him.

 _ **You dealt 240 Damage!**_

Gory…gory…gory man. Thank goodness for Gamer's Mind as the sword rips and tears him a new hole right through his stomach. Bits and pieces of his skin and organs are flying about…as well as a fountain of blood too. The guy's still somewhat screaming too…creepy. Okay…now he's dead…and still bleeding like a river.

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 36 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 **Blade Mastery is now LVL 2!**

 _Bladed weaponry will now deal and additional 5.5% damage! Bleed Buff affliction increased to 10.5%!_

…

Blood for the Blood God anyone?

…

Okay no…absolutely do not want them around! Here comes another fella, looks like "Fear" is doing its job well. He's running/jogging unsteadily as he charges at me and—

*Fwip! *Thwack!

An arrow hits the dead bandit who was hunched lifelessly against me. The archer in the back makes a face before drawing another arrow. Probably didn't expect his arrow to hit his buddy.

"Hyah!" The bandit who war charging me now roared as he got within distance.

Pushing and throwing the dead body off my chainsword I parry the incoming axe strike. I don't use the deadly side obviously…don't want the axe head to fall and hit me if I cut it off from its handle. Crap, another bandit is closing the distance. I see Robin off the side as well…she looks like she's struggling to fend off her numerous attackers…she looks like she took a few hits as well. Better hurry and assist her…might have to play the tank in this situation.

*Slice!

"Ow!" I cried out as I took a hit on my arm.

 _ **You receive 11 Damage!**_

 _HP: 5104/5130_

Whelp…that was my fault. Eat this bitch!

"Reppuken!"

 _ **You dealt 209 Damage!**_

Ignoring that he literally exploded from the hit I hone in on my next target and sprint towards him with my weapon ready. He attempts to block, bad idea.

*CKCKCKCckckckckckCKCKCkcckc!

His spear shaft breaks as the chainsword tears right through the wood. Sharpened teeth soon meet flesh.

 _ **You dealt 233 Damage!**_

Next one! Another sword bandit.

"God Press!" I hissed.

Grab him by the throat, rocket off; smash him into a couple of his buddies…

 _ **You dealt 164 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 166 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 170 Damage!**_

Looks like smashing an enemy through their friends doesn't count as skill damage. And finally…

*SMASH! *Splatter!

 _ **You dealt 325 Damage!**_

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 256 EXP and 182 Gold!**_

 _ **6 Hit Combo! Brutal!**_

Huh…that's new…gah! Robin! I look over and immediately hone on her position. She had killed five of five of them, two were a burnt crisp, the other died from slashes and stabs. She was right now fighting and parrying against three attackers at once, girl has some kickass skills. I checked on her character window which was lingering right on the edge of my vison as I entered the fray to help her out.

 _\- Info -_

 _ **Name:**_ _Robin_

 _ **LVL:**_ _10_

 _ **EXP:**_ _48991/50000_

 _ **HP:**_ _499/725_

 _ **MP:**_ _111/460_

 _ **CHKR:**_ _100/100_

 _\- End -_

Looks like the scuffle was wearing her down.

*Whack!

"Ouch!" I grunted as a wooden shaft smacked me in the head, luckily it wasn't the point.

 _ **You received 12 Damage!**_

 _HP: 5092/5130_

"Oh you little…" I growled as I retaliated.

*CKCkckckcKCKCKCKckcckckckCKCKCck!

*Snap!

The wooden shaft broke from the teeth of the chainsword shredding it and soon enough found itself lodged into the bandit's head. He screamed for a bit before drowning out into gurgles and soon enough nothing as I pushed harder and harder on the Imperial weapon to literally bisect the man.

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 28 EXP and 15 Gold!**_

With the bandit bisected I looked back to Robin who had finished off one bandit, the other surviving bandit was looking green towards me and turned high tailed the hell out of there. He didn't get far as Robin fired off a thunder spell after him. With that one dead, she turned to me and blanched slightly at my kill. She turned a little green before looking to me.

"What?" I said with a shrug.

She blinked before raising a hand to rub her forehead before hissing. There was a small trail of blood slithering its way down.

"You better heal yourself up Robin; we still got more bandits to go. Use one of the potions I gave you, should help out immensely!" I chirped.

She nodded before pulling out one of the Divine Blessings I had given to her and she quickly uncorked the cap and downed the potion in a few gulps. I sighed internally as her health rocketed back to fullness…and her mana as well! Interesting! She looked in surprise as her wounds literally closed up and she looked at the potion before looking back to me.

"Wow…incredible healing properties…and…I feel…even fuller of energy than before…" she whispered as she put it away.

She looked at me questioningly but I simply gave her a shrug.

"Don't look at me, I didn't make the stuff." I said, which was true.

I then looked back to the still raging battle not too far away. The number of bandits have dropped somewhat but there was still a good eight of them, looks like Chrom and the gang did some good work while we were busy with our own scuffle.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

I assume that's the boss?

"What's taking you chumps so long?!" a voice bellowed.

The owner of the voice walked out from behind some burning houses. He was very tall and well…obviously muscular for a barbarian. He hefted a large axe over his shoulder as he and a few bandit subordinated came out from behind the houses as well.

"What? You weaklings can't even take care of two knights and a few other weaklings? I had sent you with at least forty! Pathetic!" the leader bellowed again.

The brigand second in commands shirked under the leaders gaze but the leader wasn't focusing on them, he was looking towards Chrom and the gang and by their sides only four remaining militias stood ready to fight. Looks like he hasn't spotted us yet…

"Hmph! This should be easy! I and Yurk! And I will paint the ground with your insides!" the now named leader bellowed as he and his men began to join the fray.

 ***Insert Dynasty Warriors Advance OST – Event 2**

\- Enemy Info -

 **Number of Enemies: 62**

Yurt, The Bandit Chief LVL 15 x1

HP: 1000, MP: 250, CHKR: 100

Axe Bandits LVL 5 x18

HP: 175, MP: 5, CHKR: 0

Sword Bandit LVL 5 x14

HP: 160, MP: 5, CHKR: 0

Spear Bandit LVL 4 x11

HP: 130, MP: 5, CHKR: 0

Archer Bandit LVL 4 15

HP: 100, MP: 8, CHKR: 0

Axe Brigand LVL 10 x3

HP: 225, MP: 15. CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

Damn looks like the big bastard brought in enough to replace the fourteen me and Robin killed and the lot that Chrom and the gang killed…and a lot of them too. At least…eight of us against a whole sixty-two. And if Mount and Blade: Warband taught me anything, if your friggen outnumbered vastly…you're going to get your ass torn a new one. This is not good…and for a damn prologue…this would've been a gamer's worst nightmare if I was a lower level! I gotta use my higher level to my advantage now! Looks like I'm going to have to bring out the bigger guns! Okay you know what? Screw playing fair at this rate! Bag?! Gave me a friggin gun or something! Anything to one-shot the bastard! Something that also won't break my arm if I shoot it as well!

*Bing!

 **WEAPON CREATED! RETRIEVE FROM DESIRE BAG!**

 **Weapon Acquired!**

 _Weapon: AWP LVL 1/20_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Type: Sniper Rifle_

 _Damage: 250 per bullet_

 _Description: High risk and high reward. This weapon holds 10 bullets which can pierce medium armor and easily tear through flesh. This is a bolt action weapon._

I could see Robin's face blanching in surprise as I literally pulled a long blocky thing out from my bag that shouldn't be able to hold it and I would've laugh if the situation wasn't so dire right now. Okay, this is a weapon I could work well with but right now I need to kill the bandit leader before he gets the chance to kill off Chrom and the gang! And with the guy in plain sight, this was the best time to do it! Hefting the thing up, I aimed down the scope and zeroed on the leaders head. And after righting my breath like in any other video game shooter I pulled the damn trigger.

*BLAM!

 **CRITICAL HIT!**

 **You dealt 1076 Damage!**

 **INSTANT KILL!**

 **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**

 **BOSS DEFEATED!**

 **You gain 5,000 EXP and 1,000 Gold!**

 **Robin has leveled up!**

Ow! Holy shit that hurt my shoulder! This thing packs a punch compared to other guns that I've fired down the range…well save for shotguns and large magnums at least. At least I can still feel it though, augh it's most likely going to bruise later but to hell with that! DIE YOU BANDIT BASTARDS! I immediately grab the lever and pull up and pull back before moving forward and letting click back in place, thus chambering another round and ridding an empty one. With the sudden death of their leader the bandits look in shock and surprise before immediately trying to high tail out of there. I managed to kill off a few more earning 278 EXP and 244 Gold before I gun went dry as I counted ten bullets. I gave a grunt before holding the thing and inspecting its side before finding what I was looking for. There was click before the magazine fell out and disintegrated which surprised me but I shook my head as I grabbed another magazine which was created from the desire bag and slunk it unto the rifle. With a few more clicks and pull of the lever the weapon was ready for another fight.

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **You have completed a Quest!**

 _ **Quest:**_ _Of Bandits and Brigands – COMPLETED!_

 _Rewards: 15,000 EXP and 1,500 Gold_

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 _ **Skill:**_ _Ranged Mastery_

 _Cost: None (Passive)_

 _Description: You love to fight from afar and ranged weapons are your closest friend and lover! You now will deal and addiotnal 5% damage increase with all ranged weapons! Critical Damage will also be increased by 5%! You will also have a 10% increased chance of landing a critical!_

With the threat over, I slung the rifle over my back, using the strap to wrap around me.

"What is…that thing?" I heard Robin ask me.

I turned to look at her before pointing my thumb at it.

"It's called a gun. A rifle to be exact, an invention from my homelands." I simply replied.

I then grinned mischievously which earned me a wary stare from her.

"You." I said as I pointed at her. "And me Robbie!"

I then pulled of emote from Dark Souls, Well what is it?

"We're gonna do great things here!" I finished.

I was planning to become a God…if not…greater…

Kek kek kek kek kek…

 **0000 End of Chapter One**

\- Character Info -

 **NAME:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 35/?

 **EXP:** 1,134,961/1,150,000

 **HP (Health Points):** 5130/5130 (+50 HP per LVL)

 **MP (Mana Points):** 3975/3975 (+30 MP per LVL)

 **CHKR (Chakra):** 4175/4175 (+30 CHKR per LVL)

 **HP Regen:** 126 HP per 15 seconds (+0.5 per LVL)

 **MP Regen:** 109.8 MP per 15 seconds (+0.25 per LVL)

 **CHKR Regen:** 138.7 CHKR per 15 seconds (+0.75 per LVL)

 **Race:** HUMAN

 **Titles** : The Gamer

 **Traits:** Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body

\- Stats -

VIT (Vitality): 51

END (Endurance): 52

AGI (Agility): 43

LUK (Luck): 50

STR (Strength): 63

DEX (Dexterity): 63

WIS (Wisdom): 53x2(Headset of Knowing)

INT (Intelligence): 53x2(Headset of Knowing)

MAG (Magic): 44

CHA (Charisma): 43

Points to Spend: 0

\- Skills -

 _Observe: LVL 58/100_

 _Harvesting: LVL 22/100_

 _Energized: LVL 1/100_

 _Intimidation: LVL 1/100_

 _Blade Mastery: LVL 2/100_

 _Ranged Mastery: LVL 1/100_

 _Mimicry: LVL 3/100_

 _Reppuken LVL 1/100_

 _Kaiser Wave LVL 1/100_

 _Dark Smash LVL 1/100_

 _God Press LVL 1/100_

 _Rugal Execution_

 _Genocide Cutter LVL 1/100_

 _Dark Barrier LVL 1/100_

 _Beeds Destructor LVL 1/100_

\- Notable Equipment -

Bag of Infinity: LVL 1/5

Desire Bag: LVL 1/5

The Mysterious Necklace: LVL 1/?

Warp Runner: LVL MAXED

Imperial Guard Chainsword 1/20

AWP: LVL 1/20

\- End of Info -

Explanations to how I did…all this math and stuff good lord lol…

For Damage, Normal attacks I basically did…((STRx2)+((STRx2)xSTRDMG Boost))+(Weapon)=Total Damage.

So for the 244 damage he did…I did this…

((63x2)+((63x2)x0.3))+(80)=243.8 - ((126)+(126x0.3))+(80) - (126+37.8)+80=243.8 – Round up - 244 Damage

Now for Ranged Normal Damage I did the same as well…((DEXx2)+((DEXx2)xDEXDMG Boost))+(Weapon)=Total Ranged Damage

For Skills that do primarily STR Damage, same deal with Skills that use primarily DEX Damage…

((STRx3)+((STRx3)xSTRDMG Boost))+(Skill Damage)+(Weapon)=Total Damage.

((63x3)+((63x3)x0.3))+(75)(God Press)+0(No Weapons)=320.7 - Round up - 321 Damage

For Skills that do primarily MAG damage…

((MAGx3)+((MAGx3)xMAGDMG Boost))+(Skill Damage)=Total Damage

((44x3)+((44x3)x0.4))+(20)(Reppuken)=204.8 - Round up - 205 Damage

Now…for those that combine both STR and MAG, oh boy I sure had fun trying to figure out this…

((STRx3)+(MAGx3))+(((STRx3)xSTRDAM Boost)+((MAGx3)xMAGDMG Boost))+(Skill Damage)+(Weapon)=Total Damage

((63x3)+(44x3))+(((63x3)x0.3))+(((44x3)x0.4)))+(65)(Genocide Cutter)+0(No Weapons)=495.5 - Round up - 496 Damage

And those that combine DEX and MAG…

((DEXx3)+((MAGx3)x(((DEXx3)xDEXDAM Boost)+((MAGx3)xMAGDMG Boost))+(Skill Damage)+(Weapon)(Same deal as with above…)

For Critical Damage I will simply multiply the total damage by two simply after, and if head shots are…well…gained I will consider most as instant kills, even for some bosses but for more…well…resilient ones…it's gonna hurt…badly. Simply the headshot modifier will be x5 so the total damage done plus the crit damage then x5. Yeah…that's a lot of damage.

Good lord…so much math to do…lol…I hope I didn't confuse anybody with that. So…damage will be randomized around those numbers there for each category. As for enemies and allies…to hell with that! No more! No more math! My head hurts!

…

And by the Nine Divines, By the Gaming Gods, By the Anime Gods! What HAVE I CREATED?!

Anyways…yeah…I've been reading a lot of gamer fics lately…and well…I came up with this! So…hoped you enjoyed it at least…cause right now…this is more of a joke fic to some extent, something I did for fun. But I think I like this idea! No one as far as I know has done the same thing just yet! So…yeah, stay tuned!

This DrakenSword0z speaking! He is outta here!

…

…

…

Dark Souls 3 Hype…Banderlord Hype…kek kek kek kek kek…


	2. Chapter 2

Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path to OP

X-Over/Everything (Yes EVERYTHING)

"In Cheat Engine we trust." –talking

"Hack. I call Hacks! Hax. I call Haxes!" –thoughts

" **The Legend never dies! I'll be back!" –Powerful/Demonic Speech**

" _Gotta get me my damn trainers!" –flashback/entities_

 **0000 Chapter Two Start!**

"Hello!" I waved in a cheery manner which earned me another wary glance from my female companion.

With the bandits dispersed and leaderless the village was safe…for now at least. And still…I was still thinking back to the battle earlier…that was an unusually large group of enemies early game…needs more investigating. Anyways…back to the present, I and Robin were walking over to Chrom and the gang, they looked at us with cautious eyes but I wouldn't blame them. They were just fighting off bandits, were about to get creamed by their leader and reinforcements and just suddenly saw said leader die via bullet to the head…which blew it apart as a result. Walking over to the dead leader's corpse I squat down and give it a few pokes.

"Hm…did more damage than I thought it would…nice…kek kek kek…" I said to myself as I evilly grinned.

"His head just suddenly exploded…don't know what killed him. But I recall hearing a loud boom of thunder before his head exploded…" Chrom said as he walked over and examined the body as well.

I looked up and saw that Chrom was looking at Robin.

"Was this your doing…?" he asked and Robin shook her head.

"My name is Robin…and it was him." She pointed at me and Chrom looked to me.

"Ah…my apologies then. That was quite the impressive spell you used…and quite a good one too…I didn't even see the lightning bolt hit him! Oh, forgive me…my name is Chrom! Those two over there are my sister and close friend Lissa and Frederick!" Chrom grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"The name's Grimm Kazami, but I prefer Kazami. And oh I didn't use a spell to kill him." I notified him and here everyone looked at me question asking for further details.

My eyes however glanced around at some of the smoking and partially burning houses though. I then glared at them when they continued to stare at me.

"Uh…don't you guys notice the burning houses around us?" I asked with a dry tone.

Chrom then flushed in embarrassment as well as his companions.

"R-right! The fire! Alright then, we need water and buckets to douse them out!" Chrom barked.

"There's a nearby creek that usually has the water buckets, we can get it from there!" one of the surviving militia men shouted.

"Good, take us to it then. We must make haste in putting out the fires! Lissa, tell the rest of the villagers it is now safe to come out! Can I also get some people in moving the dead bodies elsewhere?" Chrom spoke.

"I'll get rid of the bodies my lord." The large form of the character Frederick spoke as he volunteered.

"I will as well." One of the other militia spoke.

"Very well then, let's get to work." Chrom finished and everyone began their effort in fixing up the village.

While everyone was doing their thing, Chrom walked over to I and Robin.

"I'm sorry that ask you of this but can you assist us in helping the village?" he asked.

 _ **A new Quest has been added!**_

 _ **Quest:**_ _Good Graces! Part 1/?_

 _Requirement(s): Complete the Objectives given_

 _Description: Now that you're not busy dealing with something…help the people of the land!_

 _Reward(s): 100 EXP per Task!_

 _This Quest cannot be refused!_

Alright then…let's get to work then! Accept!

"Sure! I can help out! What about you Robin?" I ask her.

She blinks at the mention of her name, breaking from her thoughts she looks to me and Chrom before nodding.

"Yes. I will help as well." She answered.

Getting both of our answers form us, Chrom smiles slightly.

"Very good then. First things first, we need to get water and douse out the flames. Head to the nearby creek and get some buckets of water to bring back here so we can fix the problem with the fires." He said and pointed in the general direction of the stream.

With a small nod I and Robin began to make our way to the stream. We went over a few hills before we spotted the large creek, man…so much green everywhere! There ought to be useful herbs around or such in these rich fields! Walking to the stream, I spot a couple of buckets near on the riverbank and grab a few before handing two to Robin who takes them both before I grab two more for myself…but I spot a partially buried wheelbarrow off to the side…kek kek kek…time to abuse my game strength.

"Where are you going?" I heard Robin ask.

"Getting something…" I reply as I grabbed the handle of the wheelbarrow. "Hrrrrraugh!"

With pull, I unburied the wheelbarrow. A little beat up but still capable looking of holding heavy things! I wheel that over to the creak, get a bucket of water and pour it into the wheelbarrow. Gotta wash the thing first, after a few sloshes; the wheelbarrow looked much cleaner than before. Without further ado, I rapidly began to fill the large wheelbarrow at an astounding rate.

*SPLASH!

*SPLASH!

*SPLASH!

*SPLASH!

*SPLASH!

In the corner of my eyes, I see Robin gawking slightly at my work and I grinned mischievously as a result. With a couple more buckets full of water, the wheelbarrow was filled to the brim; I hummed as I looked around and spotted a wooden board nearby, also partially buried under the sand and dirt. I yank that out from the ground and give a good wash before placing it over the wheelbarrow.

"Perfect…" I whispered as the board closed tight and snug.

Now we're talking…before I leave I get two buckets worth of water and place them on the wheelbarrow. I look over to Robin who had filled her own buckets and staring at me with a look that said "You're not serious are you?". I give an impish grin before grabbing the handles of the wheelbarrow…and slowly…lifting it up without much effort or strain. Thank you 63 STR, kyahaha! Now I'm really considering spawning me the giant Greatsword from Dark Souls 2…or maybe Dragonslayer? Anyways…Robin is now gawking at me as I push the wheelbarrow up the hill with little strain and I look back to her before grinning evilly.

"C'mon Robin! Step it up!" before bolting off at a fast speed with a cackle.

Gamer Stat OP, never nerf please!

 **0000 Time Skip…**

"You're insane…" I heard Robin mutter next to me.

"Robin, my dear…if I was just as sane as anyone else around here…life would be too boring! There would be no sense of fun and adventure without at least some insanity in this world. Besides…we got the job done faster didn't we?" I nudged her playfully.

"Dumping barrels worth of water over the houses and chopping down trees with your…sword didn't really help make people like you too much…but I suppose…" Robin sighed as she munches on some berries that I given to her since she was hungry.

We were currently sitting on some crates and barrels near the village center doing guard duty. I estimate it has been…another two hours since our job of…getting water was complete then we were ordered to get some wood which ended up with me simply chopping them down with my chainsword as a makeshift chainsaw, plus I was carrying the logs back and forth like no tomorrow…anyways the fires were all put out and the houses were fixed. I sure did make an impression to everyone, even Freddie! What a surprise! After the little scuffle with water and fires and tree cutting, Chrom assigned us to do guard duty or…just simply keep an eye on the tree line for any signs of danger and such.

"What exactly is that…weapon on your back Kazami? It looks like a crossbow…yet I get feeling that's not the case with this…intriguing weapon." Robin asked as he curiously examined the sniper rifle on my back.

I grunt as I grab the strap and weapon and sling onto my lap and I take out the magazine, pull the lever to chamber the round that was inside the weapon already, catch the unspent round and shove it into its magazine before setting the magazine down careful and setting the weapon to safety…for safeties sake. Just a precaution I assure you in safely handling a damn weapon, loaded or not.

"This? This here is called a gun. What's a gun? Basically it's a tubular weapon device designed to discharge projectiles at both lethal velocities and long range. This gun here is classified as a rifle, which is a split term but still a gun in general. A rifle is a gun or…firearm which is designed to be fired from the shoulder. But also…this gun is classified as a sniper rifle, what is a sniper rifle? It's simply a rifle designed for very long range combat; farther than you can see with your naked eye. This gun fires…I think .300 Winchester Rounds at…I dunno…700 to 900 meters at most. This block here? This is called a magazine so all in all…think of it as a very…advanced crossbow." I explain to her.

Robin hums in as she took a closer look at the weapon.

"Do you want to try firing it?" I offered and she blinked in surprise.

"Really?" she responded quietly.

 _ **A new Quest has been added!**_

 _ **Quest:**_ _Of Friendships and Bonds: Future Lord God and Dragon God Part 1/?_

 _Current Task(s): Teach Robin how to use a firearm/ranged weapon._

 _Description: Friendships and bonds give us strength in times of need…but…friendships and bonds…can also bring us pain when we least expect it._

 _Reward(s): 1,500 EXP, Improved Standing with: Robin, Robin gains "Ranged Mastery" Skill after completion of task_

 _Do you Accept? Y/N?_

Whelp…sure…let's go for it! Accept!

"Bah! Sure! What's the harm in it? Besides…only a few more hours till night fully comes, we still got some daylight left!" I said with a grin as I gestured for her to follow me.

She stood to follow as I took lead, we passed by a few villagers and children who waved to us and we both waved back. We then were walking on a trail, walking some distance away from the village and into the fields. I gestured for us to stop and we halt, I then first looked around for any presence of people before nodding as there was nobody. I then looked around on the ground before finding a decent sized piece of rotting wood and telling Robin to wait. I then walked off some distance and found a perfect place to set the piece down, setting it on a large rock in the middle of the field, I then began my walk back to Robin and slipping the AWP off my shoulder and beckoning her over. She walked over and I hand her the weapon and walk behind her to help her hold it.

"Okay…now…hold the weapon like you would with a crossbow except…a little different…like this." I said as I help her bring and guide the butt of the rifle to the front of her shoulder.

I then poked her on the front of her shoulder earning a glare which I ignored.

"This area here on your body has mostly muscle and…well…fat and meat to absorb the recoil of the weapon. Firing it will…well…hurt at first and you may have a bruise and sore later but you get used to the recoil and pushback when you fire it for a while." I explained before continuing.

I then point to the scope mounted on the weapon.

"This here…I think it's a six to eight-x magnification scope which is about…600 meters to 800 meters, perfect for the weapon! At least until I start gun nutting with it…" I mumbled the last part with glee.

I then pointed to the trigger.

"And this is obviously…where you pull the trigger to fire the weapon. First…"

My fingers slid over the side of the gun and flipped off a red switch.

"Flip off the safety switch which keeps the weapon from accidently discharging a round into somebody…and now we can fire. Here…like this…"

Here I helped Robin who was somewhat tense as I assisted her in aiming the weapon.

"Look through the scope…" I said to her and she complied.

"Wow…the mountains are much closer…and the trees…" she muttered in awe and surprise.

I then touched the tip of the scope and grasped it lightly before turning it to adjust the distance of the scope to the object I had set up about…600 meters away.

"Aw…what'd you do?" she whined, I could feel she was making a pouting face.

"Now, now…" I chided playfully. "We're only doing a practice shooting…okay…you see that piece of wood?"

"Yes…I see it." Robin replied.

"Aim the center of the two intersecting lines at it. You got it?" I asked and she hummed in acknowledgement. "Now…breathe in and hold your breath to steady your aim…and pull the trigger…"

*Click! *BANG!

The sudden loud crack of thunder from the weapon made her yelp slightly and she almost lost her hold on the weapon as it kicked back and ended with the weapon pointing up in the sky. I immediately steadied her and she lowered the weapon before examining it, she then hissed as she rubbed her shoulder.

"That…kind of hurt…but…that…was kind of exciting!" she said in a gleeful manner.

 _ **NEW SKILL LEANRED!**_

 _Skill: Mentorship LVL 1/100_

 _Cost: 0 (Passive)_

 _Description: You love to teach others how to do things! Your family, friends, pupils and allies will learn things much faster and gain more experience! So go on and help and teach others for the things they may need later on!_

 _Effect(s): You will teach your allies much faster by 5%! Your allies will learn much faster by 5%! Your allies will gain more experience faster by 5%!_

Before I could respond or continue further…

*CRACKLE! *BOOM! *ZZzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooo!

I freeze as I feel a sense of dread hit my shoulders. I look up and see the sky a in a swirl of red, black, yellow and the occasional spark of white. One would say…Hell was raining upon us…and in this case…literally…looks like the Risen have arrived…earlier than I expected too. Fireballs are raining from the sky and lights of sorts are racing into the earth…here they come…

 _ **Quest: Of Friendships and Bonds: Future Lord God and Dragon God placed on Hold!**_

 _ **A new Quest has been added!**_

 _Quest: Risen Invasion, Part 1/?_

 _Current Task(s): Return to the village and kill all nearby Risen._

 _Description: The forces of the Risen from the doomed future have arrived! Everyone is in peril! Kill all Risen that you come across!_

 _Reward(s): Unknown_

 _This Quest cannot be refused!_

*SCREECH!

Both I and Robin immediately turn our sights back to the village, I can see dark specks making slowly creeping upon the village with the remaining amount of light left. Me and Robin look to one another and nodded simultaneously before we began to rush our way back to the village. Robin handed me back my rifle and took out her sword and tome while I pulled the lever to chamber another round, eight shots left. As we came into town I saw Chrom, Frederick and Lissa ready for action and upon spotting us Chrom called us over. Looks like the surviving militias are stepping out of this one.

"We got some unwanted company…they'll be here shortly." Chrom said quickly as he looked at the incoming shadows.

Chrom, Frederick and Lissa have joined your party!

\- Party Character Info -

Name: Robin

LVL: 11

EXP: 50983/62500

HP: 800/800

MP: 490/490

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Bronze Sword

Secondary: Tome

Reserve: None

\- New Member(s) -

Name: Chrom

LVL: 15

EXP: 89711/90250

HP: 1250/1250

MP: 120/120

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Falchion

Secondary: None

Reserve Weapon: Silver Sword

\- Next -

Name: Frederick

LVL: 14

EXP: 78192/80000

HP: 1500/1500

MP: 100/100

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Silver Lance

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Lissa

LVL: 12

EXP: 69333/75500

HP: 890/890

MP: 500/500

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Staff-E

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- End of Info -

Humming, I quickly push the information window away and look at the specks which were growing larger and larger. Wanting to know what we were up against, I took position by some crates. I climbed on them and aimed down my scope to get a view of the incoming attackers. It was hard due to the lighting slowly fading away, this was going to make aiming hard, but I'll make due. Hopefully we can finish this fight before night comes on fully.

"Observe." I gave a mental command.

\- Enemy Info -

Number of Enemies: 24

Withered Risen LVL 4 x13

HP: 200, MP: 30, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen LVL 6 x7

HP: 220, MP: 20, CHKR: 0

Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10 x4

HP: 440, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

Seeing what we were up against, I took the initiative to engage our foes. This should be a piece of cake! I aimed my sights down on one of the incoming Risen Axe Bandit's head and pulled the trigger.

 _ **BATTLE INITIATED!**_

 _ ***Insert Dark Souls 2 OST – Skeleton Lords**_

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 558 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 95 EXP and 21 Gold!**_

That's one less Risen to worry about! Next target was a withered one; it was slowly making its way towards the village with its arms out like a typical classical zombie motion. I quickly chamber another round and pull the trigger and end that sods unlife.

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 560 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 25 EXP and 9 Gold!**_

 **SKILL HAS LEVELED UP!**

 **Ranged Mastery is now LVL 5!**

 _You now deal and additional 7% total damage with ranged weapons! Critical Damage increased by 7%! You now have a 11% chance of landing a critical on body parts! (Headshots count as auto-crits!)_

I hear the crackle of lightning and through my scope I spot a bright spark of electricity zap two lesser and turned them in black mist, they're going to feel that in the afterlife.

 **NEW ENEMIES HAVE JOINED THE BATTLE!**

What? Great, more nuisan—

\- Enemy Info -

Number of Enemies: 25

Withered Risen LVL 4 x12

HP: 200, MP: 30, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen LVL 6 x5

HP: 220, MP: 20, CHKR: 0

Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10 x3

HP: 440, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 x5

HP: 1750, MP: 50, CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

Oh…damn…this is seriously not good…not good for my allies not me! I'm fine but not them! Five of those brutes are going to cause major collateral damage if they reach the village! And…I can see them! Tall towering muscular fiends with bright red eyes. Shit! Shit! Shit! Better take them out now! Aim! Aim! Aim at head! Fire!

*BANG!

 **MISSED!**

What!? I freaking missed?! FREAKING MISSED AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! Shit! C'mon, c'mon! Push up, pull back, push forward, click in place! Round chambered! Aim! Steady! Fire!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 555 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 1195/1750**_

Crap! Hit its shoulder! That just pissed it off! Shoot! They're charging! Crap! I just pissed off a hornets nest didn't I?! Chamber another round! Fire!

 _ **You dealt 551 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 644/1750**_

Two more shots at least or a crit! LUK c'mon!

*BANG!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 1202 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP and 71 Gold!**_

 **SKILL HAS LEVELED UP!**

 **Ranged Mastery is now LVL 9!**

 _You now deal and additional 9% total damage with ranged weapons! Critical Damage increased by 9%! You now have a 12% chance to land a critical on body parts! (Headshots count as auto-crits!)_

One down four to—shit! The other Risen! Chrom and Frederick are already engaging the other Risen and Robin is firing off thunder spells and the real threat are racing towards us! Looks like I gotta act as the Tank in this situation! Putting away the sniper rifle, I desperately grab my chainsword, rev it up and scream like a Wildman as I charge in.

"AAAAGGGAAAAATHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream as I charge into a crowd of lesser risens, plowing some of them into the air.

 _ **You dealt 103 Charge Damage!**_

Didn't kill them but here comes one of the brutes. It sees me and charges me. I'm ready for it; I dodge to the right avoiding its charge which makes it go crashing through its buddies, killing some of them as a result. Both Chrom and Frederick are surprised by the sudden appearance of the brute but their attention was required with their other foes. The brute sees them and was going to go after them…shit! Oh no you don't!

"What's wrong pussy cat!? Can't handle my manliness that you gotta go after others?!" I taunted.

Okay…I have no clue how that even came out of my mouth…that just came out of the blue. Really…it just did…and guess what…it worked! Ugly veers its head towards me, snarls before charging at me again. Guess insulting its manliness is a thing for it. I easily dodge again and was able to land a hit on the bastard's side.

 _ **You dealt 277 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 1473/1750**_

 _ **UNDEAD ARE NOT AFFECTED BY GRIEVOUS WOUNDS AND BLEED!**_

That's nice to know and very obvious, dead things don't feel pain…or bleed out like living people do…unless they're vampires…

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Blade Mastery is now LVL 5!**_

 _ **Bladed weaponry will now deal an additional 7% damage! Bleed Buff Affliction increased to 12%!**_

"You think you're hot shit?! You're a choir boy! A choir boy! You're a damn choir boy compared to me!" I continued.

Now that I got from Mister Arnold, damn good quotes that guy has in his movies. Pure awesomeness! The brute snarls again before stalking its way towards me and attempting to slash at me with its claws. I dodge and slice into its arm which digs in slightly before I had to jump away as another brute came crashing into his buddy. Wow, talk about friendly collateral damage! His buddy sent him flying into some lesser risens, crushing them underneath the fella and killing them.

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 264 EXP and 99 Gold!**_

"Wow, nice way to make an entrance stud…and make friends while at it." I said while looking at the fallen brute that had crushed the lesser; I exaggerated the pose and manner of a golfer trying to see how far he hit his gold ball. "Hm…a whole in one. Nice first try for a newbie. Do you play golf?"

His buddy is down to 1000 HP now, that charge did him in good—

*Roar!

"Whoa!" I shouted as I ducked under its grab attempt.

Chainsword revs up; slice his leg which doesn't cut through but enough to bring him down to a knee.

 _ **You dealt 265 Damage!**_

 _ **You have crippled the left leg of Lesser Risen Brute!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 1485/1750**_

 _ **CRIPPLED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

With the brute on his knees I used one of my skills.

"Genocide Cutter!" I shouted as my legs channeled with energy.

Left leg swings out and catches the bastard in the jaw followed along with a blue crescent energy which trailed after my boot; I noted we were in the air, just like how the move should be performed in game. I followed up with my right leg and caught him in the jaw again followed by a red crescent energy. With me a little higher in the air than the brute I use both my hands, one that's still holding my chainsword and smash them both down in the bastard which made loud crunching noises. The risen was then launched into the ground and rebounded back up to be finished by me doing a frontal somersault to add momentum to my legs before bringing down a very painful double heel drop on the brute's head, sending he guy back down for the final time. I couldn't help but imitate the character I learned/inherited from.

"Kyah hah hah!" I cackled as I began to fall back to the earth.

 _ **You dealt 576 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 909/1750**_

 _ **5 Hit Combo! Nice!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Genocide Cutter is now LVL 3!**_

 _ **Cost: 35 MP or 35 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: First Hit: 17, Second Hit: 22, Third Hit: 15, Final Hit: 30, Total=84 Damage**_

Hmmm…tough one isn't he? Whelp…lets follow it up shall we? Dark Smash!

*ZZzzzzzaaaap! *ZOOOM! *CRASH!

 _ **You dealt 481 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 428/1750**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Dark Smash is now LVL 3!**_

 _ **Cost: 22 MP or 22 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 70**_

Still alive?! Damn you! Die already! Off with your head!

*CKCKCKCKckckcckcKCKCkckckccck!

 _ **You dealt 428 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Blade Mastery is now LVL 6!**_

 _ **Bladed weaponry will now deal an additional 7.5% damage! Bleed Buff affliction increased to 12.5%!**_

Execution kill hm? That's new…and that's tha—

*WHAM!

"Gough!" I coughed out as I felt something smash into the side of me.

"Kazami!" I heard someone shout.

 _ **You received 158 Damage!**_

 _HP: 4972/5130_

Okay…holy damn…that hurt like a bitch! Felt like I got hit…well…imagine having a very…large…heavy person sprint into you or someone riding their bike into you…yeah…that hurts. I better remember to invest my gold into armor later. Oh…I can see stars…heh heh…SSSSTTTAAAAAAAAAARRRRRSSS! Kek kek kek…ok enough playing as that bastard. Pain is mostly gone, thank you gamer body. Shake head, no more staaaaaarsss…okay now. Get up! Okay…move arms…still good! Stand! Okay! Grab chainsword and AWP that somehow got unequipped and now who hit—whoa!

*Crunck!

That was close! Whelp…dropped my weapons in dodging the bastard and now I'm defenseless…or am I?! Kek kek kek! Okay brute bastard! Time for you to pay up! Put em up! Let's see what yah got! Swinging both arms, duck below and counter with a uppercut into his ribs…or where I assume where his ribs are with his human-like body.

 _ **You dealt 174 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 1576/1750**_

The brute makes a grapple motion with its wide beefy arms and I jump back to avoid it, I perform a powerful back kick into its head as a result, earning a loud crunk sound in result.

 _ **You dealt 166 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 1410/1750**_

*ROAR!

That came from behind—yikes!

 _ **100 Damage was dealt!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 1310/1750**_

Looks like the brute was knocked off his ass earlier is joining the fray again! Uh oh, here comes a third one too! Wha-hoo! Yikes! Duck and jump! Sidestep and back jump! And—holy shit! One of them just jumped into the air and—trying to crush me underneath! Yah! Yikes! Ack! Whoa!

"Kazami get down!" I hear Robin's voice bark.

I do as she says and throw my body into the floor as I hear the crackle of lightning race right over my body. I hear the lightning bolts hit followed by a pained trio of roars.

 _ **Robin did 124 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute No.1 LVL 18, HP: 1626/1750**_

 _ **STUN EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **Robin did 135 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute No.2 LVL 18, HP: 1175/1750**_

 _ **STUN EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **Robin did 112 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute No.3 LVL 18, HP: 888/1750**_

 _ **STUN EFFECT APPLIED!**_

I immediately get up, turn around to see three brutes who are twitching from the electricity sparking from their bodies, plus they were sizzling too. When their electric sparking effect stopped, I ran over to the first brute which was the one with 888 HP and attacked. I grabbed his head and slammed mine into his own.

*CRUNCH!

That kinda hurt but I didn't stop there, the brute was reeling back from the head-butt and I followed up with a left hook to its jaw which made another painful crunch and I followed that punch up with a right hook, another crunch came. I then grabbed his head and decided to finish off with my fist smashing into its face and—

*CRACK!

—holy damn man! I caved the bastards face in! Ugh! Black stuff landed on me too! Must be their form of blood…odd…I don't recall Risen able to bleed in Fire Emblem…but then again…they were bodies of people once now twisted by dark magic. Oh well…

 _ **Critical Hit!**_

 _ **You dealt 888 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP and 107 Gold!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**_

 _Skill: Pyscho Beat-down LVL 1/100_

 _Cost: 10 MP and/or 10 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: STR_

 _Damage: First hit: 15, Second Hit: 15, Third Hit: 15, Final Hit: 30, Total=75 Damage_

 _Description: You're either crazy or plain stupid enough to go hand to hand with deadly foes of all sorts and sizes. Yet when you do, you prevail against the odds! In fact, you enjoy doing it too! That's a whole another level of crazy or rather pyscho! Now, when enemies are stunned including some bosses, you have the option to perform a grapple attack which initiates you to literally…beat your target down with a four hit combo. Doing so will recover your health and grant you "Psychotic Frenzy" buff which increases your attack damage, attack speed, movement speed and defence by 10% for 120 seconds after the skill is used. If your enemy dies while getting beat down, you recover all lost health and not only gain "Psychotic Frenzy" but also "Blood Reaver" buff which grants you life steal for 120 seconds._

More ways to hurt my enemies with my hands? Suits me! Keh heh heh heh. With the brute's head nothing but mush in my hands, I throw the body down without a single care in the world. I watched as the body and blood slowly vanish into a black mist before I looked back to the other brutes who were regaining their bearings.

"Kazami." I hear Robin say my name next to me.

I turn and see Robin who had grabbed my weapons and I accepted them back as she handed them to me. Looks like Chrom and the others have dealt with the other threats, that's good as now we all right side by side, ready to face the two remaining brutes.

"Are you fine my friend? You took a nasty hit earlier." Chrom asked with worry.

"Don't worry. A potion and maybe a little rest and I'll be just fine and dandy! I'm still eager for fighting don't you know." I replied with a grin.

"Still…that blow must've cracked something…" he pressed.

"I'm fine Chrom! Really!" I said with a pat on my sides. "See? Maybe some bruising and a painful sting but no deathly pain at all!"

"Here they come…" we all hear Frederick speak and we all turn back to the brutes.

The brutes both roared before charging at us and we braced.

"Word of note, their charge makes it hard for them to stop so use that chance to hit him. Plus they're a little slow but keep your guard up, their punch hurts!" I advised and they all nodded.

When the brutes were nothing but at least five yards away…

"Move now!" I hear Robin shout.

We all broke form our tight formation and watched as the brutes tried to slow themselves. I watched as Frederick use his weapon to trip one of them. Kah hah hah! Dirty trick for a Great Knight huh?

 _ **Frederick tripped Lesser Risen Brute for 98 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute No.1 LVL 18, HP: 1528/1750**_

 _ **GROUNDED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

The other brute, Chrom slashed at its leg which also sent it into the ground as well.

 _ **Chrom has crippled Right Leg of Lesser Risen Brute for 101 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute No.2 LVL 18, HP: 1074/1750**_

 _ **GROUNDED EFFECT AND CRIPPLED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

"Get em! Yaaaagh!" I yelled.

Jumping on the back of the crippled one I dug my chainsword in its shoulder. The brute roared angrily before throwing me off by shaking itself violently but I still left a nasty wound in it despite throwing me off.

 _ **You dealt 311 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute No.2 LVL 18, HP: 763/1750**_

I land on my rear but I use the momentum to roll backwards and stop when I'm on my fours. Stand up! Bastard's still alive and fighting with Chrom now! Revving up my weapon I charge back into the fray. Despite one of its being somewhat useless due to Chrom cutting most of its muscles and tendons around that area, the brute was still putting up a fight. Chrom managed to land a few hits on it but I noted those were hits to mainly bleed out a target and dead things don't die from bleeding.

 _ **Chrom did 199 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute No.2 LVL 18, HP: 564/1750**_

"Chrom! That thing's an undead! Dead things can't die from bleeding!" I shouted as I charged in.

I don't know if he heard me or not but I sure as hell made sure that everyone else could hear that piece of advice. While its back was turned towards me, I yelled loudly as I jumped onto its back making it stumble slightly as a result before I dug my weapon into its neck. The brute struggled to get me off and I was already half way through and with an upwards push, the head was ripped off its shoulders.

 _ **Rear Critical Hit!**_

 _ **You dealt 564 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP and 201 Gold!**_

With that one dead me and Chrom turn to the last brute standing, Frederick was skillfully dodging despite his heavy armor and size and easily deflecting the blows of the brute off to the sides. The brute made one last attempt to punch and swipe at Frederick before he impaled his lance into its leg, crippling it as it fell its knee and soon impaling it right through its head. There was a creak from the creature before it slowly turned to mist. The sky cracked loudly before slowly returning to normal, leaving us in a somewhat dark time setting, probably night time if I estimated.

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **Frederick dealt 444 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP and 111 Gold!**_

 _ **VICTORY ACHIEVED!**_

 _ **Total EXP Gained: 3005 EXP**_

 _ **Total Gold Gained: 4731**_

 _ **Chrom has Leveled Up!**_

 _ **Frederick has Leveled Up!**_

\- Party Character Info -

Name: Grima Kazami

LVL: 35

EXP: 1,137,966/1,150,000

HP: 4792/5130

MP: 3932/3975

CHKR: 4175/4175

Main Weapon: Imperial Chainsword LVL 1/20

Secondary: AWP LVL 1/20

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Robin

LVL: 11

EXP: 53988/60000

HP: 787/800

MP: 125/490

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Bronze Sword LVL 1/20

Secondary: Tome 1/20

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Chrom **(LEVELED UP!)**

LVL: 16

EXP: 92716/115500

HP: 1002/1375

MP: 51/150

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Falchion LVL 1/10

Secondary: None

Reserve Weapon: Silver Sword LVL 1/20

\- Next -

Name: Frederick **(LEVELED UP!)**

LVL: 15

EXP: 81197/99750

HP: 1123/1750

MP: 26/125

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Silver Lance LVL 1/20

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Lissa

LVL: 12

EXP: 72338/75500

HP: 871/890

MP: 111/500

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Staff-E LVL 1/20

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- End of Info -

Okay…looks like only Chrom and Frederick took some hard hits but most of us are still good. I gave a small sigh as I took off my backpack and fished out several Divine Blessings. With five of them on hand, I walked over to each one of them and handed them one.

"Drink this potion, it'll help after that fight with…these creatures…" I said as I sat down and corked the small potion open.

While mostly everyone nodded, Frederick was somewhat cautious but relented as both Chrom and Lissa downed theirs and appeared to be feeling much better. With a small grunt he corked his open and downed it in one gulp, he coughed before sniffing. He then stared at the potion before staring at me.

"Thanks…" he mumbled and I nodded back.

"I feel much better than before…what is this Kazami?" Chrom asked.

I gave a small cough before replying.

"It's a potion from where I came from. Not exactly sure how the company I got it from makes, people there have made rumors that the company that makes these potion…uh…well…purify with blessings from a goddess of fertility and beauty. Asides from that I find it pretty damn useful and effective before, during, and after a fight so I'm not complaining. The potion is said to heal even the most life-threatening wounds and diseases without much of a hassle and restore your energy in no time. I got more in my backpack if you need any."

Chrom hummed before a click caught our attention and we looked to see the villagers coming out from their homes.

"The area is clear! There are no more enemies at the moment! But I suggest you stay inside for the time being until we confirm it!" I called, the people nodded and quickly returned back inside their homes.

I then hummed before turning my attention to my allies.

"So…any idea what in Naga's name were those things? I don't think they're typical undead from what I recall. They seemed…different…" I implied.

"To be truthful Kazami…I do not know either…this is the first I've seen them as well…" Chrom replied. "But I can clearly see that they are a serious threat…"

"If these things are appearing then many villages are not safe…" Robin spoke in. "The most…probable course of action is to get to the capital of Ylisse and get reinforcements to the villages."

"Isn't Ylisse short on man power though? From what I know, the Ylisse leader isn't really one for fighting but one for peace." I added while finally corking my Divine Blessing open and waiting for his answer.

"Ah…yes…my sister isn't really one for having a large army. But still, this situation may change that." Chrom replied.

I acted immediately…ugh…I really do not like having to really choke on liquids but I to in order to act like I was surprised. Forcing my lungs to breathe and take in the liquid from the potion I choked and immediately began to hack and cough like crazy. I saw that Robin was shocked as well, but hers was more genuine than mine.

"Hack! Cough! Whoa! What! She's your…that means…and Lissa you're…" I said in fake shock but it passed close enough to real.

"You didn't know." I heard Frederick growl.

"Ah-atatata! Forgive me my exalts!" both I and Robin said quickly and began to bow rapidly.

"I didn't think I would gain the honors of meeting you both in person!" I added.

"Robin! Kazami! Please! No need to bow please!" both Chrom and Lissa said.

Stopping our bowing we both rose and Chrom had a somewhat sheepish yet relieved expression.

"There's no need to bow! Goodness that was embarrassing…" he said before looking at both of us. "But the threat of these creatures are real though…we must return to Ylisstol and warn them. The villages need reinforcements otherwise more people will die."

But then I looked at the village before looking back to Chrom.

"But what about this village? They won't last a night against these fiends, remember they were just attacked by bandits hours before too!" I said as I did a showing motion.

Chrom's face turned grim as he too looked at the village.

"You are right…they won't last a night…tch! How are we supposed to get help then?" he muttered angrily.

"What about evacuating the people to Ylisstol my—I mean…Chrom?" Robin spoke.

Chrom stopped and thought about the idea before nodding.

"Yes…yes we could do that. Alright then…we'll evacuate the village and head for Ylisstol…" Chrom said.

"We should wait for next morning though…it's getting awfully dark out there…and who knows if there's something worse that lurks out there in the darkness Chrom." I advised.

Chrom again looked out to the edges of the villages and frowned at my words. He sighed before nodding as well.

"Very well. We will set out tomorrow first thing in the morning then. For now, we watch the village. Sleep light. Warn of incoming danger." Chrom said.

"I'll take first watch, I'm used to staying very late at night. People called me a night owl where I came from due to that." I offered.

"Very well then, Kazami will take first watch. Frederick you will take second and then I will take third." Chrom said.

"What about us?" Robin and Lissa chimed in.

"Don't worry; just get some rest you two. We have a long day tomorrow." Chrom replied.

They both nodded reluctantly before Frederick put two cents in.

"Are you sure you can trust these two my lord?" Frederick asked as he stared at me and Robin.

"Fear not Frederick, I trust that they will not betray us. They have done much and helped us when they could've not have come when the bandits were raiding the village." Chrom assured his friend who only grunted but kept a wary eye on me and Robin.

I then clapped my hands together, catching their attention.

"Since that is now settled…get some rest, I start my watch." I said as I looked over to the nearby barn.

Sniping spot confirmed. Kek kek kek…dis id gonna be gud!

 **0000 Sometime later…**

*Creak! *Squeak! *Creak!

I was currently situated at the roof of the barn, via using a ladder to get up here. I wasn't too sure about using my Warp Boots to climb up here yet, needed to test some stuff out before I make sure it works by its description. Anyways…the roof of the barn was the perfect sniping spot as well as a scouting spot for any hostiles as it gave me or anybody with a knack in scouting or guard watching a good elevated spot. Everyone was currently inside their homes and resting up for the big day tommorow while I was up on first watch and about making sure nothing nasty came our way. A full moon illuminated the village and the fields beautifully so I still got some form of lighting to use my sniper rifle effectively with thank goodness. I was currently inspecting the rifle with the safety on as I kept both a careful eye on my weapon and made sure nothing went wrong or got discharged somehow and wake up the village and a wary glance at the perimeter of the place. I also noted that the quest for Risen Invasion was not complete yet…so I guess I won't finish till we get to Ylisstol. Hmm…I wonder what the rewards are too…still haven't found out just yet. Plus…some of the enemies were getting stronger too, might need to make some upgrades to my gear and acquire armor from the Desire bag. But…how do I upgrade my stuff? Probably in a similar manner of an armorer, workbench, or something. Huh…now that I just thought about getting armor…I could get my teammates geared up as well…hmm. I'll do that later, maybe when we get to Ylisstol where it's less questionable. Plus gotta find some way to abuse the EXP system while not putting much effort into it…can't really grind at the moment as I have to watch the village or something bad might just happen if I just wander off. Oh well…enough thoughts on thinking out to abuse the EXP system, upgrading my stuff and more on—

*Zoom!

What was that?! I'm immediately on high alert as I try to find what I just saw. The sniper rifle in my hands was loaded ready to shoot as I looked for hostiles. I flipped the safety off and turned my head left and right to look around.

*Snap!

There it was again! What the heck was that!? I narrow my eyes as I tried to find what was moving around just out in the tree line. With a grunt I raised the rifle and aimed down the scope to find any targets. Nothing but moonlight trees and foliage greeted my eyes as I stared through the scope. I frowned as I looked away from it and looked behind for any enemies that might be going for a flanking maneuver on the village. Nothing as well…hmmm…okay…let's try again with the scope…

…

…

…

Nothing…I don't see anything at all. I am not going to be one of those "false alarm" idiots, just when you say that…people are going to die…especially the one who said that! So…lowering the rifle down to my laps, I keep myself extra aware of the surroundings. Something is out there…what it is? It could be anything…and if it is something…I gotta get rid of it…but I'm not sure till I get a better look at it and identify it…

~Whooooooooo!

Great…the wind is making a creepy breeze sound like in those old horror movies back on Earth. I shake my head and I steel my nerves, I'm a damn Gamer who plans on becoming a god for gamers sakes! So…I steel myself and warily watch. I will not be scared and deterred by some breeze in the night…I will not—

"Kazami." Someone whispered.

"Gya—hmph!"

A hand snapped to my lips, effectively sealing them and I look to the perpetrator. It was Robin who was looking at me with a slightly frown on her face yet I could see the somewhat smug expression on her lips. Calming my damn heart down I give her the signal that I'm good and she moves her hand away from my lips. Soon a she does that…

*Bonk!

"Ow! What was that for?!" she hissed as she rubbed her head.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?! What if instead of screaming, I just fired off my damn gun into the night! Now that would've got everyone wide and awake! And trust me I almost did pull the damn trigger to fire! I could've killed you as a result!" I whispered back harshly.

She gains a somewhat flushed face of embarrassment before retorting.

"But I thought somebody like you wouldn't be caught unaware…" she teased.

Got me there…Robin one, me zero. With my damn high perception I should've detected her but not in this case I guess…gotta raise my damn awareness to a higher level next time, but at least I was more cautious of my surroundings so…I'll let it slide. Next time someone would be slitting my throat at that point before I beat them do death with their own damn life bar. Grunted in annoyance I scooted over and patted the area next to me. She gave a small hum of triumph before hopping over and sitting down next to me.

"What are you doing up? We have a big evacuation day tomorrow…" I mumbled as I scanned the tree line again.

"Couldn't really sleep and besides…I was bored too…and I saw you up here and…well…decided to keep you company for the time being." She said with a small satisfied smirk.

"Feh, you sure are keeping me good company my ladyship. If scaring me half to death is your way of keeping me company I pray to those that would consider you girlfriend material…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Now that wasn't very nice Sir Kazami! You hath wounded thy warm beating heart that only wishes thou comfort and concerns." she replied in a cheery manner.

"Thou must be jesting thee my lady, thou heart be no better than that of a tricksters! Spare me your words of comfort dark lady of the night, for any words you spout my heart is at risk of flailing out of thy chest in blooded manner and unto the earthly floor." I mumbled as I looked at her.

We stare at one another intently before we both erupt into small laughter. After stopping we both looked at the moon for a while…appreciating its light and visage…

"It's a beautiful moon out tonight…" she whispers.

"That it is…that it is…" I said as well. "I always found more comfort in the darkness of the night with the moonshining so brightly. The sun holds beauty of its own yes…yet we are not allowed to gaze upon its warming comfort nor are we allowed to even touch it for it burns our skin and flesh. But the moon…we can gaze upon it without consequence…and to even possibly touch it one day."

Humanity already achieved that mark back at home. Man…only a day…and I sort of miss it…oh well…this is just some new…grand adventure at least! I then look to Robin who was still looking at the moon and saw her in somewhat greater detail than usually. She wasn't wearing her cloak at the moment and only has a tannish colored shirt and some brown trousers of sorts. Her body figure was that of…a bit both average and a bit curvaceous at the same time, a strong yet…slim looking body, a decent chest, and if the pants were a bit tighter I bet she had shapely legs. Her skin seemed to have this…interesting glow and shine to it in the dark which was somewhat really appealing to me. And now I took note that her eyes were a slightly golden color and slightly slitted pupils, a sign of her Dragon God or Goddess in this case heritage. Her hair gleamed like pure shade of untainted silvery white and it shined within the moonlight along with a gleam of metal from the exotic looking earring she had. I'd say that…the night is very fitting for her really. Shaking my head of such thoughts…I look back to the moon and stars.

"You mentioned your homeland a few times Kazami…" I heard Robin ask me. "What was it like?"

I chuckled humorlessly at the question.

"Some would say vastly different yet others would say somewhat different, I'm more in the vastly. Where my parents were born, they were born in a continent to the Far East before they immigrated to a continent of the Far West. I was born in the West; it was…heh…fascinating. The people there…created buildings that could touch the skies, and created…in your terms wagons that did not need horses to pull, clothing that was made from unique and slightly different material here, lights that did not need fire but lightning, gadgets, foods, items of all sorts you could imagine. It was…well…comfy…and at home really." I replied before leaning forward slightly.

But then I lifted up my rifle and pointed to it.

"However…in those continents…rifles and guns were used for warfare. No swords, no honor, nothing, vastly different from these lands. There, wars are much more devastating and much crueler…yet…I find it…acceptable…"

"Acceptable? You would allow that? Why?" Robin somewhat disturbed.

I simply pointed up to the stars.

"Do you ever wonder…is there something up here…watching us? We don't know if it's a friend or foe. This world is just a small speck to whatever is up there…and up there whatever it may be…we need to be ready to fight it, whether friendly or not. The galaxy is not here to take care of us…we need to be able to show that we can handle ourselves and anything that could be thrown our way. That is why I think a little bit of cruelty and devastation could be…useful then so be it, not too much though otherwise you get simple chaos which does nothing good. Whatever's up there…is much worse than whatever we can become."

X-COM Aliens, Covenant, Flood, Chaos Gods, Eldar, anything that wants to kill us humans is on my hit list. Whether real or not…but in this case…they might as well be very real, now that is a better motivation to become something akin or greater than a god. In that case I better take over the damn entire world then…rule it under an Iron Fist and get them ready for whatever's up there. Robin continued to stare at me silently before looking away, my words pondering on her thoughts most likely.

"Bah! Enough talk of wars and cruelty though! Let's talk on things much warmer and brighter shall we?" I broke the silence with a grin.

Robin looked at me quizzically before chuckling slightly.

"You're an odd on Kazami…an odd one indeed…" she said.

"Hah! Odd? Me? I'd say me and everyone else are insane to some level! Like I said before, if I was just as sane as anyone else around here…life would be too boring!" I replied, waving my arms in an exaggerated manner.

Robin only hummed in response, making me turn to look at her.

"But I can be serious if it is required though, little bit of insanity and chaos is fine, too much it does nobody any good even me."

Again she hummed before nodding slightly; again we both looked back to the moon in the sky. Simply admiring the beautiful shine and the stars that littered with it.

"Do you have anybody…back at home?" she asked.

"Once…" I tersely replied.

"Hmm…what about…did you have anyone waiting for you? Anybody you fancied?" she continued.

"Aren't you very curious hmm?" I drawled teasingly and she flushed in response.

I let out a small chuckle before giving her my answer.

"Not really, I was more worried in finding myself a stable job first then worry about those things later. Sure I indulged a little bit in romance with girls…but I wasn't never fully committed…if I was going to have a family of sorts…I want to be able to support them in the long run, so…I let them down easily after a while, never fully committed myself to a relationship. Too many young lives go wrong when they cannot support themselves, I didn't want go end up like them. So…I waited…and waited. But it looks like my sense of adventure overtook me in the end…and here I am. A nameless wanderer with a knack for adventure." I said with a chuckle.

"A wanderer with an eccentric personality too…" she added playfully.

"Hah hah hah…that too. You know…this the most fun I had chatting with a girl…I might just call this our first date!" I replied in a teasing manner.

"Oh really? Fancy me don't you?" she spoke.

"What's wrong in fancying you? You're very pretty, like an untouched jewel. Your eyes and hair are enticing especially in the moonlight, as if pure and untainted. Your personality…well…I may just be witnessing its brief surface at the moment but…I like it! I feel a sense of mischievous fun with you! Kinda like me in a sort! So…how could I not fancy you?" I explained with a sheepish smile.

"Aw how sweet Kazami. You know how to flatter a girl don't you?" she said teasingly, though I noted a pink tint on her face despite it being night.

"Really? You liked that? It felt too cheesy and knightly for my tastes…but those were my honest opinions though!" I replied.

"Maybe I'm one for cheesy pickups and such?" she said.

"Ha! I doubt it! I feel like you would knock someone out if they spoke to you in a swooning knightly manner to get your affections!" I said playfully.

We both shared a small chuckle at that. After stopping, Robin stretched her body and yawned tiredly.

"Hmm…how do you do it? Stay up all night like this? Don't you get tired?" she asked.

"Me? Tired? Not one bit! Heck, I could stay up all night for all I care! And I would still be kicking ass and taking names tomorrow without complaint! I'm used to staying up very late anyways!" I answer.

Robin hummed to herself before leaning on me. I freeze momentarily before wrapping an arm around her waist in return.

"You know…I could get used to this…" she mumbled before yawning again.

"Aye…me too…now then…off to bed with you. We have a big day cut out for us tomorrow!" I chided.

"Oh…but I want to stay here…" she said as she snuggled up to me. "Much better than the bed…"

I chuckled before nudging my head against hers.

"Come now…don't be a naughty girl…go to bed…I gotta keep watch and make sure that nothing nasty comes to the village."

"Fine, fine mother…" she replied and made her way to the ladder. "Thank you for making my night worth it! Remember to wake up Frederick for next watch."

"Noted! If I holler or fire off my gun, you better wake! Anyways g'night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I replied.

"Good night Kazami…" she called back and soon enough began her descent back down.

I watched as she reached the ground and looked back up to me and gave me a wave. I waved back earning a small smile from her. I watched as she went to one of the houses that the villagers offered for us to stay in. The door clicked open before clamping shut and clicking again as it locked. With Robin back to bed, I fully resumed my night watch. My eyes carefully looking at the treeline and any possible flank attacks on the village. I also kept my awareness top notch right now, if Robin could sneak up on me without knowing, then who knows if anything else will try the same thing. I looked at the ladder that was still situated near me and moved over and placing down my rifle. I then grabbed the top of the ladder before I began to pull the thing up here on the roof as well. Deny anybody else access to the roof, if they want to get me they either gotta shoot me before I shoot them and alert the whole neighborhood or find another way up. Either that or they fly at me from above or do a super jump and claw off my head. Jeeze now that I got those thoughts in my head I start looking warily in the skies now too. Oh well…paranoia at it's best! It can be your best friend but also your worst enemy. Okay…enough thinking…more guard watching. Grab my gun and keep looking. It's gonna be a long night…and we got a big day tomorrow.

 **0000 Chapter End**

 **\- Character Info -**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 35/?

 **EXP:** 1,137,966/1,150,000

 **(Health Points):** 5130/5130 (+50 HP per LVL)

 **MP (Mana Points):** 3975/3975 (+30 MP per LVL)

 **CHKR (Chakra):** 4175/4175 (+30 CHKR per LVL)

 **HP Regen:** 126 HP per 15 seconds (+0.5 per LVL)

 **MP Regen:** 109.8 MP per 15 seconds (+0.25 per LVL)

 **CHKR Regen:** 138.7 CHKR per 15 seconds (+0.75 per LVL)

 **Race:** HUMAN

 **Titles** : The Gamer

 **Traits:** Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body

 **\- Stats -**

VIT (Vitality): 51

END (Endurance): 52

AGI (Agility): 43

LUK (Luck): 50

STR (Strength): 63

DEX (Dexterity): 63

WIS (Wisdom): 53x2(Headset of Knowing)

INT (Intelligence): 53x2(Headset of Knowing)

MAG (Magic): 44

CHA (Charisma): 43

Points to Spend: 0

 **\- Skills -**

 _Observe: LVL 58/100_

 _Harvesting: LVL 22/100_

 _Buffed Up: LVL 1/100_

 _Intimidation: LVL 1/100_

 _Blade Mastery: LVL 6/100 (LEVELED UP!)_

 _Ranged Mastery: LVL 9/100 (LEVELED UP!)_

 _Psycho Beat-Down LVL 1/100 (NEW SKILL!)_

 _Mimicry: LVL 3/100_

 _Reppuken LVL 1/100_

 _Kaiser Wave LVL 1/100_

 _Dark Smash LVL 3/100 (LEVELED UP!)_

 _God Press LVL 1/100_

 _Rugal Execution LVL 1/100_

 _Genocide Cutter LVL 3/100_

 _Dark Barrier LVL 1/100_

 _Beeds Destructor LVL 1/100_

 **\- Notable Equipment -**

Bag of Infinity: LVL 1/5

Desire Bag: LVL 1/5

The Mysterious Necklace: LVL 1/?

Warp Runner: LVL MAXED

Imperial Guard Chainsword 1/20

AWP: LVL 1/20

 **\- End of Info -**

Hello! Drakey here with another chapter to Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path to OP!

Well…since I liked the idea of doing this while I try to think what to do next with Red and White for a bit…I wanted to get this out!

So…hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Drakey is signing off!

Buh-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path of OP

X-Over/Everything (Yes EVERYTHING)

"In Cheat Engine we trust." –talking

"Hack. I call Hacks! Hax. I call Haxes!" –thoughts

" **The Legend never dies! I'll be back!" –Powerful/Demonic Speech**

" _Gotta get me my damn trainers!" –flashback/entities_

 **0000 Chapter Three Start!**

Nighttime had come and go without much of a hassle. Nothing nasty came to the dead empty looking village at night, thank goodness for that. After my shift ended, I went to wake Frederick for his watch and ended almost getting impaled via lance as a result. That guy's paranoid I tell you!

…

Like me…keh heh heh heh…

…

Anyways…after that…well…I didn't really sleep…more like I stuffed a bunch of pillows and things under the blanket to make it look like I was sleeping. I actually stayed up the whole entire night to tell you the truth…and…well…I still feel the same as ever! Thank you Gamer's Body! What did I do during that spare time? Well…luckily…the attic of the house had a window…so…I perched myself up there and aimed out through the window. Fun time it was up there. When morning came and Chrom was returning from his watch, I stealthily creeped back down to my bed and removed the decoy and lied down. After Chrom woke up the gang we all went outside…gathered the villagers…and told them of their situation. They panicked a little but after some stern talking, we managed to rally them back together and soon enough evacuate the village. Now we're on our three to five day trip to Ylisstol, and right now Frederick, Lissa and Robin were watching the evacuation caravan while I and Chrom went scouting ahead for danger. Though…Frederick did worry about his lord's safety but Chrom assured he would be fine and he trusted me. Nice to know someone appreciates my help at the moment.

"You know…I've been meaning to ask you but…would you and Robin both consider joining the Shepherds? We could use more people in the group in protecting Ylisse from threats." Chrom asked as he ducked under a few stray branches.

"That's quite sudden Chrom, offering that to some strangers like me and Robin." I replied. "But…I will have to hold off on the answer as Robin is not present here. So…until we get back to the others…I'll give you my answer but for now…I'll think about it…"

"Very well, I am not forcing you though." He said.

I nodded before I stopped suddenly as I looked ahead cautiously. I swore I saw something…

*Nudge! *Nudge!

"See anything up ahead?" I heard Chrom ask me.

I did another check of the area ahead through the scope of my rifle. I saw nothing but trees, bushes, trees, bushes, tress, bushes, trees, bushes and more trees. Nothing unusual at all…though the lack of any encounter with any Risen was somewhat unnerving.

"Nope…just trees and trees and more trees Chrom…" I replied in a bored tone. "C'mon, let's keep going."

"Are you sure? We shout head back to the others…" Chrom suggested.

"Bah, I wouldn't worry too much about the caravan. Smart animals would avoid large groups of humans unless they're bold enough. Bandits that a whole different story though…but we haven't seen any so far at least…but those creatures…well…haven't seen any either. Besides…Frederick and Robin get them covered." I replied as I lazily hefted the AWP onto my shoulders.

"I suppose…but still I worry for their state…what if they need our help when we least expect it?" Chrom asked.

"Well…then we high tail our asses back to the caravan, kick some major ass of whatever needs ass-kicking, and come back here and scout simple as that see?" I replied with a devious grin.

Chrom only hummed in a reluctant agreement which made me pout somewhat.

"Don't worry! I'm more then sure that Frederick can handle most of whatever comes their way!" I assured him. "Now come on! We still have a lot of ground to cover! A scouters work is never finished until they're sure the area is safe for their comrades!"

"But we haven't encountered anything for a while though…" he mumbled.

"Exactly! That's a problem! We've seen nothing just yet! So…call me paranoid but just because an area looks clear, there can be enemies lurking anywhere waiting to put up an ambush. If they get the drop on us or our friends…well…things are going to go downhill really fast! Now we don't want that at all, so it's better to be safe than sorry on the long run." I explained.

I heard him mumble something but I ignored that as I lifted the AWP off my shoulders and aimed down my scope, looking for hostile targets of any sort, be it bandits, hungry animals, or even Risen. I kept my ears peeled; my eyes wary and looking left to right and up and down, and keep my sense of smell to catch a whiff of anything in the air. Seeing nothing come up in the scope, I lowered it and continued walking forward with Chrom following behind, his hand at Falchion's handle. While we were walking just lingering close yet not too close to the trail that the caravan was using…I began to notice…that the grass was somewhat bent…the bushes broken…and the dirt and things were…moved and crushed…as if someone walked through the same area.

"Hold up…" I whispered, loud enough to prompt Chrom to a halt.

I then kneeled down to examine the ground and nearby foliage. Something…or someone had gone a similar route to us…near yet not too near the trail…

"What is it Kazami?" I heard Chrom ask.

"Observe…" I mumbled.

 _\- Info -_

 _Target Identified: Unknown Tracks_

 _Track Type: Human/Humanoid_

 _Age/Time: Recent_

 _Number of Unit(s): 1_

 _\- End of Info -_

The dead twigs, grass and other things on the dirt ground were ruffled and kicked around, some of the nearby bushes that touched us were slightly pushed and broken, and fresh looking leaves scattered around…I could see faint yet hastily made tracks…human footprints. I scooted a bit to get a better view and noticed that the strides were far apart…the person was running…but who? The bandits from yesterday? Sure…I found a few tracks that scattered about but…well to be perfectly honest, I'm no professional tracker or track identifier but I know the gist of it though and those tracks of the fleeing bandits whenever I found them were fresh…somewhat…they were at least a day or so old for most of them…these…these looked…recent…you know…like just now. You know…I already have a hunch at who these tracks belonged to since we're pretty close to that particular event…at least I hope so…

"Kazami?" I heard him again.

"Someone came through here…" I replied as I warily looked left and right and above.

"More bandit tracks?" he asked.

"Possible…but unlikely…the footprints…are off…they're smaller in size…and if I recall…I don't remember seeing any small bandits in the group that we met with yesterday. Plus…these look very…very recent…I think…I estimate…eh…ten minutes ago at least judging from the clues. Dirt is kicked around in haste, bushes not broken or crushed but somewhat bent but returning to their original position, and the leaves from some of the young trees…still cold…and slightly wet…and strong. Rotting leaves are usually full of moisture and turning a brown coloration, dead ones…well…mostly dry and crinkly. So…whoever came through here…has a ten-plus minute head start ahead of us." I answered.

"This is concerning…we should go warn the others?" Chrom suggested.

I simply starred at him before grinning impishly.

"Nah…I can do that without even having to go back!" I said while Chrom looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

I then tapped my headphones a few times before a small metallic mic clicked out from the earpiece and next to my lips. I gave it another tap before coughing a few times.

"Hello? Hello! Hello! Testing! Testing! Testing! Robin? Frederick? Lissa? Do you all hear me?" I said into the mic.

"What the…" I heard Frederick mutter from the headset.

"Kazami? Is that you?" I heard Lisaa say. "Where are you?"

Chrom heard the voices too and freaked out slightly as he looked around for his companion and his sister before staring at me.

"I'm not there! I'm…" I stopped dramatically. "EVERYWHERE! Fear me mortals! My power stretches far and wide, high and below, itis beyond your mere comprehension! Mwuahahahahaha!"

All I got was silence…and a blank stare from Chrom.

…

…

…

"Was that not enough?" I asked.

"Kazami…" I heard the almost dead pan in Robin's voice. "Another trick I suppose?"

"Ah, ah, ah Robin! A magician never reveals his secrets!" I said in a deep exaggerated voice made to impress.

…

…

…

"Rrrriiiiggghhht…" I heard her mumble in a dry tone.

"You're mean to me you know that?" I said in a mock hurt manner.

"I aim to please Kazami…I aim to please…" she replied with a smug tone.

"Anyways! Yeah, this is Kazami here using a trick I wanted to try out! Plus you don't need to voice yourselves! Simply thinking your words will do just fine unless you want to look like you've gone mad! But go ahead if you want! Yell; talk, holler your throat out, scream, anything to make yourselves look crazy and mad I tell you! Mad enough to please Sheogorath and make him proud enough to grace you with…cheese, cheese, wonderful cheese! Kah hah hah hah!" I continued.

 _ ***Insert chirping of Crickets.**_

…

…

…

"Ugh…you guys are boring, where's the fun with sanity? Anyways I and Chrom are doing fine up here! No enemies to worry about!" I explained the situation somewhat. "But just to note to all three of you, me and Chrom have found…clues that someone or something has been just skulking about the area recently and we're going to check it out!"

"What!? My lord he could—"

"Frederick, I'll be fine. I trust that Kazami won't do anything drastic at my overall health…will you?" he then said as he stared at me, not sure if his message got through but I nodded as I too heard his voice through the headset.

"Do not fear Sir Frederick! Prince Chrom is safe and shalt stay safe so long as my chest continues to breathe!" I proposed.

"Be careful big brother…" I hard Lisaa warn.

"Don't worry Lissa, me and Kazami will be returning after we check whoever was making the tracks…" Chrom replied.

"Kazami…if you do anything…" I heard Frederick growl.

"Aye, aye sir! I understand, protect the Prince with my lifeline!" I said in response. "Anyways…gotta go! In the words of Oroboro the Ninja! Buh-bye! Hah hah hah!"

I heard Frederick give an angry curse of sort and a shout and I hard Robin chuckling off the side before the line went dead. With that little fiasco done I looked at Chrom with a neautral expression on my face before breaking out into laughs. Chrom had an amused face before he too chuckled slightly.

"That was…quite an experience Kazami…how did you do that?" he asked.

"Well…it's not entirely with magic but also with magic to some extent…but basically this device on my head is not just for show!" I said as I gave my headset a few taps. "This baby can help me perform long range communication no matter how far! Plus it allows me to hear things in better detail so long as I have them over my ears and it helps in deafening things I do not want!"

"Hmm…sounds…useful…could you possibly make more?" he asked as he eyed the headset with interest.

"Hmmm…" I hummed as I thought.

Well…let's see…

 **DESIRE COULD NOT BE CREATED! REQUIRES HIGHER ITEM LEVEL!**

Whelp…there goes that…man…now that I think about it…how in the Anime and Gaming Gods am I supposed to upgrade it and what material does it need so that I can? Needs more looking into! Maybe when we get to Ylisstol I can look into it more better without anything coming up.

"Well…to be honest Chrom…these were…well sort of a one of a kind really…trying to…well…make another set would…take me a quite a while without the right things…" I replied with a frown on my face. "But…I could if I could get the right materials and etc., it's not impossible I assure you!"

Chrom hummed in understanding before we both refocused on the take we were about to do. We began our walk again, this time at a much quicker yet more cautious pace.

"So…if we find whoever made this…" he started.

"If whoever we find made this is hostile…well…you know the drill. Kick their asses till they can feel it till Sunday. If they're not then…well…we'll see…" I finished in an offhand manner.

So…we began our scouting again…this time much more cautious as we made ourselves as quiet as possible from any other beings that could be nearby. I keep my eyes forward and occasionally looking left to right and up to not get tunnel vision, which would be bad in a stalking situation. You want to be able to know or at least see who you're stalking and if you lose sight of them, then consider it game over if they know you're there before they get the drop on you.

*Clang!

…

…

…

That sounded like…

*Clang! *Clank!

"You hear that Kazami?" Chrom asked as he drew Falchion.

"Yep…clear as day…" I replied as I too readied my rifle.

With a simple jerk of my head we began to jog towards the sounds of battle. Okay…greenery is almost gone and…out of the tree line! And…whelp…there goes my thought on the person who made the tracks being Lucina…or maybe…bah still possible! Anyways, I see…uh…three people…fighting off some Risen…a lot of Risen. I think it's…Stahl? Sumia? And…Mary? No…Mari? Nope…um…Merry? Wait, Maribelle! Yeah that's her name! Yeah…oh right! Risen! And—what the—CHROM!

"Damn it Chrom!" I said as I readied my rifle. "Observe!"

\- Enemy Info -

Number of Enemies: 13

Lesser Risen LVL 6 x2

HP: 220, MP: 20, CHKR: 0

Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10 x2

HP: 440, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9 x3

HP: 330, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 x5

HP: 300, MP: 15, CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

Okay then! Let fricken go then bitches! Time for some major ass-kicking and ass-saving! Howah!

 **BATTLE INITIATED!**

 _ ***Insert OST – Final Fantasy X Battle Theme**_

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 599 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 12 Gold!**_

With the first Risen Archer dead…again…I immediately honed in on another one, this one took note of its buddy and was beginning to look around…not enough though…

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 666 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

Wow…talk about the devils number…keh heh heh heh. Two archers down, three to go! Damn Chrom! Look at him go! He bisected one Axe Risen before beheading a Sword Risen in just a span of three seconds! Fast I tell you! Pull the lever! Chamber round! Sight next target, another Archer! Aim!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 634 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 9 Gold!**_

Looks like the bang startled the others except Chrom slightly, don't blame them one bit. Eh? Looks like one of the archers's spotted me and—whoop! Duck!

*Thwack!

Too close to my head my head for comfort, but…

"Nyeh, nyah, nyeh, nyah, nyah! You missed me!" I taunted as I stood back up. "This is how you aim and shoot!"

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 644 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 19 Gold!**_

"Now that's how you shoot and don't miss!" I hollered.

*Thwack!

Whoa! That was next to my ear! Oh yeah! Eat this!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 598 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 11 Gold!**_

"Baka! Bleugh!" I said.

For this taunt, I stuck out my tongue and used my index finger to pull down the top of my cheekbones, making the lower lid of my eye slide down. A childish looking facial expression I know but still…it was worth it!

"Reppuken!" I said as I charged some energy into my hand and swinging it at an Axe Risen.

 _ **You dealt 210 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 230/440**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Reppuken is now LVL 3!**_

 _ **Cost: 25 MP or 25 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 40**_

Now time for some up close and personal action! Take out sword, rev it up! CHARGE! YAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH! Time to kick some Risen—

*Crunk! *Trip!

"Aaaiieeeeyaaaaah!" I hollered as wind-milled my arms in an attempt to correct my balance.

*Whomph!

Oops…there goes my sword…and here comes the grou—ouch!

*WHAM!

 _ **GROUNDED STATUS APPLIED!**_

…

…

…

Okay really? That was embarrassing…get up! Shake off daze and look for sword…sword…sword…where the hell is my chainsword?! Damn this tall grass for hiding stuff! Where is it?!

*Crunch! *Crunch! *Shing!

Hearing that I roll away from the spot I was just checking for my lost weapon and avoided a swipe from a sword bandit that was aimed at the back of my neck. I quickly scamper backwards to get some breathing room from the incoming Risen and quickly standing back up. The sword risen shambles towards me in a quickened jog of sorts trying to dice me to bits with its rusty sword. When it over-swung one of its attacks I grabbed the offending appendage, punched the Risen in the face which disoriented it somewhat, stretching out its arm and raising my free arm up and bringing down my elbow on the side of its own elbow joint.

*CRACK!

Ugh…that was a nasty sound…

 _ **You dealt 188 Damage!**_

 _ **You have crippled the left arm of Risen Sword Bandit!**_

 _ **Risen Sword Bandit No.1 LVL 9, HP: 142/330**_

 _ **CRIPPLED ARM EFFECT APPLIED!**_

Okay let's follow it up with Rugal Execution!

*Vrrrrom!

My arm rears back before shooting forward and grasping the Risen's head in a vice grip and lifting it up off the ground. I felt my body charging up with energy and directing it towards my arm and into the Risen's head. The Risen's head began to sizzle and smoke before—

*BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 215 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **You gain 112 EXP and 21 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Rugal Execution is now LVL 3!**_

 _ **Cost: 30 MP or 30 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 50**_

Ugh…body parts and pieces all over me…oh well…should've known it would've blew up the entire body at low health anyways. Meh…okay…sword, sword, sword…where is it?

 _ **VICTORY ACHIEVED!**_

 _ **Total EXP Gained: 905 EXP**_

 _ **Total Gold Gained: 888 Gold**_

\- Current Party Character Info -

Name: Grima Kazami

LVL: 35

EXP: 1139966/1150000

HP: 5130/5130

MP: 3975/3975

CHKR: 4175/4175

Main Weapon: Imperial Chainsword LVL 1/20

Secondary: AWP LVL 1/20

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Chrom (Present Company)

LVL: 16

EXP: 94121/115500

HP: 1222/1375

MP: 120/150

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Falchion LVL 1/10

Secondary: None

Reserve Weapon: Silver Sword LVL 1/20

\- Other Party Members Away -

Huh…well…eh…uh…that ended fast…good for them though…now…where the hell is my sword?! I could hear Chrom talking to the other members of the Shepherd's but I was more settled into looking for my damn missing sword! Where the hell is it?! Not a soul-bound item so I have to actually find it instead of simply thinking or calling it! I better put a damn tracking thing of sorts to find it better next time!

"Observe…" I muttered as I used the Observe ability to assist me in finding it.

There was a small hum as I heard the tell-tale sign of an item window showing up not too far away. Shaking my head in annoyance I walk over to the window box and looked down to see my weapon lodged into a dead log, it had cut a quarter of the way through before the teeth stopped due to there being nothing holding the trigger down to rev the weapon in the first place. That could really hurt the weapon in durability so I pried it out with haste before inspecting the teeth's. All still good, with a nod to myself I turned around and made my way back to Chrom. Hmmm? Looks like they have yet to notice me and Chrom looks very engaged with their discussion whatever it was…

"It's good to know you're all okay, but where's the shrine you mentioned that had the villagers?" I heard Chrom ask.

"The shrine isn't too far away, just a small walk in that direction. We told them to stay put until we finished clearing the area of any Risen." The voice of Stahl replied.

"I see, then we need to go get them and have them route up with the caravan that we evacuated a not too long ago." Chrom said as he looked around. "Kazami! We got more people to evacuate!"

"Oh really now…" I muttered as I stepped out from the tall grass bush which towered over me easily.

I was greeted by a trio of yelps; I looked at Stahl, Sumia both who were sighing in slight relief and Maribelle who was glared at me before looking towards Chrom.

"I hear that we got more people to evacuate yeah…but…who are they?" I said as I pointed towards them.

"Kazami, these three are also part of the Shepherd's. They are Stahl, Sumia, and Maribelle. Stahl, Sumia, and Maribelle, this is Kazami. He and his friend were helping Lissa and Frederick with the villagers we evacuated not too long ago." Chrom

"Hello…good to meet you." I greeted with a nod.

The greeting was returned though Maribelle did take an inquisitive look at me before looking away with a sniff. With the introductions done I continued the line of talk.

"Well…if we got more people to evacuate and save then let's get to it then! So long as these…creatures are skulking about, nobody is safe." I said as I looked at the three other Shepherds'.

"So…which way is the shrine?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Follow us; we'll lead you to it." Sumia said. "We have a lot of elderly, woman and children so…try not to scare them."

 _ **Stahl, Sumia, and Maribelle have joined your party!**_

I looked to Chrom who only nodded in Sumia's direction, I returned a small shrug before me and Chrom followed Sumia and the others back to the shrine, all of us keeping an eye out for danger. I noted that Stahl looked like he was limping but ignored it for now as he might be a little sore from battle. We passed by a couple of boulders and trees and then went into a small forested area before we came upon a small shrine. I looked in there and I estimate about…twenty to thirty people, yikes…and no men too…what happened to the men?

"Where are all the men?" I asked.

All I got were quite stares. Rest in peace men, rest in peace…or pieces by this point. Oops, wrong thoughts! Go away!

…

…

…

We come in piece—es…keh heh heh heh heh…

…

…

…

And so…we got them ready to move. Chrom did all the talking while I scouted the area for any other hostiles and soon enough we were on the way back. We were met by Robin, Frederick and Lissa who were somewhat worried, the caravan had been moving at a much faster pace. Why? Well…my gun for one thing. It was the most obvious sign of "Danger! Danger! Danger!" and "We've got trouble!" so when me and Chrom got into that little scuffle to help Stahl, Sumia and Maribelle, my gunshots were the only sign of me and Chrom fighting hostiles. So…Frederick had rushed the caravan at a much faster pace. Guy's devoted I tell you…devoted as hell…you know…all he would need is a helmet with a triangular thingy on top and a large hammer and he could become the next Garl Vinland! Hmmm…maybe I should…keh heh heh heh.

…

Wait…Garl Vinland…Havel the Rock…ohohohohoho…dat armor stats! Wait no…what about…

 **DESIRE COULD NOT BE CREATED! REQUIRES HIGHER ITEM LEVEL!**

Awwww…shame…I really need to test out the Desire Bag more and see what can it spit out at the moment until I can find a damn way to upgrade it! Anyways…after meeting back up with the team we settled ourselves on particular areas in the caravan. Chrom and Frederick took the back. Robin, Lissa and Maribelle took the middle. And I, Stahl, and Sumia took front. Anyway…back to the current situation…I was right now looking through the party info. Needed to see what I was dealing with in my party.

\- Party Info -

Name: Grima Kazami

LVL: 35

EXP: 1139966/1150000

HP: 5130/5130

MP: 3932/3975

CHKR: 4175/4175

Main Weapon: Imperial Chainsword LVL 1/20

Secondary: AWP LVL 1/20

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Robin

LVL: 11

EXP: 53988/60000

HP: 800/800

MP: 490/490

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Bronze Sword LVL 1/20

Secondary: Tome 1/20

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Chrom

LVL: 16

EXP: 94121/115500

HP: 1375/1375

MP: 150/150

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Falchion LVL 1/10

Secondary: None

Reserve: Silver Sword LVL 1/20

\- Next -

Name: Frederick

LVL: 15

EXP: 81197/99750

HP: 1750/1750

MP: 125/125

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Silver Lance LVL 1/20

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Lissa

LVL: 12

EXP: 72338/75500

HP: 890/890

MP: 500/500

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Staff-E LVL 1/20

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- New Member(s) -

Name: Stahl

LVL: 13

EXP: 75551/79995

HP: 1025/1025

MP: 100/100

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Bronze Sword LVL 1/20

Secondary: Ylisse Shield LVL 1/20

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Sumia

LVL: 13

EXP: 76213/79950

HP: 1000/1000

MP: 110/110

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Iron Lance LVL 1/20

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Maribelle

LVL: 13

EXP: 78881/80000

HP: 995/995

MP: 650/650

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Staff-D LVL 1/20

Secondary:

Reserve:

\- End of Party Info -

Hm…okay…not bad…not bad…now with our greater numbers we should be able to handle larger scale battles much more effectively and much more quickly as well. So…that was all good…very good indeed! So…willing the window away I looked at my two companions who were walking on my left side. Next to me was Sumia, she looked a little beat up and dirty but looked fine overall…it was Stahl who was at the far left who had my attention. He looked very beat up, tired looking as hell too, and I could see scuffle marks and scratches of battle on his armor and shield. Plus…his armor and…uh…well…looked like it was bent…as it if it was hit by something large…sort of…and…is he still limping in pain? What the heck is wrong? Frowning, I bring up the Party Screen again and check his current status. Oh…that why. He had three negative buffs currently affecting him, the first; Muscle Soreness, lowering his movement speed, evasion, attack power and defense by 5% until he rests fully. The second; Sleep Deprivation, lowered accuracy, lowered perception, lowered focus, risk of falling asleep 20%. The last; cracked ribs, damage taken increased by 10%, defence lowered by 5%, healing rate lowered by 5%, random pain spikes. Yeesh…

"Uh…Stahl?" I began which caught both of their attention.

"Yes…Kazami?" He asked, I saw him partially wince as he looked at me.

"Not to be rude but…are you okay? You seem to be in quite some pain…" I asked with concern.

Stahl gave a small chuckle before hissing as he held his sides. Sumia helped him steady himself as Stahl groaned a few times. Okay, enough of this. I reach into my backpack and pull out a Divine Blessing and corking it open before tapping Sumia's shoulder and handing it to her.

"Have him drink it; the potion should tremendously help in his situation." I explained.

With a small nod she slowly helped Stahl in drinking the potion. A few glugs later and a few coughs of surprise, he was looking much better than before. Both he and Sumia looked at the potion in slight surprise and awe before looking to me.

"Wow…I feel…great…my sides don't hurt anymore…and…my muscles…feel relaxed…and full of energy…" Stahl mentions as he examines himself. "Thank you…did you make these?"

"No problem and well…I didn't make these. The doctors and healers in my homeland to the far west make this in quite some abundance. Don't really know how they make it but it's one damn good miracle potion. Here, take these as well, use them whenever you're injured or ill and it should fix you right up in a doozy!" I said as offered them five duplicated Divine Blessings each from my backpack.

They both hesitantly take the potions from my hands and putting them away before I tried to make small talk with them.

"Color me curious…what exactly happened to you three?" I began.

Both Stahl and Sumia looked to one another before looking back to me.

"Well…we were with Chrom's group earlier in the day but Chrom sent up to the north to check in on another village that was having a small problem…" Sumia began. "Turns out there were some large rats causing some ruckus and becoming a nuisance so we got rid of them…ugh…those rats gave me the creeps…"

"Heh…at least you weren't Maribelle…hmhmhmhm…" Stahl chuckled and Sumia joined him.

"Oh? Something interesting go on up there? Tell me…" I implored with interest.

"Well…Maribelle is…a noble…so she's a…well…proper lady and all, so…when she caught sight of the first rodent…well…heh heh heh…" Stahl chuckled again.

"Maribelle had a small…erm…tantrum or…was it called a…" Sumia started but struggled with a word.

"A freak-out?" I finished and Sumia nodded.

"Yes…is that what some people call it now? A freak-out? But yes, she didn't even want to approach let alone see one…" Sumia said before chuckling slightly again.

"I wouldn't press her about that incident either…I think she'll punch out your teeth of you do bring it up." Stahl warned with a grin.

"I see…hmhmhm…" I finished with a small chuckle.

"But…it was all fun…till…until those things came…" Sumia continued with a sad tone. "So many of us were caught off guard…many of the villagers…died as a result…"

Sumia's looked solemn and Stahl gave her a comforting pat on her shoulder as he too held a solemn expression at the mention of the Risen.

"Many of the men in the village died fighting off those things…the original plan was for us to get everyone out and head back to Chrom and the others…but the way back to Chrom was cut off by more of those things coming in that same direction, so…we had to take a scenic route to get out and hoped Chrom and the others were alright. The few remaining militias…well…we don't know what happened after they told us they would draw the attention of those things away…I hope at least some of them are alive though." Stahl added. "So…we were stuck in protecting the villagers…and while we were heading to the shrine to gain our bearings and find safety…well…we had an encounter with more of those things…lots of them…a burly one got a hit on me, broke three ribs and badly damaged my armor, Sumia was lucky to impale her weapon through its head otherwise I would've been dead. And you already know of this morning, Sumia caught sight of more of the incoming creatures…so…we went in to deal with them…"

"Even though you were badly hurt?" I said.

"Yes…couldn't let Sumia and Maribelle handle them alone…" Stahl said with a nod.

"Ah…the noble chivalrous type eh? Trying to win and impress the hearts of these fair ladies hmm? Not bad I'd say." I said with an impish smile.

Stahl spluttered slightly while Sumia turned a pink color at the mention of Stahl possibly having feelings for her. Keh heh heh heh…this was going to be fun.

"Ah c'mon Stahl! I bet you wanted to ahem…should I say…be thee knight in shining armor, thou who would undertake any task to win their heart regardless of your predicament, thou who would charge in the depths of hell to save them, thou who wishes to hold the fair lady's hand in marriage and sweep them away into the glowing sunset and live happily ever after!" I continued and nudged Sumia's side who was blushing at my words at the thought while trying to hide her face behind her hair.

"Kazami! Don't make such absurd assumptions just from me wanting to help them my fellow Shepherds fend off the creatures?!" Stahl said in an indignant manner.

"Kyah hah hah! I'm teasing Stahl; I'm only jesting here!" I chuckled while I placated him with a submissive wave of my hands.

"But I must say though…these young beautiful maidens hold a special beauty unseen by us mere mortal men, any who would carefully gaze upon them would find their heart and soul enraptured by their captivating aura. Like that of a chocolate, we men see only the outside of a lady when we gaze upon them, alluring and attractive to our eyes and taste…but if we were to seek what laid within, moving beyond base instinct and pleasures…look for the one really within…we would find…something sweet…and beautiful beyond our comprehension…and for that we mere mortal men would gladly kneel for their hand in marriage!" I continued as I patted Sumia on the shoulder that looked like she was burning up further from my words.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl hmm? I could say you might be a womanizer at this point." a voice spoke.

Inwardly I jerked in alarm but on the outside I kept calm as I turned to my right and saw Robin walking beside me, giving me an inquisitive stare while also looking to Stahl and Sumia who were also looking back to her as well. I gave a small huff of relief and annoyance before looking back and forth from both sides.

"Hello Robbie…ah…right, proper introductions in place here! Sumia, Stahl, this here is Robin." I said with a grin as I draped an arm over Robin's shoulders and pointing to her with my index finger. "Robin, this is Sumia and Stahl, and I'm sure you've already met Maribelle right?"

She nodded in response before looking back to the others.

"Hello…" Stahl said with a small wave.

"Hi." Sumia greeted.

"Nice to meet you both Sumia, Stahl." Robin greeted with a small nod to both of them.

Hmm…I feel like I'm forgetting something…oh right! Chrom's offer! Better get that out to her!

"Hey, Robin." I began quietly and she looked to me.

"Yes?" she replied as she looked at me.

"Earlier when me and Chrom were out scouting, he wanted to know if me and you were interested in joining the Shepherds." I continued.

"Hmm…that's quite sudden for him to make an offer like that." She said with a raised brow.

"Aye, it was. I said the same thing too…but I told him I was holding off my answer for the moment." I said in agreement before continuing. "What about you? Are you interested?"

"Hmmm…maybe…what about you?" Robin answered before asking me.

"Meh. Why not. I could use a much more thrilling adventure! My senses are tingling at the very thought of joining up with them! So…yes. I would! Besides…like I said before, I wanted to kickass and take names! This seems like a good place to start!" I answered and Robin hummed ion response.

"Perhaps…perhaps it wouldn't be so bad as I think it would be…yes…perhaps I will join as well." She said with a thoughtful look.

"Kyah hah hah! Alright! More fun for us then!" I said as I patted her on the head playfully and she swiped them away with a small pout.

"Don't do that…you'll make my hair all tangly…" she said with her cute pout.

"Aw, you're so adorable Robin! Free hugs for you!" I said with glee.

Robin yelped and protested loudly as I suddenly wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up and began to spin in a circle even while walking forward.

"Ayah! Put me down Kazami!" she complained.

"Hah! No no no! You're too cute! Weeeeeeee!" I replied as I continued to spin around with her.

"Kazami!" Robin protested again, her fists hitting my sides and back in her effort to get me to release her.

After giving another spin, I finally came to a stop and released her from my grip. Allowing her to fall from my grip, she stumbled as her feet hit the ground. She quickly fixed her balance before giving me a pointed glare which I returned with an innocent expression. I also could see Stahl and Sumia looking at our interaction with interest.

"You two seem to know each other very well…" Stahl said as he observed us.

"Meh…not really. We only met yesterday." I corrected him.

"Only yesterday? You both act like you're…lovers or longtime friends…" Sumia said with a hint of disbelief.

"Lovers eh?" I said with a thoughtful expression. "Well…my dear Sumia…we are not lovers…but I do however say…that Robin does have this exotic captivating aura about her that appeals to me."

"Kazami!" Robin whined with a blush on her face.

I then looked to Robin with an impish grin and she shyly looked away from me. Seeing that, I then gave a small chuckle as I nudged her playfully in the side which she lightly punched me in return. Bet you anything she's recalling the little teasing we did back at the village last night.

"Ah…c'mon Robbie…I'm only teasing you!" I whispered to her with a relaxed grin.

"I can't tell between the teasing and you just being you…" she mumbled as she crossed her arms with a pout on her face.

"There, there Robbie…no need to be so down and blue now." I said as I patted her on the shoulder.

Just as I was about to say something else…I spotted something in my line of sight…something further down the trail. My sudden silence is caught on to the others as they too looked down the trail. I feel a nudge and I look to Robin before looking back down the trail. I know I just saw something…hefting my AWP, I motioned for the caravan lead cart to stop and when the whole caravan halted…I aimed down the scope and searched the trail further down. Whatever it was…it was gone…but I know the area wasn't safe anymore.

"What did you see Kazami…" I heard Robin ask me.

I blinked as a result before lowering my rifle and looking at her.

"Something moved…up ahead…it's gone but…I know I saw something…" I muttered back to her as I aimed down my AWP again.

…

…

…

Whatever it was…it was most likely long gone…probably…a minute to three minute head start if I tried to catch up.

"Keep an eye on the perimeter…watch your backs, I'll be right back." I suddenly said before running.

"Wait! Kazami!" I heard Robin call after me.

I ignored her call as I quickly sprinted into the lush foliage after whatever was ahead of us moments prior. After I gained quite some distance, enough that the calls from Robin faded away, I slowed down slightly. I then took a more cautious yet very much alert approach as I jogged. My eyes scanned the bushes and trees, my nose sniffing from occasion to smell out any odd scents, my ears peeled for anything moving or making noise, and taking extra care to watch where I was stepping. I spotted a small clearing ahead, not too far away and I quickly run over to a small thicket of young trees and crouch down to provide myself some better cover. I peeked out from cover and aimed down my rifle to get a better view of the clearing. A large boulder in the field…some bushes…lots of tall grass. And—

…

…

…

I seem them now…a bunch of Risen's…a lot of them too…I count at least…forty…shit. I think the one I saw earlier was…most likely a scouter…looks like they're moving in the direction of the caravan. Okay then…solo time…

"Observe…"

\- Enemy Info -

Number of Enemies: 40

Withered Risen LVL 4 x10

HP: 200, MP: 30, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen LVL 6 x10

HP: 220, MP: 20, CHKR: 0

Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10 x6

HP: 440, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9 x7

HP: 330, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 x5

HP: 300, MP: 15, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 x2

HP: 1750, MP: 50, CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

Okay…now that's a lot of enemies even for me…but…even if I did go get the others…man, it would be a very close one…one that could get somebody killed. Okay…lets buff up first then…take out Green Blossom, eat it…

 _Buff Gained! All Regen increased by 10% for 60 seconds!_

Hmmm…maybe I should try making more buffs for me later on. Activate Buffed Up!

 _All buffs are strengthened by 10%, duration is increased by 10%._

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Buffed Up is now LVL 4!**_

 _ **All buffs are strengthened by 11.5%, duration is increased by 11.5%!**_

Okay…let's do this then…hopefully I can take them out. First guy…bye bye Axey!

 **BATTLE INITIATED!**

*BANG!

 _ **HEAD SHOT!**_

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 5111 Damge!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 0/440**_

 _ **You gain 133 EXP and 21 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Ranged Mastery is now LVL 11!**_

 _ **You now deal and additional 11% total damage with ranged weaponry! Critical Damage increased by 11%! You now have a 12.5% increased chance to land a critical!**_

Next! Swordy Risen, hey eat this!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 620 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9, HP: 0/330**_

 _ **You gain 112 EXP and 11 Gold!**_

They're still looking for me, good. But looks like the smaller ones are beginning to scamper about…seeking me out, better hurry!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 618 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **You gain 98 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

*BANG!

 **MISSED!**

*Screech!

"Damn it…" I muttered as I chambered another round.

Uh oh…looks like one of the withered ones spotted my shooting location and all of them are starting to converge here! The brutes are also charging too, cruds! One last shot!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 611 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Withered Risen LVL 4, HP: 0/200**_

 _ **You gain 35 EXP and 8 Gold!**_

Okay then! Time for some serious solo action against these bastards! Putting away my AWP onto my back, I rear both of my arms back and channel energy into them. A second passes before the sound of electricity graced me ears my arms feeling tingly. I aimed my sights at a large group of incoming withered risens. I held my arms back for a longer period and I felt a lot of energy gather in my arms as my attack charged up fully.

"Kaiser…WAVE!" I shouted as I threw both arms forward at the incoming group.

*WHOOSH! *KA-BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 500 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 250 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Withered Risen LVL 4 x4, HP: 0/200**_

 _ **You gain 140 EXP and 33 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Kaiser Wave is now LVL 3!**_

 _ **Cost: 25 MP or 25 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 60**_

Alright, let's throw another skill attack!

"Reppuken!" I drawled out as I threw one arm up before following up with my other arm.

Held in place by some other force, the energy attack grew larger and brighter as the second Reppuken was combined with it before finally zooming off and ramming into an incoming brute, stopping it cold as it stumbled back from the energy attack.

 _ **You dealt 414 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 No.1, HP: 1336/1750**_

Okay, they're very close now…take out sword and rev it for some action!

"FOR THE EMPRAH!" I shouted loudly as I could as I met the Risen force head on.

First guy, another lesser brute. Charges me with its arms spread out in its attempt to grab me. Screw that!

"Missed me!" I cackled as swiftly dodged to the side away from its grasping hands and arms before slashing my chainsword into its leg.

*CKckckCKCKCKckcckckckCKCKCk!

 _ **You dealt 311 Damage!**_

 _ **You have crippled the right leg of Lesser Risen Brute!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 No.2, HP: 1439/1750**_

 _ **CRIPPLED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

That guy tumbled into the ground hard, its right leg now useless without most of its muscles to move that leg. I slash at him a couple times before I finished him off by plunging my chainsword through the back of its head.

*CKCKCkckcckCKCKckckckckCCKKc!

 _ **You dealt 411 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 399 Damage!**_

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 877 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 No.2, HP: 0/1750**_

 _ **You gain 700 EXP and 100 Gold!**_

 _ **3 Hit Combo! Nice!**_

Next, a trio of Lesser Risen's. First lesser, tries to pounce me. I quickly dodge that by jumping back before cleaving my chainsword through its shoulder and bisecting it into two pieces with ease.

 _ **You have dealt 276 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 No.1, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **You gain 98 EXP and 22 Gold!**_

With its body vanishing in black mist, I hear one of the Lesser's coming up from behind.

*WHOMP!

 _ **Rear Damage Negated 100%**_

I'm knocked forward slightly but I regain my balance and I swing around with my chainsword in motion and it slashes through the undead's belly, spilling its contents out onto the ground. Black and reddish goo which I supposed was its blood and along with some imitation of organs spilt freely out from its open stomach and I quickly followed up by cleaving it's head off.

 _ **You have dealt 300 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 No.2, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **You gain 98 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

I spot the archer risen's readying their bow and arrows. So for the third Lesser Risen was engaging with, it tries to slash it me with its claws but I quickly break the associated arm with the guard of my chainsword, turn the Risen forcibly around, pin its broken arm behind it and began using it as a meat shield as I tried to make myself as small as possible.

*Fwip! *Fwip! *Fwip! *Fwip! *Fwip!

*Thwack!

 _ **Lesser Risen received 39 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 No.3, HP: 181/220**_

*Thwack!

 _ **Lesser Risen received 41 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 No.3, HP: 140/220**_

*Thwack!

 _ **Lesser Risen received 31 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 No.3, HP: 109/220**_

*Thwack!

 _ **Lesser Risen Received 29 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 No.3, HP: 80/220**_

*Thwack!

 _ **Lesser Risen Received 40 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 No.3, HP: 40/220**_

I feel all the arrows hit the meat shield Risen I was holding and I spot the other Risen's coming at me. So, I rammed my chainsword into my meat shield's back.

*CKCKCkcckckKCCkckckCKCKckckck!

 _ **You dealt 411 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 No.3, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **You Gain 98 EXP and 11 Gold!**_

With my meat shield gone, I quickly retreated back into the thicker foliage to provide me some better cover from the Risen Archer's. Here comes the brute that I hit with my Reppuken earlier, sure as hell looks pissed too. It breaks through the bushes as I charges after me and I come to a stop before digging my chainsword into a nearby tree, I cut through about two thirds before I hear the tree begin to break and giveaway as it slowly tipped. I nudged it in the correct direction and I got a satisfying crunch as the trees successfully landed on the charging brute, pinning it underneath, dealing quite some damage but not enough to fully kill it.

 _ **You dealt 1000 Damage!**_

 _ **You have crippled the torso, left and right arms and legs of Lesser Risen Brute!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute is pinned!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 No.1, HP: 336/1750**_

 _ **CRIPPLED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **PINNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

Here comes the cavalry! A trio of Risen Axe Bandit's break from the bushes and shambled hastily towards me. I see a group of both Lesser and Withered coming up as well. Let's finish off the bandit's first shall we? First bandit, I run up to and he swings at me. I parry his attack before I counter by disarming him and punching him in the face and shoving him into a tree.

 _ **You dealt 201 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 239/440**_

 _ **STUN EFFECT APPLIED!**_

Second Axey, swings and I stop it in mid swing by grabbing his arm and tripping him. Third one tries to get me but I jump back away from his swing and I lob off his arm before removing his head.

 _ **You dealt 301 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 0/440**_

 _ **You gain 133 EXP and 21 Gold!**_

I return back to the second one whom was regaining its bearings and I plunged my chainsword through its back which spurted out through its chest.

 _ **You dealt 329 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 0/440**_

 _ **You gain 133 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

The first one which was still stunned I finished off by simply cutting off its head.

 _ **You dealt 399 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, 0/440**_

 _ **You gain 133 EXP and 15 Gold!**_

With those three dead I looked towards my new incoming opponents who almost here, shambling their way towards me and I spotted the archers making their way as well as their Risen Axe and Sword Bandit buddies too. Anyways I've decided that the archers needed to go. So I began to circle around them by taking a scenic route to throw them off slightly. I lowered myself so the bushes and trees would provide better coverage for my flanking approach. Ducking behind some trees and bushes, I peeked out and saw that the plan was working somewhat. Most of them were still shambling towards my old position but some of them were looking around. Most of the ones looking around were the archers…good. Rearing my arms back, I aimed at a trio of risen archers who were next to each other.

"Kaiser…WAVE!" I hissed loudly

With a crackle of electricity and whoosh of wind and energy, the large energy projectile flew and smashed into the three risen.

*KA-BOOM!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 490 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 245 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 x3, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **You gain 315 EXP and 33 Gold!**_

 _ **3 Hit Combo! Good!**_

 _*Bing!_

 _Buff Expended!_

Okay, deactivate Buffed Up!And…man…I should invest more points in MAG when I get the chance…anyways…with three of the archers dead there are only two of them left…somewhere. Looks like most of them have taken notice that I'm in a new spot and looking around. Seeing as they are still looking…next targets…some withered and lesser…all nicely bunched up…keh heh heh heh…stupid zombies. Full charge!

*ZzzzzzZzzzZzzzTtt!

"Kaiser…WAVE!"

 _ **You dealt 500 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 250 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Withered Risen LVL 4 x4, HP: 0/200**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 x3, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **You gain 434 EXP and 55 Gold!**_

 _ **7 Hit Combo! Nice!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Kaiser Wave is now LVL 5!**_

 _ **Cost: 35 MP or 35 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 80**_

Aha! There they are! The archers! Snipee, snipee! Kee hee hee hee hee…

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 644 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 30 Gold!**_

And next one…whoa!

*Fwoop! *Twang!

Missed me bro! Try again!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 651 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 41 Gold!**_

Okay, all ranged enemies gone! And now only melee capable are left! Good! Let's see how many are left!

\- Enemy Info -

Number of Enemies: 13/40

Withered Risen LVL 4 x1

HP: 200, MP: 30, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen LVL 6 x3

HP: 220, MP: 20, CHKR: 0

Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10 x3

HP: 440, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9 x5

HP: 330, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 x1

HP: 336/1750, MP: 50, CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

Okay then, thirteen more to kill off! I'm doing pretty damn well too! Not a single scratch yet! Last Withy! See yah later!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 599 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Withered Risen LVL 4, HP: 0/200**_

 _ **You gain 35 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

Next guy…Axey. Bye!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 623 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 0/440**_

 _ **You gain 133 EXP and 12 Gold!**_

Here come the remaining Swords and Axes!

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 555 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9, HP: 0/330**_

 _ **You gain 112 EXP and 20 Gold!**_

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 601 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9, HP: 0/330**_

 _ **You gain 112 EXP and 11 Gold!**_

Looks like they're getting pretty close now…but since they're close though…

"Rugal Execution!" I hissed as I charged forward.

I found myself with a death grip on a Sword Risen and channeling energy into its head.

*VVVvvvvvvvvvrrrrr! *BOOM!

*Splat! *Splat! *Splat!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 470 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9, HP: 0/330**_

 _ **You gain 112 EXP and 33 Gold!**_

"Yuck…Risen flesh and blood…" I mumbled in annoyance as I readied myself for the others.

And now—yikes! Duck that! Grapple him, toss him into his buddies. Parry that incoming sword! Disarm, punch the face and toss him down. Whoa! Duck again! Grab sword in mid-swing, disarm owner and toss him over my shoulder. Parry another strike, disarm him as well toss him into his other buddy. Pull out chainsword, rev it up. Parry another attack. Off his arm, ram my weapon in his gut and bisect him in two.

 _ **You dealt 621 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9, HP: 0/330**_

 _ **You gain 112 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

ENEMY

*WHOMP!

"Goof!" I grunted as I felt something hit me from behind.

 _ **Rear Damage Negated 100%**_

Stumbling! Roll forward, use momentum and roll into a risen. Both of us down, I get up and lob off his head as he's down.

 _ **You dealt 398 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9, HP: 0/330**_

 _ **You gain 112 EXP and 9 Gold!**_

I quickly scamper away again as two of the axe risen's bear down on me. Rising up to a crouch I quickly regain my bearings and ready my chainsword. One of the axe risen hurriedly shambles at me and flails wildly at me with its crude axe. I back up a bit and cut the head of the axe from its handle before ramming my sword into the undead creature's head violently and yanking it back out.

 _ **HEADSHOT!**_

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 3213 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 0/440**_

 _ **You gain 133 EXP and 12 Gold!**_

Here comes the final Risen, a Risen Axe Bandit, he swings, overcommitting his swing like any other undead and I take advantage of it. Dodging back and while he's busy trying to bring back his weapon to arm I close the distance.

"God Press."

Grabbing him by the throat I zoom off and proceed to barrel him into a large tree.

 _ **You dealt 333 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 107/440**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **God Press is now LVL 4!**_

 _ **Cost: 45 MP or 45 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 120**_

Still alive eh? Survive this then!

*CKCKCkckcckCKCKckckcKCkcckckckCK!

 _ **You dealt 366 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 0/440**_

 _ **You gain 133 EXP and 12 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Blade Mastery is now LVL 8!**_

 _ **Bladed Weaponry will now deal an additional 8.5% damage! Bleed Buff Affliction increased to 14%!**_

Hmmm…odd…not victory? Oh right…the brute. Nodding to myself I looked for the tree I cut down earlier and when I spotted it I walked over to it. When it spots me, it snarls in an animal like manner yet also groaning like a typical undead creature. It's arms and legs lay feebly due to them being crushed by the large tree and it's many branches. I walk up to it and crouch down before mockingly prodding it's head with my chainsword.

"Poke…poke…poke…" I said in a childish manner.

The lesser brute snarls angrily as it tries to bite my weapon, it groans loudly in anger as it tries to move itself but fails to do so.

"Aw…what's wrong little buddy? Need a hand?" I said again before jabbing at it again. "Jabby, jabby, jab, jab, KILL!"

*CRRKRKRKCKCKCKCKCKCKCCKCKKC!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **HEADSHOT!**_

 _ **You dealt 4021 Damage!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 0/1750**_

 _ **You gain 700 EXP and 222 Gold!**_

 _ **VICTORY ACHIEVED!**_

 _ **Total EXP Gained: 4459 EXP**_

 _ **Total Gold Gained: 782 Gold**_

 _ **Loot Received!**_

 _ **Item(s):**_

 _ **Silver Sword LVL 1/20 x3**_

 _ **Leather Armor LVL 1/20 x2**_

 _ **Steel Shield LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Iron Buckler LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Iron Dagger LVL 1/20 x3**_

 _ **Crude Hatchet LVL 1/20 x1**_

\- Character Info -

Name: Grima Kazami

LVL: 35

EXP: 1144425/1150000

HP: 5130/5130

MP: 3222/3975

CHKR: 4175/4175

Main Weapon: Imperial Chainsword LVL 1/20

Secondary: AWP LVL 1/20

Reserve: None

\- End of Info -

Ohohohoh…I'm pretty close to leveling up man…almost there! Then I can spend some good points! Hmmm…nice loot! Finally about time too! Well what is it? Well what is it!? Hurrah! Hurrah! Okay…with all of the enemies dead…time to go back to the others—

*Snap! *Snap! *Snap!

"Kazami!" I heard a familiar voice shout in the distance.

Well speak of the devil and they appear! Looking around I spotted Robin, Chrom, Frederick and Lissa looking around for me. I sighed loudly before standing up from where the brute's body once laid now nothing but mist at this point before walking to where the others were.

"Kazami!" Robin shouted my name.

"You called?" I called back to them as I came out from the bushes.

"Wha—Kazami! Why did you run off like that!" Robin said in an indigent manner.

"What? I saw something, so I went ahead to see what it was." I replied innocently.

My answer was met with a glare from her and I waved my hands in a submissive manner. If it's one thing that I or rather all men know from living to dead…well…women are fricken scary when they get mad. But…they say hell hath no fury like a women…but I know one just as equal…I think…rage quitting…hahahahah…okay enough of that. Back to Robin and Chrom and the gang…sigh…

"Hey, I was doing my job as the scout to investigate any signs of possible threats to the caravan. And as I my job most likely say, I am to either risk my like to eliminate the threats if found or await back up." I explained but I was interrupted by Chrom.

"While we appreciate that you did your job, going off on your own and going with the former plan was a bit much Kazami." Chrom scolded me. "You should've waited for the rest of us to catch up, make a plan, then go deal with potential threats. Going off like that on your own doesn't benefit anybody."

"But…even if I did wait long enough for us to form a plan to deal with the threat…I think they would've gotten to us by then and killed us all by surprise. I took the initiative to kill them before that could happen. Another note…there was a lot of them too." I countered.

Robin and Chrom huffed before Robin looked at me expectantly.

"How many?" She asked.

"Forty. Forty of those undead things again." I said simply.

I got blank and slightly disbelieving expressions as a result.

"I ain't joking either. Forty of them, used my wits, my environment and kept my distance to nick every single one of them. Didn't get a single scratch on me either." I continued before patted my body. "Heheheh…I'm the best qualified scout to date…kehehehehehehe…"

"Forty? Impossible. You must be lying, you could'nt have been able to handle forty of them…by yourself." Frederick accused.

I turned to him and gave him a shrug.

"Up to you if want to believe me, but I assure you though…it was lot of enemies to kill on my own. Like I said, used my wits, the environment, and kept my distance to kill all of them. A single person can lay waste to even large groups of highly trained opponents…if they know what they're doing at least. Shame there isn't any evidence of the bodies so I can prove it." I replied to Frederick before looking at everyone else.

Chrom then sighed and rubbed his head before looking at me.

"Alright…just…just be careful alright?" he said tiredly.

"Sure thing…your majesty…" I replied with a bow.

Chrom chuckled before he began making his way back to the caravan, along with the others. With a small grunt, I too began to follow them back. While walking, I noted that Lissa was looking at me. So…I walked closer to her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I suddenly said.

"What?" Lissa replied.

"A wording from my homeland. It means…what's on your mind?" I explained.

"Well…you see…I'm still skeptical about you taking on forty enemies by yourself and not get hurt at all. But…are you sure you didn't get hurt?" she asked with concern.

I smile at her worry and wave off her concerns.

"Nah, not a single scratch. Sure I got a little dirty and some slaps but nothing lethal or hurting. I'm fine really! Just…*sniff…ugh…I reek of undead blood though…" I said with disgust which earns me a small chuckle from Lissa.

"You better wash up later then…you might scare the others with that stench if you don't…" she teased.

Ugh…don't remind me Lissa…gotta find a source of water later. Giving a small parting nod I then looked to Robin who looked sullen and pouting…so I walked over to her and nudged her and she jolted in surprise before frowning as she looked to me.

"Hey…why so blue?" I asked with a lazy grin.

"…"

"*Sigh…are you still mad about me running off and fighting without you?" I said in a teasing sing song voice.

"It's not about that…it's just…ugh…" she tried to explained. "You're…reckless…"

"Ah…I see then. Look…Robin…" I concluded and tried to reason with her. "It's nice that people and you care for my…well…wellbeing. But you must know…I was doing my job in…well…protecting you, the others…and the caravan. Sure I was a little reckless I suppose…taking on forty enemies by myself. But…I've been in plenty of hairy situations…much worse than that too."

"But still…don't you value your life? What you did was…well…mostly borderline suicidal for others." she asked.

Oh if only you knew…

"Hah hah hah hah…Robin…you underestimate me. If I see an opportunity…I will take it…no matter what, if it's to save you guys the trouble or something else…even at the cost of my life. So…I pretty much gamble at the risks…but I'm much studier than I look, plus I don't go balls blazing into a situation without some sort of plan. I analyzed the situation…saw that there was a large number of enemies making their way to the caravan, so…I decided to impede them…by eliminating them all. Get rid of the problem now instead of later or running from it. I used the range of my rifle to exploit the distance between me and the hostiles; this allowed me to get the sneak attack on them. I used the bushes and trees and hide myself and provide myself better coverage from their ranged forces and to flank them. The only time I did get up close is when my rifle would be not as useful there so…a little but scuffling but nothing much. Plus…I did mention way earlier…I'm a bit insane to some level, remember that." I tried to explain to her.

She pouts further and I chuckle to myself before nudging her playfully and she chuckled as well before punching me lightly.

"Oh…my arm…I think you broke it!" I wailed with fake agony.

"Awwww, do you need a kiss to make your booboo better?" she said with a small smirk.

"Oho now…offer that now are we?" I said suggestively and she blushed from my meaning.

I upped the teasing as I playfully wrapped an arm around her waist which earned a yelp and I placed us in a position for a romantic-style kiss like in many romance novels, movies and even animes. This further earned a smaller yelp and deeper blush from Robin as she realized the position we were both in. I held her carefully like a fragile piece of glassware…a very beautiful one that I could hold forever.

"So…how do you want it to be? Simple? Passionate? Teasing? Wild? All of the above? Anything you desire?" I drawled with a sly tone.

"Kazami! This is a bit much and fast…" she said a small pout.

"C'mon…nobody will notice…for the moment. Just one little kiss harmless kiss?" I said in a hushed tone.

Robin turned a further shade of red as she tried to hide under her hair and tried to make herself smaller. I hummed as I used my free hand to brush away a strand of her hair and coyly nudged our foreheads together. Head to head…nose to nose…eye to eye, almost lips to lips. I could hear her breathing hitch and her breath tickled against my lips. Her golden slitted eyes starred into my own, I saw that her eyes were filled with anticipation, some mischievous playfulness…yet…something else.

"Your eyes…they're so beautiful Robin. So beautiful…I could get lost in them." I whispered to her. "As well as your hair…so…pure and silky like…beyond my imagination."

"You flatter me too much Kazami…" she said in a sly tone of her own. "Your eyes are interesting as well…one a unique red the other…a very odd bright blue…very odd combination I must say. But I won't complain…"

Ah…my little eye disease from home…well…I don't hate though, makes my eyes look awesome that's for sure though.

"Interesting shade of black hair as well…looks like obsidian black too. Very soft too…" She said as she used a hand to rub my hair before smiling coyly at me. "So…you going to kiss me?" Or not?"

"Maybe…maybe not…" I drawled as I pondered the thought.

We both stayed like that for a full minute before I began to chuckle before I released us both from the romantic kissing position. I then looked at Robin again before raising her left hand up and kissing the top of her fingers. Robin giggled slightly as she did a mock bow to me and I grinned in return.

"Maybe when we get to Ylisstol…then we can frolic around hmmm?" I said with a hum in my voice.

"Perhaps…perhaps…" Robin replied.

*JAB!

"Ow! What was that for?" I grunted in pain as she jabbed me quite painfully in the ribs.

"That…was for going off and kicking-ass without me…leave some for me too dontcha know!" she said with a cheery grin.

"Hah ha ha…noted Robin. Noted." I concurred as I rubbed my side.

 **0000 Chapter End**

\- Character Info -

Name: Grima Kazami

LVL: 35

EXP: 1144425/1150000

HP: 5130/5130

MP: 3975/3975

CHKR: 4175/4175

Main Weapon: Imperial Chainsword LVL 1/20

Secondary: AWP LVL 1/20

Reserve: None

\- End of Info -

Almost at Ylisstol! Anways…hello! Drakey here with Chapter Three of Soul of Legendary Gamer.

Anyways…hoped you enjoyed the third chapter! Time to work on RW for a bit!

Drakey is outta here!

…

…

…

DARK SOULS 3! SO CLOSE! HYPE! HYPE! HYPE!

Kek…kek…kek…kek…


	4. Chapter 4

Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path of OP

X-Over/Everything (Yes EVERYTHING)

"In Cheat Engine we trust." –talking

"Hack. I call Hacks! Hax. I call Haxes!" –thoughts

" **The Legend never dies! I'll be back!" –Powerful/Demonic Speech**

" _Gotta get me my damn trainers!" –flashback/entities_

 **0000 Chapter Four Start!**

*Crackle! *Crack!

I looked up towards the sky and saw that dark grey clouds were drifting over, making the landscape even darker. Just freaking great I tell you sheesh. I also noted that everybody else was also looking up towards the sky as well; hope they are worried as I was right now too. I gave Robin a glance who also returned one before we both eyed Chrom simultaneously. Taking the initiative, I sped walked to Chrom's side which to my surprise that Frederick wasn't in sight at the moment and nudged him to get his attention.

"Yes Kazami?" he inquired.

"Well other than that it's getting dark and going to rain over us, I think the best course of action is to find a suitable place for the caravan to camp." I said to him.

"I know…but the current area isn't suitable, especially for the wagons and carts. Too much plant life in the way." He noted as he waved a hand over the current area.

"I know that, that's a recipe for disaster if we force our way through the plants. Trust me I know the feeling. Tangle up the wheels and even give away out potential camping spot for nasties to find us. With your permission I'll do a quick run ahead and find something for us to use." I suggested at the end.

Chrom hummed for a few moments, pondering my offer before nodding.

"Go ahead then. But I'm sending you off with Fredrick, for precautions sake." He replied.

"No problem, the more eyes the better if they can help me." I continued before looking around for Frederick. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's nearby, Frederick!" he called out.

There was a loud clank of metal and jogging of heavy boots before his loyal friend appeared by Chrom's side.

"Yes milord?" he asked.

Seeing me here, Frederick looks to me before looking back to Chrom. Chrom points to me before explaining to Frederick.

"Kazami wants to scout further ahead so we can set up camp. I want you to go with him and help him find a well-covered and defendable area" he told Frederick who nodded.

"Very well, I shall help Kazami in scouting the area ahead." He replied, though his voice held a terse tone in it.

With that said and done, I and Frederick began to jog ahead of the caravan. Click! Clank! Damn Frederick is loud as we both jog further and further away, but then again he is wearing heavy armor so…never mind that. As we were jogging, the trail began to go downhill slightly into a very dense covered area. We made no pause as we both walked down the trail, looking left and right for danger and a good spot for camp. However, as we went further and further, the trees began to get taller and taller as well as thicker and denser. Alert level through the roofs here!

*Snap!

Okay, what the hell was that? Pause and look around! Seeing me stop, Frederick stops and frowns before looking into the foliage as well before turning back to me.

"Is there danger?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

Sheesh man, calm your toots! I don't really want to get blindsided right now. That's the last thing I want to experience right now.

"Potential ambush spot from enemies." I said as I aimed down my AWP. "Can't let anything go unnoticed."

"Hrgh." He grunted his reply as he too began to scout the area for danger.

Seeing no movement, I motioned for us to move again. Frederick gave a small grunt before he followed as well; his armor clanking loudly as he jogged after me. The lighting got darker as we entered the thicker and much denser area. Trees loomed taller and seemed more bunched up together and the shrubs themselves seem to be getting bigger and thicker as well. Now this sort of setting put me on alert, the perfect kind of area to set up a good ambush for the unwary.

"Damn it's dark here." I muttered. "There isn't anything that lives here that would want to kill us are there?"

Frederick contemplated my question before replying.

"Not that I am aware of. Maybe some wolves and bears…but nothing that would really pose a huge danger."

I gave a small hum in response. Guess the only thing to worry about are the Risen and the local wildlife…hopefully…things are really starting to well…sort of distort from the original timeline. At least I have some form of reference to return to though! As we walked past a downed tree, something caught Frederick's eye.

"Over here." He spoke.

Turning I saw that he was heading off the trail and quickly followed. We soon entered a small and very grassy clearing; it was far enough from the trail but not too far and easy to access and not cause much trouble for the wagons and oxen pulling them, plus the grass was a plus for the livestock to feed off from. The area seems easy to defend, lots of tall dead stumps and rocks for an easy way to act as a lookout and good hold defendable positions. Plus the area seems to be somewhat secluded as the trees and tall shrubbery almost circle around the area, effectively hiding it from plain sight. And there was a nearby stream too! Yes!

"Hmmm, a good area! Lots of spots for me to act as a sentry, good spots for a defendable position, and lots of foliage to provide cover too!" I said as I looked over the area.

"We should get back to the others." Frederick simply said before turning around.

I hummed to myself before I too turned around and began to follow Frederick back to the caravan. Almost there and—

…

…

…

The hairs on the back of my neck are standing and I could feel a sensation boring into my back. Enemy? Turn around! Ready weapon!

…

…

…

Nothing…nothing but the chirps and calls of wildlife. Hmmmm…

"Hrgh." I grunt out as I roll my shoulders.

Seeing nothing at the moment and the feeling gone, I quickly turn around and speed walk to catch up with Frederick who has gained some distance. A few minutes went by until the caravan came back into sight. Reaching it, Frederick immediately went over to Chrom and began to give his report. I gave Chrom a passing wave before I returned to my post in keeping a lookout on top of the lead cart. I saw Robin in the back chatting with the others, shame, not chit chat with her for the moment. Oh well, back to guarding! While I began watching, my thoughts began to ponder into the timeline. Pretty much at this point, canon was literally raped to death with my sudden presence and diverged it to another branch from the original timeline. This made my slightly worried but…at least I still have something to fall back into for a reference though at least…right? Okay then, the main things to worry about are the key points in the game. Keh heh heh…time to screw with it even more. I could change so many things at this point even though I'm pretty much winging it and going into blind territory. Hmmmm, what to do…what to do…what to do…keh heh heh heh heh…so much to do…kek kek kek kek.

"Kazami?" I heard a voice call me out.

"Present." I responed quickly and looked for whoever called me. "Oh hey Stahl! Something you need?"

"I saw that you and Frederick went on ahead earlier, the others wanted to know what you two went off for." Stahl said as he hopped from the ground and climbed into the seat next to the driver.

"Well, it was getting dark and plus I sensed a rain storm coming or something of the like. So, I suggested to Chrom that we should find a safe place for the caravan to camp. He sent Frederick and me out to scout and Frederick found a good spot while we were scouting." I answered.

Stahl made a hum of confirmation and I was about to continue until the cart jumped as it ran over a protruding rock and began to slowly tilt forward as we began to go downhill steadily.

"Wow, that was bumpy." I said as I corrected my seating. "Anything else you need to know?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks!" Stahl replied as he hopped off the cart and went back to the others.

"Talk to you later!" I called and he nodded.

With Stahl gone, I went back to keeping a lookout. Chrom and Frederick were chatting with one another up ahead. Call me an eavesdropper but can't blame me for being curious neh? I slip my headset on with the earmuffs covering my ears effectively before all other sounds that would interfere with my hearing vanish completely. I zoned my sight on the two and my headset crackled slightly before the voices of Chrom and Frederick began to speak through the earmuffs.

"Milord, when we reach back to Ylisstol. I suggest that we start recruiting battle capable people into the army. The threat of those undead creatures is worrisome, the lack of manpower to fight back is also very concerning." Frederick's voice spoke through the headset.

"That I know my friend. The moment we get back, I will have a talk with my dear sister. The threat of these undead creatures is a large concern for us to deal with. I only hope the threat has yet to reach Ylisstol." Chrom's voice replied.

Now that would be an excellent idea to do, getting men into the ranks will be a helpful thing on the long run especially since Plegia plans on attacking Ylisstol sometime later. Hmmm…I wonder if I could possibly…oh yes…definitely…that idea could work…keh heh heh heh. And—oh? We're there? I didn't even notice! Hah! I hopped off the cart and landed on the ground with a wet thud. I corrected myself before looking around the place that Frederick found earlier.

"Hmph. Still looking good." I said to myself as I put away my rifle.

Whoops, my bad. Moving out of the way. Okay then, I see that the lead cart parked itself at a large stump before the driver got off and went to tend to the oxen pulling it. The other Sheperds' began to help the villagers unpack and make camp the moment all the carts were in the general area and parked and secured. The drivers of the carts took the oxen that were used to pull the carts to the nearby stream to drink. Everything seemed good at this point.

"Kazami, I need to talk to you." I heard Chrom's voice.

Okay then, turn around. Look for Chrom—ah there he is!

"Whatcha need?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"I wondering if you know how to make traps?" he continued.

"Sure. I know plenty in making traps. Why?" I replied as I crossed my arms.

"Can you set up a few then? Something that could provide us an early warning against any threats would be good for us." He explained. "Would prefer if we could be at least get ourselves prepared to deal with the threat than be ambushed."

 _ ***Bing! Quest updated!**_

 _ **Quest:**_ _Good Graces Part 2/?_

 _Requirement(s): Complete the Objectives Given._

 _Description: Now that you're not busy dealing with something…help the those in need!_

 _ **Current Task:**_ _Set up traps and early warnings!_

 _Reward(s): 100 EXP per task._

"That I can do Chrom. Easy peasy, lemon squeezey." I answered as I began to walk off.

"Not too close to the camp and watch your back out there Kazami." Chrom added.

"Aye, aye captain." I responded.

Okay then…walk off some distance…more, more, more, more, a little more…okay. Camp is out of sight, that's a good distance right? I estimate around fifty meters to sixty meters away about…right now! Okay! Now…traps then…okay then. Hmmm…bag? Can I have some crafting material to make some traps please? Just basic organic stuff please, nothing modern…yet…kek kek kek.

*Clunk! *Bing!

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _ **Item:**_ _Tree Branch x5_

 _Rarity: Very Common_

 _Type: Crafting Item_

 _Item Value: 2 Gold_

 _Description: A branch from a tree. Branches can be used for many things such as making shelters, fences, weapons, arrows, camp fires, traps, etc. There's so many you can't get enough of them!_

 _ **Item:**_ _Yucca Roping_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Type: Crafting Item_

 _Item Value: 25 Gold_

 _Description: Strong and thick roping made from Yucca leaves and fibers, useful for a variety of things!_

 _Item: Rock_

 _Rarity: Very Common_

 _Type: Weapon/Crafting Item_

 _Item Value: 2 Gold_

 _Description: Do I seriously need to say something about this? It's just a damn common rock! Toss it at your enemies, smash their skulls open, make a stone axe with it or use it for traps! What? Don't look at me! Find some use for it damn it; pretty damn sure you can come up with something at least!_

Hm, okay then. Nice to know, let's get some more then! All of you go into the Infinity Bag then…okay then…time to make some traps! Woohoo! My favorite thing to do since I was six years old! Damn troublesome bunnies…kill them all with snares! Kill them! Eat them! Kill! Eat! Gut! Murder! Mwuahahahahahahaha!

…

…

…

What? Did you forget I was a tad insane? If you did…then you should leave…for your sanity's sake…kek kek kek. Okay, enough rambling and back to trap making…what to make, what to make, what to make.

"Crafting Menu?" I muttered to myself.

 _ ***Bing! ~Zoom!**_

Ah, very useful! Okay…how about "Traps" section. Ah here we go, a list of all the available traps I can make from the current materials I have at hand? Useful! Thank you! Now let's see…hmmmmm. Kek kek kek kek…let's do this then. I got all the material needed for this.

 _ ***Click! *CLANK!**_

 _ **You gained 100 EXP!**_

Oh yeah…I got this in the bag…kek kek kek.

 **0000 Small Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and right back into the story!**

 _ ***Click! *CLANK!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _ **YOU GAINED A LEVEL!**_

 _ **You are now LVL 36!**_

 _ **You have 32 Points to Spend!**_

 _ **Current EXP 1150075/1200000**_

Finally! Whoohooo! Fuck yeah! I'm finally LEVEL 36 BITCHES! YEAH! AH-YEAH! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hurrah! Hurrah! Joy! Pumped up! Joy! PRAISE THE SUN! PRAISE IT BITCHES! PRAISE! PRAISE!

…

…

…

And I'm back to normal…keh heh heh heh heh…okay, normal…normal…normal. There we go! Okay guys and gals! I'm back to normal!

 _ ***Insert Chirping of Crickets.**_

…

…

…

Really guys, I'm back see? Nice and sane again I assure you! Hopefully…

 _ ***Insert Chirping of Crickets.**_

…

…

…

Okay then…fine…I'm not totally sane…yet…keh heh heh heh…

 _ ***Insert Chirping of Crickets.**_

…

…

…

You guys are mean you know that? Okay then, now that the traps and early warnings are dealt with…points! Yummy, yum, yummy points! Open Character Window! Okay, 32 points to spend! Let's put sixteen into MAG for a full sixty points and eight and eight into AGI and CHA.

*Beep! *Boop! *Beep! *Boop! *Beep!

 **\- Character Info -**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 36/?

 **EXP:** 1150075/1225750

 **(Health Points):** 5180/5180 (+50 HP per LVL)

 **MP (Mana Points):** 5405/5405 (+30 MP per LVL)

 **CHKR (Chakra):** 4205/4205 (+30 CHKR per LVL)

 **HP Regen:** 126.5 HP per 15 seconds (+0.5 per LVL)

 **MP Regen:** 110.06 MP per 15 seconds (+0.25 per LVL)

 **CHKR Regen:** 139.45 CHKR per 15 seconds (+0.75 per LVL)

 **Race:** HUMAN

 **Titles** : The Gamer

 **Traits:** Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body

 **\- Stats -**

VIT (Vitality): 51

END (Endurance): 52

AGI (Agility): 51

LUK (Luck): 50

STR (Strength): 63

DEX (Dexterity): 63

WIS (Wisdom): 53x2(Headset of Knowing)

INT (Intelligence): 53x2(Headset of Knowing)

MAG (Magic): 60

CHA (Charisma): 51

Points to Spend: 0

 **\- End of Info -**

Keh heh heh heh heh, alright! Hopefully this solves the low MAG based DMG I've been doing for a while. Okay! Job is done, let's go back to camp! Hmmm…looks like about…an hour and a half went by while doing that traps. Hopefully these will keep whatever comes through here at bay long enough. Less thought on that and more on going back to camp.

…

…

…

Move left, right, duck low to avoid overhanging branch. Look around, yep, still on track, keep moving. Go left, go right, duck again, climb over logs and I see fires! Walk through some bushes and home! Hmm, they did a fine job in unpacking and setting up camp. A couple of campfires around the place and the oxen were eating the grass near the nice fresh water stream. Looks like everybody is settled in. Stahl and Frederick look like they're on guard duty for the moment; they're both at each end of the camp, keeping an eye out towards the forest. The girls are currently circled around a camp fire and Chrom is…oddly out of sight? Where'd he go? Oh, there he is! Talking to the villagers. A good man I tell you, hope he's trying to assure them of their safety…or something at least. Walk over to the girls and plop down next to Lissa and Sumia.

"Whew, what a work out." I faked out a sigh of relief as I sat down.

"You sure took your time." Robin spoke as she poked the camp fire with a stick.

"Feh, I had to make the traps and alarms from scratch. Used what I had around me. Plus I had to set them up properly too, otherwise they won't be as effective as they should be." I replied as I leaned back slightly.

I then leaned forward and spoke in a quieter tone to all of them.

"How's the morale of the villagers?" I asked them.

"Some of them are very anxious and a bit agitated. The rest of them are mostly nervous and scared." Sumia replied before yawning.

"Kazami." I heard Chrom call my name.

I turn my upper body around to see Chrom beckoning me over to him. Wonder what he needs? Okay then, get up and go over to him. Look at him expectantly as I approach.

"Something else you need Chrom?" I asked.

"Are you up for first watch with me, Frederick and Stahl for tonight?" he continued.

"Sure, that's fine with me." I replied with a small affirmative nod.

"Are you sure about this? If you are tired and need then—"

"Don't worry too much Chrom, I'll be fine and dandy here and later." I assured his worries.

"Alright then, if you say so." He said unsurely. "But if you do need rest then inform me. I can't have people falling asleep on watch, especially with current events going on."

"Not a single thing will go wrong, not going to fall asleep anytime soon. Besides, you'll need a good lookout for tonight as well. I'm up for that." I said assuring him again.

Chrom held a thoughtful look for a few moments before sighing and giving me a quiet nod, which I returned, before walking off to speak with Frederick and Stahl. Rolling my shoulders, I turn around and walk back to the girls who were still around their campfire. Seeing me return, Sumia and Lissa scoot over to make room as I sat back down.

"What did my brother call you for?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Wanted to know if I wanted to stay up again for first watch. Obviously, I accepted the offer." I said lazily as I leaned forward on my knuckles.

"Are you sure about that? You were doing a lot of things today." Lissa said with worry.

I looked at her with a raised brow before grinning.

"Don't worry about it. I can go all night if I have to." I replied.

"Is that arrogance or confidence you are spouting?" Maribelle said with a dry yet snarky tone.

"Keh heh heh, none of the above my lady. Trust me; nothing will befall on the camp while I'm up and running." I reply with a cheeky chuckle.

 **0000 Time Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here. Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and right back to the story!**

*Whoooooooo!~

Geeze, staying in the woods at night is freaking creepy I tell you. At least it's not the damn jungle thank goodness. Anyways, I'm currently situated up in a tree. The perfect spotting and sniping spot for me and my rifle to take advantage of. Plus it was a good spot to get the drop on somebody if they come by under my position. Chrom and Frederick were doing a circular patrol around the camp while Stahl was busy with keeping the camp fire alit to ward off any wild animals. Though…Stahl did look a little nervous and anxious while tending to the fire, wouldn't blame him though. Not counting the local wildlife, I too would be paranoid and nervous if undead things were also prowling the already dangerous woods.

*Rustle! *Rustle!

"Hoo…geeze that was cold." I shuddered as a chill ran up my spine.

Shaking off the chill, I lazily lean back against the tree I was situated in. My finger tapped against the trigger of my rifle anxiously as I kept a lookout for danger. My headset was creaking itself as it processed the noises I couldn't hear normally.

*Rustle! *Rustle! *Creak!

Now that caught my attention. What the hell was that? Let's see…I spy with my little eyes…a large shadow moving in the forest…and a pair of fierce glowing red…undead Risen eyes. No…make that two pairs…three…five…ten.

"Observe." I muttered.

*Bing! *Whoosh!

\- Enemy Info -

Number of Enemies: 10

Withered Risen LVL 4 x3

HP: 200, MP: 30, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen LVL 6 x2

HP: 220, MP: 20, CHKR: 0

Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10 x1

HP: 440, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9 x1

HP: 330, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 x2

HP: 300, MP: 15, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 x1

HP: 1750, MP: 50, CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

Hmmm…a small group then. Shouldn't be too difficult to deal with…that is if we want to wake the neighborhood. I tap my headset a few times and the mic slid down to my lips before talking.

"Kazami to night watch. Kazami to night watchers." I whispered to my mic.

A trio of hitched breathes crackled through my headset before sighs of relief followed.

"Kazami…" Frederick growled.

"K-Kazami?!" Stahl stuttered.

"I'll never get used to that. What is it Kazami?" Chrom asked.

"I've spotted some enemies not too far away from the campsite." I continued.

"How many of them and how far?" Chrom asked in a hard tone.

"I count ten of them and they're about…most likely seventy-five meters away from the camp towards the northeastern direction. Close but not close enough for the trap zones." I informed him.

"Hrgh. Stahl, kill the fire a little bit so they won't see the light giving off from it as easily. Kazami, keep an eye on the hostiles and provide us ranged support if things go awry. Frederick, you and me are going to divert their attention away from the camp. We can't risk a fight in the dark like this." Chrom rasped out his orders.

We all gave a chorus of acknowledgement to his orders. From my view point I saw that Stahl immediately began to put some dirt over the campfire, enough to dull the campfire down to small flickering flames which made things much darker around the current area. I spotted both Chrom and Frederick slowly advancing towards the group of Risen, both of them stealthily making their way towards the enemy. Though…I wonder how Frederick can even sneak around in that hunk of armor…then again…I see them stop after reaching a few meters. Looks like they spotted the Risen. Okay, now they're picking up some stuff off the ground, sticks and rocks. Good plan. Chrom's rearing his arm back, a rock in his hands…and there it goes!

*Clonk!

Okay, looks like the sound caught the Risen's attention for the moment at least. I can make out their shapes shuffling about and slowly trudging over to the spot where the rock connected with a tree. Now Frederick is taking aim…and…

*CRACK!

Holy damn man! That was loud! Damn Frederick has a throwing arm with some kick to it! Now that definitely caught the Risen's attention as I can hear a shrill scream erupt from a withered looking one.

*Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~

That…would be creepy and scary as hell to hear at night…actually, playing "The Forest" the cannibals have a habit to do that as well at night especially. Anyways…back to business…okay, looks like the Risen are now moving towards where Frederick threw his rock. Chrom and Frederick are trailing behind, not too far to lose sight of them either. Uh oh, the Risen have stopped.

*CRACK!

There goes Freddie again with his insane throwing power and riling up the Risen again. They're right back on track again and this time they're really eager as they are now rushing off into the bushes. They're getting farther…farther…farther…and…and…gone. They're gone…for now. I quickly tap my headset and the mic crackles lightly.

"Kazami to Chrom. Kazami to Chrom. You hear me?" I spoke.

"I hear you Kazami, do you still see them?" Chrom replied.

I aim down the scope of my rifle to make sure that the Risen were gone. I did a scan around the area three times before giving my reply.

"I don't see anything around, but don't let your guard down just yet." I informed.

Searching…searching…searching…searching—

*Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~

Jeeze that scared the heck out of me! Damn—

"Nyaaaaah! Aaaaaaah! Waaaaah!" a cry of an infant began from one of the tents.

"Oh shit." I cursed.

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!

"Chrom!?" I said with worry in the mic.

"I know!" he replied.

He and Frederick were rushing back towards camp and the patrol group of Risen burst out from the bushes…but this time…there were many more than before. I look down and see the now waking villagers begin to panic as another shrill ear-piercing screech echoes through the woods. The other Shepherds have awoken as well and are trying to rid of the grogginess from their sleep, and Stahl was trying to rally and calm the panicking villagers.

"Observe."

\- Enemy Info -

Number of Enemies: 78

Withered Risen LVL 4 x22 35

HP: 200, MP: 30, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen LVL 6 x15 98

HP: 220, MP: 20, CHKR: 0

Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10 x10 133

HP: 440, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9 x11 112

HP: 330, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 x12 105

HP: 300, MP: 15, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 x8 700

HP: 1750, MP: 50, CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

Holy damn! That's so many enemies!

"Oh shite! Here they come!" I called out.

I quickly aimed down the sights, lined up a shot on an incoming Risen and fired.

 _ ***BATTLE INITIATED!**_

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 700 Damage!**_

 _ **Withered Risen LVL 4, HP: 0/200**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 35 EXP and 11 Gold!**_

I quickly chamber the round and line up my sights on the next Risen. Shit, they're closing the distance fast! The gang won't be able to ready themselves on time at this rate! Okay, screw it! Time for some suicidal action! Put away AWP and ready my chainsword because here goes nothing! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"YOLO BITCHES!" I gave a wary cry as I jumped form my branch and into the air. "DARK SMASH!"

*BzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzTTT!

*ZOOM!

*KA-BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 604 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 302 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Withered Risen LVL 4 x4**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6 x3**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10 x1**_

 _ **Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9 x2**_

 _ **10 Hit Combo! Brutal!**_

 _ **You gain 791 EXP and 199 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Dark Smash is now LVL 6!**_

 _ **Cost: 28 MP or 28 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 100**_

I'm surrounded! I'm surrounded! They're all around me! Keh heh heh, awesome. Time to do some damage! Let's do this! Bring it on!

*KrkrkrKRKkrkrrkkrKRKRkrkrrkrkRKKR!

 _ **You dealt 400 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 98 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

Next please—whoa! Dark Souls dodging frames don't fail me now! Whoa! Yikes! Dodge that! Eat this!

*KRKrkrKRKRrkrkRKRKRKRkrrKRKRKRrk!

 _ **You dealt 389 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 98 EXP and 11 Gold!**_

Here comes a charging Withered Risen, trying to close the distance between me and it. Not today Mr. Wrinkles!

"Reppuken!"

*Zing! *Boom!

 _ **You dealt 328 Damage!**_

 _ **Withered Risen LVL 4, HP: 0/200**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 35 EXP and 8 Gold!**_

NEXT! Oh hello good sir! Today is your lucky day!

"Rugal Execution!"

*VVvvvvVVVrrrrrrrTTT!

*BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 333 Damage!**_

 _ **Withered Risen LVL 4, HP: 0/200**_

 _ **ENEMY HASN BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 35 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

*Slink!

"Ow!" I cried out as something clawed into my right shoulder.

 **You receive 21 Damage!**

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 5159/5180_

Oh, you're so dead. Turning towards the offender who clawed shoulder, I find a Lesser Risen readying itself for another swipe at me. I parry its attempt with the guard of my chainsword before kneeing it in the gut, making it bend over and screech loudly. I followed up by plunging my chainsword through its stomach. I continued by grabbing the ragged clothing with my free arm and lifting it up into the air and pushing upwards with my weapon arm, leaving it dangling helplessly as the teeth tore through it like butter. I then began to pull with me free arm and push with my weapon arm. There was a sickening tear of flesh and break of bones before—

*Crack! *SPLAT!

The Risen was torn in two, dark red blood splattered across the ground and me as the pieces fell to the ground. Yuck, that's going to stink later.

 _ **You dealt 450 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **You gain 98 EXP and 21 Gold!**_

*Screeeeeee—

*KRkrkrKRKRrkRKRKRKRKrKRKRKR!

"Shut up." I said in annoyance as I slashed behind me, lobbing off a Risen head.

 _ **You dealt 401 Damage!**_

 _ **Withered Risen LVL 4, HP: 0/200**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 35 EXP and 9 Gold!**_

"Kazami!" I heard Chrom's voice yell out from far behind.

 _ **Your Allies; Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, Stahl, Maribelle, Sumia and Robin have joined the fight!**_

"Hey guys!" I shouted back. "Grrrgh! Lay off sucka!"

*KrkrkrkRKrkrkrkrKRKRrk!

 _ **You dealt 399 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 98 EXP and 22 Gold!**_

"Thunder!" Robin yelled out in the back.

*Crackle! *KA-BOOM!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **Robin did 255 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen LVL 6, HP: 0/220**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **Robin gained 98 EXP and 11 Gold!**_

 _ **Robin did 199 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 No.1, HP: 101/300**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **Robin did 201 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 No.2, HP: 99/300**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **Robin did 188 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 No.3, HP: 122/300**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

"Nice one Robin!" I yelled out my compliment to her.

"KAZAMI!" I heard her yell out angrily.

"Nevermind, I take it back! Running away now!" I said jokingly.

I see two more archers! Next to the stunned ones! They're readying their bows and arrows, taking aim…and—

"Dark Barrier!" I hissed.

A swirl of dark green energy forms protectively in front of me as I hold out my palm.

*Fwip! *Fwip!

*Twang! *Krsh!

When the flying projectiles connected with my Dark Barrier, the barrier in turn turned a dark red coloration. I felt a tingling charge up build in my body, then to my arm and exiting through my palm. A large red projectile in similar to the Kaiser Wave but smaller shot off with a loud bang towards the three Risen Archers and connecting with them.

 _ **You dealt 313 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 157 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 No.1, No.2, No.3, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 336 EXP and 100 Gold!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 No.4, HP: 143/300**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 No.5, HP: 143/300**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Dark Barrier is now LVL 4!**_

 _ **Cost: 26 MP or 26 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 40 + Damage of Intercepted Attack/Projectile**_

"Kazami! To your right!" Stahl's voice called out.

What—whoa! Brutey! Dodging, dodging, dodging, dodging! Thank you Stahl for the hint! Parry a that claw attack, duck down to dodge the other and counter!

"Genocide Cutter!" I said with a malicious smirk as my boots glowed slightly.

Right leg, kick! Chime! Left leg, kick! Chime again! Ball up both hands, check! Bring it down on the bastard's head. He's down and rebounding back up. Frontal flip and execute dual heel drop on his head again! Lesser Brute smacks into the dirt…hard…really hard. Hard enough to leave a crater in its wake. Kyeh heh heh heh heh.

 _ **You dealt 618 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 No.1, HP: 1052/1750**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **GROUNDED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **4 Hit Combo! Nice!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Genocide Cutter is now LVL 5!**_

 _ **Cost: 45 MP or 45 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: First Hit: 19, Second Hit: 24, Third Hit: 20, Final Hit: 40, Total = 103 Damage**_

Let's follow that up shall we!

"Dark Smash!"

 _ **You dealt 633 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 No.1, HP: 419/1750**_

HEADSHOT EXECUTION! YAAAAAGH!

*KRKRKRkrrkrKRKRkrKRKrkrkRKKRR!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **HEAD SHOT!**_

 _ **You dealt 3981 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 No.1, HP 0/1750**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **BRUTAL EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **You gain 700 EXP and 88 Gold!**_

"Kazami! Watch out!" I heard Sumia cry out.

Wha—oh gondooooof!

"Oooof!" I grunted loudly as another brute collided me with a full on charge.

 _ **ENEMY CHARGE ATTACK CONNECTED!**_

 _ **You receive 224 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4935/5180_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **DISARMED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

Shit! Flying, flying, flailing and—

*WHAM!

Ouch! Yeowch! Rolling backwards! Rolling backwards! Ouch! Yeeeeeee! Ack! Goof! Gah!

*WHUMP!

…

…

…

Ow…whoa…that hit sent me flying…ouch. Okay, body check! All limbs still here…no broken bones…I think. But…lots…and lots of pain. Oh yeah…that really hurt. Note to self…get some form of armor later. C'mon Gamer's Body…make the pain go away. Oh yeah…much better. Oof…now that hurt and—

*Grab!

What the—?! Oh fuck! Bastard's got me! Aaaaieee! Lifting me up and—

*SLAM!

"Gough!" I cough out as air left my lungs suddenly.

 _ **You receive 100 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4835/5180_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **BINDED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

Guh!? What?! Aaaagh!

*SLAM!

"Gyack!" I coughed out again.

 _ **You receive 155 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4735/5180_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APP—**_

"Fuck off and lay off punkass!" I hissed angrily.

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT BROKEN!**_

Now broken from STUN, I grab its hands in a vice grip and hold on tight to prevent it from using its hands. I then lifted my left leg off the ground and proceeded to ram it into the brute's gut making it grunt in response as it tried to keep a hold on me.

 _ **You dealt 199 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 1551/1750**_

I further used my leg as leverage as I pushed it against its stomach and hefting my other leg and proceeded to bash it and ram it into the bastard's face several times.

 _ **You dealt 201 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 1350/1750**_

 _ **You dealt 189 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 1161/1750**_

 _ **You dealt 222 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 939/1750**_

The brute growled and snarled angrily at my attempts to break free and tries to lift me. Bad move boyo. Using this position, I release the pressure on my leg and proceed to wrap them both around the undead's head and neck. It staggers from the sudden position of weight and I pull backwards and we both tumble into the ground and roll up with me on top, its head still trapped in my leg lock. Time for some payback bitch!

"Pay up bitch!" I cursed as I punched it in the face.

 _ **You dealt 200 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18, HP: 739/1750**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

Time to make this guy feel some real pain, even in the damn afterlife. With it stunned for the moment I proceed to grab its head in a vice grip with both hands, brace my thumbs over its eyes and shove them in.

*Rrroooooooough!

It tries to punch, claw and push me off but I only give a small uncaring sneer as I push hander on my thumbs. Using all my 63 STR I push harder and harder through its eyes until I could feel the bone.

*CRACK!

That was the sound of my thumbs breaking through its eye sockets and into its skull. I grinned before I got a firm grip and hold in the sockets with my thumbs before pulling in opposite directions. The undead creature roars louder as it hastily tries to stop what I was doing, it was little of use.

"Get a load of this you asshole! Hrrrrraaaaagh!" I shouted as I pulled one final time.

*CRACK! *CRACK! *SPLAT!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **HEADSHOT!**_

 _ **You dealt 2111 Damage!**_

 _ **Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 No.2, HP: 0/1750**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **You gain 700 EXP and 222 Gold!**_

Black blood splatters onto my face, hands, arms, pretty much everywhere in front. Yuck, but worth it though.

*Screeeeeeeeech!~

Shit, here come more of them. Looks like I'm going to be fighting hand to hand for the time being…but that's alright…this is going to be fantastic. Alright, get up and keep them coming. I'm ready for more.

"Keh heh heh heh." I chuckled as I looked for my first opponent.

Target spotted, incoming Risen Axey. Eat this! Charge up!

"Reppuken!" I called out

One full charged Reppuken is ready to go but I will it to stay in place before I added a second fully charged Reppuken. Now at double power and supercharged, I allow it zoom off.

*Zoom! *BAM!

 _ **You dealt 723 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10, HP: 0/440**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 133 EXP and 33 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Reppuken is now LVL 5!**_

 _ **Cost: 35 MP or 35 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 60**_

I see you again archers! Time to finish you two off!

"Dark Barrier!"

*Vvvvvvroooooooooong!

*Fwip! *Fwip! *Fwip! *Fwip!

*Twang! *Clang! *Krsh! *Crack!

*Vrrrrrrrrrooooom!

*BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 355 Damage!**_

 _ **You did 178 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 No.4 and No.5, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 224 EXP and 88 Gold!**_

Okay, they're dead and gone and—damn it! Two more!

*Fwip! *Fwip!

*Thwack! *Thwack!

 _ **You receive 30 and 55 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4650/5180_

"Gough! Damn!" I grunted out as I retreated.

Making some distance from me and some of the incoming Risen, I took cover behind a tree. Now that I have a few moments to myself…

"Grk!" I grunted as I grabbed the first arrow embedded in me.

*Sklunk!

"Ow! Good lord!" I coughed out.

First arrow out, next one!

*Sklunk!

"Gyeeeeeh! Gah! Son of a whore!" I grunted.

Okay, let's get back in action. But…where are my weapons? Weapon, weapon, weapon, weapon…aha! I see my chainsword…embedded in a boulder…how in the hell? Nevermind…not going to question that. Run over, grab the handle, rev it up…

*KRKRKRkrkKRrkrkrrkRKRK!

…and pull!

*CRACK! *CRUNK!

…

…

…

Wow, the rock split in half. Damn this thing is dangerous. Any who…

"Enemy Information." I simply said.

\- Enemy Info -

Number of Enemies: 40

Withered Risen LVL 4 x15

HP: 200, MP: 30, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen LVL 6 x8

HP: 220, MP: 20, CHKR: 0

Risen Axe Bandit LVL 10 x5

HP: 440, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9 x7

HP: 330, MP: 10, CHKR: 0

Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 x0

HP: 300, MP: 15, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 x5

HP: 1750, MP: 50, CHKR: 0

\- End of Info -

Well, the gang has been busy at least. Better hurry back to them soon. Now where's my rifle?

*Shing!

"Huh?!"

*Sklunk!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You receive 159 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4491/5180_

 _ **Bleed Damage! Bleed Meter: 100/100!**_

 _ **BLEED DAMAGE EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **Further Damage will be increased slightly against you!**_

 _ **INTERNAL BLEEDING EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **-1 HP per second!**_

"Ow! Holy lord! By the damn Nines and Daedra!" I cried out as the Risen's blade plunged through my body entirely.

 _ **INTERNAL BLEEDING!**_

 _ **You receive 1 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4490/5180_

Before the bastard could pull his sword out of my body, I dropped my chainsword onto the ground and proceeded to punch him in the face to disorient him. Stunned from my punch, I then grab him with a vice grip around his throat with one hand and grab his shoulder with my other free hand. Then…pull in opposite directions…

*Crack! *Crack! *Crunch!

 _ **INTERNAL BLEEDING!**_

 _ **You receive 1 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4489/5180_

…aaaaaaaaaaaand…

*CRACK! *CRACK! *SPLATTER!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You did 611 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Sword Bandit LVL 9, HP: 0/330**_

 _ **EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 113 EXP and 22 Gold!**_

 _ **57 EXP is shared with Party!**_

 _ **INTERNAL BLEEDING!**_

 _ **You receive 1 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4488/5180_

With that bastard dead, I go back to my immediate problem at the moment. You know…the thing…the…ugh…damn…blade…stuck…in…my…BODY!

*Clank! *Sklunk!

"YYYyyeeeeeeoooooowwwch!" I hollered with a slighty gurgle in my throat.

*Cough! *Cough!

*Drip! *Drip! *Drip!

 _ **INTERNAL BLEEDING!**_

 _ **You receive 1 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4487/5180_

"That's not good. Not good at all." I said to myself as I examined the blood that was dripping from my lips and onto my hand's palm.

DB, DB, DB, need some DB. Take it out from bag, cork the top, and raise it up and…

*Glug! *Glug! *Glug!

 _ **HEALTH FULLY RESTORED!**_

 _ **NEGATIVE BUFFS REMOVED!**_

"Owah…that felt good." I sighed with relief.

I grunt in annoyance before examined the Risen's weapon I still held in my grip. It was your everyday average sword…plus the rust from lack of proper care. Oh well, put it away for later, I could probably do something with it. Now…back to action! Grab my chainsword…looking around for rifle…aha! There you are! Trapped in the trees, let's get you down shall we?

*Rustle! *Rustle!

*Clank! *CLONK!

"Ow! Total bullshit!" I cried out as the butt of the rifle landed on my head.

Déjà vu I tell you. Gyah…okay…let's get back to the others! Running, running, running, running, running back to teammates!

 _ ***WARNING! *WARNING! *WARNING!**_

Uh oh, that's not good and—huh?! Whoa!

*Vrrrrrrroooom! *CRASH!

"Aaaaaiee!" I yelped out in surprise.

Here comes the grou—

*WHUMP!

"Oof!" I grunted out. "Tonight is most certainly not my night."

Shake off daze, look around for dang—oh shit!

"Whahoo!" I yelped out again as I dodged from being crushed under a large shadow.

Scamper away! Scamper away! Turn around and see what we're up against. Damn, this fella is tall! I think he's like eight feet tall! Damn! Dat armor looks sweet though! Dark and foreboding knightly armor, check. Emitting ice cold energy and deathly aura, check! Skeletal body under all the armor and chainmail, check!

"Observe target." I say to myself as I quickly check my weapons.

 **\- Enemy Boss Info -**

Name: Risen Revenant

Level: 25

HP: 8500/8500

MP: 1000/1000

CHKR: 0/0

\- Equipment -

Main Weapon: Rusted Revenant Longsword LVL 1/20

Secondary: Rusted Revenant Kite Shield LVL 1/20

Reserve: Revenant Shortsword LVL 1/20

Head: Rusty Revenant Helmet LVL 1/20

Face: None

Ears: None

Neck: None

Back 1: Tattered Cloak LVL 1/20

Back 2: Ragged Pouch LVL 1/20

Side 1: Ragged Empty Bolt Pouch LVL 1/20

Side 2: None

Upper Top: Rusty Revenant Armor LVL 1/20

Top: Rusty Revenant Chain Mail LVL 1/20

Bottom: Rusty Revenant Leggings LVL 1/20

Belt: Ragged Straps LVL 1/20

Feet: Rusty Revenant Boots LVL 1/20

Hands: Rusty Revenant Gauntlets LVL 1/20

Rings: None, None, None, None

\- Skill(s) -

 _ **Deathly Chill (Passive/Activated)**_

 _Description: This ability creates a cold death chilling aura around the user; this provides 25% increase to Frost Resistance and a 10% increase to Dark Resistance. Opponents who are nearby this aura will be demoralized slightly and slowed by 5%. Fear, Despair, and Sorrow increases this ability's power._

 _ **Frost Edge (Activate)**_

 _Description: This ability grants Frost Damage to any equipped weapons for 120 seconds, so long as it's not imbued with its counter element Flame. This ability also creates sharp icicle like protrusions on the weapon, increasing Damage and granting better Bleed Damage. Striking enemies with this ability slows them temporarily, striking them repeatedly will apply Frostbite Effect which slows movement speed and all Regen by 25%._

 _ **Life Drain (Activate)**_

 _Description: This ability deals primarily Dark Damage and allows the user to steal the life force and soul energy of any target to heal and strengthen oneself. This ability can be used on living or undead targets and those of ghostly/ethereal make up, even gods._

 **\- End of Boss Info -**

Ooooooooooh…you sir…have some abilities that I want…keh heh heh heh. But first…have to see them in action.

"Keh heh heh heh…" I chuckled darkly as I revved up my chainsword. "You sir have some interesting abilities that I want."

The revenant gives a small shrill rasp before it shakes itself, releasing a cold black wispy torrent of energy that instantaneously forms frost on the surrounding landscape. It then placed a hand over its weapon. A pale blue glow encompasses its hand before it slides it down its sword, sharp icicle protrusions form on its blade giving it a painful looking appearance which would made lesser men falter slightly…but I was no lesser man.

"Mimic…" I mutter to myself.

 _ **ENEMY SKILL MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimic is now LVL 6!**_

 _ **Cost: 125 MP and 125 CHKR**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **Skill: Deathly Chill LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: None (Passive)/5 MP or 5 CHKR per second (Activated)_

 _Description: This ability creates a cold death chilling aura around the user; this provides 25% increase to Frost Resistance and a 10% increase to Dark Resistance. Opponents who are nearby this aura will be demoralized slightly and slowed by 5%. Fear, Despair, and Sorrow increases this ability's power._

 _ **Skill: Frost Edge LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 30 MP or 30 CHKR_

 _Description: This ability grants Frost Damage to any equipped weapons for 120 seconds, so long as it's not imbued with its counter element Flame. This ability also creates sharp icicle like protrusions on the weapon, increasing Damage and granting better Bleed Damage by 5%. Striking enemies with this ability slows them temporarily by 5%, striking them repeatedly will apply Frostbite Effect which slows movement speed and all Regen by 25%._

Thank you sir for the new skills. Now let's—

*Ssssssssssssssss!

Whahoo! Whoa! I have a huge bone inducing chill just run down my entire body! And…my chest…feels…tight…too tight! I feel…something…something in me. There's something…that wants to get out!

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrugh…" I growl out.

My hands…they're frosting and…dark wisps are slowly emitting from my hands…arms…everywhere! Need…need…need to—

*SSssssssssss! *Crsh!

…

…

…

Cold…so…so cold…my body…feels so cold…I like it.

"Keh heh heh heh heh…" I chuckle darkly as I stand out straighter and roll my shoulders.

I look at myself once over and see that the ground was frosting near me and my body was emitting both black and white wisps of air and energy. This must be Deathly Chill taking effect. I look back to my opponent who was now warily watching me, the revenant ready for me to spring or something. Smirking, I then take a slightly hunched stance as I hold my free hand over my chainsword and soon enough a pale blue glow encompassed my hand and I slowly moved my hand down the side of the chainsword. Painful looking icicle spikes formed on the sides and a new full cutting edge formed on the blunt top of the Imperial weapon. The teeth themselves appeared to take on a much sharper looking appearance, so…I gave it a rev…and I was not disappointed.

*KKKkrkrkrKRKRkrkRKkrKRRKrkrkrkrkrk!

The weapon roared loudly and emitted an icy aura as it turned on, the teeth moving so fast that a blue coloration appeared where the teeth were at. Making the weapon even more deadly and majestic looking.

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Frost Edge is now LVL 4!**_

 _ **Cost: 45 MP or 45 CHKR**_

 _ **Bleed Damage increased to 9%!**_

 _ **Slow Effect increased to 9%!**_

 _ **Frostbite Effect increased to 29%!**_

I chuckle before looking back to the revenant.

"C'mon then." I say eagerly. "Make this something I'll definitely enjoy."

This little scuffle between me…and him…was on. We slowly began to circle on the field. One of us waiting for the other. The revenant had its shield raised up and angled and its sword raised; a good and proper looking stance…for an undead of course. Right now, my own stance was similar to that of the Darkwraiths from Dark Souls. And I was really eager to see the revenant's Life Drain in action so I could mimic it.

*Snap!

We both stop, hunch over slightly…and…

…

…

…

…

*SNAP! *Voosh!

We both charge at one another. Our weapons meet head on and a loud clang echoes through the night. The teeth of my chainsword screeches loudly as it begins to tear into the icicle layer on its weapon. Surprisingly, it quickly retreats as if knowing what my weapon was doing…smart for an undead. No matter, keep up the aggression!

"Reppuken!" I shout, swinging my free arm upwards.

*Voosh! *BAM!

 _ **You dealt 298 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 8202/8500**_

Hrgh, that should've done more. If only this guy wasn't wearing that thick looking armor and all. No matter, still going to kick his ass! God Press—

*CLUNK!

Oh crap! Bastard blocked God Press and shit get Dark Barrier—

*Slice!

"Oomph!" I grunt out in pain.

 _ **You receive 272 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4908/5180_

 _ **Frost Damage! Movement Speed reduced by 5%!**_

 _ **Bleed Damage! Bleed Meter: 20/100 (-1 Point per 3 seconds)**_

"You son of a bitch!" I shout in annoyance.

*KRRKrkrKRrkRKRKrKRKRKRKRK!

 _ **You dealt 199 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 8003/8500**_

 _ **Frost Damage applied! Enemy Movement Speed reduced by 9%!**_

"Genocide Cutter!" I follow up.

Right leg up! Left leg follows! In the air, smash my fist and guard of my weapon on the bastard's head. Rebounding, frontal flip and dual heel drop!

*WHAM! *CRASH!

 _ **You dealt 667 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 7336/8500**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **GROUNDED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

"Dark Smash!" I continued my assault.

*VVVzzzzzzzzt! *Vrrrooooom! *BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 595 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 6741/8500**_

That hit sent the Risen Revenant skidding across the ground; it hit the ground a few times before it came to a stop. The revenant simply rose back up from the ground as if nothing had happened, wish I could do that.

*VVVVVvzzzzt!

"Kaiser…WAVE!" I hissed out.

*VROOM!

 _ ***MISSED!**_

Aaaand—what?! Bastard dodged it! Oh damn he's fast! Yikes!

*Clang! *STAB!

"Ow! You bitch!" I cry out.

 _ **You receive 109 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4799/5180_

While I was busy parrying his sword attack with my chainsword's guard, bastard used the very sharp kited point on his shield to stab me in the chest! I growl out as I grab the damn shield and push it out.

*SLINK!

"Yeowch!" I cry out as the shield is dislodged from my flesh.

Oh yeah?! Headbutt!

*CLANG!

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I muttered as I reeled back in a daze.

At least it worked though. Bastard is reeling back and screeching in what sounded like surprise. Shaking off the daze, I grab the bastard's shield arm, twist him around, forcibly stretch out his arm, raise my weapon hand up and slam the guard down in the bastard's elbow.

*CRUNK! *CRACK!

 _ **You dealt 201 Damage!**_

 _ **You have crippled the Left Arm of Risen Revenant!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 6540/8500**_

 _ **CRIPPLED ARM EFFECT APPLIED!**_

The thing only gave out a grunting hiss of annoyance as if this was nothing, wish I could do that.

*Hiss!

"Aiiee!?" I yelped as the revenant spun around.

I was thrown off my feet as the revenant spun around as an effort to knock me back.

"Oof!" I grunted loudly as I landed on my back.

I quickly sit up and shake off the minor daze and stand up.

"Cheeky bastard." I muttered in annoyance.

*Screeech!

"Dark Barrier!" I call out.

*WHAM!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Dark Barrier is now LVL 6!**_

 _ **Cost: 30 MP or 30 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 50+ Damage of Intercepted Attack/Projectile**_

Enemy attack intercepted. Power is transferring to my arm and weapon, time to counterattack—oh damn!

"Yeeeeeee!" I yelped out as I parried a sword strike from the revenant.

Damn! Stumbling, stumbling, stumbling! He sure hits hard and—

*WHAM!

"Gough!" I gasped out as the air left my lungs.

 _ **You receive 90 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 36, HP: 4709/5180_

Bastard shoulder smashed me! That punk! Why I oughta—crap he's attacking!

"Dark Souls Parry don't fail me now!" I shout out.

*Whack—CLANG!

Yes! Yes! It worked! It worked! All those parry timing training in the Souls game paid off! Bastard is reeling back, flailing his arms and lands on his rear! Riposte time!

"Orah!" I yelled out.

 _ **Frost Edge buff expended!**_

Well damn, oh well. Still going to do some pain though.

*KRkrkrKRRKrkRKrrkRKRKRKR! *STAB!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 1033 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 5507/8500**_

*KRKRKRKrkrrkRKRKRKRRKrKRK!

Yanking my weapon back out, I look to see the damage done. Left a damn impressive hole I tell you that but—shit!

*Screech!

Spin to Win! Spin to Win! Asshole is spinning to win! Dodging! Dodging! Dodging! Jumping! Ducking! Rolling! Dashing! Dodging! Still spinning? Parry to win then!

*Whack—CLANG!

YES! TWO IN A ROW! YOU GOT FUCKED BY A GI JOE! Eat this bitch!

"Get good scrub!" I say as I slam my chainsword into his gut again.

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 1001 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 4506/8500**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Blade Mastery is now LVL 10!**_

 _ **You now deal and additional 9.5% damage! Bleed Buff affliction increased to 15%!**_

*Screech!

"What the—ooowaaaaaaaagh!" I yelled out as I was thrown off my feet.

Aie! Here comes the grou—

*THUD!

Ouch! Okay, ouchiee that hurt! I think I landed on a rock too! Oooooh…my back!

"Gyaaaaugh…" I grunt out in annoyance as I slowly sit back up. "Tonight is most definitely not my night lads and lassies…"

*Screech!

"Shit! Moving on!" I say to myself as I roll away from being impaled via icicle spiked sword.

*Clang! *Clang! *Clang! *KRkrKRKRrkRKRKRKRrkrKRKRKRKRkrKRKR!

"Jeeze man, calm your horses!" I say with an annoyed tone.

Me and him were currently pushing against each other. This guy is determined, I'll give him credit for that and—

*Vvvvvvvvvvvv!

What the hell is that? Glowing hand—oh shite! Dark Hand 2.0! I quickly allow myself to fall backwards and use the momentum to fling the revenant over me and I hear a satisfying clank of metal as the bastard lands on his back hopefully. Well…now that I saw his Lifedrain in action…

"Mimic!" I say out eagerly.

Dark Souls Darkwraith coming right up!

*Sssssssssss!

Ohohohohohoh…body feels much colder…and…I feel…very…very hungry…hungry…hungry. Keh heh heh heh heh…

 _ **ENEMY SKILL MIMICKED!**_

 _ **New Skill learned!**_

 _ **Skill: Life Drain**_

 _Cost: 10 MP or 10 CHKR per second until deactivation_

 _Damage: 50 per second._

 _Description: Allows you to break through guards and/or parries and deal Dark Damage directly to your victim. Grants you the ability to steal the life force and soul energy of living beings and most non-living things (Soul Powered Golems, Wraiths, Spirits, Energy Constructs, etc.) in which both heal you and strengthen you. Is particularly very effective against Light oriented things, and even against Gods. The more energy you harvest and steal, the more powerful you become._

"Kyahahahahaahahahaha!" I cackle as I stand up and face the Boss.

I look to my free hand and clench it tightly, soon enough a white pale cloud envelops it and I feel power coursing through my body as a result. I was stealing the life energy from the very environment itself at this moment. I hiss out eagerly as I retake my stance and face the revenant.

"You sir…are a good lad…did you know that?" I say as I rev up my chainsword. "C'mon then…let's keep going!"

Mister Revenant screeches at me before he charges, I rear back my arm and throw it upwards.

"Reppuken!" I say before charging as well.

*Voom! *BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 301 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 4304/8500**_

He's screeching, good. Time to get some damage in. Hiiiiyaaaaaagh!

*KRKRKRkrRKrKRKrrkrk!

 _ **You dealt 288 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 4016/8500**_

Not stopping now! Keeping up the aggression on him!

*KrkrKRKRrkRKRKRkrRKRK!

 _ **You dealt 300 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 3716/8500**_

"Genocide Cutter!"

*WHAM! *Chime! *WHAM! *Chime! *SMASH! *WHAM! *CRASH!

 _ **You dealt 650 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 3066/8500**_

*ZzzzzzzzZZzzT!

"Dark Smash!"

*Zoom! *BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 508 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 2558/8500**_

Time for the new skill test!

"Take this!" I say eagerly with a grin. "Life Drain!"

My free hand flattens out as if to make a jab and I rear it back…before lunging forward and thrusting my hand into the revenant's mid-section.

*Crunk!

My entire hand and forearm crunches through its armor with ease, it glows brightly for a few moments before fading. The Revenant made a sound akin to a shocked gasp and it's body stood as if paralyzed, this made my grin wider as I effortlessly lifted the revenant above me.

"Give me your soul!" I say coldly.

*Vvvvvvvoooooooooooooooo!

"Kyahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I cackle out evilly.

White, blue, and black orbs of energy flowed out from within the revenant's body. The undead wraith unlike moments before whenever struck, made no pained sound…right now…it was screeching for its undead life as its soul energy slowly flowed into my body. Its soul…its energy…I could taste the coldness in it…so…cold…lifeless…yet so full of powerful energy…kind of like eating a popsicle or ice-cream you know. Plus…my wounds…I could feel them closing up…and healing…and my body…it felt…invigorated, strengthened and restored as more energy flowed into me. I decided to see how much health was remaining in the revenant.

*Whoosh!

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 1958/8500**_

 _ **LIFE DRAIN! Take 50 Damage per second!**_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

"Hm?!" I grunted out as I spotted a notification window appear.

 _ **NEW SUPER SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **Skill: Gigantic Pressure**_

 _Cost: 100 MP or 100 CHKR per collision_

 _Stat Type: STR and MAG_

 _Damage: 150 per collision_

 _Description: The more deadly version of God Press, this has more range and cannot be blocked. You will rocket off multiple times through or into various walls or objects and releasing a powerful and harmful explosion of dark energy upon contact, further damaging your victim._

 _ **Skill: Dead End Screamer**_

 _Cost: 125 MP or 125 CHKR_

 _Stat Type: STR_

 _Damage: Landing: 75 Damage, Spin: Total Special Attack Damage/2 for 30 seconds, Smash Finisher: 100 Damage_

 _Description: You leap and land on your opponent, crushing them with your weight and gravity. You then spin around, further crushing them into the ground before smashing them while spinning at high speeds._

 _ **Skill: Genocide Heaven**_

 _Cost: 100 MP or 100 CHKR per punch/kick, finishers cost nothing_

 _Stat Type: STR and MAG_

 _Damage: Punches: 60, Kicks: 80_

 _Description: You lash out with a series of powerful unblockable kicks and punches before finishing off with a Genocide Cutter and Dark Smash finisher._

 _ **Skill: G. END**_

 _Cost: 250 MP or 250 CHKR per explosion_

 _Stat Type: MAG_

 _Damage: 500 per explosion._

 _Description: You lash out with your hand, filled with dark energy, impaling your opponent's body. You then proceed to lift them up above you and soon enough begin to channel energy throughout your body before expelling it around you and into your opponent, causing dark energy explosion which damage your victim._

Yes…I've finally unlocked most of his Super Arts! Keh heh heh heh heh.

"Hrgh! Time for your end! G. END!" I call out with anticipation.

*VVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrooooooooooooooooooooooom!

*KA—BOOM!

"Kyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I cackle out as dark red energy explodes around me while the revenant screeches in pain.

*BOOM! *BOOM! *BOOM!

With that final boom of dark energy, the revenant gives off one final screech before exploding into multiple pieces of metal and distorted energy that slowly flowed into me.

 _ **You dealt 2000 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Revenant LVL 25, HP: 0/8500**_

 _ **SUPER ART EXECUTION KILL!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **BOSS DEFEATED!**_

 _ **You gain 75000 EXP and 2000 Gold!**_

 _ **VICTORY ACHIEVED!**_

 _ **Total EXP Gained: 86662 EXP**_

 _ **Total Gold Gained: 4412 Gold**_

 _ **YOU GAINED A LEVEL!**_

 _ **You are now LVL 37!**_

 _ **You have 32 Points to spend!**_

 _ **Loot Received!**_

 _ **Item(s):**_

 _ **Silver Sword LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Iron Dagger LVL 1/20 x2**_

 _ **Leather Armor LVL 1/20 x2**_

 _ **Leather Boots LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Leather Gloves LVL 1/20 x3**_

 _ **Iron Buckler LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Bandit Axe LVL 1/20 x3**_

 _ **Long Bow LVL 1/20 x4**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Helmet LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Armor LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Chainmail LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Gauntlets LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Leggings LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Boots LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Kite Shield LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Longsword LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Shortsword LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Minor Healing Potion x8**_

 _ **Minor Mana Potion x5**_

 **\- Party Info -**

Name: Grima Kazami **(LEVELED UP!)**

LVL: 37

EXP: 1236737/1458000

HP: 5230/5230

MP: 4035/4035

CHKR: 4235/4235

Main Weapon: Imperial Chainsword LVL 1/20

Secondary: AWP LVL 1/20

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Robin

LVL: 15 **(LEVELED UP!)**

EXP: 140650/150000

HP: 1000/1000

MP: 610/610

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Bronze Sword LVL 1/20

Secondary: Tome 1/20

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Chrom

LVL: 19 **(LEVELED UP!)**

EXP: 180783/200000

HP: 1525/1525

MP: 240/240

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Falchion LVL 1/10

Secondary: None

Reserve: Silver Sword LVL 1/20

\- Next -

Name: Frederick

LVL: 18 **(LEVELED UP!)**

EXP: 167859/185500

HP: 1900/1900

MP: 215/215

CHKR: 100/100

Main Weapon: Silver Lance LVL 1/20

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Lissa

LVL: 16 **(LEVELED UP!)**

EXP: 159000/165000

HP: 1090/1090

MP: 620/620

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Staff-E LVL 1/20

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Stahl

LVL: 17 **(LEVELED UP!)**

EXP: 162213/185200

HP: 1225/1225

MP: 210/210

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Bronze Sword LVL 1/20

Secondary: Ylisse Shield LVL 1/20

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Sumia

LVL: 17 **(LEVELED UP!)**

EXP: 162875/182500

HP: 1200/1200

MP: 220/220

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Iron Lance LVL 1/20

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

\- Next -

Name: Maribelle

LVL: 17 **(LEVELED UP!)**

EXP: 165543/180000

HP: 1195/1195

MP: 770/770

CHKR: 100/100

Weapon: Staff-D LVL 1/20

Secondary: None

Reserve: None

 **\- End of Party Info -**

Fight's over? Nice! Plus everybody leveled up too, now that's kickass! Hurrah! Joy! Pumped up! Well what is it?! Well what is it?! Warcry!

"Kazami!" I hear somebody's voice call.

Oh right, my friends. Dusting myself off of dirt, grass and other filth and checking my weapons. I proceeded to walk towards where the call originated from. My name was called again and again by the others as I made my way towards the voices. It didn't take me too long till I spotted the party, the guys went into one group and looked like they were heading back to camp. Most likely to check on the caravan and the girls formed up into one group and began to search the area. I could've just walked on in and said I was fine but…I decided to be sneaky. Crouching down slightly to hide myself better, I slowly creeped around the girls as they made their way in my general direction. As I was creeping around, I heard them talk about me while calling my name.

"This isn't good. He could be seriously hurt!" I heard Sumia say.

You're so sweet you know that Sumia? Sweet and clumsy equal waifu material? Yes. For me at least.

"He couldn't have gone too far…right?" Lissa inquired unsurely.

Good to know you care too Lissa, cute, sweet and caring, the best!

"I am sure we will find him. If I were to guess, he'd be prancing around like a buffoon." Maribelle said in a dry narky tone.

Ouch, that hurts Maribelle…then again…that's why I went for you so much. Adorably mean and…well…tsundere if I may say. You sure know where to make jabs where it hurts…and I like that, makes me wonder if she's into some kinky stuff. And…Robin…was…oddly silent. She made no comment but looked around with worry on her face. Hm…that sort of face doesn't suit her…*sigh…might as well pop out.

"Kazami!" I heard Sumia call out again.

Hiding behind a tree, I lazily put my arms behind my head and lean against it and as they passed…

"Right here!" I said loudly.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

A quad of screams assaulted my ears and I held back my laughter as Robin, Lissa, Sumia and Maribelle tried to regain their calm and composure. Robin simply stared at me with a "are you serious" look; both Sumia and Lissa gave me indigent stares and flushed expressions, while Maribelle's eyes could've melted metal from her intense glare. I gave them a cheeky grin and cheery wave.

"You called?" I said as I pushed myself away from the tree.

I noticed Lissa's eyes widen as if in horror and Maribelle in surprise or shock. Why are they doing that?

"What? Something wrong?" I asked.

Lissa ran over to me and her staff began to glow a golden coloration before—

"Whohohohoo! That's chilly!" I said as I reluctantly pushed away the staff.

"You sir, are bloodied and ragged up." Lissa said in a stern voice. "You definitely took some hits when that brute hit you!"

"Well, I'm still up and kicking if that's passable enough for you." I tried to assure her. "Yeeeee! That's cold!"

"Stop moving, trying to get a diagnostic on you, and no, that is not passable." She denied my request, making me pout.

"You gals have no faith in me." I said with a mock pout.

Lissa simply rolled her eyes at me before continuing her diagnostics check.

"So…" I started as Lissa continued to check me. "What'd I miss while I was busy with beastie?"

"Well…we had to hide and dodge a lot of arrows for one thing, annoying undead archers were a problem but at least they were terrible aimers. We got a few scrapes and bruises…but nothing too bad." Sumia answered.

"When the Risen began to overwhelm us with sheer numbers, we fell back a bit. Good thing too, we came upon a few your traps…and I may say Kazami." Robin conitnued with a drawl. "You are one crafty person making those traps."

"Well…what can I say? I was one crafty devious bastard where I came from. Had a lot of practice…especially on those damnable rabbits." I muttered the last part.

"What was that?" Lissa clarified my mumblings.

"Nothing for you to worry about my cute and adorable little dove." I said in a cheery tone.

Lissa stuttered slightly at my words and her cheeks took on a pink hue. Sumia smiled slightly and chuckled at Lissa's expression. Maribelle's glare heated up even more so than before. Robin only gave me an inquisitive stare; I only gave her a mischievous smile and a playful wink in her direction.

"Nothing's wrong…but…this is most definitely your blood." Lissa said in wonder.

I simply took out a Divine Blessing and tapped it a few times, getting a few clinks.

"This thing works wonders my little dove. I always have a few on hand in case things go hairy." I explained.

"Potions are not good substitutes for actual healing." Maribelle said with a stern glare.

"You'd be surprised at what this thing can do my dear lady Maribelle." I assured her only to stifle a vomit attempt. "Gyugh!"

I heard them gasp but I quickly held out a hand to stop them.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. Uh…yeah…okay nevermind you might be right on that one Maribelle. I…uh…kinda feel a bit toozy right now. I think I'll be very dizzy and sore later." I said after forcing down the nauseating feeling. "But for now…I'm good…just…just…Lissa, would you kindly check on me later okay? Just in case."

Lissa gave a small sigh before nodding, as the staff of hers stopped glowing and the odd sensation left my body. I give Lissa a reassuring pat on her head which makes her pout.

"Don't worry, I'm fine and dandy. But thank you for your worries and concerns." I said with a smile. "Now c'mon, we should head back to the others…and avoid any traps that we come along."

Everybody agreed somewhat and we began to carefully make out way back to the camp, watching our footing as we walked back. As we passed by some trees…I got a firsthand look at my traps in action. The ones designed for crushing or pure blunt force…well…uh…they had bloody smears around the rocks used. The ones designed for impaling…keh heh heh heh, sprung and still dripping with black Risen blood.

*Whistle!

"Man, did their job well." I commented as I examined my traps.

"I'm still wondering how you made all of those in that short time limit before nighttime came." Lissa said as she examined a trap designed for crushing.

"Fast hands, Lissa. Fast hands and pure determination. And please…watch your step. I don't think they got all of my traps." I explained.

"Can you reset them?" Robin inquired.

"Some, but…others…well…we'll see, but no guarantees." I replied. "You gals go on ahead; I can take care of these."

"Are you sure? Do you need help?" Sumia asked with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm good. Go tell Chrom I'm fine and just resetting the traps. I'll be back in camp soon enough." I assured.

With reluctant nods, the girls went on ahead back to camp while I stayed behind. With them gone…

"Character Info." I said simply.

*Whree! *Beep! *Beep! *Boop! *Beep!

 **\- Character Info -**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 37/?

 **EXP:** 1236737/1458000

 **HP:** 5350/5350 (+50 HP per LVL)

 **MP:** 4160/4160 (+30 HP per LVL)

 **CHKR:** 4310/4310 (+30 HP per LVL)

 **HP Regen:** 127.5 HP per 15 seconds (+0.5 per LVL)

 **MP Regen:** 111.05 MP per 15 seconds (+0.25 per LVL)

 **CHKR Regen:** 140.45 CHKR per 15 seconds (+0.75 per LVL)

 **Race:** HUMAN

 **Titles** : The Gamer

 **Traits:** Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body

 **\- Stats -**

VIT (Vitality): 55

END (Endurance): 55

AGI (Agility): 45

LUK (Luck): 51

STR (Strength): 65

DEX (Dexterity): 65

WIS (Wisdom): 55x2(Headset of Knowing)

INT (Intelligence): 55x2(Headset of Knowing)

MAG (Magic): 65

CHA (Charisma): 50

Points to Spend: 0

 **\- End of Info -**

I give a satisfied grunt as I finished putting points into my Stats. I then returned my attention back to the traps. A few rocks were crushed to bits and a few traps were snapped apart. I gave a disgruntled snort as I examined a broken trap.

"Sheesh…worked…but didn't kill the bastard till he fell into the pit of spikes." I mumbled as I peered down the makeshift spike pit.

It wasn't even a spike pit anymore…just…a dirt pit with splintered wood. I then look back at the other traps around me before sighing.

"This is going to take a while…" I mumbled.

 **0000 End of Chapter**

 **\- Character Info -**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 37/?

 **EXP:** 1236737/1458000

 **HP:** 5350/5350 (+50 HP per LVL)

 **MP:** 4160/4160 (+30 HP per LVL)

 **CHKR:** 4310/4310 (+30 HP per LVL)

 **HP Regen:** 127.5 HP per 15 seconds (+0.5 per LVL)

 **MP Regen:** 111.05 MP per 15 seconds (+0.25 per LVL)

 **CHKR Regen:** 140.45 CHKR per 15 seconds (+0.75 per LVL)

 **Race:** HUMAN

 **Titles** : The Gamer

 **Traits:** Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body

 **\- Stats -**

VIT (Vitality): 55

END (Endurance): 55

AGI (Agility): 45

LUK (Luck): 51

STR (Strength): 65

DEX (Dexterity): 65

WIS (Wisdom): 55x2(Headset of Knowing)

INT (Intelligence): 55x2(Headset of Knowing)

MAG (Magic): 65

CHA (Charisma): 50

Points to Spend: 0

 **\- Skills -**

 _Observe: LVL 58/100_

 _Harvesting: LVL 22/100_

 _Buffed Up: LVL 1/100_

 _Intimidation: LVL 1/100_

 _Blade Mastery: LVL 10/100 (LEVELED UP!)_

 _Ranged Mastery: LVL 9/100_

 _Psycho Beat-Down LVL 1/100_

 _Mimicry: LVL 6/100 (LEVELED UP!)_

 _Reppuken LVL 5/100 (LEVELED UP!)_

 _Kaiser Wave LVL 5/100_

 _Dark Smash LVL 6/100 (LEVELED UP!)_

 _God Press LVL 4/100_

 _Rugal Execution LVL 3/100_

 _Genocide Cutter LVL 5/100 (LEVELED UP!)_

 _Dark Barrier LVL 6/100 (LEVELED UP!)_

 _Beeds Destructor LVL 1/100_

 _Deathly Chill LVL 1/100 (NEW SKILL!)_

 _Frost Edge LVL 1/100 (NEW SKILL!)_

 _Life Drain LVL 1/100 (NEW SKILL!)_

 _Gigantic Pressure LVL 1/100 (NEW SUPER ART!)_

 _Dead End Screamer LVL 1/100 (NEW SUPER ART!)_

 _Genocide Heaven LVL 1/100 (NEW SUPER ART!)_

 _G. END LVL 1/100 (NEW SUPER ART!)_

 **\- End of Info -**

Hello everybody, DrakenSword0z here with another chapter to Path to OP! Sorry for the long delay…Dark Souls 3…ya know? Yes? And…well…work too. And writers block. Anyways…I still here but don't expect too much consistent updating though. Anyways, enjoy!

Kek, kek, kek, kek, kek.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path of OP

X-Over/Everything (Yes EVERYTHING)

"In Cheat Engine we trust." –talking

"Hack. I call Hacks! Hax. I call Haxes!" –thoughts

" **The Legend never dies! I'll be back!" –Powerful/Demonic Speech**

" _Gotta get me my damn trainers!" –flashback/entities_

 **0000 Chapter Five Start!**

*Click! *CLANK!

 _ **Trap repaired and reset!**_

 _ **You gain 50 EXP!**_

"Finally…good riddance." I mutter as I stretch out my back.

Finally got all of the damn traps that were set off repaired and ready for another go at the Risen if anymore come around. I'm positive that I got a thousand EXP from all of that. But first…stretching time! Stretch! Streeeeeetch!

*Crack! *Crack! *Crack! *Crack!

"Ooh! That felt good!" I said as I bent backwards.

Stretching done! And now…time to go back to camp! I walk back while carefully looking where I put my foot since the area was now refitted with traps again. The walk is short and I could see a light off towards the direction where we set up camp. I hurry myself and soon enough exited the greenery and out into the camp ground. A few villagers who were already nerve wrecked as hell yelped in fright but gave relieved expression as they recognized me. I gave them reassuring nods as I make my way to the main campfire which was lit the brightest and in the dead center of camp.

"I'm back!" I call out.

Everybody, the Shepherds' and villagers nearby look to me and give me various forms of greetings and acknowledgement before returning to what they were doing moments prior. Off to the left side, I see both Lissa and Maribelle tending to some of the frightened and nerve wrecked villagers. I see Frederick, Stahl and Sumia doing a circular patrol around the camp. In the center of camp, near the main camp fire, I spot Chrom and the village elder talking about something. And on one of the taller caravan carts, I spotted Robin acting as a lookout. She spots me and I wave to her which she waves back before beckoning me over.

"I wonder what she wants?" I muttered.

Passing by a few villagers and kids, I reached the cart she was situated on. I grunted as I grabbed onto the side of the cart and climbed up. I gave another grunt as I hefted myself over the side and on top of the cart. I quickly sat next to her after getting my bearings.

"Hey Robin, what's up." I say as I sit next to her.

"Bored." She replied quietly. "How were the traps?"

"I got most of my traps reset, but some were beyond repairing without having to redo it entirely. The small ones were easy and fast to reset or rebuild. The bigger ones…well…not easy, the darkness didn't make fixing them any easier too." I reply to her before asking her a question. "What happened to the villagers? Noticed a few got bruises and scrapes, did any of those undead things make it through?"

"No, none of those undead things got through as far as I know. Your traps pretty much decimated any that tried to get close. A few of the villagers panicked and got hurt while trying to hide themselves. Nothing too serious, but calming them down is one objective at the moment." Robin replied as she leans forward and uses both hands as a chin rest.

I hum in response and slouch forward slightly as my eyes are ever watching the woods. We both stay silent for the moment until I see Robin look back at me from the corner of my eye.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?" I say, looking back to her.

"Well, to be honest…I'm surprise you haven't fainted from exhaustion yet. You've been up and running for quite a while now and most people at this point would've dropped snoring or dead." She drawls slowly with a raised brow.

"Well…I'm obviously not most people." I said with a lazy sigh. "But…the thought of sleeping doesn't escape me though."

"Then perhaps you should go to bed then." She said with a small nod in my direction.

"Hmmmm…I don't want to." I said in a childish tone.

"Come now…be good." Robin said in a playful tone.

She pats me on the head affectionately and I hum in content.

"Alright then…I'm off to bed. Good night Robin." I said as I began to scoot myself over to the edge of the cart.

"Night, sleep well." She replied.

Climbing off the cart, I proceed to enter it through the front. Inside were baskets, sacks, and a couple of boxes, nothing much. Making myself comfortable, I settle down near a large sack and lean back against it. Felt like wheat was inside the sack…or some sort of seeds…oh well. Put weapons and backpacks off the side…and make sure they're off and not able to start without my go. Time to sleep then…

*Whree!

 _ **Do you want to Rest? Y/N**_

I poke the Y and soon enough, I felt my body slag and tire before my eyes began to close…soon enough…darkness took me.

 _ **Saving Game…Saving Game…Saving Game…**_

 _*BING!_

 _ **Game Progress Saved!**_

…

…

…

 **0000 Small Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and right back into the story!**

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **Fully Rested! HP, MP, and CHKR fully restored! All Negative Buff's removed!**_

Hmm, okay. That's to be expected, oh well. Time to wake up! Wonder how much time has passed? And…I hear…hooves? And…creaking wheels too? How long was I sleeping for? Okay…wake up time—

"Kazami? Wake up." I hear Robin's voice speak. "Wake up, its noon."

"Grgh…I'm up. I'm up." I said as I wearily opened my eyes.

My vision blurs so I rub my eyes, it blurs again for a few moments before coming into focus. I yawn loudly

"Sleep well?" she asks.

"Yep, the better with me waking up and seeing you." I say as I slowly sit up carefully.

I groan as I stretch my back and limbs, with a small yawn I look around.

"Anything I should know while I was dozing off?" I asked Robin as I got up to a crouch.

"Well, other than us leaving during the morn, nothing much. But some good news though." Robin says excitedly. "Look outside."

I raise a brow before playing along with a huff. I move myself over to the front of the cart and open the blind to peer out. I blinked a few times as the light blinds me temporarily before my vision focuses. I see a town…no…city not too far away…a city with a castle like building in it. Ylisstol.

 _ **WELCOME TO YLISSTOL OUTSKIRTS!**_

 _ **QUEST COMPLETED! Risen Invasion Part 2/2!**_

 _ **Current Task: Reach Ylisstol safely! (Completed!)**_

 _ **Completed Task(s):**_

 _ **Part 1:**_

 _ **Return to the Villager and fight off the Invading Risen forces!**_

 _ **Evacuate the Villagers to Ylisstol!**_

 _ **Help the other Shepherds!**_

 _ **Find the Shrine!**_

 _ **Continue your way to Ylisstol!**_

 _ **Part 2:**_

 _ **Kill all Risen in the area.**_

 _ **Find a camping spot to rest at.**_

 _ **Set up traps for added security!**_

 _ **The Risen approach! Fend them off!**_

 _ **Defeat the Risen Revenant!**_

 _ **Reach Ylisstol safely!**_

 _ **All parameters succeeded! Bonus EXP and Gold!**_

 _ **Reward(s): 25000 EXP +2500 Bonus and 10000 Gold +1000!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37; Current EXP: 1264237/1458000, Current Gold:_ _25358_

Nice…and we were finally here…Ylisstol. Plans to help Ylisstol, work on my own goals and further rape the timeline…activate. Though…odd thing we never encountered Luci—I mean Marth—oh what the hell, screw it! Lucina! Never encountered her…odd…maybe she'll pop up later.

"We're almost there…Ylisstol." Robin says as she joins me in viewing capital city.

"Great. Some good news at least." I say. "Any encounters though? Any signs of the creatures around here though?"

She shakes her head.

"There were some hints that those undead things were around…but I think they were dispatched by the army that Ylisse has." She replied.

I hum with a thoughtful look before shaking my head.

"Let's hope they had better luck than the other towns that might still need some serious help." I say and she nods in agreement.

We continue to chat idly together while looking around while the city grew nearer and nearer. We talked mainly about how the people were doing and how were the other Shepherd's doing. Oh…damn that's right, gotta remind myself to tell Chrom that I and Robin accept his invitation…right. Anyways…we passed by a couple of farms and I could see signs of battle, however they looked like small skirmishes taking place than actual full blown battles. Dark burn marks littered the dirt road, scattered and broken weapons and shields laid around, and some dried stains of red from time to time. However, it looks like there have been no serious casualties for the moment at least.

"Patrol incoming!" I hear Stahl's voice shout.

I hear another voice which vaguely sounded like Chrom's and Fredericks before a duo of footsteps running off. I lean further out from the cart and I spot Chrom and Frederick jogging off to meet the incoming Ylissen patrol.

"Well…at least Chrom's older sister has soldier's patrolling the countryside at least. I only hope that she'll be able to spare some troops to the other villages later on." I say as I retreated back into the cart.

*CLUNK! *WHUMP!

"Goof! Augh!" I grunt out in pain as my head crashes into the ceiling.

Ow! Ow! Rub head! Rub my damn head! Cursed road rocks! Why I oughta—

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm…" I heard somebody muffle a chuckle.

I forced myself to form a deadpan face before looking behind me to see Robin with closed eyes, covering her mouth with one hand and her other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Hmhmhmhahaahahahahaha!" she bursted out laughing regardless.

I sigh as she laughs to herself, I can literally feel my face flush red in embarrassment. Guess she got the laughs on me this time…or will she? An idea pops up into mind as I grin thoughtfully. While she was laughing to herself, I snuck over to her unnoticed. I position my fingers around her sides…and attacked!

"Wahaaa! Hahahaha! Kazami! S-stop! S-s-stop!" Robin laughed as I tickled her sides.

"Who's laughing now? Who's laughing now huh?!" I said with a smile as I tickled her.

Laughing, she tries to push me away but her attempt to move me was futile as I further attacked her with my tickle attack. She tried covering her sides only for me to target her neck and legs, when she tried to covered those, I went back to tickling her sides again.

"Kyah! S-s-stop p-please! Kazami!" Robin tries to stop me to no avail. "Stop! I-I'm g-g-gonna-I'm gonna die!"

This time she uses her whole body to make me stop. She slams her body into my own getting a grunt out of me. I feel her hands clamp onto my arms and we both tumble and begin to wrestle around a few moments but I ended up on the bottom while Robin ended up on top, straddling and draped over me and trapping my arms by using her hands to hold them down, she looked down at me with a triumphant expression. Her chest was pressed against my own and I could feel her breasts push into them as she took heavy breaths from our tussle. I then looked at how we were positioned, while offhandedly eying her breasts which seemed to be straining against her shirt's fabric, I gave a small hum of interest which caught her attention.

"Hmmmm, nice tussle…and oh my, I didn't know you liked being the dominant type Robbie. You should've told me and I would've played the part!" I said with a sly tone.

She looks at how we're positioned and blushes red in embarrassment, yet before she attempts to lift herself up…she gains a thoughtful look…before gaining a predatory one. Something that makes me a tad uncomfortable…yet excited at the same time. She slowly lifts her upper body up, enough that her chest was no longer pressing against mine but she was still somewhat draped over me. She places her hands on my chest and stares down at me, still straddling my lower body. I writhe slightly as our eyes meet and she simply stares at me with a coy smile.

"Getting a little adventurous aren't you?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Maybe…maybe not." She says as she traces circles on my chest with one of her index fingers. "However…I do seem to like this position though."

"Hmmm…can definitely tell." I say as I play with a strand of her silvery white hair. "Well…enough frolicking…we can do more of this later when we get inside the city walls."

"Hmmm…how about…no." Robin says with a small sniff.

"Come on now Robbie. You don't want people to see us in this position do you?" I say with an offhand manner.

Robin hums in thought before finally relenting. She removes herself from her straddling position and leans against the wall of the cart while I sit up and scoot myself over to where my weapons lay. I quickly do a check over on them to make sure nothing went wrong while I was resting. While doing so…

*Crunk! *Crunk!

"Kazami? Robin? Are you in there?" Stahl's voice called from outside.

"Both in here!" I called back, cutting off Robin's call which earned a pout from her.

"Well, come on out! We're almost at Ylisstol!" Stahl continued before we heard his footsteps move away.

I grinned at her before jerking my head towards the flaps in the back of the cart. Robin huffs before making her way over to the back and opening the flaps, allowing bright beams of sunlight to shine inside the cart. She then hops out of the cart and I quickly move to follow, entering the bright warm rays of sunshine before I hopped down onto the dirt road and moved off with Robin to the sides to avoid the other incoming carts. I noted that the caravan had a few new additions to the group. Mainly the patrol group that Stahl had called out earlier. Let's see…two knights, four archers and four men-at-arms. A few women but mostly men…a few young lad and lassies. Overall, a decent sized group that could face off a small group of Risen. Let's see our current formation…Chrom, Freddie, and Stahl up front, and Lissa, Maribelle, and Sumia in the back. Taking my eyes off of the new additions to the caravan, I look eagerly towards the incoming walls of Ylisstol.

"Keh heh heh heh heh…" I chuckled with anticipation.

This was no hearty or warm chuckle…no…this one was one filled with an icy cold, dark, malicious, and sinister tone. So much to do, so much to change, so much work to be done…challenge accepted! The gates…we were now at the gates, damn did that much time just pass? Or did I just really thing that long? No matter, Chrom is up front and shouting to somebody above so I look up to see a couple of guardsmen looking back down from the gate chambers. I then looked at the gates that led into Ylisstol itself. The first gate was a steel grate, similar to those in Mount and Blade: Warband…or any other fantasy or medieval games. The second gate was an iron reinforced wooden gate, nothing too special. Though it was rare to see this combination together…or even the triple combination, first gate is a drawbridge for access over a moat, second is the grate gate, then either a reinforced wooden gate or a full on iron or steel gate.

*CRANK! *CLANK!

And now…they're opening…opening…and—

 _ **WELCOME TO YLISSTOL!**_

…

…

…

Uh…damn…um…looks like Ylisstol was hit too. Then again…the Risen did just rain like hellfire from the skies…and most likely landed in areas with lots and lots of civilians in it. Obvious signs of battle inside the city, if the scorch marks, arrows, broken stuff, and bloody stains littered across the ground was any better indication. At least they did the smart thing and locked and closed up all gates to keep the Risen that landed outside the walls, out, and those in the walls in. Deal with the problem within the base first, and then deal with the ones hanging outside.

"Hmmm…looks like the city wasn't much better off either." Robin mumbled.

"At least they have a wall to keep those undead things that land outside the city, out though. Plus they had soldiers at the ready to defend them unlike most villages that might have a small squad or so." I inputted.

Robin only hummed in response as we both looked around. Well, at the civilians heavily boarded up their homes. Lots of them had their windows covered and looks like a few people has even furniture covering the doors. Plus, the alleys were blocked off with carts which both prevented the undead from accessing other areas and sneaking up on Ylissen forces and forced the undead out into the open streets, right into arrow rain kill zones. I spotted a few soldiers out in the streets scavenging for whatever they could find useable and a few civilians loitering about with an air of tense caution in them. Man…might be a delay with my plans until something can be done about the Risen threat for the moment.

"Hmmmm…" I hummed to myself.

"Something on your mind?" I heard Robin ask me.

"Well…for starters sake, what is Ylisse going to do with its undead problem? If we can't solve the problem then Ylisse is good as screwed, and I will jump the ship if it really starts to sink." I say bluntly.

Robin hums as she ponders my question before replying.

"I'm sure that Ylisse has allies to call on. I mean…it wouldn't smart to not have allies at least…right?" Robin says unsurely.

"I suppose…but then again…any allies to Ylisse might have the same problems we're dealing with too. We don't know if this is only happening in Ylisse, so there's a slight chance that they won't lend help if they're also dealing with these undead things on a daily basis." I said with a small shrug.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Robin mumbles.

"Then it better be fast. Undead things don't tire out and can be easily replenished. We living things…well…you know the drill. Lose one man; it takes another fifteen years to raise another capable to take his place." I also muttered as I stretched my back.

*Thump! *Thump!

I hear footsteps! I look behind and see the other gals jogging to catch up with us.

"Hey girls." I said as I waved to them.

A trio of greets came from the girls, though Maribelle's was more of a mutter than anything else.

"How is your day going ladies?" I said with a small smile.

"Other than having to not worry about those undead creatures for the moment, all is well Kazami." Lissa said with a small shrug.

"It is getting a little hot lately though." Sumia added.

"And too cold during the nights I should add." Maribelle also put in her cents.

"Hm, I suppose the seasons are coming and going at a faster rate than normal." I said with a small shrug of my own.

A thought suddenly came to me as I looked towards Lissa.

"Ah, now I remember. Lissa, I have a question if I may so ask." I said quickly.

"Ask away." She replies, looking at me.

"Does Ylisse have any allies to call upon when in need?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

Lissa looks thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"Yes, Ylisse and Ferox have been long time allies with one another. Why do you—" She suddenly stopped as if the idea suddenly dawned on her. "Are saying—"

"We go to Ferox and request for their aid? Indeed I am, bravo! You sure are a sharp one Lissa." I completed with a cheerful grin as I pat her on the head.

Lissa blushes under my compliment and praise as I affectionately pat her on the head. I see Sumia and Robin giving me amused stares while Maribelle gave me a small dead one glare. I then rub Lissa's hair which makes her slap my hand away and pout. I give her a cheeky chuckle and playfully nudge her on the side which makes her yelp in surprise before she punches me lightly in the arm. We both then share a small chuckle and I look back to her.

"But one question remains though…will your sister agree to the suggestion?" I asked.

"I…you know? I'm…I'm not sure…but I hope that she at least considers it though." Lissa said with a worried tone.

I give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll consider the idea. With the threat of these undead creatures lurking about and being able to come and go at any time. I'm certain anybody will call for aid in this given situation." I assured her, but she only hummed in response.

"Hold!" somebody up front shouts.

The whole entire caravan comes to a stop and I look ahead to see what was going on. It was another gate, this one obviously smaller than the main gates and only had iron-reinforced wooden doors. Above was gate control chambers, a few guardsmen were looking down at us before shouting some orders to open the gate.

*Crunk!

Said gate is now opening, allowing us passage into an area which looked like the main plaza and marketplace. The caravan slowly entered past the gates and I could see lots of guardsmen running about, a few of them looks a little younger than me. Well…I hope Chrom's sister is doing the right thing and having the Army begin recruiting people to fight in their ranks against the undead threat. Ylisse will need all the fighting power it can get…especially since I know that Plegia will be planning for a war with Ylisse.

"Villagers with me! Make way for the Prince, Princess and the Shepherds!" the lead patrol man shouted back to us.

With that said, the villagers that we evacuated began to follow the lead patrol man. The Shepherd's, including me and Robin parted ways from the caravan and we began our way towards the castle. We sped up our pace in order to catch up with Chrom and the others who were a little bit ahead of us. The market place didn't look too bad, there were people strolling about, and a couple of soldier's patrolling the area. Archers were also on the rooftops, kind of like the guards in the Assassin's Creed who hang out up top. People who spotted the Shepherds and the two royalties with said group, began to call out to us and bow towards our general direction. Chrom and Lissa gave them friendly waves as they passed by; the rest of the Shepherds only gave small nods or other forms of acknowledgment whenever they were called out by the people.

"Well…things look normal enough here." I heard Sumia say as she glances around the market place.

"For now at least." I remind her. "I have a feeling that until night falls…those things will be back."

"I hope my sister has a plan to solve this…" I hear Lissa mumble.

We were now leaving the marketplace and onto another street that lead straight to the castle. The street here unlike the one earlier did not bear the scars of battle nor blood. Looks pretty clean actually…so…the Risen might have not hit this area due to not landing in this proximity or were simply killed off quickly enough to never even reach this area. Hmm…nice looking castle…similar in structure and designs to those of back…back on Earth…wow…I kind of miss it to be honest. But here…ohohohoh…keh heh heh heh heh.

"Robin, Kazami." I hear somebody call out.

"Here." I say in response as I look to whoever called me.

The person who called my name as well as Robin's was none other than Chrom himself. Seeing him call to me makes me blink in surprise before a cheeky expression forms on my face as I responded.

"Oh, what is it that you need…my liege." I drawed the last part slowly adding with a respectful bow.

I feel Robin elbow me in the side making my grunt slightly before I hid one arm under my other arm and proceeded poked her in the ribs earning a small muffled yelp from her. We both turn to glare at one another before small muffled chuckles came from both of us before we looked back to Chrom.

"You're never going to let that down are you?" He said with a slight dead pan to his voice.

"I'm afraid not my Prince." Robin says to the Prince of Ylisstol.

"Nope. Never my lord! Twous be disrespectful to one of your status!" I reply with an air of mock nobility.

Chrom shakes his head with a small smile on his face before addressing his would be question to me and Robin.

"Besides that…have you both considered joining with the Shepherds?" Chrom continued, this garners immediately attention from Frederick.

"By my lord—" Frederick began.

But Chrom puts up a hand and puts on a stern face which makes Frederick hesitate in continuing.

"Enough." Chrom said in a hard tone. "We've talked this over already Frederick. Or do you forget who you owe your allegiance to?"

I see that Frederick again hesitates in his choice of words before slowly backing off with a slightly ashamed expression. Chrom sighs heavily before his stern expression vanishes and looks back to me and Robin.

"Have you both come to a decision? I am not forcing you to join, only asking." Chrom says again.

Me and Robin both look to each other with thoughtful looks. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds before looking back to Chrom.

"Count me in…Chrom." I say, putting on a wide grin.

Chrom looks a little surprised that I said his name and smiles but I noticed he slightly falters at my expression. My grin must be unsettling then…Alucard…I hope I can make you proud with a crazy grin to match!

"I will stand by your side till the end. Plus, I can sense lots of fun adventures together. So that's a plus." I continue. "And I'm…not one to shy away from the thrill. If you need anything, you can count on me!"

Chrom seems to accept that and me and him both turn to Robin.

"I will accept your offer Chrom. I will do my best to aid you and the Shepherds with whatever I can provide." Robin says with a respectful bow to him, she then grins and elbows me in the sides again. "Plus…I'll help keep this little boy in line for your sanities sake."

"Hardy har har, you're a real jester Robbie." I say with an amused tone.

Robin looks at me before sticking out her tongue and winking at me to which I grin sharply at her before we both then look back to Chrom.

"Hm, very good then. I was hoping you would accept the invitation. We can use all the help we can get. I'll have Stahl and Sumia give you a tour of the castle and maybe the rest of the city if the chance comes up." Chrom says with a delighted tone.

He then looks to Lissa before calling her over, Lissa looks to us before giving me and Robin a small appreciating smile before quickly walking up to her older brother's side. I see that Frederick's gait held a slightly annoyed yet defeated tone to it, so I walked up to his side and nudged him. Seeing that it was me, he frowns but I can see a seething glare of sorts in his eyes.

"Let's…chit chat shall we?" I whisper to him.

"Hn." Frederick grunts as we both slow down a bit, allowing the others to pass.

I get an inquisitive look from Robin but I quickly wave her concerns and questions off until later. With the rest of them ahead, I look back to Frederick who is staring straight ahead with an unreadable expression. I too look straight ahead…towards the castle that's slowly but surely coming closer and closer.

"So…Frederick." I began slowly.

"Hrgh." He growls, waiting.

I the clap my hands and clasps them together before I put on a poker face as I look at him…or rather…up to him. Damn he's tall as hell.

"So, first things first. Let's get rid of this bit of animosity and distrust from one another." I continue and all I get is another growl. "Okay then…lets officially begin then. I…"

"No you don't. That's what they all say." He mutters, interrupting me.

"Say what?" I inquire, though I already knew the answer.

"That you understand why I and cautious, wary, and distrustful. Heard it time and time again and again. The same line over and over again." Frederick says with a growl.

"But I didn't say that." I retort, this earns me a glare form him. "Look…Frederick, how about this…how about we make a deal then."

This earns his attention and he looks at me though with an air of caution.

"I'm listening." He says, waiting for my offer.

"Well for starters, don't tell this to Chrom…or rather…anybody." I say with a offhand tone. "But, in this deal, I want you to at least tolerate me and Robin since we're going to work together." I began.

His face takes a angry tone to it and I quickly put up a hand which silences him.

"I wasn't finished yet." I say quickly. "In return for you tolerating me and Robin. If I and only…I have any suspicious plans or schemes that might endanger Chrom, Lissa, or the Exalt herself with the possibility of death. Then by all means…kill me. But spare Robin my fate on this deal."

"Why should I not kill her too?" Frederick asks with a suspicious tone.

"One life…to protect another." I said in a cryptic tone.

"And if I do kill her instead of you." He says in a challenging tone.

The air around us suddenly grew cold as Deathly Chill activated, and Frederick flinched in surprise as my face took on a deadly and threatening tone, my Intimidation coming into play. I then lean towards him and answer.

"If you dare…harm her and break the deal." I say in a warning tone.

The ground under us begins to frost and I see Frederick's eyes widen in surprise and he attempts to back away but I stop him by grabbing his armor, preventing him from moving. He attempts to push me away but I grab his other arm in response and hold tight, completely locking him in place. I then growl dangerously and let out a frosty breathe which formed frost on him armor.

"I…will drain your very soul…and life before I do the same for the rest of the Ylissen Royal Family, friends or not. And I will make sure any possible descendants from you…will perish the same way." I finished before letting him go.

He stumbles back and now he has a much more wary yet a frightened hint in his stance. I then offer a hand and look at him with my poker face again.

"Truce?" I say, waiting.

He looks at my hands with a wary look before after a minute, he relents and hesitantly grabs and we both shake on the deal and truce.

"Good. Then our business is settled then…my friend." I say with a dangerous tone.

Frederick only glowers at me but quickly loses it as he recalls what just occurred and we both quickly turn back to the others and began to speed walk to catch up with them. Frederick walking next to Stahl and me next to the girls. Up front I could see Lissa and Chrom chatting and laughing from time to time. I look at both of them before slowly looking down to my hand…the same one I used Life Drain with. As if sensing my thoughts, Life Drain subtly activates slightly, white cloudy wisps come off from my hands and I quickly banish it as I lower my hand again.

*Nudge! *Nudge!

I look to see Robin giving me a questioning look.

"What did you two talk about?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"Oh…guy stuff Robbie." I say in a cheeky tone.

"Oh c'mon spill the goodies." Robin says with a pout.

I look back to Frederick before looking back to her and leaning closer to her.

"Just had a little talk with the big man to assure him that you and I are friendly and not planning anything suspicious against the crown and its heirs." I say in one sitting.

"Really now?" Robin says with a hint of disbelief, my response was silence as she took a more serious tone. "Wait. Are you serious?"

"Don't worry. The big man will tolerate us more in the future. Just don't do something that will make him change his mind alright?" I continue.

"If you say so. I'll try not to make him mad or have any reason to distrust us." Robin says with a reluctant nod.

Inwardly I give a sigh of relief and I do hope to the damn Anime and Gaming Deities that Robin does not do something that will screw up the temporary truce. Otherwise…things are going to get nasty. Hmmm…the castle isn't too far away now. Right about now, we were walking through another plaza like area, this one much more elegant as it had multiple fountains and a rather large elegant one in the dead center of it. On the other side was another tall stone wall with a gate which most likely led directly into the castle itself. This gate was pretty much the same as any other gate other than it was a full on metal gate…probably made out of iron or steel…dunno, need to see the coloration of the metal used. As we pass the fountains and approach the gates into the "front yard" of the castle. Up front, I spot Chrom look back to all of us. Most likely making a head count on all of us. On the wall I see commotion from the guards and other soldiers scampering about and as we get closer I could hear their barks and shouts.

"Open the gates! The Prince and Princess have returned! They approach the gates! Open the gates now!" A guard yells loudly.

There was a chorus of cries before a loud clang of metal was heard as the gate began to open. By the time we reach the gates, they're fully opened, allowing us entry into the front yard and gardens of Ylisstol Castle. Wow…that's a lot of nice looking flowers…sunflowers, lilies, daises, sweet williams, lupine, poppies, canter-berry bells, roses, dahlias, peonies even tulips too! I sniff the air and relish the sweet scent given off from some of the flowers; I feel a smile creep on my lips as I am somewhat reminded of home. Letting those thoughts of home fade away, I refocus back on the present. We were now heading up a ramp towards the castle doors themselves which too began to open as we walked through the front yard/garden of the inner walls. The garden was quickly left behind as we proceeded through the main entrance into Ylisstol Castle.

 _ **WELCOME TO YLISSTOL CASTLE!**_

"Hmmm…nice." I heard Robin mumble to herself.

The inside was…hmm…how should I say it…magnificent! Game just doesn't do it justice compared to real and up close experience! Though there was no electricity, it was oddly enough well lit from both the torches and the light coming down from the high windows. I even spotted a few glowing stones as well too, interesting. The floors were laid with red and the occasional blue elegant and very expensive looking rugs. The halls themselves were nicely decorated with paintings, potted plants, chairs and small tables too and—

"Shepherd's hold!" Chrom's voice suddenly breaks my train of thought.

Everybody comes to a halt and I peek around Frederick and Stahl to see what was going on up front. I see a woman approaching us followed by a couple of guards…what was her name again? Phila! Right! Phila is her name!

"Milord, milady, you have both returned!" The knightess says with relief.

"We have returned safely, rest assured." Chrom replied. "Phila? Is my sister available? I need to speak with her at once."

"She is milord. When we received news that the prince and princess have returned we immediately notified her. She currently in the Throne room as we speak, waiting for you." Phila said quickly.

"Good, then let us make haste then. Shepherd's, you are free to do as you wish for the time being." Chrom called back to us as he and Phila walked off.

With that said, everybody began to disperse, both Stahl, Sumia and Frederick going off somewhere…most likely the barracks…or the kitchens. This left Robin, Lissa, Maribelle and myself for the time being…doing something I guess. I was about to suggest something…that is until Lissa came up to me and Robin that is. She was followed by Maribelle who was glowering at nothing.

"Well, that just leaves me to give you a tour of the castle then!" Lissa says in a cheerful tone.

"We're not going to go everywhere in it are we Lissa?" Maribelle said with a small sniff.

"Hmmm…maybe…maybe…" Lissa says in a wry tone.

Me and Robin look at one another and we both shrug simultaneously before we focus our attention back on Lissa.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to see most of it. But maybe the important parts first then the last parts Lissa." I say as I glance around.

"Alright then! It's settled! C'mon follow me!" Lissa says in a jovial tone.

I have a feeling that this was going to be a very…very long tour.

 **0000 Small Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and right back into the story!**

 _ **Ylisstol Castle – Shepherd Barracks!**_

I don't know how long the tour took…but damn was it long. Lissa didn't let up until we got though all the rooms and every nook and cranny in the castle. And now…

"…and this is the Shepherd barracks! This is where the rest of the Shepherd's stay!" Lissa says finally as we entered a large courtyard/training yard like area.

I give a small hum of interest as Lissa led our merry group into the yard of the barrack. The Shepherd's Barrack were their own separate building from the official Ylissen Army Barracks but one thing they had in common was that they were both connected to the castle itself, just on opposite sides. I then get a good look around the training yard of the Shepherd Barracks. Looks pretty good…like school gym sized or a little bigger at least. One on part of the yard, I see a burly blonde man and an armored woman practicing on some wooden dummies while another man with a bow stood watching the two. Another spot had some hay stacks with painted targets on them, though obviously the archer wasn't using them at the moment. Another spot had a couple of crates…which looked like they had some weapons in them. Next to the crates were to people, wizardly like people if their garbs were any indication.

"Let's go meet with the other Shepherd's that you'll we working with in the future!" Lissa continued with her cheerful and jovial tone as we went to meet with the other Shepherd's. "Hey everyone! We got some new people joining us!"

"New people? Sweet! More people to tell about the Vaike man!" the burly blonde man shouts out as he turns towards us.

Well…here they all come, recall time…go! Burly blonde, obvious is obvious, Vaike! Sorcerer lady, Miriel! Little wizard kid, Ricken! Fierce armored knight lady, Sully! Noble runawau archer guy, Virion! Hmmm…I wonder where's Cordelia? Probably doing something important at the moment most likely. I wonder where did Stahl, Sumia and Frederick go off too as well? Oh well, worry about that later, on with the other Shepherds!

"Well, let's start this off then." I began as I walked forward slightly and gave a small bow and introduced myself. "I am Grimm Kazami but calling me Kazami is fine as well. A former traveler now turned Shepherd. Nice to meet you all, hope we all can get along."

Robin then came forward and introduced herself as well.

"My name is Robin, a fellow traveler with Kazami here. It is nice to meet you all." Robin says with a small nod to all of them.

"Nice to meet you both! The name is Vaike! Remember that!" blonde man says with a grin.

"It's nice to see some new faces around here, I am Miriel." The older female mage greeted.

"Always nice to see somebody new, my name is Ricken." The younger mage greets with a respectful small bow.

"Ah, another two fine souls join thee Shepherds. A grandiose day it is! I am Sir Virion! Pleased to meet thou!" the archer says with a dramatic bow to us both.

This earns a small stifled laugh from Robin and I smirk as I nudge her playfully.

"Well? Punchy punch? Heheheheh…" I whisper to her with a grin.

"Kazami. You're horrible!" Robin whispers back with a sly smile.

"Hn. Nice! Two new people to test out! I hope you're good in a fight! I am Sully!" the female knight introduced.

I then look to the big guy who was standing behind them and point out to him.

"What about you big fellah?" I said towards who I assumed was Kellam.

He gains a look of surprise as he slowly points to himself. Everybody else looks to who I was pointing at, the Shepherd's in front of us yelp or do something that gave off some surprise while Lissa, Robin and Maribelle did something equivalent to a "Huh?!". I feel a nudge and I look to see Robin looking at me weirdly.

"How long was he there?" she whispered.

And I just stared at her with a dry stare before looking to the others…who were also looking at me. Was…was it really that bad? Damn Kellam, that's gotta hurt in the feels for yah.

"Um…was I not supposed to notice him? He was just…standing behind you guys the whole time." I try to answer.

"It's alright Kazami…I'm…just not too noticeable most of the time." Kellam speaks, waving off any further concerning questions and answers. "But…yes, it's nice to meet both of you. My name is Kellam, I hope we can get along."

"I'm pretty sure we all will get along just dandy." I say with a small smirk.

*Groooooooowl!

Everybody stops…and that sounded like it came from the left. I and pretty much everybody else who I could see at the moment, turned to look at the one responsible. Our sights rest on Lissa, who was blushing an embarrassed color of red and trying to make herself as small as possible from our amused stares.

*Groooooooowl!

This one came from Robin who began to blush like mad as we all began to laugh, though Maribelle had more a mirthful chuckle than outright laughter. After getting over the laughs, I then clap my hands together and look towards Lissa.

"Well…since we're now acquainted with one another, and that now we have a new objective. How about we go get something to eat eh?" I suggest.

Nobody disagreed with me on that one, keh heh heh heh. This was going to be fun.

 **0000 Small Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and right back into the story!**

Wow…most…filling meal ever. That chicken, pork, beef…good lord! So tasty! Well…all good things however come to an end eventually. It was about…I estimate most likely twelve o'clock PM at the moment rom the sun's position in the sky. Anyways…the barracks! Each Shepherd owned their own separate room! Sweet! The inside of the barracks was simply open…compare it to a humongous living room that's well furnished and pillars supporting the upper floor balconies…similar to how it almost looked like in the game…just with another floor above…and above. Also there was a large wide hallway as well which had the first floor rooms and a stairwell leading to the upper floors. This hallway had four rooms, two on the left and two on the right, in dead center at the end of the large hallway was the stairs. Stahl, Sumia, Ricken and Kellam owned the rooms on the first floor. There was another hallway that had five other rooms but they were currently not in use at the moment…so if it's similar to the game, we can hire other people from the other realms to help us, and those rooms would be their residence. Anyways…second floor had eight rooms which contained Sully, Virion, Vaike, Maribelle, Miriel, Frederick and me along with one room not in use. Robin however owned some sort of…tower thing that was attached to the barracks and the castle. Yeah, she owned a large room all to herself since she's appointed as our tactician by Chrom…when I was asleep…lucky girl. I think it was only accessible on the third floor which also contained a lot of empty rooms, ten if I counted correctly. And I think that's it…right? I mean…I don't see anything that might mention that Cordelia had a room here…hers might be elsewhere. And obviously…Lissa and Chrom live in the castle so…obvious. Okay back to our rooms, each room was about…I think maybe 30x30 or 40x40, couldn't really tell as each room varied in size…and personality to the person inhabiting them obviously. Right now…I was currently inside my room…tinkering with things. My weapons were currently stored inside my Infinity Backpack at the moment as I tinkered away at the armor and weapons.

"Hmmmmm…" I hummed in thought.

*Whree!

\- Item(s) Info -

 _ **Rusty Revenant Helmet LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Head Piece_

 _Description: A heavily rusted helmet that was worn by a Revenant. It is freezing to the touch, heavy and brittle from the looks of it. The helmet gives off an ominous feeling of dread and it appears that those who don this helm will have glowing red eyes. The effects may frighten most mortals and creatures upon seeing it. Revenants are powerful undead wraiths that wander the lands for eternity, seeking more victims to consume to add to their already supernatural strength and powers._

 _Effect(s): Grants a 5% increase to Frost and Dark Resistances, Foes are likely to be intimidated by you when wearing this._

 _Upgrade to Rusty Revenant Helmet LVL 2_

 _Requirment(s): Blacksteel Alloy x1 or Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _Defense Rating: 20 (Base) to 30 (Upgraded)_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Armor LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Upper Top Chest Piece_

 _Description: A heavily rusted armored chest piece that was worn by a Revenant. It is freezing to the touch, heavy and brittle from the looks of it. The armor gives off a feeling of dread and despair, and faint dark and white wisps appear to be slowly rising off the armor itself. The effects may frighten most mortals and creatures upon seeing it. Revenants are powerful undead wraiths that wander the lands for eternity, seeking more victims to consume to add to their already supernatural strength and powers. It is speculated that these undead wraiths are formed from an amalgamation of numerous fallen warriors, and so they seek strong opponents to fight until they themselves are slain by a much more powerful warrior._

 _Effect(s): Grants a 10% increase to Frost and Dark Resistances, Foes are likely to be intimidated by you when wearing this._

 _Upgrade to Rusty Revenant Armor LVL 2_

 _Requirment(s): Blacksteel Alloy x1 or Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _Defense Rating: 75 (Base) to 100 (Upgraded)_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Chainmail LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Top Chest Piece_

 _Description: A heavily rusted chainmail that was worn by a Revenant. It is freezing to the touch, heavy and brittle from the looks of it. It's black and purple coloration gives off an uneasy feeling from being around, and blood…that seems to be constantly dripping from the armor doesn't make matters much better either. The effects may frighten most mortals and creatures upon seeing it. Revenants are powerful undead wraiths that wander the lands for eternity, seeking more victims to consume to add to their already supernatural strength and powers. It is speculated that these undead wraiths are formed from an amalgamation of numerous fallen warriors, and so they seek strong opponents to fight until they themselves are slain by a much more powerful warrior._

 _Effect(s): Grants a 5% increase to Frost and Dark Resistances, Foes are likely to be intimidated by you when wearing this._

 _Upgrade to Rusty Revenant Chainmail LVL 2_

 _Requirment(s): Blacksteel Alloy x1 or Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _Defense Rating: 25 (Base) to 50 (Upgraded)_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Gauntlets LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Hand Piece_

 _Description: A pair of heavily rusted armored gauntlets that were worn by a Revenant. It is freezing to the touch, heavy and brittle from the looks of it. The gauntlets appear to have some sort of gray glow around them…and seems to boost the potency Frost and Dark elements. The effects may frighten most mortals and creatures upon seeing it. Revenants are powerful undead wraiths that wander the lands for eternity, seeking more victims to consume to add to their already supernatural strength and powers._

 _Effect(s): Grants a 5% increase to Frost and Dark Resistances, Grants a 5% boost increase to Frost and Dark elements, Foes are likely to be intimidated by you when wering this._

 _Upgrade to Rusty Revenant Gauntlets LVL 2_

 _Requirment(s): Blacksteel Alloy x1 or Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _Defense Rating: 20 (Base) to 30 (Upgraded)_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Leggings LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Bottom Piece_

 _Description: Heavily rusted armored leggings that were worn by a Revenant. It is freezing to the touch, heavy and brittle from the looks of it. The armor gives off a feeling of dread and despair, and faint dark and white wisps appear to be slowly rising off the armor itself. The effects may frighten most mortals and creatures upon seeing it. Revenants are powerful undead wraiths that wander the lands for eternity, seeking more victims to consume to add to their already supernatural strength and powers._

 _Effect(s): Grants a 10% increase to Frost and Dark Resistances, Foes are likely to be intimidated by you when wearing this._

 _Upgrade to Rusty Revenant Leggings LVL 2_

 _Requirment(s): Blacksteel Alloy x1 or Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _Defense Rating: 50 (Base) to 75 (Upgraded)_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Boots LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Feet Piece_

 _Description: A pair of heavily rusted armored boots that were worn by a Revenant. It is freezing to the touch, heavy and brittle from the looks of it. It's black and purple coloration gives off an uneasy feeling from being around, and blood…that seems to be constantly dripping from the armor doesn't make matters much better either. The effects may frighten most mortals and creatures upon seeing it. Revenants are powerful undead wraiths that wander the lands for eternity, seeking more victims to consume to add to their already supernatural strength and powers._

 _Effect(s): Grants a 5% increase to Frost and Dark Resistances, Foes are likely to be intimidated by you when wearing this._

 _Upgrade to Rusty Revenant Boots LVL 2_

 _Requirment(s): Blacksteel Alloy x1 or Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _Defense Rating: 40 (Base) to 50 (Upgraded)_

\- Defense Rating Info -

Whole Armor Set (Base), LVL 1 = 230

Whole Armor Set (Upgraded), LVL 2 = 335

\- End of Defense Info -

 _ **Rusty Revenant Kite Shield LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Medium Shield/Weapon_

 _Special Skill: Point Jab_

 _Damage: 50_

 _Block Rating: 90% Physical Damage Nullified, 50% Magic Damage Nullified, 60% Frost and Dark Damage Nullified_

 _Description: A heavily rusted yet firm kite shaped shield wielded by a Revenant. It is freezing to the touch, heavy and brittle from the looks of it. There are numerous dents and scratches on this hunk of metal, yet it remained firm despite its aged appearance. There are also dried blood stains on the shield as well and a faint wispy aura can be seen if examined closely, giving off an uneasy vibe. The effects may frighten most mortals and creatures upon seeing it. Revenants are powerful undead wraiths that wander the lands for eternity, seeking more victims to consume to add to their already supernatural strength and powers._

 _Effect(s): Grants 10% Defense against Frost and Dark Attacks, Foes are likely to be intimidated by you when wielding this._

 _Upgrade to Rusty Revenant Kite Shield LVL 2_

 _Requirement(s): Blacksteel Alloy x1 or Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _Damage Rating: 50 (Base) to 60 (Upgraded)_

 _Block Rating: 90% Physical Damage Nullified, 50% Magic Damage Nullified, 60% Frost and Dark Damage Nullified (Base) to 90.5% Physcial Damage Nullified, 51% Magic Damage Nullified, 61% Frost and Dark Damage Nullified (Upgraded)_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Longsword LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Sword_

 _Special Move: Life Steal_

 _Damage: 75_

 _Description: A heavily rusted large longsword that was wielded by a Revenant. It's freezing to the touch, heavy and brittle from the looks of it. The weapon has seen better days and lack of proper care has degraded this weapons cutting power. Yet there are still numerous red stains on the blade regardless, cutting down any foe asunder with ease and breaking through even the toughest armored human. This weapons however appears to regrow its cutting edge by the blood of its victims, which not only fuel its deadly cutting edge but also heal it's wielder._

 _Effect(s): Every hit heals you 100 HP, 5% Increased Frost and Dark Damage_

 _Upgrade to Rusty Revenant Longsword LVL 1/20_

 _Requirement(s): Blacksteel Alloy x1 or Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _Damage Rating: 75 (Base) to 100 (Upgraded)_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Shortsword LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Sword_

 _Special Move: Life Steal_

 _Damage: 60_

 _Description: A heavily rusted shortsword that was wielded by a Revenant. It's freezing to the touch and brittle from the looks of it. The weapon has seen better days and lack of proper care has degraded this weapons cutting power. Yet there are still numerous red stains on the blade regardless, cutting down any foe asunder with ease and breaking through even the toughest armored human. This weapons however appears to regrow its cutting edge by the blood of its victims, which not only fuel its deadly cutting edge but also heal its wielder._

 _Effect(s): Every hit heals you 50 HP, 2.5% Increased Frost and Dark Damage_

 _Upgrade to Rusty Revenant Shortsword LVL 1/20_

 _Requirement(s): Blacksteel Alloy x1 or Blacksteel Ingot x2_

 _Damage Rating: 60 (Base) to 65 (Upgraded)_

\- End of Info -

Hmmmm…nice…very nice.

"Hmmm…I wonder if I can combine this with my current clothing?" I thought as I examined each piece of armored gear.

*Knock! *Knock! *Knock!

"Coming!" I say to whoever is waiting at the door.

Standing up from the table, my armor clinking as I did so. I walked over to the door, unlocked the locks and grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

"Oh hey Robbie." I say with a small smile on my face as I recognized her.

"Hello Kazami…you got a minute?" She asks.

"Sure, come on in." I say, opening the door and giving her room to come inside.

She enters before stopping as she spots the Revenant gear on the table. She looks at me with a questioning glance and I give her a slightly sheepish look.

"Curious?" I say for her and she nods slightly.

I sit down on the bed and pat the spot next to me. She obliges and looks at me questioningly and I get comfortable before I continue.

"Well…let's just say that…during our last little…scuffle with those undead things, I ran into a very nasty fellow." I say with a small smirk. "Remember how I got my poor unfortunate soul knocked flying into the air and off into the forest?"

Robin nods and I continue.

"Well…after I got knocked flying and off into the forest, I killed the bastard who did it and…this unfriendly fella appeared. A Revenant I should say." I continue with a slightly lazy tone.

"Wait…you…you went…one on one with a Revenant!" Robin said with surprise. "Are you mad?! No scratch that! You are! From what I can recall, even newborns Revenants are capable of defeating large groups of well-equipped soldiers by themselves! Are you telling me you went toe to toe with one and won!?"

"Guilty as charged my dear." I confirmed and hold out both hands and wave them to try and placate her worries and rising anger. "Me and him got along very well, and well…his armor looked sweet as hell too. So I kindly asked and he offered me his armor."

I inch back slightly as Robin gives me a pointed glare and I laugh sheepishly.

"Ahahahah…" I laugh nervously. "Okay Robin, enough with the glaring please."

Robin's face softens and she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head.

"You're going to give me gray hairs at this rate." She mumbled.

"Uh…point to note…you already sort of do." I say playfully.

"It was a figure of speech." She replies dryly. "And are you calling me old?"

"I don't know, am I?" I ask with an innocent tone.

She stares at me for a moment but an amused smile twitches on her lips and I give a throaty chuckle, she gives another sigh before looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll try not to worry too much about you since you seem very capable of handling yourself in any hairy situation. Just stay safe…and alive for me." Robin says quietly, I was about to reply but then her face softens a bit more and looks at me with a pleading tone. "But please…if you come across something that you cannot handle by yourself…"

She scoots closer to me and then grabs my hands with her own and holds them tenderly and perhaps affectionately as well. My fingers twitch slightly as I grasp her hands as well, holding them as if they were fragile glass.

"Please…don't face it alone. We are here with you as well. Promise me that will you?" She whispers and I feel my face soften slightly at her tone.

I give a small sigh before I too scoot closer, close enough for me to nudge our foreheads playfully against another. I look into her bright golden slitted eyes, and she looks into my red and blue colored eyes and my lips form a small smile.

"Alright…I promise then." I say in a hushed tone. "But Robin…"

"Hmmm?" She hums in response.

"The same goes for you too." I say softly. "At this point…the world might be a little bit more…melancholy without you in it."

"Hmmm…is that so?" She implores.

She's then silent for a moment, as if thinking. Her eyes look away slightly before looking back into mine.

"Okay…I promise as well." She whispers.

…

…

…

"So…" I broke the silence. "Are you busy anytime soon?"

"No…why?" Robin inquires.

"Well…I was wondering if…if you wanted to do something? You know…kill time until we're notified or something of the like." I explained.

Robin hums in thought.

"Well…I suppose we could." She finally says. "Oh…I just remembered something!"

I raise a brow and look at her with an inquisitive look.

"Oh really? Do tell." I say with interest.

"We never finished the little teaching we did back at the village. You know, the one with the…rifle!" She says with a hopeful look on her face.

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **Quest reactivated!**_

 _ **Quest:**_ _Of Friendships and Bonds: Future Lord God and Dragon God Part 1/?_

 _Current Task(s): Teach Robin how to use a firearm/ranged weapon._

 _Description: Friendships and bonds give us strength in times of need…but…friendships and bonds…can also bring us pain when we least expect it._

 _Reward(s): 1,500 EXP, Improved Standing with: Robin, Robin gains "Ranged Mastery" Skill after completion of task_

Huh…I sort of forgot about that too. Well…better fix that!

"Huh…well…we didn't did we. But there is however one problem." I notified her.

"And?" She drawled.

"Well…we don't exactly have a suitable spot, the training yard is a little small and plus…some people might freak out at the sound of my weapon going off." I explain the situation.

"I suppose…but maybe…maybe we can do other things?" She says unsurely.

I rub the top of her head affectionately and she hums in content.

"Don't worry…I'm sure we'll figure something out." I assure her. "Maybe we could do a little spar or something of the like."

"Hmmm…do you really consider that?" She asks.

"Hmm…well…" I pause for a moment, thinking.

Uh…kind I put the former task on hold until I can figure something out please?

 _ **New Quest Parameters added!**_

 _ **Quest:**_ _Of Friendships and Bonds: Future Lord God and Dragon God Part 1/?_

 _Former Task: Teach Robin how to use a firearm/ranged weapon._ _ **(On Hold!)**_

 _Current Task(s): Spend time with Robin!_

 _Reward(s): Improved Standing with Robin, Unknown_

Huh…thank you game! That's very helpful! Okay…let's keep going with the Quest then.

"Eh…whats the harm in it. Sure!" I say with a small shrug.

I stand up and help her up as well. We then make our way to the door and I open it, allowing her to go first and before following after her. After grabbing my bags and doubling checking my armor which were still on the table, I exited the room. Okay, all ready and set to go. Hello Maribelle and…where's Lissa? Hmm…probably somewhere else. Oh well, give her a friendly wave as me and Robin pass by. Head to stairwell and going down…going down…going down…and onto the main floor. Hello Vaike, Ricken and Miriel. Hmmm…where's Sumia, Sully, Virion and Kellam? Oh well…give a friendly wave to them and…doors…doors…doors…big doors…heavy doors…push! Push! Push!

*Shine!

Ow! Ow! Bright beams of sunlight! C'mon! I'm praising it Solaire?! Why does it hurt! Screw you!

"You alright?" I hear Robin ask me as I blink the spots out from my sight.

"Yeah…all good." I reply, rubbing my eyes.

Okay…looks like some of the other Shepherds aren't around…hmm…odd I thought at least some would be around but…oh well. Anyways the spar pit was empty at the least, so that was good. I beckon for Robin to follow me and we walk to the spar pit, as we make our way over I note that the pit was about at least about 30x30 size, so it was enough room at least. Plus there was a nearby crate of something, so…I gave it a check to see what was inside of it after I placed my bag down next to it.

"Should be a lock on this crate, this ought to be the training gear and all—aha!" I said as I found the latch to keep it closed.

Pulling and moving the latch, I grasped the top of the crate and gave a small grunt as I lifted it up and open. Inside was a bunch of iron and steel weaponry as well as some mock wooden ones as well. I look to Robin and gesture to the weapons.

"Real or wood?" I ask.

"Let's go for wood for the moment." Robin says, picking up a wooden sword.

"Alright, wood it is then." I agree and pick out a wooden sword that imitated the appearance of a typical longsword.

 _\- Item Info -_

 _Name: Wooden Longsword LVL 1/20_

 _Rarity: Common_

 _Type: Sword_

 _Damage Value: 10_

 _Description: A wooden practice weapon used to train new recruits during the Medieval Ages. They are usually more heavier than the actual weapon itself. This is useful as when using actual weapons which are a bit lighter than this, soldiers are able to wield them much more effectively and proficiently._

 _\- End of Info -_

We enter the sparring pit and we take out places across from one another. We both look at each other and Robin gives me a small friendly smile, and I give her a grin. I give the wooden sword a few practice swings before letting it rest on my shoulder.

 _ **Shepherd Sparring Pit**_

 _Here you can participate in spars with other fellow Shepherd's! You and you fellow Shepherd can spar against one another and possibly learn something from each other and gain some experience and information in fighting, proper techniques, and new skills. In sparring matches, damage is reduced slightly and is always non-lethal/fatal, minor damages such as bruises, small cuts; cracked bones are considered non-lethal/fatal damage. Winners win by KO, or Surrender._

I hum with interest before looking back to Robin and give her a small nod.

"Okay then Robin…we're here in the sparring pit. So…what do you want to do?" I say as I squat down in a similar manner to Patches.

"Hmmm…melee only, no magic and such." She suggested and I stood back up.

"Alright then. You ready?" I ask as I adopt a ready stance, same one that the Darkwraiths take.

She nods and readies herself, her sword held in a thrusting positon, her hand out slightly to her side and she herself was slightly hunched over as ready to lunge.

We then…slowly…slowly…begin to circle around each other, my weapon hand twirling around occasionally. I notice the Robin is bracing…bracing her legs! Lunge attack!

"Hrgh!" She grunts out as she attacks.

I quickly react and deflect her thrust attack off to the side, I go for a grab but she just manages to escape my fingers. She's on guard again as well am I as now I hold out my weapon towards her. We circle again…watching each other's move…waiting…waiting for a mistake…and an advantage. I take the initiative to act; I purposely over draw my swing and make it easy to telegraph. She quickly moves back but I surprise her by dashing and closing the distance, my weapon going for a stab. The tip of my weapon pokes her in the stomach and she gives a small yelp. We come to a stop and I look up at her with a small grin.

 _ **Stab attack connected, Kill Ratio 95%, Kill Confirmed!**_

"Dead." I said, moving my weapon away from her stomach.

I then proceed to playfully poke her in the gut again, making her yelp in surprise and flush a pink color.

"Now then…" I began, getting her attention. "…let us see why I managed to kill you this round."

She flushed again slightly and mumbles her answer.

"I left myself open for an attack." I heard her say.

"Correct…but…" I drawled. "You also didn't expect me to feint my sword strike and close the distance."

I then pat her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Whenever you get into a fight, keep moving, don't stop and always be aware, okay?" I said, giving her a small smile.

"Alright…let's go again then." Robin replies and backs up and readies herself again.

"Right then…you ready?" As I adopt my stance again.

She nods and we continue our little spar. We circle again, and I see that her stance is a bit more proper and more able to guard much more effectively…well at least from what I recall from watching tournaments and a couple of Youtuber's who showcase weapons and sometimes, weapon techniques. Okay, let's look for an opening to exploit in her stance. Well…might as well be the one the start it first.

*Fwoosh! *Fwip!

I rush at Robin and go for a quick overhand swing; Robin quickly moves back out of my range, making my weapon swipe at air and she charges me with a swing of her own. I quickly draw back my weapon and manage to parry off her attack and redirect it to the left. I then made for a grab attempt but she again deftly and nimbly escapes the tips of my fingers. I begin growling in annoyance before shutting it halfway as this was just a friendly spar, so I harrumph instead.

"You're pretty fast, plus good work." I compliment as we circle each other.

"Thank you…and you're pretty quick to respond as well." She says back with a small smirk.

"Well…like I said, never stop and always be aware. But thank you." I reply with a small mock bow.

Okay…let's switch our stance then…Fencer Stance! Even though this is not the proper weapon to be using for it! Okay back to business…let's see…openings…any openings? Nope…none at the moment, she's really on guard now that I've taken up a different stance.

*Fwish!

Here she comes! Thrust attack, intercept and redirect! Left slash, deflect! Right attack, parry and counter with shoulder bash.

*Womp!

"Umph!" She grunts out in surprise from my unexpected maneuver.

She stumbles back from my shoulder bash and I quickly press my aggressive attacks. Robin yelps as she barely manages to parry my overhand strike, the force behind it makes her stumble again. I follow up with another overhand downward strike which she quickly dashes back and manages to avoid it, leaving my weapon to whack at nothing. She's still regaining her bearings and balance so I quickly continue my relentless assault, closing the distance again with another attack. Seeing little option, Robin attempts to defend herself by blocking my attack directly.

*CLANK!

"Tch!" Robin grits out as she blocks my sword strike.

Our weapons are pushing against one another and we're up face to face as we push against each other. Her face is contorted with a wince and I spot a small bead of sweat going down the side of her face. Her eyes glare into my own and she offers a small frown while I offer a lazy smirk.

"Naga's name you're strong." She manages to hiss out, trying to push me back.

I give a small grunt before I take a step forward and pushing harder making her grunt again and look down, my eyes look down and note that dirt was building up behind her feet. She looks back up to me and I lean a little closer to her.

"You're pretty strong yourself too if you're being able to push back, but…you haven't seen the real deal just yet Robbie." I whisper and that makes her twitch slightly.

Robin gives a small growl but that was quickly replaced by a grunt of surprise as I break our little push match by exerting some of my strength and shove her back, making her stumble as a result. Already again I'm closing the distance and I swing, my weapon just stopping against her exposed throat.

 _ **Slash Strike Connected, Decapitation Ratio 55%, Kill Confirmed.**_

"Dead." I say before pulling back the weapon.

Robin gives a small grunt of annoyance and I back up a bit.

"Now then…don't go to a pushy push fight without the strength to back you up. Most of the time…it's best to avoid them, unless it's a last resort." I say and Robin gives a small nod.

I rub my cheek before looking around and back to her.

"Break?" I offer and she nods.

I lead us to the side of the spar pit, back near the crate of training gear. I sit down on the grass and pat the spot next to me to which Robin drops down with a relieved sigh. I reach into my pack and pull out a few edible berries and offer them to her.

"Thank you." She whispers as she takes them.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she began eating them.

"Don't worry…I'm good." She assured me.

I gave her a small shrug before looking at her at the corner of my eye. I wonder…

"Observe." I muttered.

*Whree!

\- Target Info -

Name: Robin

LVL: 15

EXP: 140650/150000

HP: 1000/1000 (+50 HP per LVL)

MP: 610/610 (+30 per LVL)

CHKR: 100/100 (+30 per LVL, Locked at 100)

Main Weapon: Bronze Sword LVL 1/20 (Unequipped), Wooden Sword LVL 1/20 (Equipped)

Secondary: Tome 1/20 (Unequipped)

Reserve: None

\- Stat Info -

VIT (Vitality): 8

END (Endurance): 18

AGI (Agility): 15

LUK (Luck): 12

STR (Strength): 20

DEX (Dexterity): 15

WIS (Wisdom): 20

INT (Intelligence): 20

MAG (Magic): 12

CHA (Charisma): 10

Points to Spend: 50 (Can be appointed by The Gamer)

\- Skill(s) -

 _ **Precise Strike: LVL 6/100**_

 _Cost: None (Passive)_

 _Effect(s): +10 Accuracy, +5% Critical Chance, +5% Cripple Chance (Base), +16% Accuracy, +11% Critical Chance, +11% Cripple Chance (Current)_

 _Description: Whenever you try to hit something, you will most likely never miss. Plus you know where to look for weakness in targets and know where to hit it where it hurts most. Don't hold back your punches because they won't._

 _ **Quickstep: LVL 10/100**_

 _Cost: 5 MP or 5 CHKR (Base), 15 MP or 15 CHKR (Current)_

 _Effect(s): +1 AGI for sixty seconds, Dodge incoming attacks (Base), +10 AGI for sixty seconds, Dodge incoming attacks (Current)_

 _Description: In a fight, you always need to be on the move or you're good as dead. Surprise your opponent by dodging swiftly past or away from their attacks. Close the distance to attack or create some breathing room. Remember; never stop moving at all costs._

 _ **First Aid: LVL 3/100**_

 _Cost(s): 10 MP or 10 CHKR (Base), 13 MP or 13 CHKR (Current)_

 _Effect(s): Heals 25 HP to a selected target (Base), Heals 40 HP to a selected target (Current)_

 _Description: Using basic first aid knowledge, you can heal any teammate up a tipsy. While small in healing, it's still better than nothing when you've got nothing to use at hand or no healers are nearby._

 _ **Fire: LVL 2/100**_

 _Cost: 30 MP or 30 CHKR (Base), 35 MP or 35 CHKR (Current)_

 _Effect(s): Targets who are hit will be ignited and will take overtime Fire Damage for ten seconds_

 _Damage: 75 (Base), 90 (Current)_

 _Overtime Damage: 2 per second (Base), 4 per second (Current)_

 _Description: The most basic spell that can easily be mastered by any aspiring mages. Quite useful in creating confusion amongst large groups of enemies or simply assisting with everyday needs of the sort. It's also very effective against Nature, Infectious or Undead things. But…just be a little careful will you? It may be useful…that is until it turns on you for fuel, that's when you want to use a Water spell to counter against it. Note, not very effective against Water type entities and spells…obviously._

 _ **Thunder: LVL 8/100**_

 _Cost: 40 MP or 40 CHRK (Base), 50 MP or 50 CHKR (Current)_

 _Effect(s): Targets who are hit will be stunned for a short time, increasing damage and critical chance against them_

 _Damage: 100 (Base), 180 (Current)_

 _Stun Duration: 2 Seconds (Base), 10 Seconds (Current)_

 _Description: With the power of lighting in thy hands I smite thy enemies who face me! Useful against large crowds of enemies as it tends to break off and shock those nearby. The initial hit will most likely burn the target before the electricity starts to kick in and mess with their brain, nerves and muscle movements. This will make them spasm and convulse uncontrollably allowing you or any allies to get a fatal hit on them. Very effective when used with Water to double the damage output. Note, do not be drenched or in water while casting this._

\- Super Art Skill -

 _ **Roar of Grima: LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 100 MP or 100 CHKR (Current)_

 _Effect(s): Causes an AoE explosion around the caster, Grants an Aura which grants +10 to all Stats and All damage inflicted boosted by 25% for 300 seconds_

 _Damage: 100 (Current)_

 _Description: In another story, time and place, Grima succeeding in obtaining Robin's body as its own. In this story however, Grima failed due to the efforts of Robin's mother. Yet…despite that, part of Grima was still able to transfer over to the unfortunate Robin, scarring her soul in the process yet at the same time granting her immense strength that the Fell Dragon wielded. Robin can tap into this dark and hateful power in order to boost her own power but at the cost of some of her own sanity. If she cannot control this power successfully…she will enter a blood rage in which she will attack friend and foes alike._

 _ **Grima's Fury: LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 150 MP or 150 CHKR (Current)_

 _Effect(s): Pillars of Dark Fell energy fall from the skies, raining around the caster in random locations for 120 seconds_

 _Damage: 75 per pillar_

 _Description: Grima's hatred took on many forms, yet none were better known that his dark destructive pillars that laid waste to everything. This dark pillars of pure hate and destruction fall from the skies above, striking the earth randomly. Leaving nothing but explosions, fires, and blackened earth._

\- Equipment Info -

Head: None

Face: None

Ears: Exotic Silver Earring (Unidentified)

Effect(s): Unknown

Neck: Mother's Necklace (Unidentified)

Effect(s): Unknown

Back 1: None

Back 2: None

Side 1: Small Travel Pouch LVL 1/20

Effect(s): +5% Carry Capacity

Side 2: None

Upper Top: Plegia Tactician Coat

Defense Rating: 10

Effect(s): +1 INT, +1 WIS

Top: Tanned Leather Vest

Defense Rating: 5

Bottom: Tanned Leather Pants

Defense Rating: 5

Belt: Leather Belt

Defense Rating: 2

Feet: Travelling Boots

Defense Rating: 3

Hands: None

Rings: Mother's Ring (Unidentified), None, None, None

Effect(s): Unknown

\- Character Bio -

 _Description: The daughter of Validar, leader of the Grimleal and an unknown mother whose name was lost forever. Robin was chosen to be the host for Grima, the Fell Dragon. Who terrorized Ylisse all those years ago before being defeated by the First Exalt of Ylisse and Naga. However during the process of becoming one with Grima, her mother took Robin and fled the Grimleal, successfully escaping their clutches and eyes. Delaying Grima's return, whatever happened after that remains a mystery. Now however she was recently found by equally mysterious figure who calls himself Grimm Kazami, the two are currently allied with the Shepherds of Ylisse._

\- Character Trait(s) -

 _Trait One:_ _ **Fell Dragon's Power**_

 _Effect(s): Causes a huge AoE explosion around caster upon activating, Grants a powerful aura that doubles Total HP, MP, and CHKR upon activating, Doubles all Stats upon activating, Increases all Regen by 100%, All damage inflicted boosted by 50%_

 _Description: Even though the hosting process was interrupted and severed by Robin's mother, Robin however was able to absorb some of Grima's power. This allows her to access these giant pools of untapped power and making it her own, but also makes her and Grima directly connected to each other. Robin is aware of this and is somewhat fearful of unleashing this mighty and almost godly power, fearing that she would be unable to control it and fearful that the hateful Dragon would easily consume her will._

 _Trait Two:_ _ **Demi-Dragon**_

 _Effect(s): HP, MP, and CHKR Regen increased by 50%, All Damage reduced by 25%, Better Chance in controlling Lizard/Draconic Entities_

 _Description: Due to the partial successful process of becoming a host and one with Grima, Robin's human body slowly changed and "evolved" to match Grima. She is now a half-breed of both Human and Dragon, marking her as a Demi-Dragon. Being a Demi-Dragon grants her greater strength, stamina, senses, and better resilience to physical and magical harm and being able to stand up from mortal blows that would've killed even the strongest human. This also grants her great regeneration beyond what the normal human body can even do as well. And this benefit allows her to connect better with Lizard or Draconic entities much more easily. However…before Grima became the known Fell Dragon, Grima was like almost any other dragon. Having a desire to rule and conquer…and to find those worthy of being theirs. These thoughts and feelings have transferred to Robin as well…making her much more attentive to pheromones…and partner seeking as well._

 _Trait Three:_ _ **Immortal**_

 _Effect(s): Halts aging affects, 75% increased Resistance against Diseases/Afflictions, 15% increase to Magical Power/Damage_

 _Description: While not a True Immortal, a regular immortal is free from the shackles of mortality to a certain degree. They will never age and always remain in their prime, they are more resistant to fatal diseases or such, they can gather and store much more knowledge than any other being, and they can exert more power than a mere mortal can. Immortality is both a gift…and a curse at the same time._

\- Relationship(s) -

Current Mood: Thoughtful, Flushed, Shy

Best Relationship Status: Grima Kazami and Lissa

Top Relation Meter:

Subject 1: **Kazami**

Level: Interested, Curious, Wary

 _Thought(s): Kazami…what an odd and perplexing person. Yet I do not mean this in a bad way, he is…nice and…fun to be around. Though I suppose he is somewhat…eccentric, mysterious and insane to some level…but that is not too concerning to me. He is polite, though a unique way of polite I should say. He is gentle and perhaps also caring as well. And I feel…I feel…an odd spark when we interact, like butterflies in my stomach…this feeling is…foreign…yet welcoming at the same time. His selflessness makes me cringe somewhat yet I know that he can take care of himself, I only wish he wouldn't take it upon himself to face so many dangers by himself but alas I can only hope he keeps to his promise. And now I know he is strong despite our almost similar sizes, he is stronger than any person I have met in combat, enough to possibly outpace my own…and even the others if given the chance. It makes me somewhat relieved that I won't be holding back as much whenever Kazami and I face one another. Yet despite all of this…I am still wondering…where does his heart lie? I feel as if it's in the right place…but not at the same time, I know he hides something…yet so do I. I wonder…if enough time will pass for us to reveal our secrets to one another?_

Subject 2: **Lissa**

Level: Possible Best Friend, Hopeful

 _Thought(s): Hehehe…I like her…Lissa. She always radiates this friendly warmth that seems to infect almost everyone nearby. This…joy that I feel from interacting with her…it is…welcoming. Her smile makes me smile and her humor and cheerfulness makes me happy and…joyous This companionship…is…is…welcoming…and desiring ever since…no…no more dwelling in the past. The future is now…and now I must let the past go…and look here in the present. . I most certainly hope that we can become great friends in the future._

Subject 3: **Sumia**

Level: Possible Best Friend, Hopeful

 _Thought(s): Sumia…though shy and clumsy…she…she reminds me of myself when I was naught but a child with mother. And like me when I was younger, Sumia seems to lack confidence in her skills. She is strong and skilled, that much I do know. All she needs is…the right push. Our interaction brings me…calm and serenity, it's as if…she has this calming aura radiating from her. If Lissa is joyous and full of energy…then Sumia is calm and…and…confident yet unsure. But…the simple things is…I deeply enjoy her company._

Worst Relationship Status: Frederick

Best Friend: Undecided

Friend(s): Kazami, Lissa, and Sumia

Acquaintance(s): Maribelle, Chrom, Stahl, Miriel, Ricken, Vaike, Sully, Kellam, Virion, and Frederick

\- End of Info -

Huh…that is…interesting…I can appoint her stat points? Huh, that's…kind of sweet! I guess it was automatic until I came into the picture. Hah! Take that FE: Awakening level up system! I'm here to ruin your day! I can make her OP in no time as well! Plus…so she can access Grima's power and make it her own…and…she's a demi-dragon too? Interesting…does that mean she's holding back a little then? I certainly hope not.

"Hmmmm…interesting…interesting…" I mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Robin asked.

I then give her a hard look before turning by body to face her.

"Come here Robin…I want to try something…" I said, beckoning her closer to me.

She gives me a raised brow before huffing as she complies and scoots a little closer.

"Close your eyes for a second…it's a surprise." I say wryly and she pouts.

Robin then sighs before closing her eyes and I make sure that she's not peeking. I then stretch out my hand and hold it in front of her, my palm facing towards her. I feel an odd sensation go through my arm before I felt energy build up in my palm. I look to see a glowing ball of energy which slowly wisped over to Robin and began to circle around her body, making her sag and relax.

"Hmmm…what are you doing?" Robin said with a tired voice. "That…that feels…nnnugh…"

*Whree!

\- Ally Info -

Name: Robin

LVL: 15

EXP: 140650/150000

HP: 1000/1000 (+50 HP per LVL)

MP: 610/610 (+30 per LVL)

CHKR: 100/100 (+0 per LVL, Locked at 100)

Main Weapon: Bronze Sword LVL 1/20 (Unequipped), Wooden Sword LVL 1/20 (Equipped)

Secondary: Tome 1/20 (Unequipped)

Reserve: None

\- Stat Info -

VIT (Vitality): 8

END (Endurance): 18

AGI (Agility): 15

LUK (Luck): 12

STR (Strength): 20

DEX (Dexterity): 15

WIS (Wisdom): 20

INT (Intelligence): 20

MAG (Magic): 12

CHA (Charisma): 10

Points to Spend: 50 (Can be appointed by The Gamer)

\- End of Info -

Okay then…this looks…similar to how the Maiden in Black, Emerald Herald, and Ash Maiden leveled up the player in Dark Souls. Okay…let's do this then.

"Let your true strength arise." I whisper.

"Nrrgh…" Robin groans as my power begins to flow into her.

*Beep! *Boop! *Beep!

\- Ally Info -

Name: Robin

LVL: 15

EXP: 140650/150000

HP: 1330/1330 (+50 HP per LVL)

MP: 1025/1025 (+30 per LVL)

CHKR: 100/100 (+30 per LVL, Locked at 100)

Main Weapon: Bronze Sword LVL 1/20 (Unequipped), Wooden Sword LVL 1/20 (Equipped)

Secondary: Tome 1/20 (Unequipped)

Reserve: None

\- Stat Info -

VIT (Vitality): 16

END (Endurance): 20

AGI (Agility): 20

LUK (Luck): 15

STR (Strength): 25

DEX (Dexterity): 25

WIS (Wisdom): 23

INT (Intelligence): 23

MAG (Magic): 20

CHA (Charisma): 13

Points to Spend: 0

\- End of Info -

 _ **Are you sure you wish to Allocate these? Y/N**_

I hum in though before pressing Yes with my free hand.

*Beep! *Vrooom!

I then felt a surge of power flow through my entire body, sending chills throughout my body. I felt most of the power surge flow through my arm and out into the bright stream of energy that was flowing from my palm and into Robin's body. There was a loud vibrating hum in the air before it vanished as the stream of pure energy slowly faded to nothing and I watched as the stream of energy was slowly absorbed into Robin's body. After it was fully absorbed, Robin glowed for a few moments before flashing brightly for a brief second and she took a deep breath of air. Her eyes fluttered open tiredly and she shook her head as she tried to rid of the grogginess in her eyes.

"Kazami…what…what happened?" She asked with a slur to her tone. "I feel…funny…"

Damn, must be the after effects of increasing her Stats. Better let her rest for a moment then test her out if her Stat increases did anything.

"Uh…just rest for a moment okay Robbie? You look a little…pale." I lie as I lean her back against the crate.

"Mmm…okay…" Robin replies tiredly as she rests.

I stay with her there as I look at her with interest and open up her Character Window again. I briefly scan through it before waving it away and continue to watch her as she rests against the crate. Minutes pass by and she starts to look a little better, her skin going back to normal and her breathing steadying. She then leans forward and yawns as she stretches her body and shakes herself. Seeing her look in well condition, I speak.

"You alright now?" I ask.

"Yeah…much better." She replies before looking at me. "What did you do? I feel…odd."

"That's for you to find out and for me to keep Robbie." I said with an impish smile.

She pouts at my answer and crosses her arms, her image spouting cute while I try to resist hugging her to death.

"Aw c'mon…you know I don't like secrets…much…" She mumbles.

I give a small muffled chuckle which further makes her pout.

"Don't worry Robbie. You'll find out eventually."" I assured her. "You still up for another round?"

Robin gives a small hum before nodding; she quickly stands up and dusts herself while I did the same as well. We take up our positions again and ready ourselves as we face each other. Okay…let's do this…round three…begin!

*Thump! *Fwoosh!

Here she comes! She's going for a left slash—nope! Feinted and went for a lunging thrust! Deflect!

*Clank! *Clank!

"You're learning…good!" I said as I made some distance between me and her.

"Or I may be improvising." She said with a small smirk.

"That too I guess…but…" I drawled slowly. "…don't get cocky until you win at least."

Ready…ready…ready…on guard, on guard, on guard…any openings—here she comes again. Attacking from right side, parry and redirect it. Attacking me again, thrust—nope, another feint to a slash towards my legs. Parry!

*Clank! *Clunk!

"Nice try." I say as I redirect her weapon away from my legs.

I use some extra force in that redirection which makes her stumble and almost fumble her hold on her weapon, giving me an opening to attack. I follow up with a upward slash, Robin manages to dodge the attack however. Keep moving and attacking whenever possible! Lunge!

*Crack! *Clunk!

She parried the lunging strike, good work Robbie. Here comes the counter—attack! Yikes!

*Clank! *Clunk! *Crack!

Hmmm…looks like she's not holding back anymore. That's good…very good indeed…keh heh heh heh.

"Hrgh." Robin growls in annoyance.

"Getting feisty are we?" I say teasingly and she flushes a red color.

Okay enough teasing, back to sparring. Ready, ready! Guarding, guarding! Let's do some baiting shall we?

"Hah!" I shout, raising my sword as if to strike.

Robin is already getting ready to parry before realizing what I just did, leaving her wide open for an attack. I rush her and she hurriedly tries to ready a block or parry attempt but I was a tad quicker.

*Whack!

"Tch!" Robin hisses slightly in pain.

 _ **Medium Hit successful! Left Arm Cripple Chance Calculation; 25% No Armor, 12.5% with Armor.**_

I landed a hit on her left arm, not a lethal one in a real fight but one that would've or could've disabled use to it. Her painful wince vanishes quickly and a more determined look takes over as she takes up a guarding stance. Seeing how fast she either willed the pain away or ignored…hmmm…I wonder how much pain her demi-dragon body can tolerate…curious…curious…very curious. Let's find out then…

*Thump! *Thump!

Left swing go!

*Crack!

Blocked, pull back and slash from the right.

*Clank!

Parried and redirected! Dodge counter—attack and attack her with a heavy downward strike.

*Whump!

Hit nothing but air and dirt. Looks like she knew that downward attack was a huge no-go with either parrying or blocking. So she created some distance from me, smart girl. Here comes the counter—attack!

*Clank! *Clunk! *Clank!

Aha! An opening! I put a lot of force in the last parry and redirect her wooden sword off the side, making her loose her balance slightly. I quickly take the opportunity and struck while she was vulnerable.

*Whack! *Whump!

"Ouch! Urgh!" Robin grunts out loudly this time, cradling her weapon hand from my last hit.

*Thunk!

Her sword fell onto the ground with a dull thud and I grow worried at her very pained expression.

 _ **Medium Hit successful! Right Leg Cripple Chance Calculation; 25% No Armor, 12.5% with Armor.**_

 _ **Heavy Hit successful! Hand Cripple Chance Calculation; 80% No Armor, 75% with Armor.**_

 _ **You have Successfully Disarmed Robin!**_

 _ **You have crippled Robin's Right Hand!**_

Oh damn, I think that hand shot had a little too much power behind it! Damn! How hard did I hit? Enough to crack a bone?! I thought her Demi-Dragon body could take a beating?! Shit! Crap! Crap! Crap! Okay, spar over! Gotta check! Gotta check!

 _ **Spar Halted! Winner by most Damage Inflicted; Grima Kazami!**_

Damn it not now! Robbie!

"Cruds Robbie you alright?!" I say with worry as I jog over to her.

She winces in pain as she tries to numb the pain in her hurt hand. I quickly drop my wooden weapon on the ground and grasp her hand, taking care not to put too much pressure on it as I felt it in case I broke something.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Here…" She mumbles, wincing.

She points to a specific area around the left side of her right hand, near the knuckles and a bit on the wrist. I could see it swelling red a bit and I grunt in annoyance at my stupidity in putting too much commitment into that last swing. My fingers run over a small sharp bump and Robin muffles a pained grunt by biting her lips. Damn, must've broken a bone…and cracked some others too…damn I didn't mean to swing that much strength into it!

"Cracked a bone, hold on." I quickly say as I rush over to my bag.

The inventory window of my Infinity Backpack pops up and I immediately hone in on the Divine Blessing. I take one out and quickly make my over back to Robin who was nursing her hand.

"Drink this, it'll help mend the bone quicker and set it back into place." I say and put the tip of the potion to her lips.

Robin tilts her head back and allows the golden glowing liquid pour down her throat, gulping it somewhat eagerly. After finishing it, I move it away from her lips and watch as she winces and closes her eyes tightly as she smacks her lips. She then hisses and I could hear some cracking noise coming from her hand and I wince as well. Ugh…that does not sound fun at all no siree. Ouch! Eeee! Ack! Ooho!

*Crack! *Crack! *Crunk!

"Nrgh!" She stifles a grunt of pain.

After a few more cracks, the cracking sounds stopped and Robin let out a relieved breath. She then twiddles her fingers before flexing her hand and squeezing and clenching it from time to time. She gives another sigh before looking at me.

"Thank you." She whispers to me.

"Ah…no problem. Sorry about hitting you too hard on the hand." I say, also apologizing. "I just…got a little carried away."

"It's fine…I'm okay now thanks to you." She tried to assure me.

"Still…" I said unsurely.

She then clasps her fingers around my lips and gives me a stern deadpan looking glare.

"I'm fine now. Seriously, stop worrying Kazami." She says with a small sigh.

Under her fingers that were still placed on my lips, a small smile worked its way. I then slowly grasped her hand with my right hand and lifted it off my lips. My other hand also slowly grasping her other hand, and I feel our fingers interlocking with each other.

"Alright then…if you say so Robbie." I whisper to her.

*Crack! *Creak!

We both look to the door that served at the main entrance into and out of the Shepherd's barracks. It was Chrom, followed by Frederick, Lissa and…Queen Emmeryn! Oh shit! What the heck is she doing here?! Realizing that the Queen of Ylisse was here herself, I and Robin quickly let each other go and make our way to meet them. Lissa spots us bother and calls out to us.

"Kazami! Robin! Over here!" Lissa called over.

Robin waves

"Kazami, Robin, I want you to meet my sister Emmeryn, she is the Exalt of Ylisse." Chrom says before looking around. "Have you both seen the other Shepherds?"

"I think some of them are inside their quarters my liege." Robin speaks out and Chrom hums.

"Frederick?" Chrom spoke.

"Yes my liege?" Frederick replied, awaiting further orders.

"Can you fetch the other Shepherds? We are having a group meeting here." Chrom continued and Frederick nodded.

"As you wish my lord." Frederick said as he went off to get the others.

As he passed me and Robin, he gave us a small poker faced stare before continuing off into the barracks. I and Robin look at each other before shrugging. Robin and I then look to the Queen herself and both of us bowing respectfully.

"My Queen, it is an honor to meet the ruler of Ylisse." Robin says and I follow as well.

"My Queen, I am truly blessed and honored to be in your presence." I say respectfully, giving a hopeful imitation of a nobleman bow.

"Please, rise Kazami, rise Robin, no need to be so formal while we're away from the court and in private. You may refer to me as Emmeryn while in private. And please, I must thank you for helping my younger siblings return safely from their mission." Emmeyrn says with a small gentle smile on her face.

"It was nothing milady. We were glad to be of help of Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa, as well as the fellow Shepherds." Robin replied.

"And my from what my brother and sister say, you both have now joined with the Shepherds as well?" Emmyern inquired.

I decided to answer this time.

"You are correct my Que—I mean…Emmeryn. Your siblings speak truth that we've joined with the Shepherds." I answer. "I and Robin felt like we could do some good if we had joined, and so…here we stand milady."

"I see…then it is good to see that there are people who are more than willing to help us in our times of need." Emmeryn said after a moment of thought.

*Crunk! *Creak!

Wonder who's that coming into the barracks? Ah it's Sully and Virion! The former looks annoyed slightly and the latter is still happily trying to woo the former. And…more doors opening, this time the doors into the living quarters. Ah, it's everybody who was residing in the living quarters…and Sumia…she looks sleepy, daawww how cute!

"I have everyone here as you requested milord." Frederick said as he walked back towards us.

Chrom made a nod of confirmation and looked to everybody as they assembled. All the other Shepherd's gave their respectful greetings while Emmeryn smiled and greeted them back. Looks like everybody was here, I suppose a big speech is incoming I assume?

"Is everybody here?" Chrom called out to us.

"Yes milord!" a chorus replied, me and Robin included.

"Excellent, everyone!" he called out. "We all know that Ylisse is currently under attack by these undead creatures."

Everyone listened in as he spoke to us.

"We do not know what these creatures are other than that they are undead, so the court has agreed that we name these creatures Risen." He continued.

He then nods to Emmeyrn whom nods in return before looking to us.

"Due to the threat capability that these Risens' pose, Ylisse is now recruiting any able bodied person into the army to help fight against the Risen threat." Emmeyrn spoke and the Shepherd's began to mumble and whisper. "We are doing all we can to quickly and efficiently train these new recruits in order to be able to help counter these attacks from the Risen."

 _ **A new Quest has been added!**_

 _ **Quest:**_ _Feroxian Aid Part 1/?_

 _Current Task: Leave with the Shepherds the next morning to Ferox._

 _Reward(s): Improved Standing with Ylisse, Reduced Standing with Plegia, Other rewards Unknown until further progress_

 _This mission cannot be declined!_

"Let's hope that they can…it's only going to get worse." I mumbled, loud enough for Robin to hear to which she nodded slightly in agreement.

"And…to those that have suggested this idea, I have accepted the plan that Ylisse should seek Ferox for aid." She continued, this got a more positive reaction from the Shepherds.

"When do we leave for Ferox milady?" I heard Stahl call out.

"Tomorrow when the sun rises, the Shepherd's will make their way to Ferox." The Exalt answered. "For the time being, the Shepherds are free to do as they wish; you may also leave the castle as well during this time but remember to return before nightfall. These Risens seem to only appear during the night more often than during the day. Are there any questions?"

Yes, I have one right here. I raise my hand which catches Emmeyrn's attention and soon enough everybody else as well.

"Speak Kazami, what is it you wish to ask?" Emmeyrn asked.

"What if Ferox refuses to send aid to Ylisse?" I began, looking to everybody. "We cannot assume that they would willingly lend us aid off the bat. What if they are facing the same problems as we are? Or…what if they simply do not wish nor care to lend Ylisse aid?"

That got everybody mumbling and thinking. Chrom and Emmeyrn looked at each other unsurely before looking back to me.

"I am sure that Ferox will honor our alliance and lend aid to us, for both Ylisse and Ferox have lend aid to each other during times of great need ever since the beginning of our alliance dating back to the First Exalt and the First Khans." Emmeyrn tried to assure us. "But…Kazami, you do however point out a good point. Should Ferox refuse to lend aid to Ylisse…then find any other way so that Ferox may aid us against this Risen threat. If they still do not…then…then we shall face this threat alone."

Everyone went quiet at those words, and I could see the unsure and worried faces that the three royal siblings had on their faces. All three seemed to be muttering something to one another and making silent gestures. Emmeryn then did something akin to a sigh before looking back to us.

"Are there any further questions?" the Exalt of Ylisse asked.

…

…

…

None, no further questions were asked and everyone was silent. Emmeryn scanned the Shepherd's one by one and I could feel her gaze linger on both me and Robin as her eyes passed over us. She made a thoughtful look at her eyes lingered on me and her, but that quickly vanished as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. You are all free to do as you wish for the time being. And for those that leave the confines of the castle and into the city, remember to return before nightfall. If you have any further questions, seek Chrom or Lissa. I must return to my duties, good day." Emmeyrn then gives a small bow and all of us return a respectful one to her.

The Exalt then turns and begins to leave the Shepherd Barracks. Emmeyrn's siblings followed after her with concerned expressions on their face. The other Shepherd's began to chat and mummer to one another as the royalty left the barracks, all of them began to disperse into various directions. Some going back into the living quarters, others back towards the castle interior. This left me and Robin in the training yard; I walk back over to the crate of training weapons and sit down, leaning against the crate. Robin follows in suite and does the same. I scoot over as she sits down next to me with a small thoughtful hum. She then turns to me before speaking.

"Did you really have to say that?" She whispered to me.

I give her a dry look yet my face softens slightly as I frown.

"We can't remain optimistic about this." I try to explain. "Anything can happen, both bad and good. We can delude ourselves into ignoring that glaring fact that Ferox may not lend their soldiers to aid us. But that is a recipe for disaster if anything else."

"But it does lower the overall morale of the group though." Robin said quietly as she looked around. "Makes everybody unsure and fearful of the worst possible outcomes."

"Maybe…but…but at least it gives us a reason to try our best and hope for the best outcome to occur." I reply before sighing. "Well…looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us when we go to Ferox. Let's do our best."

"Right." Robin says and we both fall silent.

We had another long journey ahead of us; looks like some plans are going to be put on hold for the time being. But…but…I can bide my time…oh yes I can…keh heh heh heh heh. So much work to do…and so much to morph and mold…yes…keh heh heh…it will come…it will come…hmhmhmhmhm.

 **0000 Chapter End!**

Hello again readers! Drakey here with the fifth chapter of Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path to OP! Anywho…sorry for the long delay and wait for the new chapter of my fun and…eccentric story. But thank you for those that support this and those that read it for either the Lolz or for your curiosity! But ever since is hit with the weird glitch in the system in which we can't upload our Docx anymore for some reason, even though I have been able to do so for a while…I just…hope that they get this fixed soon.

Anyways, time to work on Chapter 6…Drakey is outta here! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path of OP

X-Over/Everything (Yes EVERYTHING)

"In Cheat Engine we trust." –talking

"Hack. I call Hacks! Hax. I call Haxes!" –thoughts

" **The Legend never dies! I'll be back!" –Powerful/Demonic Speech**

" _Gotta get me my damn trainers!" –flashback/entities_

 **0000 Chapter Six Start!**

"What are you doing now?" Robin asked me with a curious tone to her voice.

We were both back in the living quarters of the Shepherd's Barracks, we were both situated inside my room again and I was tinkering with the Revenant set again.

"Figuring out how I'm going to wear this thing while still keeping my mobility." I replied, gesturing to the Revenant set. "This thing might be a tad heavy if I were to simply wear it from the get go. So I'm trying to figure out how I want to keep my fast mobility while also keeping myself well protected at the same time."

"Why not just go for leather armor then?" She said as she watched me tinker with the armor.

"Was my first choice to begin with." I said before I adopted a thoughtful pose. "But even then, I would prefer to have some forged iron or steel between my chest against an incoming object rather than a layer of leather, hardened or not. Plus, if I position myself correctly, I could deflect and bounce off incoming strikes. That's what armor was designed for anyways…well…medieval armor at least."

The last part I mumbled out, making Robin lean closer.

"What?" She clarified.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all Robbie." I quickly say.

I hum thoughtfully again before an idea clicks into mind. I need a forge if this idea is going to work. I begin to pack the armor and grab my gear which catches Robin's attention.

"What's up? Something wrong?" She asks curiously.

"Nah, nothing. Just had an idea that may or may not work." I said as I gestured for her to follow, which she did.

"And that idea is?" She asked as we both made our way to the stairwell to the main floor of the barracks.

"I plan on remaking the armor." I try to explain to her, she gives me a slightly confused look.

We then proceeded to walk out onto the main floor and walk over to the doors leading outside. I pushed the doors open and held it open for her, I myself making sure to avoid the bright beams of sunlight from hitting my face. Still hurts like heck though, even though I am a certified Sunbro, damn you Solaire.

"I'm going to go find an unused forge and smelter to melt my armor back to its base alloy form and rework and remake the armor from scratch, this time using less metal so that the armor would be lighter. Or…maybe I'll make something else, I don't know." I further explain as we both exit the quarters and enter the yard.

"Did you get all of that? Uga uga?" I say the last part with a mocking smile while imitating a caveman.

*Twitch! *Twitch! *Wham!

"Goof!" I grunt out as a fist finds its way into my gut. "Was that really necessary Robbie?"

"I'm not stupid Kazami." She says with an angry harrumph.

I cough a few times before standing back up and rubbing my stomach to lessen the pain.

"Okay, maybe I went a little overboard and did deserve that." I continue as if nothing had happened. "But you did get the gist of what I was trying to do yes?"

"Hmph!" Robin harrumphs as she looks away with her arms crossed.

*Twitch! *Twitch!

I could feel an anime twitch mark make its way onto my forehead as I glared at Robin's dismissive posture. I gave a small muffled sigh before grinning as I slowly approached and proceeded to loom over her.

"Tickle. Tickle." I say in a low mischievous tone next to her ear.

"Kyah!" She yelps and covers her sides and proceeds to jump away from my outstretched hands.

We both stare at one another for a few moments before I burst out cackling. Robin blushes red in embarrassment and anger as she looks away indignantly as I continue to laugh. When I didn't stop my laughing, she proceeded to give me a seething glare.

"Ohoo! Hahahaha! Ha…okay…okay…that was good!" I managed to say after calming myself down.

"Not funny Kazami." Robin mumbles as she crosses her arms and pouts.

"It wasn't funny I suppose." I say before adopting a thoughtful pose. "It was hilarious! Ha!"

*Jab!

"Yowch!" I cry out in pain as I feel her elbow me in the side.

I glare at her and she gives me another dismissive pose, I then proceed to return a jab at her side as well.

"Oof!" she grunts out before glaring at me.

She then proceeds to jab at my gut with her hand held out straight.

"Eeeee!" I yelp out.

I then flick her forehead…hard.

"Ouch!" She rears back from the force and holds her head. "Oh it is on!"

Robin yells out loudly as she tackles me in the gut, I grunt out loudly in surprise and my arms flailing and a windmill manner in some attempt to keep my balance. However, with the added additional weight and pull of gravity, I unfortunately could not keep my balance up. Leading my and her to tumble onto the ground. You could literally say dust and stars began to kick around us as we both wrestled and took shots each other. I managed to stand back up and grab her around the head.

"Ohoo now! Wanna play rough eh?!" I say as I headlock her and give her a noogie.

"Ow! Ouch! Grrr! Curse you Kazami!" Robin yells.

She manages to break out from my headlock hold and jumps on me with a roar, sending us back onto the ground once more. Again…we take pot shots and wrestle each other, kicking up more dust and dirt into the air. I hope someone is not watching this, would be embarrassing…at least there are no cameras…yet…hopefully.

"Goof!" I yelp through the dust could that picked up around us both as some heavy jumps onto my back.

*BITE!

"Aaaaaaieee!" I cry out sharply.

DID SHE JUST BITE ME?! OUCH! YES, SHE DID! BIT ME AROUND WHERE THE NECK AND SHOULDER MEET! VERY SENSATIVE SPOT! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! OFF! OFF! OFF!

"Kazami!? Robin?! What on earth are you two doing?!" someone shouts out in shock and alarm.

I came to a freezing stop from the voice and so does Robbie…except for her biting me…uh…seems more like…is she nibbling me?! Oh right…the voice—oh! It's Sumia!

"Oh hey Sumia!" I say in a nonchalant manner and waved to her…well tried at least. "Me and Robbie are…playing! Yeah! Playing a game and a few jokes and all!"

My eyes move to the right and I see Robin's face held in an odd looking manner. And…she still hasn't let go…or released the pressure with her bite. What the hell is she doing?

*Nudge! *Nudge!

"Robbie? Get off!" I whisper to her.

No response. What the hell?

*BITE!

Yowch! Okay, figure that later! Back to Sumia!

…

She's giving me and Robbie a funny look and I smile awkwardly.

"Uh…anyways…Sumia? Can I ask you a question please?" I try to turn her curiosity and attention away from me and Robin.

"Uh…sure…ask away." She replies unsurely.

"You know where I can use a forge and smelter that's not in use?" I continue while trying to ignore the weight on my back.

Sumia hums as she thinks before snapping her fingers.

"Oh! Right! In case if the castle smiths are busy and whatnot, the Shepherds have their own forge and smelter station! There's a door over there…" Sumia then points to said door on the far left side. "…just go through there and the station should be in there."

"Thank you my dear! You're such a sweetheart!" I said with enthusiasm. "Now if you excuse me and Robin…we shall be going to the station now! Thank you!"

I continue to wave to her and she awkwardly waves back to us as I go over and open the door to the forge. I give Sumia one last wave before closing the door. I give a small sigh of relief before glaring at the addition on my back. Robin is however giving a blank stare of some sort and that makes me concerned somewhat.

"Robin? You alright?" I asked.

No response. Ooooookay…

"Robbie?" I say and…well…try to wave my hand in front of her eyes.

Nope, nadda. Same thing. I sigh in annoyance and force myself to walk forward towards the forge and smelter station all the while keeping my balance up from the new addition on my back who wouldn't let go. After some arduous walking, I manage to make my way to a large room which had a forge with a large anvil and near by a large smelter. In the back was a pile of firewood and coal, obvious fuel to get these babies on. I clap my hands together and chuckle as all the things I could do came up and—

*BITE!

"YEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWCH!" I holler out in pain.

Right…Robin…on my back!

"Robin?! What the hell is wrong with you!? Get off my back!" I try to reach for her while shaking myself.

She only tightens her hold on me and I feel her teeth dig in deeper.

 _ **You receive 1 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5349/5350_

"Yeowch! Robin what the hell?!" I shout angrily. "You get off right now or I'm barreling us through this wall right—"

*Lick…

"Yee!" I stopped suddenly after feeling something very soft and wet rub the area where Robin bit me.

What the hell?! Did she just—yeeee!

*Lick…

Yes she did. She just—augh!

*Lick…

"Robin?!" I say her name unsurely. "What in Naga's name are you doing?"

I try to reach for her and all that gets is her burrowing her face closer to neck and her tightening her hold on me and—

*Purrrrrrrrr…

Did she just…purr? Like…like a cat? The heck?!

"Robin?" I say with concern.

Seeing me not struggle, her hold relaxes and she nuzzles the area where she was biting moments prior. All the while I'm twitching slightly to not laugh or giggle out of ticklish reflex as her hot breath washed over my skin, making my body shudder slightly. I manage to turn my head enough to get a glimpse at her face and I immediately noted that her eyes were glowing slightly…and they looked…dazed…trance—like and—

*Purrrrrrrrr…

She nuzzles my neck affectionately again and her eyes slowly look into my own…glazed and…oh boy…dare I say…lustful?! Uh oh. I think her dragon part of her is acting up, that…that is not good. Oh boy.

"Want…you…" Robin whispers to me.

Okay…first things first…holy damn…that was a serious turn on for me. While my mind was unsure, my body…well…it didn't want to play along either…and it was getting…kind of hot in here. Stop! Stop! Control! Control! Keep your libido in control man! Have some damn respect!

*Sigh…

"Robbie…" I drawl slowly after sighing.

*Grab!

"Gyeek!" I grunt out as she tightens her hold on me again.

"Want. You. Now." She punctuates.

I feel her slowly…but surely get off my back. I then feel her pressing her body against my back and her hands trailing my shoulders and arms. She again, nuzzles my back and purrs…like a cat enjoying a nice comforting warmth. She then…slowly trails her fingers against my back before walking around towards in front of me. She presses her body against mine and looks to me…and…gods…her eyes…they glowed and held such…heated lust that would've melted even steel. She wraps her arms around me and tightens, pressing her nice…and bountiful body against me own. I gulped out of reflex as my eyes slowly trailed down to her chest which was smooshing against me; damn that shirt of hers looks like it would rip at this rate.

"Robin." I say her name again.

"SSsssssssssssh…" She shushes me, her eyes becoming almost half-lidded.

One of her arms releases its hold on me and slowly rises up to affectionately stroke my cheek. I twitch slightly as her fingers glide and tickle my cheek, it was getting very…very hot in here.

"I…want you…Kazami." Robin spoke, her voice soft but obviously lust filled. "I want you to be mine."

Okay, damn it's getting hot in here. Plus, I better stop this now before it gets out of hand. I look into her eyes and see only a glazed trance like look in them...but I could see some form of sanity trying to fight its way back. Robin then slowly brings up both hands and gently caresses the sides of my face.

"Kiss me…and take me Kazami." she whispered as her eyes become half-lidded.

I however…shake my head and I manage to get my hands between us both and I push, managing to get some space even though it was very little between us.

"Can't do that Robbie." I say.

When I said that, she made a face like that of a kicked puppy…not that I would know how one would look but you get the idea. Her eyes still somewhat half-lidded and lustful become much more determined as a result. She then does something…very…very unexpected…she grabs my hand…and—oh dear.

*Grab!

"Uh…uh…" I said with slight stupor.

"Don't be shy…go ahead." Robin whispers seductively.

She placed my hand on her…nice…soft…bountiful breast…and out of reflex…my hand squeezes, this earns a lustful and approving moan from Robin. Okay, this kind of stuff would only happen in a hentai, but then again Fire Emblem is an…anime? So this is to be expected! Right? Right?! Right?! Sure I've dated many women back on Earth and eventually let them go nicely, but…shite! They all got nothing on Robin! And now in my slight stupor, she again firmly pushes her body against mine and…holy damn she's rubbing herself on me to try and…well tempt me…and it…was slowly working too. By the damn Gaming and Anime deities did my body feel very hot. But…hot damn, her nice…and bountiful body was pressed so tight against me and her chest…damn. It was hard not to simply jump her there…and take her right there. But…I had to stop this now. Reigning in my raging hormones I attempt to push her away…barely and somewhat reluctantly.

"Robin…stop now!" I hiss at her.

She gives me a slightly confused look, and just a tiny bit, I could see some sanity almost break its way through her eyes before it's quickly clouded by lust again.

"Are you afraid?" She asks me in a tender voice. "Don't worry…I'll be gentle."

I guess I better get rough if I want that little bit sanity to come back. As I was contemplating that, she leans her face in, trying to kiss me but I turn my head slightly. I grab her by the shoulders and I push. Keep pushing until she hits the stone wall…hard.

*SHOVE!

*CRASH!

"Grk!" She grunts out in surprise and winces in pain.

"Robin!" I shout loudly, trying to wake "her" up from this lust-filled craze.

As if a switch was flipped, her body jolts still before she sags.

"Ooooooooh…" Robin moans and her legs give out.

I quickly grab hold of her and gently let her down, leaning her against the wall. I kneel down next to her and make sure she was alright. She groans again before shaking her head and looking at me.

"Ugh…what in Naga's name happened?" Robin asked as she held her head.

"You alright?" I ask as I make sure I didn't hurt her too much

"I feel like I was ran over by a raging bull." She responds before looking at me. "What happened? Oh…right…the tussle…I assume you won then huh?"

"Uh…" I utter, trying to find an answer.

I opted in not telling her what just transpired between me and her…lusty draconic side.

"Yeah…I won, but you took a nasty fall though. Knocked you out cold too." I continue my made up story.

I then proceed to playfully knock on her head gently with my knuckles, earning a flat stare from her. While doing so…I try not to think about what just happened moments ago. Damn, the feeling of her hot…nice…body—stop! Stop! Stop! Go away! Away with you vile fiends! Get out of my head! Go! Go! Go!

"You really don't have a tough head do you?" I say teasingly as she swipes my hand away.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Kazami." She retorts tiredly.

"Can you stand?" I ask and she briskly nods.

I hold out my hand and she accepts it. Helping her up, I look her over once more just in case…but then my mind began to slowly go towards…other…sexy thoughts. Seeing that I was examining her intensely and not going to look away anytime soon, she gains a small tint of pink on her cheeks as she wraps an arm around herself and shyly looks away slightly.

"What?" She asks.

Hearing her speaks, brings me out from my vivid and…erotic fantasies of me and her. Seeing her look at me questioningly, I quickly reply to her.

"Nothing Robbie, just…making sure you're alright or anything. You did take a nasty fall after all." I half-lie to her.

I then turn my attention back to the forge and smelter and rub my hands in a giddy manner, like a kid in a candy store. In the corner of my eye, I see Robin give me a slightly amused look at my expression of seeing the forge and smelter stations.

"Ohohoohohohohohoho…time to get to work then." I said eagerly.

I grabbed some firewood and coal and proceeded to dump them into the smelter. Discreetly…I looked over to Robin and saw that she was curiously looking at the forge, seeing that she was busy, I quickly stuffed two pieces of firewood into my Bag of Infinity, as well as some coal after I wrapped it in some cloth. Satisfied…I began to dig back into my bag…and pull out vast amounts of said materials stuffed in earlier…I guess I could be grinning manically at this point as I put more and more fuel in the smelter. I then looked around for a starter and accelerant of some sort to start a fire before stopping.

"Robin? Could you start this smelter's fuel up while I start packing fuel into the forge?" I say as I walk over to said forge and begin to quickly fill it up with fuel.

"Sure. I could do that." Robin replies as she walks over to the smelter.

I spot her blanch in surprise at the amount of fuel I put into the smelter, this makes her look at me.

"Where in Naga's name did you get all of that?" She asked me, her tone questioning.

"Ah…that's a little…secret!" I said the last word with a cheeky grin to her.

She gives me a pout but sighs as she gingerly holds her hands over the fuel and whispers her fire spell.

*Poof! *Crackle! *Crack!

Hearing the sound of fire slowly rise and grow, I couldn't help but grin sharply.

"Robin? May you do this one too?" I ask her politely.

She nods again as we pass each other, I walk over to the smelter and look at it as the fuel slowly burns up and the fire really gets going. Damn…I can really feel the heat too!

 _ **Smelting**_

 _Welcome to the burning arts of smelting! Here you can heat up ore to extreme levels in order to get the alloy hidden within! Or you can heat up the alloys of armor in order to access the metal used for it as well! You can also throw stuff that you don't want any more inside of it anymore to destroy them as well too! Oh…by the way, be wary of burning yourself too!_

I hum as I looked around the smelter for something to stroke the burning firewood and coal. Spotting a blackened long shovel, I grab it to use and began to poke the slowly burning fuel inside.

"Inventory." I mumbled as I poked and stroked the fire.

*Whree!

I search through my Inventory Screen for a few moments before finding the Revenant Gear. I select them all and after a few presses, they slowly materialized on the ground next to me. I check my inventory again…and…lo and behold, working as it should! Gear is still there! Hahahahahaha! I feel like I'm cheating! Wait! I am! Hahahahaahahahaha!

"Oh boy…all the things I could do…keh heh heh heh." I chuckle evilly as many…many thoughts began to pour into my head.

I briefly grab my Infinity Backpack and give it a big yet also quiet kiss!

"I love you so much! OP Items, never nerf please!" I whisper.

"Love you too master." A pair of voices whisper back to me.

*CRACK!

I freeze…before slowly staring at the backpack…and the messenger bag.

…

…

…

Did it…did they just…no I must be going cuckoo, yeah that's it! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Hahahaha, right guys?

…

…

…

Guys? Gals?

…

…

…

I'm still sane right? Guys? Gals? Anyone?

…

…

…

Uh…uh…okay…never mind. Keep sanity in check! I look over to Robin and see that she just finished lighting up the forge and was now prodding the fire with a fire poker. I looked back to the smelter and just simply…waited…and waited…and waited as the heat become more and more intense, all the while I added more fuel to the blaze within the smelter. A few moments later, I felt that the heat was adequate enough to start melting the armor and so, I grab the revenant gear…and give a look over.

 _ **Smelt Item(s):**_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Helmet LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Harvest: Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Armor LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Harvest: Blacksteel Ingot x10_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Chainmail LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Harvest: Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Leggings LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Harvest: Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _ **Rusty Revenant Boots LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Harvest: Blacksteel Ingot x5_

 _Total Smelt Harvest: Blacksteel Ingot x30_

 _Do you wish to continue? Y/N_

I hum thoughtfully for a few moments before nodding as I quickly go for Yes.

*CLANK! *CLANK! *CLANK!

Now if I am right…this might take some time, like in most RPG's or MMO's…or if it's like the Elder Scroll's, it'll be instantaneous—

*CLANK!

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _Item: Blacksteel Ingot x30_

 _Type: Crafting Material_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: A very unusual type of steel alloy, it's general appearance makes it look like it has been charred from intense temperatures thus earning its name Blacksteel. It's usually found near intense heat related environments but it also has been found deep underground and in some rare instances alongside with either iron or normal steel. It overall has the same properties of normal steel but it also appears to be much stronger and durable when compared to normal steel. Blacksteel also appears to fare much more effectively against fire and lightning damage._

Yep, so totally called it there…keh heh heh heh heh.

"Thank you Skyrim, your smelting system will never be forgotten." I say quietly as I clap my hands together.

By the way…REJOICE! Yeah! YEAH! REJOICE! Yeah! YEAH! My favorite emote from Dark Souls!

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVED UP!**_

 _ **Skill:**_ _Smelting LVL 10/100_

 _Cost: 0 (Passive)_

 _Description: Since you plan on being a smelter, you now have a much better chance in being able to receive more melted alloys and ingots from ores and forged materials! Smelt with care please!_

 _Effect(s): You gain 14.5% more ingots from smelting ores or forged equipment._

 _ **You gain 1000 EXP!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5350/5350, MP:_ _4160/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1265237/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _25358_

Aw yeah! Sweet! Now I can upgrade the Rusted Revenant Armor or make a new one or make another set of armor. But first…let's make some more! Level up that new skill!

 _Total Smelt Harvest: Blacksteel Ingot x35_

 _Do you wish to continue? Y/N_

"Hell yes!" I whispered with glee.

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _Item: Blacksteel Ingot x35_

 _ **SKILL LEVED UP!**_

 _ **Smelting is now LVL 18!**_

 _Effect(s): You gain 18.5% more ingots from smelting ores or forged equipment._

 _ **You gain 800 EXP!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5350/5350, MP:_ _4160/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1266037/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _25358_

One more time!

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _Item: Blacksteel Ingot x36_

 _ **Inventory:**_

 _ **\- Crafting Materiel -**_

 _ **Blacksteel Ingot x101**_

 _Type: Crafting Material_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: A very unusual type of steel alloy, it's general appearance makes it look like it has been charred from intense temperatures thus earning its name Blacksteel. It's usually found near intense heat related environments but it also has been found deep underground and in some rare instances alongside with either iron or normal steel. It overall has the same properties of normal steel but it also appears to be much stronger and durable when compared to normal steel. Blacksteel also appears to fare much more effectively against fire and lightning damage._

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

I was going to have fun with this for a bit keh heh heh heh heh. But…I'll get back to it when everyone is asleep fort tomorrow's little travel. But hey, I got a lot of ingots through that! With that said and done, I look back and see Robin tinkering with the forge, curiously prodding the forge and its contents. Seeing that she was somewhat occupied, I lean casually against the stone wall before I bring up my inventory screen again and search through it while putting the newly spawned Rusted Revenant gear off to the side.

"Hmmmmm…" I hummed in thought.

 _*Whree!_

 _ **Inventory:**_

 _ **\- Weapon(s) -**_

 _ **Silver Sword LVL 1/20 x4**_

 _Type: Sword_

 _Damage: 60_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: An arming sword that is made out of silver. Silver weaponry is very uncommon across the lands as they are more intended for ceremonial purposes then actual combat, but regardless it is still a usable weapon though many would prefer iron or steel. However, unlike iron or steel, silver weapons appear to be much more effective against supernatural creatures/entities. Thus they are widely used by hunters of the supernatural._

 _Effect(s): 15% Increased Damage against all Supernatural Creatures/Entities_

 _Upgrade to Silver Sword LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Silver Ingot x3_

 _Upgraded Damage: 65 (Upgraded)_

 _ **Iron Buckler LVL 1/20 x2**_

 _Type: Small Shield_

 _Damage: 35_

 _Block Rating: 35% Physical, 18% Magical, 12% Fire, 5% Lightning, 20% Poison, 20% Bleed, 8% Frost, 8% Dark, 5% Divine_

 _Rarity: Common_

 _Description: A small shield that is made out of iron. Bucklers are small shields that are mostly intended for dueling purposes but have seen battlefields on some occasions. They come in a variety of sizes and shapes but they all have a large protruding sphere in the center of these small shields that is designed for parrying attacks. These small shields are a favorite amongst duelists and fencers during tournament seasons._

 _Upgrade to Iron Buckler LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Iron Ingot x3_

 _Upgraded Damage: 38_

 _Upgraded Block Rating: 36% Physical, 19% Magical, 14% Fire, 6% Lightning, 21% Poison, 21% Bleed 9% Frost, 9% Dark, 6% Divine_

 _ **Iron Dagger LVL 1/20 x5**_

 _Type: Dagger_

 _Damage: 15_

 _Rarity: Common_

 _Description: A small common dagger made out of iron. Daggers are small, weak and short ranged, but they are very light and allow one to attack in rapid succession compared to other weapons. Daggers however, tended to be used by those with less than stellar intentions. Daggers also have a special trait to inflict greater critical damage against foes._

 _Upgrade to Iron Dagger LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Iron Ingot x1_

 _Upgraded Damage: 18 (Upgraded)_

 _ **Crude Hatchet LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Type: Small Axe_

 _Damage: 20_

 _Rarity: Very Common_

 _Description: A small crude looking hatchet that was crafted from various materials. This desperate weapon was more or less hobbled together by a homeless person or of some sort. But then again, any weapon crafted by a homeless beggar would be better than nothing I suppose. But you're better off making a primitive stone axe than this as the latter is much more usable and much more effective than the former._

 _Upgrade to Crude Hatchet LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Junk x1_

 _Upgraded Damage: 21_

 _ **Bandit Axe LVL 1/20 x3**_

 _Type: Axe_

 _Special Skill: Warcry_

 _Cost: 10 MP or 10 CHKR_

 _Damage: 65_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: An axe that is widely favored by many barbaric outlaws due to how axes are simple to make and require little skill to use in combat or use as a convenient tool. These bandit axes are slightly bigger and slightly heftier than the average battle axe found in militaries, thus allowing much more force to be used against heavily armored opponents. However, a bandit's axe is no different from any other common battle axe. Swinging these will more or less leave the wielder wide open for retaliation from much faster opponents or weapons with longer reach._

 _Effect(s): Increase Damage by 10%, Alter move set slightly_

 _Upgrade to Bandit Axe LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Iron Ingot x4 or Steel Ingot x2_

 _Upgraded Damage: 70_

 _ **Steel Shield LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Type: Medium Shield_

 _Damage: 40_

 _Block Rating: 85% Physical, 42% Magical, 30% Fire, 10% Lightning, 42% Poison, 50% Bleed, 20% Frost, 20% Dark, 10% Divine_

 _Rarity: Common_

 _Description: A shield forged from steel. Far stronger than iron, steel was once mainly reserved for nobility but is now becoming somewhat more common amongst lower ranking soldiers and knights although it is still somewhat uncommon as steel is much more expensive. Medium shields are a fine balance between large and small shields, offering up decent protection and balance to the user. However, like all metallic equipment, they tend to suffer in protection against lightning based attacks._

 _Upgrade to Steel Shield LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Steel Ingot x5_

 _Upgraded Damage: 45_

 _Upgraded Block Rating: 87% Physical, 43% Magical, 31% Fire, 11% Lightning, 45% Poison, 52% Bleed, 22% Frost, 21% Dark, 11% Divine_

 _ **Long Bow LVL 1/20 x4**_

 _Type: Bow_

 _Damage: 75_

 _Special Skill: Penetrating Shot_

 _Cost: 12 MP or 12 CHKR_

 _Rarity: Common_

 _Description: A bow made from wood. A longbow is a type of bow that is as tall or roughly the equal height of the user, thus allowing a fairly long draw. Longbows have been made and used by many cultures and kingdoms around the world, both for hunting and warfare purposes._

 _Effect: Pull back the bow to its maximum and unleash a much more powerful shot which will penetrate shields and armor, dealing direct damage to the target._

 _Upgrade to Long Bow LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Wood of any kind x1_

 _Upgraded Damage: 80_

 _ **\- Armor -**_

 _ **Leather Armor LVL 1/20 x4**_

 _Type: Light Armor, Upper Top Chest Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 25_

 _Rarity: Very Common_

 _Description: A armor made out of leather. While more common than the standard Gambeson, leather armor is very common amongst low ranking soldiers and new rookies as it is very cheap to produce and afford. But also like the gambeson, leather armor is sometimes worn in combination with jack chains amongst the lower ranked._

 _Upgrade to Leather Armor LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Leather x2_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 27_

 _ **Leather Boots LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Type: Light Armor, Feet Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 8_

 _Rarity: Very Common_

 _Description: Boots made from leather. These kinds of boots are very common amongst the low ranking soldiers as they_ _are very cheap to produce and afford._

 _Upgrade to Leather Boots LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Leather x1_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 10_

 _ **Leather Gloves LVL 1/20 x3**_

 _Type: Light Armor, Hand Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 5_

 _Rarity: Very Common_

 _Description: Gloves made from leather._ _These kinds of gloves are somewhat common amongst the low ranking soldiers as they_ _are very cheap to produce and afford._

 _Upgrade to Leather Gloves LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Leather x1_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 7_

 **\- End of Inventory Info -**

Hmmmm…interesting…interesting…hmmm…oh right! I just remembered!

"Equipment." I murmured.

*Whree!

 **-** **Equipment -**

 _Head: None_

 _Face: None_

 _Ears: Headset of Knowing LVL 1/5_

 _Neck: The Mysterious Necklace LVL 1/?_

 _Back 1: Infinity Backpack LVL 1/5_

 _Back 2: None_

 _Side 1: Desire Bag LVL 1/5_

 _Side 2: None_

 _Upper Top: Navy Blue Modern Duster Coat LVL 1/20_

 _Defense Rating: 10_

 _Top: Black T-Shirt LVL 1/20_

 _Defense Rating: 2_

 _Bottom: Black Cargo Pants LVL 1/20_

 _Defense Rating: 4_

 _Belt: Black Leather Belt LVL 1/20_

 _Defense Rating: 1_

 _Feet: Warp Runner LVL MAX_

 _Hands: None_

 _Rings: None, None, None, None_

 **\- Equipped Weapons -**

 _Primary: Imperial Chainsword LVL 1/20_

 _Damage: 80_

 _Secondary: AWP LVL 1/20_

 _Damage: 250 per bullet_

 _Reserve: None_

 **\- End of Equipment Info -**

With that open, I quickly hone in on my equipment stats and upgrades and stuff.

 **\- Equipment Info -**

 _ **Headset of Knowing LVL 1/5**_

 _Type:_ _Ear Piece_

 _Trait(s): Undestroyable, Soul Bound_

 _Rarity: Legendary_

 _Description:_ _Don't understand a different language? Put these on and you will instantaneously learn the language spoken and speak it properly! Don't understand a concept? These will assist you in that endeavor! Need to blot something out? These will muffle out all sounds when you desire it to! Need to contact you friends? No problem! Speak into the mic and your friends will hear you! Need to hear things that are beyond your hearing or perception? These will deal with that! This item cannot be destroyed. This item cannot be removed by others. This item will always return to the owner by thoughts or words. Can only be used by the owner and/or allies if permitted._

 _Effect(s): Doubles Wisdom and Intelligence, Increases Perception by 75, allows one to understand and instantaneously learn different languages with ease, muffles out distractions and loud harmful noises, allows planes walking ranged communications._

 _Upgrade to Headset of Knowing LVL 2/5_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Advanced Electrical Parts x15_

 _Upgraded Effect(s): Doubles Wisdom and Intelligence, Increases Perception by 100, Allows one to understand and instantaneously learn different languages with ease, muffles out distractions and loud harmful noises, allows planes walking ranged communications._

 _ **The Mysterious Necklace LVL 1/?**_

 _Rarity: Unknown_

 _Item Type: Neck Piece_

 _Trait(s): Undestroyable, Soul Bound_

 _Description: A unique silver necklace which appears to hold a shard of something which resonates with great power. Even now you can literally feel the suffocating power radiating off of the necklace. There are two small lights within the shard. One with the brightest light of white. The other with the dark and corrupted glow of purple and black. What does this represent? Who had originally owned this? We will never know. (Observe is not high enough to examine full effect) This item cannot be destroyed. This item can be removed by the original owner but not be removed by others. This item will always return to the original owner or you by thought or words. Can only be used by original owner and you only._

 _Effects: Unknown_

 _Upgrade to The Mysterious Necklace LVL 2/?_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Unknown, higher observe level needed!_

 _ **Infinity Backpack LVL 1/5**_

 _Type: Back Piece_

 _Trait(s): Undestroyable, Soul Bound_

 _Rarity: Legendary_

 _Description: AKA your bestest friend in the whole entire galaxy! Store anything and I mean anything inside this so long as you can carry it, including living things! Any items or objects and mean "any items or objects" stored will respawn infinitely forever! However, this does not apply to humanoids or such oddly enough. And you don't have to worry about items expiring as they are left in stasis while in the bag! It also effectively serves well in providing aid and protection to the user, as well as preventing and negating attacks completely from behind the user! This item cannot be destroyed. This item cannot be removed by others. This item will always come back to the owner by thought or words. This item can only be used by the owner and/or allies if permitted._

 _Effect(s): Provides Infinite Carry Load, Items never break or expire, Grants an additional 1000 HP, MP and CHKR. Increases Evasion by 75%, Boosts Defence and Resistances by 100%, Increases Poise by 100, Negates attacks and Prevents Critical Attacks from behind._

 _Upgrade to Infinity Backpack LVL 2/5_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Mageweave Cloth x30_

 _Upgraded Effect(s): Provides Infinite Carry Load, Items never break or expire, Grants an additional 1500 HP, MP and CHKR, Increases Evasion by 80%, Boosts Resistances by 110%, Increases Poise by 105, Negates Attacks and Prevents Critical Attacks from behind._

 _ **Desire Bag LVL 1/5**_

 _Type: Side Piece_

 _Trait(s):_ _Undestroyable, Soul Bound_

 _Rarity: Legendary_

 _Description: AKA your second or first bestest friend if you haven't already gotten the Infinity Backpack! This bag will simply create anything that you so called desire! And I mean anything…well mostly anything…use to your hearts content! And like its twin sister, while not as good as the former, it still provides the best aid and protection for its user! Use it to surprise your friends…or give a nasty surprise to your foes! Creatures that are made from this will always obey you not matter what! Enjoy! This item cannot be destroyed. This item cannot be removed by others. This item will always return to the owner by thoughts or words. This item can only be used by the owner and/or allies if permitted._

 _Effect(s): Can create mostly anything you desire, Grants an additional 750 HP, MP, and CHKR, Increases all Regeneration by 75%, Boosts Defense and Resistances by 50%, Increases Poise by 100._

 _Upgrade to Desire Bag LVL 2/5_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Mageweave Cloth x25_

 _Upgraded Effect(s): Can create mostly anything you desire, Grants an additional 800 HP, MP and CHKR, Increases all Regeneration by 80%, Boosts Defense and Resistances by 75%, Increases Poise by 105._

 **\- End of Equipment Info -**

Okay…okay…so I need to get a hold of some electrical parts in order to upgrade my headset…simple…simple…and my necklace. Hmmm…let's try observing it again…

 _ **OBSERVE FAILED! LEVEL REQUIREMENT NOT MET!**_

Damn! Damn it! This item must be outta this world then if my level fifty-eight observe skill can't even finish identifying it. Bah, whatever, when I either get it high enough or max it out I'll come back to it! Anyways…Mageweave Cloth? That…sounds…really familiar. Man, it's at the tip of my tongue yet…man! I know this one! Where is this from? Uh…let's see…

"Elsword?" I muttered before shaking my head. "No…hmmmm…"

Mageweave…Mageweave…Mageweave…where do I know that from.

"TERA?" I murmured again. "No…no…not quite."

I know it's from an MMORPG but…hell I've played so many of them that I've lost count so far. Hmmmm…Mageweave…nrgh…it's…it's there…somewhere.

"Definitely not Diablo that's for—"

WAIT! HOLD YOUR HORSES! HIT THE BRAKES!

 _ ***Screeching of tires and neighing of horses ensue.**_

AHA! I REMEMBER NOW! BLIZZARD! WARCRAFT! WORLD OF WARCRAFT! YEAH THAT'S WHERE MAGEWEAVE IS FROM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I KNEW I KNEW WHERE IT CAME FROM! PRAISE THE SUN BITCHES! PRAISE IT! PRAISE!

"Mageweave! Mageweave! Need Mageweave!" I whispered excitedly.

Okay, now I know what I need to get in order to get upgrade them both now. Problem is…how the heck am I supposed to get that? Can my Desire Bag—

 _ **ITEM CANNOT BE CREATED! HIGHER EQUIPMENT LEVEL REQUIRED!**_

Okay…figured that…though I do somewhat question what this thing can spit out and cannot. Hmmm…you know…I'm going to test it after when everyone goes to sleep. Okay then…now…from what I know…Mageweave Cloth is pretty much…a silk cloth infused and sewn with magic. Pretty sure that normal cloth won't work either as a substitute. So! Better keep an eye out for anything that might drop this or find it! Though…I do wonder…

"Wonder if there's an Auction House system…or something of the like in Warcraft." I wondered curiously.

Well…there's something to look into after this. Anywho…what about my weapons?

*Whree!

 **\- Equipment Info -**

 _ **Imperial Chainsword LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Sword_

 _Damage: 80_

 _Special Effect(s): Against flesh; applies Grievous Wounds and heavy Bleed Damage. Against equipment; applies Equipment Break and Armor Pierce._

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: A melee weapon that is preferred by the forces of the Imperium of Man. This is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along in single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. Most versions of the weapon make use of monomolecularly-edged or otherwise razor sharp teeth. This weapon will tear away easily at both flesh and armor with ease._

 _Upgrade to Imperial Chainsword LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Titanium Ingot x5 and Ceramic Material x5_

 _Upgraded Damage: 92_

 _ **AWP LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Sniper Rifle_

 _Damage: 250 per bullet_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: A h_ _igh risk and high reward rifle. Used by both civilian militias and military forces around the world, this weapon is a staple for most snipers. This rifle's magazine holds 10 bullets which can pierce through medium armored opponents and easily tear through flesh. This is a bolt action weapon which requires one to lift the lever on the side and pulling back to chamber another round and sliding the bolt lever back into place in order to fire another round._

 _Upgrade to AWP LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Steel Ingot x5_

 _Upgraded Damage: 260 per bullet_

 **\- End of Equipment Info -**

"Hmmm…hmmm…hmmmm…" I hummed thoughtfully.

Hmmm…so the AWP needs Steel to—

"Hold on a second." I said after seeing what it needed in order to upgrade it.

Steel. Steel. I have steel! Steel shield! YES! I CAN ALSO UPGRADE MY GUN NOW TOO! Standing up, I walk back over to the still burning smelter, I take off the hatch and was greeted by a blast of heat and a bit of flame. I grab the shovel that I had put down earlier and poke the fuel, pushing it deeper into the smelter. While doing this, I look back to Robin who seemed to be reading a book off one of the counters, not appearing to be bothered by what I was doing. Seeing I was in the safe for the moment, I go for the steel shield, watching as another duplicate appeared making it temporarily go to two before going back to one as I took out the shield into the real-world.

 _ **Smelt Item(s):**_

 _ **Steel Shield LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Harvest: Steel Ingot x5_

I give the shield a look over before briefly tossing it inside the smelter, watching as it disappears before turning into a pile of ingots and entering my inventory.

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _Item: Steel Ingot x5_

 _Rarity: Common_

 _Description: A strong metallic alloy that is used to make steel weaponry and equipment. While steel was once reserved for those of high rank or noble birth, steel equipment is now more or less becoming more common amongst the lesser soldiers and guardsmen. Steel equipment are dependable as they are far more durable and resistant compared to the slightly weaker iron forged gear. However, steel equipment is much more expensive to attain when compared to iron which is still more of a standard issue._

Kehehehehehehehehe…now I can upgrade my gun to the next level…ohohohohoh this is getting better and better. Though I seriously wish I had some titanium and ceramic material to upgrade my Imperial Chainsword at this moment so it wouldn't feel left out. I mean…it did spit out an Imperial Chainsword when I started and that's somewhat high-tech stuff compared to my home world. Can I haz lots of—

 _*BING!_

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _ **Item:**_ _Titanium Ingot x50_

 _Type: Crafting Item_

 _Rarity: Rare_

 _Description: One of few very rare metallic alloys, titanium is considered the strongest metal to be found. Weapons and equipment forged from titanium are said to never dull and break. Very few master blacksmiths don't even get a chance to even obtain this rare and powerful alloy, let alone even know how to properly work it. You having it must be good fortune upon you, you might fetch a high price on the market but if you plan on using it…use with care as looking for more might lead you to unexpected situations with others whom seek this as well._

 _Item: Ceramic Material x50_

 _Type: Crafting Item_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: Ceramic is both a common yet also slightly uncommon inorganic, nonmetallic, solid material compromising metal and or nonmetal. Can be used for a variety of things and most folks of "this" age consider ceramic nothing more than a pottery material. But…you…you know it can be used for armor and weapon making as well._

…

…

…

Well…that worked…and…I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I begin to head bang and perform various Dark Souls emotes while making sure Robin wasn't looking while I was doing so.

"We love you too master." A duo of quiet voices whispered back, amusement present in their voices.

However, I was oblivious to them as I peek back to Robin whom was still reading a book with her full attention…I take a glance at the cover and spot that it was a book about forging and smelting. Guess she must be getting a bit curious eh? Hmmm…don't really want to spoil the fun in just walking over with a bunch of fresh cold ingots…that would be a bit suspicious…what to do…what to do…what to do? Hmmm, let's try doing this quietly. Walking over to the forge as quietly as I can, I make sure that Robin is not looking before I take out a good pile of titanium ingots and tossing them into the heated forge. I look back to Robin whom was still reading before looking back into the forge…and the metal was heating up! Turning the usual very hot red color! Success! I look around and find a set of tongs and a thick blacksmith hammer before using the tongs to grab a hot ingot and place on the anvil. Then…I began my "work".

*CLANG! *CLANG! *CLANG!

"Ack!" Robin gives a strangled surprised yelp from the sudden sound.

She turns around towards me and gives me a glare while I look over my shoulder and give her a raised brow before going back to work. I then hear her approach me and I see her off to the side, closely examining what I was doing.

"The armor melted already? And you got the metal into ingots already as well? That was…fast." Robin says in a slightly confused manner. "I thought smelting the armor would've taken hours to accomplish."

"Would've…had I not been boosting the fire's strength dear." I replied, trying to redirect the questions elsewhere.

"Boosting? Wait…are you saying that you enhanced the fire's strength by adding your mana into it?" Robin clarified.

"Ergh…yeah…sort of like that." I say unsurely and nervously.

She then adopts a thoughtful pose.

"Hmmm…you added your mana to the fire in order to boost its strength. Say…how do you do it?" She asks curiously.

Uh oh…uh…uh…uh…okay then…bullshit mode…activate!

"Ermmm…well…it's a very complex process you see. Basically…it's…hmm…imagine if you were blind, you have no sense of sight so you have to become reliant on another sense. People can adapt to relying on smell, touch, and hearing. In this particular situation…it's touch…sort of." I say.

"Really?" Robin says with interest.

"Yeah! Imagine yourself blind and you begin to use your sense of touch to get around. You make your mana do that for you by exerting it around you and making it feel the objects all around you. With enough strength and maybe some concentration you can make your mana condense physically enough to move or activate things. In this case, I made my mana feel the fire and fuel that it was eating. And then I began to add my mana as fuel to boost its strength, kind of like casting a fire spell only in this case you're doing it from a distance and not up close to yourself. At least that's how I tend to see it." I continued.

Hmmm…now that I said that…I've gotten curious. I wonder if my bullshit theory works?

"Can you show me then? A firsthand experience might be interesting." Robin asked, her voice holding a hint of giddiness in it.

Uh oh…oh boy…guess I better put this bullshit theory to the test.

"Uh…sure." I say with a nervous smile. "Watch closely and hopefully learn."

I could feel beads of sweat slowly form and trickle down the back of my neck as I walked over back to the flaming smelter. I then look intensely at the flames for a few moments before sighing as I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes. Okay…time to test this made up theory out. Looking…looking…looking…aha! There you are mana pool…now…exert mana…exert mana…exert…exert. Let the river flow gently out of one's body. Concentrate…focus…picture hands…hands…hands. Touch and feel the world around you—

*Ba-dum!

"Eh?" I mumbled quietly.

Okay…that was weird…swore I heard a—

*Ba-dum!

Nope…I definitely heard it. A thumping sound…thumping…

*Ba-dum!

…

…

…

What…what's this? Whoa…is this…is this how a bat sees? Unlike moments before where I could see the world in full color and stuff…now…it was all black…with blue outlines forming into shapes and objects all around me. The fire…the fire…it was…it was like a bright sun—

"Geee!" I winced as my mana lurched away painfully.

Okay, I guess this is still kind of like looking through normal eyes except your eyes don't have their color rods and stuff. Okay…touch…feel…become one with the flame. Flame…dear flame…dearest—good lord why the hell am I saying all this cheesy sagely mage shit!? I'M NO ANGSTY IMMORTAL SAGE! I'M GRIMA KAZAMI! I PLAN ON BECOMING A FUCKING PRIMORDIAL BEING! THE EPITOME TO FUCKING OP! FUCK THIS! GET OVER HERE AND BURN BITCH! I'LL MAKE YOU MY BITCH! NOW BURN FOR WHAT YOU'RE—

*SHAKE! *SHAKE! *SHAKE!

"Kazami!" I hear Robin frantically shout.

*SNAP!

I jolt from my musings and my eyes snap open. I look around before staring at Rob—

"The smelter!" She shouts as she points.

What is—oh—oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shiiiiiiiiiiit!

*CRACKLE! *CRACK!

SHIT! SHIT! SMELTER IS BURNING! BURNING UP! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! TONE IT DOWN! Tone it down! Tone it down! Down! Down! Down! I SAID TONE IT DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

*Sssssssssssst!

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Phew! That was a close call." I sigh out in relief.

Well…well holy shit, it worked. My bullshit theory actually worked. I sag in relief and slump down onto the ground and warily watch as the smelter flame slowly dwindle back to normal flames. I cough a few times before rubbing the back of my head. Okay… Quick Character Info!

*Whree!

 **\- Character Info -**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 37/?

 **EXP:** 1264237/1458000

 **HP:** 5350/5350

 **MP:** 4100/4160

 **CHKR:** 4310/4310

 **Gold:** 25358

 **\- End of Info -**

Huh…I only used up a small amount of mana in the process of a few seconds. Damn even a small amount made the flame grow in size. Anywho…yes! Hahahahaahahah! MY THEORY WORKED! IT FUCKING WORKED! YEAH BITCHES! YEAH!

"Haaaaa…hahahahaha!" I begin to laugh from my seated position.

"Kazami." I hear Robin say my name with worry. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out!"

"Haaa…feh! It will take more than that to take me out of the game Robbie." I try to assure her.

She gives me another concerned look and I force a cheery grin on my face.

"C'mon Robbie! You know me! Takes more than a simple fire boost to put me out! Hell! If I were to pass out now, I'd be embarrassed!" I continue.

"Ergh…" Robin murmurs unsurely.

I make to stand and Robin is quick to assist me, thanks Robbie! Such a sweet girl! Okay back to the present! Standing up! Wobble…wobble…wobble! Straighten out! And…all good! I then do the "Well what is it?" gesture to Robin.

"See? All good!" I said in a jovial tone.

Robin then sighs tiredly before looking at me.

"Alright then…just…just don't do that again alright? You almost caused a major fire by doing that." She said before crossing her arms in a slightly giddy manner. "But…at least I got to learn something new!"

"Now, now Robbie." I said in a teasing tone. "Don't be getting any ideas now will you?"

She sticks her tongue out at me before winking mischievously.

"No promises." She replied with a smile. "Anyways…I'll be going back upstairs…try not to burn yourself alright?"

"Will do." I comply as I watch her ascend the stairs back up to the courtyard.

*Click! *CLANK!

Now…with Robbie not down here watching me…keheheheheheheheheheheheh! TIME TO GET TO WORK!

"Keh heh heh heh heh…" I chuckled darkly as I rubbed my hands together evilly as I could.

I then turn back to the forge and grab the tongs and hammer again and—whoa! I feel myself zooming out and…there I am! Hah! It's like Skyrim, where you zoom out and you get a good look at your character when they're on the forge! I see myself begin to hit the red hot ingot before pulling a level on the side which made the forge flare in fire and heat. Man…it feels funny seeing myself perform an action like a robot…but oh well! Now…what to make…what to make…what to make with the Blacksteel Ingots. Well…let's start off by checking what I can make then!

 _ **Blacksmithing and Forging**_

 _Welcome to the arts of blacksmithing and forging! Here you can use crafted ingots and metals to make…well…weapons, gear and armor for you or your teammates! Pretty simple if you think about it! Anyways…have fun crafting weapons and armor! And don't bash yourself with the blacksmith hammer please!_

Alright then! Let's do this then!

 _ **Blacksmithing List:**_

 **\- Armor -**

\+ Cloth Armor

\+ Light Armor

\+ Medium Armor

\+ Heavy Armor

 **\- Shields -**

\+ Small Shields

\+ Medium Shields

\+ Greatshields

 **\- Catalysts -**

\+ Talismans

\+ Chimes

\+ Wands

\+ Staves

 **\- Weapons -**

\+ Fist Weapons

\+ Daggers

\+ Katanas

\+ Rapiers

\+ Swords

\+ Greatswords

\+ Ultra Greatswords

\+ Curved Swords

\+ Curved Greatswords

\+ Axes

\+ Greataxes

\+ Hammers

\+ Greathammers

\+ Spears

\+ Lances

\+ Halberds

\+ Twinblades

\+ Bows

\+ Greatbows

\+ Crossbows

 **\- Other -**

\+ Misc./Crafting Items

\+ Create your own gear

 **\- End of Selections -**

Hmmmm…hmmm…hmmmmmmmmm…interesting…interesting…very interesting…a huge selection too…nice…keh heh heh heh. I was about to go for medium armor…that is…until I noticed the "Create your own gear" option, hanging out at the bottom. Oh la la la…that sounds…fun. Keh heh heh heh. Let's go for it then.

*CLICK! *Whree!

 _ **Armor Type Selection:**_

 _ **\+ Cloth Armor**_

 _Description: Cloth armor is usually seen amongst civilians but it's also seen commonly with magic users. If you plan on being a pure mage build, then cloth armor is your best bet as it is lightweight. It's light and allows free movement to evade incoming attacks with ease and is perhaps the easiest to enchant with powerful spells to counter magical attacks. However, it has no defensive protection at all to offer which is the only main glaring problem. So, it's best if you keep your distance while wearing this…unless you're confident enough to go in this in melee combat and come out unscathed…like a boss and pro. Better yet…go stark naked and win a near-impossible fight, then I'll bow down to you._

 _Pros: Very lightweight, no movement restriction, easy to maintain, easy to enchant with magical defenses_

 _Cons: Offers little to no protection, easily broken_

 _ **\+ Light Armor**_

 _Description: The most common form of armor found amongst many people who take up arms…or take up more sinister duties. Lightweight and easy to maintain, light armor is a favorite among thieves, assassins, marksmen and some other DPS classes. Like cloth, it allows free movement to evade incoming attacks with ease and is also easy to enchant with powerful spells. But, unlike cloth, light armor offers some defensive protection for the user. Though it's defensive offers are not as good as medium or heavy armor. Best if you use light armor if you plan on being a Burst or Ranged DPS._

 _Pros: Lightweight, allows greater mobility, easier to maintain_

 _Cons: Low defense rating, easily pierced, easy to break_

 _ **\+ Medium Armor**_

 _Description: The average of the group, medium armor is a favorite and staple among many adventurers, warriors, and soldiers across the lands. It offers decent protection while also not being overburdening and cumbersome to the wearer. It may not be as light as light or cloth armor but it doesn't restrict mobility like heavy armor does. And while it may not be as protective as heavy armor, it's not bare to bones as light or cloth armor. Overall, medium armor is the average joe of everything. Not too bad, and not too good either, just right. Best used if you plan on being primarily DPS but it can also be used in tanking situations as well!_

 _Pros: Fine balance between weight, defense, and maintenance_

 _Cons: While not heavy it is not as light as light armor or cloth armor, while offering decent protection it does not offer as much as heavy armor does_

 _ **\+ Heavy Armor**_

 _Description: Ah, heavy armor. Perhaps the most well know armor type known pretty much everywhere. Like it implies, heavy armor is extremely heavy, restricting, and cumbersome to wear. Heavy armor is also very hard to maintain and requires full dedication to it as well. But regardless, it does however offer incredible defense, poise and imposing image in the exchange. You are less likely to be hurt by most attacks, thus allowing you to last longer in a fight, and it will be harder for enemies to land critical hits on you, also you will be less likely to flinch or get stunned, allowing you to land a powerful counterattack against your foes. Do not think to wear heavy armor without the necessary strength and dedication to bear them._

 _Pros: High physical defense rating, less likely to get crippled by powerful or precise attacks, makes it harder for enemies to get critical hits on you_

 _Cons: Extremely heavy, cumbersome and movement restricting, fairs poorly against elemental attacks, heavy maintenance required_

Hmmmm…interesting…interesting…interesting. But for now…I plan on going for medium armor, the fine balance between defense and weight. Hmmm…how am I going to make it? I can think of a various armor designs from many games that I liked…Diablo, Starcraft, Overwatch, Warcraft, Dark Souls, Chivalry, Mount and Blade, Dynasty Warriors, Dragon Age, Witcher, Bloodborne, Halo, Killzone, Fallout, Elder Scrolls, TERA, Elsword, and Warhammer. Though…I always did want to dress up as a Plague Doctor…yes…that's what I want to make! And…I have a blueprint guide…Reaper's Plague Doctor/Nevermore Skin. Keh heh heh heh.

*BING!

 _ **A new armor design has been loaded!**_

 **\- Set Loaded -**

 _Armor Name: Nevermore Set_

 _Type: Medium Armor_

 _ **Set Includes:**_

 _ **Nevermore Hood LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Light Armor, Head Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 20 (Leather)_

 _Rarity: Yet to be rated_

 _Special Effect: Nevermore_

 _Description: Dark hardened leather-like material, formed into the shape of a hood. While not offering much protection against headshots, it does however make the effect of shadowing ones face effective. It also seems to radiate an odd dreadful aura around it._

 _Effect(s): Can call upon ravens and crows for aid, those whom gaze upon the wearer will have a chance of being gaining the Intimidated/Fear effect._

 _Material(s) needed: Leather x5_

 _Upgrade to Nevermore Hood LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Leather x5_

 _Defense Rating: 22_

 _ **Nevermore Cloak LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Light Armor, Back Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 30 (Leather)_

 _Rarity: Yet to be rated_

 _Description: Dark hardened leather-like material, formed into the shape of a cloak/robe worn above the armor. While not offering much protection, it does however make the effect of shadowing oneself more effective. It also seems to radiate an odd dreadful aura around it._

 _Effect(s): Can call upon ravens and crows for aid, those whom gaze upon the wearer will have a chance of being gaining the Intimidated/Fear effect._

 _Material(s) needed: Leather x20_

 _Upgrade to Nevermore Cloak LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Leather x10_

 _Defense Rating: 32_

 _ **Nevermore Mask LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Medium Armor, Face Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 20 (Titanium)_

 _Rarity: Yet to be rated_

 _Special Effect: Nevermore_

 _Description: A bird shaped metal mask made from Titanium. The mask itself is based somewhat on the Plague Doctor Mask which were worn by doctors that dressed themselves during the Bubonic Plague or Black Death. But like the mask it was based on, the very sight of this mask sends chills down the spines of those who gaze upon it. Perhaps it's an old ancestral instinct to fear avian beings that had perhaps once roamed the skies so long ago during the very beginnings of humanity. However, regardless of the fear, hate and dread emitting from this…one could also feel…deep sorrow and pain within. Just who in their right mind would create such a thing? Let alone even wear it?_

 _Effect(s): Can call upon ravens and crows for aid, those whom gaze upon the wearer will have a chance of being gaining the Intimidated/Fear effect._

 _Material(s) needed: Metal Ingot x2_

 _Upgrade to Nevermore Mask LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade Requirement(s): Metal Ingot x2_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 30_

 _ **Nevermore Armor LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Medium Armor, Upper Top Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 80 (Titanium)_

 _Rarity: Yet to be rated_

 _Special Effect: Nevermore_

 _Description: A dark colored armor forged from Titanium, insignias of ravens or crows can be seen marked on it. In the dead center of the chest piece, a single glowing eye can be made out, glaring lifelessly at those who gaze upon it. Even though it appears to not bear any special powers at first glance…one cannot help but feel the dread emitting from the armor itself regardless. However, regardless of the fear, hate and dread emitting from this…one could also feel…deep sorrow and pain within. Just who in their right mind would create such a thing? Let alone even wear it?_

 _Effect(s): Can call upon ravens and crows for aid, those whom gaze upon the wearer will have a chance of being gaining the Intimidated/Fear effect._

 _Material(s) needed: Metal Ingot x15_

 _Upgrade to Nevermore Armor LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Metal Ingot x5_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 90_

 _ **Nevermore Leggings LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Medium Armor, Bottom Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 60 (Titanium)_

 _Rarity: Yet to be rated_

 _Special effect: Nevermore_

 _Description: Dark colored metal leggings forged from Titanium, insignias of ravens or crows can be seen marked on it. On the kneepads, one would see a glowing rune of some sort. Even though it appears to not bear any special powers at first glance…one cannot help but feel the dread emitting from the armor itself regardless. However, regardless of the fear, hate and dread emitting from this…one could also feel…deep sorrow and pain within. Just who in their right mind would create such a thing? Let alone even wear it?_

 _Effect(s): Can call upon ravens and crows for aid, those whom gaze upon the wearer will have a chance of being gaining the Intimidated/Fear effect._

 _Material(s) needed: Metal Ingot x10_

 _Upgrade to Nevermore Leggings LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Metal Ingot x5_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 70_

 _ **Nevermore Chainmail LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Medium Armor, Top Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 40 (Titanium)_

 _Rarity: Yet to be rated_

 _Special effect: Nevermore_

 _Description: A dark colored chainmail forged from Titanium, insignias of ravens or crows can be seen marked on the leather coverings. Even though it appears to not bear any special powers at first glance…one cannot help but feel the dread emitting from the armor itself regardless. However, regardless of the fear, hate and dread emitting from this…one could also feel…deep sorrow and pain within. Just who in their right mind would create such a thing? Let alone even wear it?_

 _Effect(s): Can call upon ravens and crows for aid, those whom gaze upon the wearer will have a chance of being gaining the Intimidated/Fear effect._

 _Material(s) needed: Metal Ingot x5_

 _Upgrade to Nevermore Chainmail LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Metal Ingot x5_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 50_

 _ **Nevermore Chains LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Medium Armor, Belt Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 10 (Titanium and Leather)_

 _Rarity: Yet to be rated_

 _Special effect: Nevermore_

 _Description: Dark colored chains and leather combined together to form a hard roping which is used to help stabilize and keep the armor set together much more effectively. Even though it appears to not bear any special powers at first glance…one cannot help but feel the dread emitting from the armor itself regardless. However, regardless of the fear, hate and dread emitting from this…one could also feel…deep sorrow and pain within. Just who in their right mind would create such a thing? Let alone even wear it?_

 _Effect(s): Can call upon ravens and crows for aid, those whom gaze upon the wearer will have a chance of being gaining the Intimidated/Fear effect._

 _Material(s) needed: Metal Ingot x2 and Leather x2_

 _Upgrade to Nevermore Gauntlets LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Metal Ingot x2 and Leather x2_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 15_

 _ **Nevermore Gauntlets LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Medium Armor, Hand Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 30 (Titanium)_

 _Rarity: Yet to be rated_

 _Special effect: Nevermore_

 _Description: Dark colored metal gauntlets forged from Titanium, insignias of ravens or crows can be seen marked on it. Even though it appears to not bear any special powers at first glance…one cannot help but feel the dread emitting from the armor itself regardless. However, regardless of the fear, hate and dread emitting from this…one could also feel…deep sorrow and pain within. Just who in their right mind would create such a thing?_

 _Effect(s): Can call upon ravens and crows for aid, those whom gaze upon the wearer will have a chance of being gaining the Intimidated/Fear effect._

 _Material(s) needed: Metal Ingot x5_

 _Upgrade to Nevermore Gauntlets LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Metal Ingot x5_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 40_

 _ **Nevermore Boots LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Medium Armor, Feet Piece_

 _Defense Rating: 30 (Titanium)_

 _Rarity: Yet to be rated_

 _Special effect: Nevermore_

 _Description: Dark colored metal boots forged from Titanium, insignias of ravens or crows can be seen marked on it. Even though it appears to not bear any special powers at first glance…one cannot help but feel the dread emitting from the armor itself regardless. However, regardless of the fear, hate and dread emitting from this…one could also feel…deep sorrow and pain within. Just who in their right mind would create such a thing? Let alone even wear it?_

 _Effect(s): Can call upon ravens and crows for aid, those whom gaze upon the wearer will have a chance of being gaining the Intimidated/Fear effect._

 _Material(s) needed: Metal Ingots x5_

 _Upgrade to Nevermore Boots LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Metal Ingot x5_

 _Upgraded Defense Rating: 40_

 **\- End of Info -**

 _Number of Items: 9_

 _Total Defense Rating: 320_

 _Requirements: Metal Ingot x42 and Leather x25 or Synthetic Material x25_

 _Do you wish to create this? Y/N_

"Hmmmmm…" I hummed thoughtfully.

I wanted the armor…but…my boots, Warp Runner. It wouldn't match with the armor set and look…out of place. I wonder if I can combine the two together? Is that an option here?

 _*BING!_

 _ **Do you wish to combine Warp Runner and Nevermore Boots? Y/N**_

…

…

…

"Hell yes." I say eagerly.

*CLICK!

 _ **Items will be combined during crafting process…**_

 _*BING! *BING!_

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

 _ **You do not have enough of the Required Material, Leather! Do you wish to harvest from your leather items in your inventory? Y/N**_

Oh…the leather armor and stuff…then yeah! Go for it! Harvest enough for the amount then! Yes!

*BING!

 _ **Harvesting leather items in inventory, please wait…**_

 _*BING!_

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _Item: Leather x12_

 _Type: Crafting Material_

 _Description: Leather is a durable and flexible material created by tanning animal rawhides and skin or made form synthetic materials. It can be used to make a variety of things such as bagging and clothing, even armor too!_

 _*BING! *BING!_

 _ **You do not have enough of the Required Material, Leather! Do you wish to harvest from your leather items in your inventory? Y/N**_

YES!

 _*BING!_

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _Item: Leather x12_

 _*BING! *BING!_

 _ **You do not have enough of the Required Material, Leather! Do you wish to harvest from your leather items in your inventory? Y/N**_

JUST DO IT! YOU DON'T NEED MY DAMN PERMISSION!

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _Item: Leather x12_

 _ **HARVESTING COMPLETE!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Harvesting is now LVL 23!**_

 _ **You now gain 21% more items from harvesting!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5350/5350, MP:_ _4160/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1266137/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _25358_

Wow…haven't used that skill for a long time. Good to know!

 _ **CONTINUING BLACKSMITHING AND FORGING!**_

*CLING! *CLANG! *CLANK!

 _ **CONGRATULATIONS! FORGING COMPLETE!**_

 _ **ITEM(S) RECEIVED!**_

 _You made a one of a kind armor set! You forged it with Titanium!_

 _Nevermore Set is a_ _ **Unique**_ _armor set!_

 _*BING! *BING!_

 _ **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **You gain 2000 EXP!**_

 _ **Skill:**_ _Smithing and Forging LVL 20/100_

 _Cost: None (Passive)_

 _Description: You now know how to blacksmith and forge weapons and armor! The higher your blacksmithing and forging, the better quality and craftsmanship you can create from metal alloys! Have fun blacksmithing and forging friend!_

 _Effect(s): Increase the Rarity level on forged equipment and items!_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5350/5350, MP:_ _4160/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1268137/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _25358_

"Ohohohohohoh…yes…yes…just perfect…" I say eagerly. "Time to put this stuff on." I say eagerly.

Keh heh heh heh heh…dis was gonna be good! Equip!

*Clank! *Vrrrt!

Whoa! Whooooohooo! Damn that was fast! All on baby! Hahahahahaha! Well what is it?! Well what is it?! Rejoice! Yeah! YEAH! Rejoice! Yeah! YEAH! Jump for joy! Whoohoo! Jump for joy! Whoohoo! Praise the sun! Praise the sun! Warcry! Hrrrrrruuuuuuuuaaaaaaaagh! Warcry! Hrrrrrruuuuuuuuaaaaaaaagh!

…

…

…

Okay! Calmed down now! Deep calm breathes Kazami! You still got some things to upgrade…and plenty of upgraded that I have to do too keh heh heh heh heh heh. MAX OUT TIME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THANK YOU INFINITY BACKPACK! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I took out my AWP and steel ingots and got to work…and soon enough…my own armor as well.

"I'm going to have some fun with this." I said to nobody, a maniacal grin forming on my lips.

EQUIPMENT TO THEIR HIGHEST LEVEL BITCHES! YEEHAW! WHAT?! YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A FAIR AND TIDY GAMER STORY?! YOU THOUGHT WRONG! LIKE I SAID BEFORE I PLAN ON BECOMING THE ULTIMATE BEING IN EXISTANCE AND I WILL ABUSE AND EXPLOIT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THIS SYSTEM!

…

…

…

Anyways…time to get to work! Kyahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

"Okay…first item. Chainsword!" I said with glee as I placed it on the nearby metalworking table.

Again…my point of view zooms out with me seeing my body performing robotic actions without my consent. Freaking creepy I tell you, this must how the Dragonborn feels when we're controlling him/her during smithing and smelting. Anyways…onto the upgrading!

 **\- Equipment Info -**

 _ **Imperial Chainsword LVL 1/20**_

 _Type: Sword_

 _Damage: 80_

 _Special Effect(s): Against flesh; applies Grievous Wounds and heavy Bleed Damage. Against equipment; applies Equipment Break and Armor Pierce._

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: A melee weapon that is preferred by the forces of the Imperium of Man. This is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along in single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. Most versions of the weapon make use of monomolecularly-edged or otherwise razor sharp teeth. This weapon will tear away easily at both flesh and armor with ease._

 _Upgrade to Imperial Chainsword LVL 2/20_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Titanium Ingot x5 and Ceramic Material x5_

 _Upgraded Damage: 100_

 **\- End of Info -**

"Let's do this!"

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 2!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x8 and Ceramic Material x8_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

"Alright! Let's keep it going then!"

 _*BLING!_

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 3!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x11 and Ceramic Material x11_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

 _*BLING!_

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 4!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x14 and Ceramic Material x14_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

 _*BLING!_

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 5!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x17 and Ceramic Material x17_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

 _*BLING!_

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 5!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x20 and Ceramic Material x20_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

 _*BLING!_

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 6!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x23 and Ceramic Material x23_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

 _*BLING!_

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 7!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x26 and Ceramic Material x26_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

 _*BLING!_

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 8!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x29 and Ceramic Material x29_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

 _*BLING!_

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 9!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x32 and Ceramic Material x32_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

 _*BLING!_

*CLICK! CLANK!

 _ **Weapon Upgraded!**_

 _ **Imperial Chainsword is now LVL 10!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP!**_

 _Further Upgrade Requirement(s):_ _Titanium Ingot x32 and Ceramic Material x32_

 _Do you wish to continue further upgrading? Y/N_

"Keep going…" I murmured as I went for yes again.

 _*BLING!_

…

…

…

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

 _*BLING! *BLING!_

"WHAT?! WHY ISN'T IT GOING ANY HIGHER!? I WANT ME HIGH LEVEL GEAR!" I shouted.

*BING! BING!

 _ **New Quest(s) have been added!**_

 _ **Quest:**_ _To build the Ultimate Forge Part 1/?_

 _Description: Looks like your upgrading came to a sudden stop huh? Well…it's because the forge that you're using is not top quality! Well…it is somewhat better than the average forge but still not top master-crafted quality! It's time to up your forges game and get to tinkering with it! Time to get some stuff and upgrade it! This will allow you to craft items and equipment with a better chance for higher rarity quality. Upgrading the forge will also allow you to gain more material from smelting as well too!_

 _Requirement(s): Metal Ingot x20, Reinforced Stone Slabs x40, Clay Material x80_

 _Progress: Metal Ingot 20/20 (Complete), Reinforced Stone Slabs 0/40, Clay material 0/80_

 _Reward(s): 50000 EXP and 25000 Gold_

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ergh…do I really…" I sighed. "Oh well…time to get to work. I have all the time in the world for me."

 **0000 Time Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and now back to the story!**

"Ooooooooooooh Rooooooooooobieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I called out loudly as I entered the Shepherd's Main Hall.

Took me a while…but I've must've been down there longer than I though. When I got outside to check out what time it was, the sun was now just hanging barely over the mountains now…but I managed to get it done! Now we got an epic forge now too! The first part of the quest was completed so I netted a good 50000 EXP and 25000 Gold and racked up 18000 EXP for every upgrade I did as well so a total of 68000 EXP!

"Rooooooooobieeeeeeeeeeeee!" I called out again.

But…here's the thing…when I "fully" upgraded my gear…uh…well…I have to show you.

 **\- Equipment Info -**

 _ **Imperial Chainsword LVL 20/20**_

 _Type: Sword_

 _Damage: 308_

 _Special Effect(s): Against flesh; applies Grievous Wounds and heavy Bleed Damage. Against equipment; applies Equipment Break and Armor Pierce._

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: A melee weapon that is preferred by the forces of the Imperium of Man. This is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along in single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. Most versions of the weapon make use of monomolecularly-edged or otherwise razor sharp teeth. This weapon will tear away easily at both flesh and armor with ease._

 _Upgrade to Imperial Chainsword LVL 21/40_

 _Upgrade requirement(s): Titanium Ingot x65 and Ceramic Material x65_

 _Upgraded Damage: 320_

 _Upgrade Limit Breaker Requirement(s): To build the Ultimate Forge Part 2/?_

 **\- End of Info -**

Yep. Looks like level twenty isn't the level limit on stuff, I can keep going higher and higher. But I have a small problem, I need to do the forge quest and I need lots of Runestone to do that. Plus, I don't where how to make or get Runestone. But…THIS IS AWESOME! Can my gear go up to a hundred? I bet you it can! Another motivation to do the quest for OP gear! Hahahahahahahahahahahah! Anyways…back to Robin…I had something I wanted to give to her.

"Ergh…she must be upstairs in her room." I mumbled.

While I make my way up to her room…check out these Equipment Stats!

 **\- Character Info -**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **LVL:** 37/?

 **EXP:** 1336137/1458000

 **HP:** 5350/5350

 **MP:** 4160/4160

 **CHKR:** 4310/4310

 **Gold:** 50358

 **\- Equipment Info -**

 _Head: Nevermore Hood LVL 20/20_

 _Defense Rating: 87_

 _Face: Nevermore Mask LVL 20/20_

 _Defense Rating: 315_

 _Ears: Headset of Knowing LVL 1/5_

 _Neck: The Mysterious Necklace LVL 1/?_

 _Back 1: Infinity Backpack LVL 1/5_

 _Back 2: Nevermore Cloak LVL 20/20_

 _Defense Rating: 102_

 _Side 1: Desire Bag LVL 1/5_

 _Side 2: None_

 _Upper Top: Nevermore Armor LVL 20/20_

 _Defense Rating: 405_

 _Top: Nevermore Chainmail LVL 20/20_

 _Defense Rating: 345_

 _Bottom: Nevermore Leggings LVL 20/20_

 _Defense Rating: 360_

 _Belt: Nevermore Chains LVL 20/20_

 _Defense Rating: 158_

 _Feet: Warp Runner/Nevermore Boots LVL MAX_

 _Defense: 330_

 _Hands: Nevermore gauntlets LVL 20/20_

 _Defense: 330_

 _Rings: None, None, None, None_

 _ **Total Defense Rating:**_ _2432_

 **\- Equipped Weapons -**

 _Primary: Imperial Chainsword LVL 20/20_

 _Damage: 308_

 _Secondary: AWP LVL 20/20_

 _Damage: 440_

 _Reserve: None_

 **\- Resistances -**

 **Poise:** 250

 **Full Physical:** 36.48% Damage Reduction (Fully Body Hit)

 **Head Physical:** 6.03%Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Hood and Mask)

 **Torso Physical:** 12.78%Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Cloak, Armor and Chainmail)

 **Arm Physical:** 12.78% Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Cloak, Armor and Chainmail)

 **Hand Physical:** 4.95% Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Gauntlets)

 **Leg Physical:** 10.58%Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Leggings and Chainmail)

 **Foot Physical:** 10.13%Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Boots and Chainmail)

 **Magic:** 27.36%Magic Damage Reduction

 **Fire:** 41.04%Damage Reduction

 **Lightning:** 13.68%Lightning Damage Reduction

 **Poison:** 27.36%Poison Resist and Damage Reduction

 **Bleed:** 27.36% Bleed Resist and Damage Reduction

 **Frost:** 13.68%Frost Resist and Damage Reduction

 **Dark:** 32.83% Dark Damage Reduction

 **Divine:** 5.48% Divine Damage Reduction

 **\- End of Info -**

So yeah…pretty good I suppose. Anyways…back to looking for Robin…where is she? Another thing to note…where is everyone else too? Ah it doesn't matter; they'll eventually turn up!

"Roooooooooooobiiiiiiiieeeeee!" I called upwards.

Up the stairs…up the stairs…up the stairs…up the stairs! And final floor! There's the door! Walk on over and knock!

*Knock! *Knock! *Knock!

…

…

…

"Hmmmmm?" I hum with confusion.

*Knock! *Knock! *Knock!

…

…

…

"Robbie? You there?" I ask.

No answer…hmmmmm…is she even in her room? My hand glides down to the door handle and I grasp it before giving a good light push. The door creaks as it opens slowly and I peek in. It sure is dark in here…where's—oh. There she is.

*Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

She's sleeping on her bed, a bunch of tomes and books next to her. Awwwwwww…she so cute. Well…shucks and I was going to give her something…oh well…might as well leave it here since I'm here now. I push the door open more and quietly make my way inside her room. It was pretty big and unlike the other rooms it was circular instead of a square. I go through my inventory window before I find what I was looking for. Soon enough, a shape of a blade slowly formed in my hands before fully condensing together. What I had in my hands was a crafted imitation of Lothric's Holy Sword made out of titanium and a bit of silver and steel. But unlike the weapon I based it on…I made some minor tweaks and improvements to the weapon to make it more…useful and practical. It had a better and slightly wider guard for a much effective parry and a more oval shaped hilt for better gripping. And of course, this imitation was not magically powered from the weapon I based it off of since I haven't got a chance to figure out enchanting yet but this weapon should be usable as it is. Hmmm…maybe I should after I come back from town, wonder if it's like Skyrim's? I mean the smithing and smelting was Skyrim styled and why not enchanting? Would make a whole lot easier.

"Hmmmmm…hmmmmm…hmmmmm…" I hummed to myself as I placed the sword and sheathe on the dresser.

Okay…tilt it just right in order to get a little glint off from the light…there! Now it should be noticeable…and…aha! Some…parchment…right…no paper yet…or maybe there is? Oh well, this will work too. Ergh…ink pot and a feather…remember to invent pens and pencils in this world after Ferox.

*Scribble! *Scribble!

There we go! Now…to quietly get out. Sneak. Sneak. Sneak. Sneak. Sne—

*BING! *BING!

"Gyeeek!" I stifle a yelp of surprise.

 _ **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**_

 _ **Skill:**_ _Stealth LVL 1/100_

 _Cost: 0/Passive_

 _Description: Looks like you plan on becoming a sneaky person I see? Well then, every time you are sneaking people and other entities will have a much harder time to detect you! Also, if you manage to sneak up on enemies you can either loot their equipment and items or attack to do critical damage!_

 _Effect(s): You are much harder to be detected from people and entities._

…

…

…

Okay…I'm fine with that. Just don't pop up like that at a time like this! Okay…keep creeping away slowly…and quietly. Sneak…sneak…sneeeeeeeeak.

*CREAK!

…

…

…

Damn floorboard, scaring me. Don't you see that I'm trying to sneak out of here without waking Robbie up!? Sheesh! Okay…let's keep going…going…sneeeeeeeak. Okay…at the door…grab primitive handle…pull slowly…open door slowly…then slowly get out. Close door and…done! Yes!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Stealth is now level 3!**_

 _ **You gain 200 EXP!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5350/5350, MP:_ _4160/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ 1336337 _/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _50358_

Okay…now that I'm out of Robin's room…tread carefully down the stairs. Going down, going down! Here we go! Going down the stairs! Yeah!

"Hmmmmm…" I hummed thoughtfully as I stepped down onto the second floor.

Okay then…now what else is left for me to do? Oh! Right! Warp Runner testing! Gotta find a good secluded place. Maybe somewhere out in the outskirts of Ylisse? Yeah that would do! Time to get out of here!

"Ylisse Outskirts, here I come!" I said to myself eagerly.

 **0000 Time Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and now back to the story!**

 _ **WELCOME TO YLISSTOL!**_

Now that I'm out of the castle and back into the city…how do I get out of it? I mean…I still got a wall to get past in order to get out of the city.

*Bing!

"Hmm?" I hummed in wonder as a notification binged.

 _ **New Side Quest(s) have been added!**_

 _ **Side Quest:**_ _Testing Secrecy_

 _Description: You are curious to see the effects and powers that your equipment(s) bear on them. But first you need to find a good place to test them out, away from curious and prying eyes of foes…and allies. Can't just give away a potential ace now can you?_

 _Requirement(s): Find a secluded location free from prying eyes_

 _Reward(s): 1000 EXP_

Hmph…okay then. Now…how to get over the wall? Hmmmm…might be too complicated if there are frequent patrols on the wall. Or maybe under? I know cities like this might have a sewer system of some sort…just got to find an entrance to a sewer system. I wonder if Ylisstol has like small streams running through it? Possible, but this is just guesswork as we don't get to see too much of Ylisstol in game. Won't hurt to try though, though a man hole to a sewer system like Solitude from Skyrim would be useful. Just got to look carefully…and try not to act suspicious either. Better pull down the mask and hood then.

*Clink! *Clank!

Mask and hood down, now I look less suspicious!

"Well…here comes to long part." I mumbled as I began to walk through the streets.

There were still some people out doing things of all the sort but most were now heading back to their homes. I had only a short amount of time left before they all left and I was left alone. Better make this fast then. I make sure to keep close to some remaining crowds of people as I go down the streets while also keeping a lookout for any man holes or bridges with a decent sized stream running under them. I also make sure to stay out of sight of any patrols just in case.

…

…

…

I'm not too sure how long it takes me to get around town but I can say it took a while though as the sun was now slowly disappearing behind the mountains and it was getting dark. But I finally manage to find a secluded manhole, one out of sight. There were many other manholes around but they were in plain sight and that would be suspicious if I started to play around with it and tried opening it so I didn't even bother trying for those. Now for those bridges I mentioned, there were a few streams here and there but a majority were small though. There were a few big ones but those too like the manhole were in plain sight of patrols and people…so…nope! Anyways…back to the manhole I was at…this one was in an alley. A little fishy but oh well, it will do just as easily. I do a double-check around the alley to make sure that there was nobody around before grabbing the small handles for the manhole.

*Crunk! *Crank!

With it open, I check down into the hole with what little light was left. I could sparsely make out a crude looking ladder in the darkness and the sound of running water. I grumble inwardly before shaking myself as I get ready to go down. With a few grunts and clanking of metal and creaking of wood, I manage to get myself into the opening and barely managing to close the manhole with the lid once more. From there, I made careful progress down the crude ladder as I descended.

"Sure is dark in here…" I mumbled in a sarcastic manner.

Torch please?

 _ ***Bing!**_

 _ **ITEM AQUIRED!**_

Thank you.

…

…

…

Oh! Right, need to light it too. Hahahahahahaha…Pyromancer build? Yes. All of them.

"Mimic." I muttered.

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 18!**_

 _ **Skill: Fireball LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 15 MP or 15 CHKR_

 _Damage: 20_

 _Description: A novice level pyromancy. A fire projectile spell that any aspiring novice pyromancers can learn with ease. Hurl a small ball of fire at a target, dealing fire damage. Foes who are hit by any fire element will be ignited, taking fire damage for a short duration. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. The path of a pyromancer will be a long and arduous journey to overcome. But with strong determination, you may reach the heights of a master pyromancer one day._

 _ **Skill: Fire Orb LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 30 MP or 30 CHKR_

 _Damage: 40_

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. A much more powerful version of Fireball, this spell is a staple amongst many pyromancers. Hurl a large ball of fire at a target, dealing fire damage. Foes who are hit by any fire element will be ignited, taking fire damage for a short duration. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. You are well on your way in becoming a true pyromancer, do not falter! For you shall succeed!_

 _ **Skill: Bursting Fireball LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 20 MP or 20 CHKR_

 _Damage: 10 per Fireball_

 _Description: A journeyman level experimental pyromancy not well known to most pyromancers. Hurl a large ball of fire that bursts into multiple smaller fireballs in a wide radius, dealing fire damage. Foes who are hit by any fire element will be ignited, taking fire damage for a short duration. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. This spell was created by pryomancers whom wanted an effective spell to deal with large crowds of enemies in close quarters, while Combustion may do the trick however it lacked any reach so this spell was created to counter the lack of range that Combustion had._

 _ **Skill: Great Fireball LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 40 MP or 40 CHKR_

 _Damage: 60_

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. Hurl an even larger ball of fire at a target, dealing massive fire damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. Your journey into becoming a master pyromancer is ever close now! Stay true to the path of a pyromancer and you will succeed in your long journey!_

 _ **Skill: Great Chaos Fireball LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 50 MP or 50 CHKR_

 _Damage: 75_

 _Description: A master-class level pyromancy empowered with chaotic flames, famously wielded by the Mother of Pyromancy and her daughters. Hurl a large ball of chaotic flame at a target, dealing massive fire damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. The chaotic flame is fire in its purest form. The Mother and her daughters could easily bend the flames of chaos to their own will, almost like an extension of their body and soul._

 _ **Skill: Chaos Bed Vestige LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 100 MP or 100 CHKR_

 _Damage: 300_

 _Description: A master-class level pyromancy empowered with chaotic flame and lava. Hurl a gigantic ball of chaotic fire and lava at a target, dealing massive fire damage. Projectile leaves a trail of darkened lava which damages those who step in it. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. The chaotic flame is fire in its purest form. This spell was a testament to the Mother's control over the flames of chaos. She easily bended it to her own will…however…she was eventually consumed by the very same flames she once wielded, as well as her daughters._

 _ **Skill: Firestorm LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 50 MP or 50 CHKR_

 _Damage: 30 per pillar_

 _Description: A novice level pyromancy. Build up fire energy within oneself before unleashing it into the ground, causing fiery pillars to rise from the earth in random locations around the user. Those whom are hit by the flaming pillars will be knocked off their feet or temporarily stunned and ignited for a short time, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. One must have exceptional control over their fire before even attempting this for should they not, their own fire will consume oneself and others as a result._

 _ **Skill: Fire Tempest LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 75 MP or 75 CHKR_

 _Damage: 50 per pillar_

 _Description: A advanced level pyromancy. Build up fire energy within oneself before unleashing it into the ground, causing fiery pillars to rise from the earth in random locations around the user. Those whom are hit by the flaming pillars will be knocked off their feet or temporarily stunned and ignited for a short time, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. Control and focus is required to control these flames as they are much more primal and more or less closer to the flames of chaos themselves._

 _ **Skill: Chaos Storm LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 90 MP or 80 CHKR_

 _Damage: 75 per pillar_

 _Description: A master-class level pyromancy. Build up chaotic fire energy within oneself before unleashing it into the ground, causing fiery pillars to rise from the earth in random locations around the user. Those whom are hit by the flaming pillars will be knocked off their feet or temporarily stunned and ignited for a short time, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. The daughters of Chaos were well known for using this destructive AoE spell whenever they were surrounded by multiple foes. Rendering them enemies to ashes in their wake._

 _ **Skill: Chaos Tempest LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 100 MP or 100 CHKR_

 _Damage: 100 per pillar_

 _Description: A master-class level pyromancy. Build up chaotic fire energy within oneself before unleashing it into the ground, causing fiery pillars to rise from the earth in random locations around the user. Those whom are hit by the flaming pillars will be knocked off their feet or temporarily stunned and ignited for a short time, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. The most primal and powerful of the flame storms, the Mother of Pyromancy only used this in dire circumstances for its power was near impossible to control once casted. This would create her fear of the chaotic flames._

 _ **Skill: Combustion LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 25 MP or 25 CHKR_

 _Damage: 50_

 _Description: A novice level pyromancy intended for close combat. Create a fiery explosion in front of oneself, creating some breathing room and dealing fire damage. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. This spell was created to counter foes whom were able to bypass all other pyromancies. This burst of fire is quick and easy to conceal, useful in catching opponents off guard just when they think you're vulnerable. All pyromancers know this spell and use it when the circumstances call for it._

 _ **Skill: Great Combustion LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 50 MP or 50 CHKR_

 _Damage: 75_

 _Description: An journeyman level pyromancy intended for close combat. Create a large fiery explosion in front of oneself, creating some breathing room and dealing massive fire damage. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. A much stronger and more potent form of Combustion, made to sear through thicker and tougher hides and armor._

 _ **Skill: Fire Surge LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 1 MP or 1 CHKR per second_

 _Damage: 10 per hit_

 _Description: A novice level pyromancy. Release a continuous stream of fire at a target, dealing fire damage. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. This pyromancy was not created by a master or even the Mother and her daughters, but by the expressive imagination of a child trying to imitate a dragon._

 _ **Skill: Fire Whip LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 30 MP or 30 CHKR_

 _Damage: 40 per hit_

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. Gather fire energy into one's hand before letting take the form of a rolled up spiked whip before lashing out with it, unleashing a torrent of flames while also whipping a target, dealing fire damage. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. Following the success of his first spell, the same child wanted another that would both dazzle and get past shielded foes. This was his result after using his first spell as a base._

 _ **Skill: Chaos Fire Whip LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 60 MP or 60 CHKR_

 _Damage: 80 per hit_

 _Description: A advanced level pyromancy. Gather chaotic fire energy into one's hand before letting take the form of a rolled up spiked whip before lashing out with it, unleashing a torrent of flames while also whipping a target, dealing massive fire damage. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. Impressed by his crafty and experimental nature, one of the daughters of chaos took the child under her wing. Hoping to see what else he could make and to make sure he knew his limits. This marked the beginning of a relationship between master and student._

 _ **Skill: Flame Swathe LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 80 MP or 80 CHKR_

 _Damage: 100_

 _Description: A advanced level pyromancy. Create a volatile ball of fire which then explodes violently at its placed location, dealing massive fire damage. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. This spell was not created in the Great Swamps, but in a kingdom that was said to have lurked near a great desert._

 _ **Skill: Lingering Flame LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 80 MP or 80 CHKR_

 _Damage: 100_

 _Description: A advanced level pyromancy. Create a small partially hidden volatile ball of fire which lingers around an area for a short time. If any enemies come near this ball of fire it will then explode violently, dealing massive fire damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. Following their banishment from their homeland, the abyss-empowered pyromancer began to create new fire spells on their own volition. This powerful fire spell was not created out of need or accident, but out of simple curiosity and dark cruelty. The exiled pyromancer would generate this volatile flame inside their foes body when they had the chance, thus creating nothing more but a living bomb as a result. The exiled cruelly laughed as their terrified victim would be consumed in chaotic flames before exploding into bloody messes._

 _ **Skill: Dance of Fire LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 65 MP or 65 CHKR_

 _Damage: 30 per hit_

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. Gather fire energy into one's hand before swing it left or right, generating a cloud of flame a short distance that moves in the direction where you swing your hand. This spell leaves a trail of fire in its wake which can ward off enemies for a short time before it extinguishes. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. This fire was created by pyromancers whom wanted to catch their opponent's off guard to execute ambushes._

 _ **Skill: Fire Snake LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 70 MP or 70 CHKR_

 _Damage: 90 per pillar_

 _Description: A advanced level pyromancy. Gather fire energy into one's hand before unleashing it into the ground, sending out a pillar of flame which then chases its target, dealing fire damage. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. This spell was created in union by the protégé child and his closest friend. Both whom wanted a flame that would follow their foes relentlessly. They had both studied and used Firestorm as a base along with Dance of Fire to make this spell. It was long and arduous as many tests failed but they eventually succeeded. Though later, the protégé child would be known to soon wield this against a foe he never would've dreamed of ever fighting. And his foe would wield a corrupted mockery of this to challenge him._

 _ **Skill: Sacred Flame LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 100 MP or 100 CHKR_

 _Damage: 75 per second_

 _Description: A master-class level pyromancy. Charge up chaotic fire energy within one's hand before lashing out. Instantly guard break and ignore armor as you jam your hand into your target before unleashing the chaotic flame inside them, dealing massive fire damage. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. The "sacred flames" of Chaos, the flames that the Mother of Pyromancy kept to herself. It is here that she gained her powers in controlling the chaotic flames, bending it to her own will. It is here that her daughters would inherit her specialty and powers soon after. And much later…she would teach men how to hopefully one day control the sacred flames as well._

 _ **Skill: Warmth LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 25 MP or 25 CHKR_

 _Healing Rate: 100 HP per 5 seconds._

 _Spell Duration: 60 seconds_

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. Charge up fire energy in one's hand before creating a floating ball of flame that heals all who enter its warming radius. However, be warned as not only does it heal the user and their allies…but also their foes. There was once a tale that a young girl who got lost within the Great Swamps. The only form of comfort the child had while trying to find a way out was nothing but a small ball of fire._

 _ **Skill: Poison Mist LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 30 MP or 30 CHKR_

 _Damage: 15 per second_

 _Spell Duration: 15 seconds_

 _Description: A novice level pyromancy. Inhale air before spewing out poisonous clouds of mist in front of oneself that linger for a while. Enemies who linger within the poisonous clouds will build up Poison. Once the meter is full, victims will begin to slowly take poison overtime damage until the meter runs out. When the Mother of Pyromancy and her daughters faces armies with walls of iron and steel, they created this to counter against their armored foes. The poisonous mists would easily seep through the openings of their foes armor and poison them, easily decimating armies by the thousands._

 _ **Skill: Toxic Mist LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 60 MP or 60 CHKR_

 _Damage: 30 per second_

 _Spell Duration: 30 seconds_

 _Description: A advanced level pyromancy. Inhale air before spewing out toxic clouds of mist in front of oneself that linger for a while. Enemies who linger within the toxic clouds will build up Toxic. Once the meter is full, victims will begin to take heavy toxic overtime damage until the meter runs out. Following their banishment from their homeland, the abyss-empowered pyromancer began to create new fire spells on their own volition. This was one of many cruel improvements that the exiled pyromancer created. A toxin so deadly that only powerful curing spells or powerful antidotes could even hope to cure._

 _ **Skill: Acid Surge LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 45 MP or 45 CHKR_

 _Damage: 10 per second_

 _Spell Duration: 25 seconds._

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. Charge up fire energy into one's hand before casting it out, creating a large cloud of acid which eats away at all equipment and gear as well as dealing small damage to target. When the Mother of Pyromancy and her daughters faces armies with walls of iron and steel, they created this to counter against their armored foes. The acidic clouds corroding their armor and weapons to nothing, making them useless and unwieldy._

 _ **Skill: Flash Sweat LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 35 MP or 35 CHKR_

 _Buff Duration: 60 seconds_

 _Description: A novice level pyromancy. Charge up fire energy into one's hand before embracing it into one's self, causing your body to sweat rapidly. When men were first taught the art of pyromancy, they had to create this spell in order to even learn and control the flames._

 _Effect(s): Increases Fire resistance by 80%_

 _ **Skill: Profuse Sweat LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 70 MP or 70 CHKR_

 _Buff Duration: 60 seconds_

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. Charge up fire energy into one's hand before embracing it into one's self, causing your body to sweat rapidly. When men sought another means to handle the hotter flames, they improved on Flash Sweat and created this. Though this improvement also had additional benefits when the religious fanatics came to war with them with spells of their own._

 _Effect(s): Increase all resistances by 20%_

 _ **Skill: Iron Flesh LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 50 MP or 50 CHKR_

 _Buff Duration: 60 seconds_

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. Charge up fire energy into one's hand before embracing it into one's self, causing your body's flesh to become as hard as pure iron at the cost of encumbrance. When the religious fanatic's invaded their home, many pyromancers of the Swamp used this spell to give them a better chance in facing against their armored foes on equal grounds when they came to blows._

 _ **Skill: Immolation LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 25 MP or 25 CHKR_

 _Damage: 15 per second, 150 explosion_

 _Description: A novice level pyromancy. Light oneself aflame, damaging not only yourself but any nearby foes as well. Upon dying, your body will release a fiery explosion, dealing massive AoE fire damage. A spell that was created by pyromancer who had nothing left to lose when they were surrounded by armored fanatics. They set their flesh aflame and continued to assail their foes. And when they died, they died taking many with them._

 _ **Skill: Carthus Beacon LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 60 MP or 60 CHKR_

 _Buff Duration: 60 seconds_

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. Charge up fire energy into one's hand before embracing it into one's self, causing your body to glow a red ominous color. A pyromancy that was not developed from the Great Swamps but from a kingdom that was said to have lurked near a great desert. This spell was usually to signal the call for war._

 _Effect(s): Continuous attacks will boost damage_

 _ **Skill: Power Within LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 80 MP or 80 CHKR_

 _Buff Duration: 60 seconds_

 _Description: An master-class level pyromancy. Charge up fire energy into one's hand before embracing it into one's self, causing your body to glow a dark red ominous color. The Mother of Pyromancy feared the exile's power, for they were able to achieve what she could not. And so, she grew jealous of their strength and accomplishments and this achievement of truly unlocking one's inner true flame both shocked her and made her envious. For the exile was closer to the flame than she could ever be._

 _Effect(s): Greatly boosts damage at the cost of losing health_

 _ **Skill: Flame Weapon LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 35 MP or 35 CHKR_

 _Buff Duration: 60 seconds_

 _Description: A journeyman level pyromancy. Imbue your weapon with the strength of fire, inflicting both physical and fire damage in union against your foes. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. Fire element is twice as effective against entities that naturally fear the flame. Many pyromancers always needed and edge over their foes, and so, they developed this whenever they entered melee combat. Not only would their weapon hurt, but also burn._

 _Effect(s): Apply fire damage to weapon_

 _ **Skill: Rapport LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 35 MP or 35 CHKR_

 _Duration: 120 seconds_

 _Description: An advanced level pyromancy. Gather fire energy into one's hand before lashing out. This does not inflict damage but it does guarantee an instant guard break. Some undead seem to have a fondness of the flame. A fondness that can be exploited for one's own usage. There is tale that many chosen undead sought out a dying fire to link, to prolong a dying age even if slightly. A selfish action that also came with the price of becoming a soulless husk of one's former self and soon enough, pathetic ashes to be replaced by another. They were nothing more but mere weak pawns in the end, forever shackled to the Gods. Believing that they were special and that they could change anything. The naïve will foolishly die of linking this fools flame…while others will rise above and become rulers. We are the masters of our own destiny, and always will be. The only question remains…will you follow your own path? Or blindly follow the path set out by the Gods who shackle us?_

 _Effect(s): Charm an undead to be your ally for a short duration_

 _ **Skill: Black Flame LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 75 MP or 75 CHKR_

 _Damage: 100_

 _Description: A master-class level fire spell intended for close combat. Create a large black fiery explosion in front of oneself, creating some breathing room and dealing both fire and dark damage. This corrupted fire is twice as effective against those that fear the flame and those whom align themselves with the Divines. A flame that has been corrupted by the Void, this spell art was considered forbidden amongst those whom hailed from a Great Swamp. The story goes that a young pyromancer wanted their flame to be unquenchable and hotter than any flame that existed. And so, they delved into the darker aspects of oneself and soon enough found the darkness that lurked in all of humanity, the dark etches of the Void. Finding this, they willingly allowed the Void to imbue their flame. This returned the flames to its truest and first primordial form, the flames of the abyss. When they presented this to the Mother of Pyromancy herself, she became angered and fearful at this "mockery" and defilement of "her" flame. And so, she banished the pyromancer out of the Swamplands and forbidden anyone whom dared to learn this black fire._

 _ **Skill: Black Fire Orb LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 50 MP or 50 CHKR_

 _Damage: 80_

 _Description: A master-class level fire spell. Hurl a large ball of black fire at a target, dealing both fire and dark damage. This corrupted fire is twice as effective against those that fear the flame and those whom align themselves with the Divines. This corrupted flame was born from a pyromancer who had a mad fascination with the Abyss. Following their banishment from their homeland, the abyss-empowered pyromancer began to create new fire spells on their own volition. This was one of many spells they merely infused and improved with Abyssal energy. The exiled had truly returned the flame to its purest form and for that, the Mother was outraged at this success and envious of their achievement. How could a nobody, revert the flame back to its first form when she herself could not?_

 _ **Skill: Forbidden Sun LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 125 MP or 125 CHKR_

 _Damage: 350_

 _Description: A master-class level fire spell empowered with chaotic and abyssal flames as well as lava. Hurl a gigantic ball of chaotic and abyssal fire at a target which then explodes upon contact, dealing massive fire and dark damage. Projectile leaves a trail of darkened lava which damages those who step in it. This corrupted fire is twice as effective against those that fear the flame and those whom align themselves with the Divines. Following their banishment from their homeland, the abyss-empowered pyromancer began to create new fire spells on their own volition. This spell was their greatest creation of mixing both the Chaos and the Abyss into one form. This spell was made as a mockery to the spell Chaos Bed Vestige. Another mocking achievement was that this spell was more powerful and versatile than the spell it was based off of._

 _ **Skill: Outcry LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 150 MP or 150 CHKR_

 _Damage: 200 per pillar_

 _Description: A master-class level experimental fire spell. Build up chaotic and abyssal fire energy within oneself before unleashing it into the ground, causing black fiery pillars to rise from the earth in random locations around the user. Those whom are hit by the flaming pillars will be knocked off their feet or temporarily stunned and ignited for a short time, taking fire-based overtime damage. This corrupted fire is twice as effective against those that fear the flame and those whom align themselves with the Divines. When the abyss-empowered pyromancer was banished and exiled from the Great Swamps, they became outraged and hurt from this betrayal from those who they had considered family. Thus, their emotions took control and the black corrupted flames unleashed themselves on their volition, consuming everything in sight. This spell is nothing more but a mockery yet powerful imitation of Chaos Tempest taken to its primordial extremes, a place where even the Mother of Pyromancy feared to tread._

 _ **Skill: Black Serpent LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: 75 MP or 75 CHKR_

 _Damage: 150 per pillar_

 _Description: A master-class level fire spell. Gather fire energy into one's hand before unleashing it into the ground, sending out a pillar of black flame which then chases its target, dealing both massive fire and dark damage. Foes who are hit by this will be ignited for a short duration, taking fire-based overtime damage. This corrupted fire is twice as effective against those that fear the flame and those whom align themselves with the Divines. This spell was created from the deadly clash of the protégé child and his closest friend. The fury of the pyromancer was unmatched as they showed no mercy to even their closest friend whom blindly followed his banishers without second thought. The pyromancer willed these dark flaming serpents to strike down this blind follower of the Mother and her daughters of Chaos. Red and black serpents soon clashed, leaving nothing but ashes and blackened earth and trees in their wake._

Ohohohohohohohoho…look at all of that…look at all of that…ohohohohohohohohohoh. All—or at least, most of all spells from DARK SOULS! BOOYAH! Pyromancy build here bitches! Hahahahahaah!

…

…

…

…

You know…I have another idea…pyromancies…and now…keh heh heh heh…

"Mimic…" I say eagerly as I rub my hands together in the darkness of the sewers.

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now level 30!**_

"Keheheheheh…" I chuckle to myself.

Oh boy…when I find a good spot out of Ylisstol…I'm gonna go for some more spell from the other games when I get the chance. But first…time to get out of this sewer.

"Pow!" I shout out as I flick my fingers near the torch in my hands.

A Combustion roars out loudly before the torch flared to life as the tinder and fuel burned, lighting up the sewer system. I grin as I now begin to make my way through it, making sure to watch my step as I go. However…

*Growl…

I look around and notice multiple red eyes glowing in the darkness…all of them glaring at me.

…

…

…

"Come to papa…" I say with a grin on my face.

In my hand…a chaotic flame mixed with some blackness formed. And with my return of challenge a humanoid zombie form stumbles out charging and I note a some skeletons too, however, I am already acting in response.

"Forbidden Sun!"

All hell broke loose as red and black engulfed the sewer tunnel.

 **0000 End of Chapter**

Hahahaha…hiya folk! Drakey here back with another long await chapter to Soul of a Legendary Gamer! And…I am very sorry for the long-ass delay, simply I got a bit lazy, playing Overwatch, Mount and Blade, Starcraft, LoL, the usual, plus with my job working graveyard shift, sheesh! Plus this chapter racked up to nearly 20,000 words. Holy…damn! That's a lot of words! Ha!

But note of advice and stuff, there might be some stuff I may have forgotten to do, I mean…20000 words…kind of easy to miss some stuff even after reviewing it. But if you see anything, let me know and I'll fix it right away!

Now…for my resistances…well…this took a while but I managed to figure it out somewhat. Don't forget that the Bag of Infinity and Desire Bag are also boosting both my defense rating and resistances by 150% combined. For Physical Resistances, I think it's pretty straight forward in how I did it. If not then…well…after getting the total defense rating with the boost I simply put a decimal in between it, making it 3648 to 36.48, just apply that to the other physical resistances on the body parts with the Boost! Don't forget the boost!

Now…for the more complicated stuff, the other resistances. Don't forget that the boost applies to them as well. So here's how I did them…

 **Magic:** Defense Rating x 50% = MR x 1.5 = Total

 **Fire:** Defense Rating x 75% = FR x 1.5 = Total

 **Lightning and Frost:** Defense Rating x 25% = LR x 1.5 = Total

Now for and Dark, it is armor dependent. Dark aligned armors have a better resistance to Dark Damage. While Divine aligned armors have a better resistance to Divine Damage. That's pretty obvious, I mean that would make no sense if you were weak against the very same element that you favor. Anyways…any Dark/Divine aligned armor will always have a natural 60% to their own respective element while having only a 10% resistance to their counter element. Armors that are neutral aligned to begin with will have a happy medium of standing in between 30% to 40% resistance to both Dark and Divine.

For bleed and poison, it is also armor dependent. Light armor types have better resistance to poison (45%) but poor resistance to bleed (15%). Medium armor types are well…a happy medium of being in between (30%). Heavy armor types have better bleed resistance (45%) but poor poison resistance (15%).

As for frost, frost is a tricky one. But overall, frost is the only element that is not effected by armor type. But it is effected by armors and enchantments that resist its effects, an example is the Revenant set that has better Frost resist than other metal armors. For now…I'm still trying to figure it out but I'm working on it!

But here's the sixth chapter and hoped you all enjoyed this guys and gals! More is soon to come! I have so many ideas to put into this story kek kek kek! Anyways, Drakey is out of here! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path of OP

X-Over/Everything (Yes EVERYTHING)

"In Cheat Engine we trust." –talking

"Hack. I call Hacks! Hax. I call Haxes!" –thoughts

" **The Legend never dies! I'll be back!" –Powerful/Demonic Speech**

" _Gotta get me my damn trainers!" –flashback/entities_

 **0000 Chapter Seven Start!**

"Forbidden Sun!" I say with glee, testing out the Dark Souls 2 pyromancy.

I feel a large amount of energy gather up in my casting hand before a large ball of dark red corrupted flame form before jetting off towards the three incoming undead creatures.

*Fwoosh! *BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 1224 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 612 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **Multiple enemies have been slain!**_

 _ **OVERKILL!**_

 _ **You gain 520 EXP and 109 Gold!**_

 _ **Loot Received!**_

 _ **Item(s):**_

 _ **Large Bone x4**_

 _ **Rusted Shortsword LVL 1/20 x2**_

 _ **Old Buckler LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5350/5350, MP:_ _4035/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1336857/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _50467_

While nodding silently for my own victory, I gave a curious look to the left-over lava residue left from the spell. Oddly enough, similar to the game, the lava isn't melting through the stone but it is hissing loudly from making contact with the water. Any further thoughts vanished as I noted the small charred remains of my undead foes.

"Hmmm…did more damage than I thought! Maybe because they were undead? Yeah that has to be it! They must fear fire so Undead must take double damage from fire based spells, Hollows are an exception though. Oh well…enough pandering and get going!" I murmured to nobody else but me.

Waving off those thoughts, I heft up my trusty torch up to provide further light for the sewer tunnel I was in. It looked like your typical medieval sewer from all those MMO's and RPG's, stone walkways on the sides and a flowing stream of sewage in the center flowing in an unknown destination. Making sure I was walking on the stone walkways, I proceed down the tunnel, looking back every so often to make sure I wasn't going to get sneak attacked even with my Infinity Backpack negating any damage from behind. Still…don't want to have a "Surprise Buttsex!" occur down here.

"Hmmmmmm…" I hummed to myself as I brought up my free hand.

I clench my hand briefly before a small ball of fire form forms above my palm. I give it curious look before quickly banishing it away as I refocus in traversing the sewers of Ylisstol. Now that I think about it…do they have toilets? I sure hope so…though the lack of pipes is not assuring.

"Note to self, remember to check for any signs of toilets. If none are found, invent it…ASAP." I say to myself.

*Splish! *Splash!

I stop as I hear the sound of splashing up ahead. Already, I have Forbidden Sun ready to be thrown as I narrow my eyes. I tilt my head slightly as I hear more splashes…before some growls accompanied those splashes.

"Get a load of this!" I say as whatever lurked in the dark approached me.

With a backhand, a giant ball of corrupted flame quickly forms before rocketing off. The blazing ball of death lights up the tunnel as it flies through the air. I briefly see a humanoid shape before the ball of fire smashes into it.

*BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 1224 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 612 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **Enemy have been slain!**_

 _ **OVERKILL!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Forbidden Sun is now LVL 2!**_

 _ **Cost: 150 MP or 150 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 400**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP and 100 Gold!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5350/5350, MP:_ _3910/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1336957/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _50567_

With that creature dead, I glance behind me to see if anything was sneaking up on me. Nothing…nothing at all. With a small shrug, I keep going forward, my fingers twitching in anticipation as I walk further down the sewer tunnels. The tunnel then comes to a corner leading to the left, thankfully on my side of the walkway. Reaching the corner, I cautiously peek around to look for any hostiles. Again, all that greets me is darkness as I try to look further down this tunnel. Seeing nothing and hearing nothing but the small crackles of tinder and fire from my torch, I round the corner and keep moving.

*Splash! *Skreeeeeeee!

"Aieeee!" I yelp out in surprise as something bursts from the sewer waters.

Something wet and stinky collides with me and we both go tumbling. Uh oh, there goes the torch! Get up! Up! And—yikes! Ducking!

*Slaaaack!

Something whizzes above my head and carves itself into the stone wall behind me. I quickly counter by punching my foe in the gut…or where I assumed it was if it was humanoid at least.

*Wham!

 _ **You dealt 254 Damage!**_

 _ **Unknown Assailant LVL ?, HP: ?/?**_

I quickly follow up my punch with a series of kicks.

"Beeds Destructor!" I growl out.

*I feel energy course through my legs and feet before lashing out with them. There a loud ring in the air as my first kick strikes the creature in the gut.

*Shing! *Wham!

 _ **You dealt 263 Damage!**_

 _ **Unknown Assailant LVL LVL ?, HP: ?/?**_

Even though the creature was "dead", I kept the combo going. My gut kick was followed up with a roundhouse-like kick, striking it in the side of the head.

*Shing! *Wham!

 _ **You dealt 266 Damage!**_

 _ **Unknown Assailant LVL ?, HP: ?/?**_

 _ **2 Hit Combo!**_

That kick was then followed up with me thrusting my left leg upwards, right into the dead creature's chin or throat.

*Shing! *Wham!

 _ **You dealt 269 Damage!**_

 _ **Unknown Assailant LVL ?, HP: ?/?**_

 _ **3 Hit Combo!**_

The third kick sent its body flying in the air slightly but it was still enough time for me to do the finisher. I feel my hand charge up with mana before I perform a karate chop motion. My arm and hand smashes into the stomach of the body, taking it with me as I smash the body into the ground violently.

*Shing! *Thwack! *Wham!

 _ **You dealt 272 Damage!**_

 _ **Unknown Assailant LVL ?, HP: ?/?**_

 _ **4 Hit Combo! Nice!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **OVERKILL!**_

 _ **You gain 100 EXP and 110 Gold!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5350/5350, MP:_ _3898/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1337057/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _50677_

"Down and out buddy. Maybe next time though." I say to the dead body as I stood back up.

I quickly dust myself off before curiously looking down at the body, wondering what exactly it was. It…it actually looked kind of familiar.

"Observe." I thought mentally as I continued to look at the dead body.

 **\- Target Info -**

Name: Drowner

Type: Humanoid

Specie: Undead

Alignment: Dark

Status: Dead

Level: 10

HP: 0/500

MP: 0/0

EXP: 100

 **Loot:**

Drowner Brain

Large Bone

Small Bone

 **\- End of Info -**

"Drowner? A Witcher undead eh? Interesting…interesting…hmmmmmmm." I hummed curiously.

Hmmm…I wonder what else will encounter? Who knows! Anyways…back to getting out of here! Okay…torch! Got you!

*Clank! *Crackle! *Crack!

Still looking good! Now…back to going down the tunnel! Walking, walking, walking, walking, walking…stop…turn around. Nope, nothing. Forward, walking, walking, walking, walking, walking, walk—uh oh.

"Ergh…" I grumbled.

A t-section…just great I tell you. At least there's a small wooden bridge to get to the other walkway at least so that's a plus.

"Left? Or right?" I mumbled as I looked down both ways. "Left? Right? Lefty? Or righty? Hmmmmmm…"

*Whoooooo~

I feel a breeze of cold air brush through the small openings of my mask, tickling my skin slightly. My body then begins to turn towards the small if barely noticeable breeze. It was coming from the left tunnel as well.

"Left tunnel it is then." I muttered as I went left.

Walking down the left tunnel, I could still hear the faint breeze moving through the air. There had be an opening down this way somewhere. Wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible, I pick up the pace a little. My boots clapping loudly against the stone floor as I start to jog slightly. I know this is a bad idea since it will most likely draw attention to my location…but I really wanted to get out of here. I would probably come back at a later date though to explore more of this place. This is a dungeon, right? Game? Is this place a dungeon?

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

 **\- Area Info -**

Name: Ylissen Sewers B1

Type: Dungeon

Level Range: 8 to 12

 **\- End of Info -**

Ok then…nice to know. But it is somewhat…concerning that Ylisse has a place full of monsters right under it. I wonder if I can clear dungeons and keep them as safe zones? I dunno, maybe, possibly, yes, no, maybe so, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. Maybe it's boss related and not mob related. We'll see…we'll see. Here comes another corner…peek around it. Nothing, that's a cause for concern. But that didn't matter, I wanted out of this place. Want a place where I can enjoy some—

*SPLASH!

"Ara—waaaaaaagh!"

Something wet and slimy suddenly wrapped around my leg while I was contemplating to myself. I didn't get much of a chance to see my attacker before I was lifted off the ground and slammed down into the stone floor. My torch flying off before sizzling out as it dunked into the sewer water, thus killing my primary source of light.

*WHAM!

"Oof!" I grunt out.

 _ **You receive 100 Damage!**_

 _ **BINDED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5250/5350, MP:_ _4109/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1337057/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _50677_

"What in the name of—aaaaaaaaiieeeeeee!"

Whatever was holding onto me began to pull…and it pulled hard as I slid harshly against the floor, this thing was dragging me off to who knows where. I barely manage to force myself up before I was greeted by a wall.

*SMASH!

"Ow!" I cried out before I was pulled again.

 _ **You receive 99 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5151/5350, MP:_ _4109/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1337057/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _50677_

"Okay bitch! I had enough of this bullshit!" I shouted out in anger. "Eat this!"

Managing to sit up, I call forth a ball of fire in my hands before performing a backhand. A large ball of fire flew off in the form of Forbidden Sun and connected with my attacker.

 _ **You dealt 1424 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 712 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **Unknown Assailant LVL ?, HP: ?/?**_

There was a roar of pain and the hold on my leg was released, allowing me to quickly scamper away. Despite the darkness, the lingering flame from my spell lit up the tunnel somewhat. All I could manage to make out was a tentacle like appendage writhing in agony. The tentacle attempted to douse out the corrupted fire on it's flesh with the sewage water to no avail, this fire was no ordinary fire as it continued to burn even when hit with splashes of sewage water. The tentacle didn't linger for long as it darted around a corner, vanishing from sight still squealing in pain as it retreated.

"Ugh…tentacle monsters too? Seriously?!" I said with slight disgust as I stood back up. "Ewwwww…yuck!"

Yuck! Damn tentacle monster left slime on me and it smelt horrid. Ugh! Definitely going to need a serious bath or shower later to rid of this stench!

~Whooooooooo!

I pause my internal thoughts as I listen. Is that was I think it was? It better be!

"Exit. Exit. Exit. Exit." I say to myself quietly as I begin to follow the sound of wind blowing through a tunnel.

I began to jog in the darkness and while it was dark, it was lessening as my vision was starting to adjust itself. Now, everything looked blue and all as I jogged. Up ahead…I see some form of dimmed sunlight peeking through. An opening! I began to run, not caring if I drew any attention from any of the other sewer dwellers. It was just around the corner now!

"Freedom!" I said eagerly as I rounded said corner.

*WHAM! *Rattle! *Rattle! *Rattle!

"Oof! Augh! Shit! Shit! Ow!" I cried out in pain after running to a wild metal grate.

Right! Right…should've seen this coming a mile away. Grate? Fuck you! 65 STR? Do your damn bloody work! I grab the grate with my hands and began to pull.

*SCREECH!

"Hahahaha! Freedom bitches! Fuck you game balance! The maps are also my bitches too!" I cheered.

I walked out, with the grate still in my hands and reveled in the feeling of nice fresh air—

*Splash! *Splash!

"Nope! None for you!" I said suddenly as I slammed the grate back into place.

I made sure to dig the grate deep into the opening and stonework, effectively wedging it back into place with my gamer strength. A shrill cry erupts from within the tunnel and an undead arm reaches out from the openings in the grate, trying to grab me. I ignore the undead as I walk back to where I was standing moments prior. I look up and see that the sun was fast fading behind the horizon. Just the tip of it was all that was left now.

"Oh no matter, I have all night as well." I murmured. "Now…where should I go?"

I then tapped by boots a few times against the ground, adopting a thoughtful pose. While doing so, I idly glanced down at my boots. I blinked before I grinned, recalling something.

"Right…right…Warp Runner. Let's put these to the test eh? Now…where would be…" I stopped before slowly looking to what caught my attention.

My sights set on some nearby mountain ranges still within Ylissen territory. Nodding silently to myself, I glanced down to my feet and then tapped my boots a few times on the ground. The boots made a small hum along with some white digital like flecks coming off the soles. Curious, I lifted my foot off the ground to examine the sole, it was all pure white with the digital white flecks flaking off.

"Hmmmm…curious…curious…" I murmured to myself. "But…we'll get to that later…right after I find a nice suitable spot. Well…let's go—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

All that was left was a trail of white flecks…and my scream.

 **0000 Small Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and now back to the story!**

Somewhere in the cold…misty…snowy mountains…

*Clank! *CLANK!

A metallic avian mask hit the snow-covered ground as the cold chilling winds blew and scraped against the snow-covered stones…

"Hruuugh!"

Snow-covered stones that proceeded to be covered in disgusting slimy…stuff…eeeeeeeeew…

"Glargh!" I retched again.

I was currently bent over, my hands on my knees as I took some deep calming breaths of air. I shuddered as I forced myself back upright, nearly toppling over while doing so. But with my Gamer Body at work, the nauseating feeling quickly vanished and I was in good condition again. I then proceeded to cough a few times as well before stopping.

"Wow…" I said to nobody in particular. "Won't be doing that again…not until I can get used to it without having to rely on my Gamer's Body to do the work for me."

Dusting myself off any dust, leaves, twigs and now snow that was slowly covering my form. I idly glanced around before noting I was taking much deeper breaths than usual. I was probably at the peak of the mountains, so that was my most logical conclusion. Though I was surprised I wasn't suffering any side effects from being up so high, most people would've needed an oxygen tank at this level. Hmmm…must be another effect of my Gamer's Body doing its work.

"Oh well!" I said, snapping myself out of any further distractions. "Now…time to do some work! Testing time!"

First order of business get my mask…done, let's place on my chains for a moment…and now…Dark Souls spells…all of them! Since I know that I can use the pyromancies…

"Here's goes nothing…" I mutter to myself.

I hold up both hands before clenching them, I close my eyes for a few moments and murmur. I then proceed to unclench my left hand, a pale glow of sparks enveloping it. More sparks form before a long spear of bright paled colored lightning formed, the spell information popping up idly to the side of my vision as I looked at the spell curiously.

 _ **Skill:**_ _Sunlight Spear_

 _Cost: 125 MP or 125 CHKR_

 _Damage: 300_

 _Description: A master-class level divine spell. Form a large spear of lightning imbued with Divine energies before hurling it at targets, dealing both massive lightning and divine damage. Lightning is much more effective against entities that fly, reside in water, made of stone, and metal armored foes. Divine is much more effective against those whom are corrupted by darkness. Those whom are hit by lightning will be stunned for a short duration. Long ago, a Lord of Sunlight wielded powerful bolts of blessed lightning to topple the ancient stone dragons from their thrones. This spell was one of his many famous creations of his blessed lightning. This Lord of Sunlight would then instill an Age of Fire after the fall of the mighty ancient dragons, the Age of Grey, the Age of Ancients was no more, and Fire was born from the ashes._

Hmmm…odd that it wasn't golden like the sun…I wonder why? Maybe because…because I'm slowly aligning myself with Dark? Probably…anyways…my right hand follows as it too unclenches, revealing a blue glow in its palm. Now this one I smirked slightly as I know the all tell familiar blue crystal like glow emitting from this hand.

 _ **Skill:**_ _Soul Stream_

 _Cost: 125 MP or 125 CHKR_

 _Damage: 100 per hit, 5 hit Combo_

 _Description: A master-class level soul sorcery spell. Charge up your mana and soul energy before unleashing it into a powerful blast, dealing massive amounts of continuous magic damage. A sorcery that was long lost to time now recovered and found once more. It requires one to tap into the deepest part of one's own soul to utilize its true potential. This spell was created by a powerful sorcerer who went by the title "Scholar of the First Sin". What that title meant, nobody even knows as it could have different interpretations, all except for a select few that know the title's true meaning. But clues lead that the title was heavily related to a particular event that occurred during the Age of Fire._

"Hmhmhmhm…" I chuckled to myself.

Rearing back my left hand, the powerful miracle crackles loudly before it gives off a thunderclap as I aim upwards and throw. The bolt of lightning vanishes into the skies. With that miracle gone, I hold the remaining active spell in both hands and…pose as it charges up…an all too familiar pose.

*Vvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!

"Kaaaaaameeeehaaaameeeehaaaaaaa!" I say in the most sarcastic and jokingly manner before firing off Soul Stream.

*Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!

The grin on my face could've split it as I watched eagerly as the bright blue death beam fire off and crash violently against stone, creating explosions of rocks and rubble in its wake. I also noted that small crystals formed near the death beam as well, something that never occurred in the game where this spell originated from. When I felt my mana fade from my arms along with the beam vanishing as well, leaving nothing but rubble and crystals behind. I hummed as I walked over to one of the crystals and tapped it a few times.

"Interesting…interesting…hmmmmmmmm…" I murmured to myself.

Putting those observations for later, I stood back up and I brought both of my hands up before clenching them again, eager to test out the other spells I had in mind. Again, lightning crackled in left and blue glowed in right.

 _ **Skill:**_ _Splintering Lightning Spear_

 _Cost: 250 MP or 250 CHKR_

 _Damage: 150 per bolt, 15 bolts_

 _Description: A master-class level divine spell. Form a large spear of lightning before tossing it upwards into the skies to causing multiple bolts of lightning to rain down on an area and enemies, dealing both massive lightning and divine damage. Lightning is much more effective against entities that fly, reside in water, made of stone, and metal armored foes. Divine is much more effective against those whom are corrupted by darkness. Those whom are hit by lightning will be stunned for a short duration. Long ago, a Lord of Sunlight wielded powerful bolts of blessed lightning to topple the ancient stone dragons from their thrones. This spell was one of his many famous creations of his blessed lightning. This Lord of Sunlight would then instill an Age of Fire after the fall of the mighty ancient dragons, the Age of Grey, the Age of Ancients was no more, and Fire was born from the ashes._

 _ **Skill:**_ _Soul Geyser_

 _Cost: 250 MP or 250 CHKR_

 _Damage: 200 per spear, 10 spears_

 _Description: A master-class level soul sorcery spell. Charge up your mana and soul energy before unleashing a barrage of crystalized soul spears at a target, dealing massive amounts of magic damage. A sorcery that was long lost to time now recovered and found once more. It requires one to tap into the deepest part of one's own soul to utilize its true potential. This spell was one of many created by the "Scholar of the First Sin". This was a testament to his magical might, perhaps almost enough to rival a pale draconic entity who was said to have gifted humanity the knowledge and power of sorceries._

I hummed with slightly narrowed eyes as I smirked. I let those two spells fade from my hands before grinning more as I thought more about my Mimicry ability. I quickly pulled it up as I idly multitasked my brain on other things.

 _ **Skill:**_ _Mimicry LVL 30/100_

 _Costs: 340 MP and 340 CHKR_

 _Description: Allows the user to mimic others; whether personality, shape, form, gender, features, etc. Also, can be used to mimic abilities and styles. This can also be used so long as the user knows and has seen the person/thing/ability/style used whether fiction or not. While not 100% perfect (yet), it's pretty damn close though!_

 _LVL 1 – Mimic abilities, fighting styles, and appearance._

 _LVL 15 –_ _Mimicry of appearance, personality and skills is much more accurate and effective._

 _LVL 30 – Continuous use of mimicked skills and abilities will unlock Super Arts._

 _LVL 45 – Unknown_

"Hmmmm…hmmmmm…interesting. So, continuous use of mimicked abilities will unlock any Super Arts if said character I mimicked from has any. And…any features, personality, ability, and styles? So long as I've seen it or read it before." I said with a small thoughtful look.

One person came up in mind with the features thing, this made me chuckle a few times as I imagined the flabbergasted expression they would have at seeing a double. But first…bag? A large standing mirror please!

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

Thank you! Take it out and jam it into the ground! Perfect! Now…

"Mimic." I murmured.

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

I felt a surge of power course through my body along with pain, making me double over slightly, holding my chest. I growled in pain and noted as my body began to glow blue in coloration. Then…there was a small flash of light, blinding me temporarily for a few moments.

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 38!**_

 _ **Cost: 420 MP and 420 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 800 EXP!**_

After regaining my sense of vision from the flash of light, I blinked a couple of times before looking at the mirror. What I saw didn't disappoint me one bit.

"My oh my, don't you look sexy babe. Keh heh heh…" my voice who now sounded like somebody who I knew, said in a playful tone.

My facial features were now an exact replica of Robin's own. Her long white silvery hair, her exotic yellow slitting eyes, everything. Along with my body too, matching her curves and her form to perfection. I the noted that my armor had changed as well, reforming itself to accommodate my transformation. Damn Robin looks sexy as hell in this armor…maybe I should make another one…just for her…keh heh heh heh. Okay, that's enough narcissism. Another person came to mind while I was admiring myself in the mirror. I grinned again before going for another spin with Mimicry.

"Mimic!" I said in an eager tone.

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

Again, power coursed through me along with pain. The blue glow encompassed me once more before another small flash of light occurred, completing the transformation process.

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 44!**_

 _ **Cost: 460 MP and 460 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 600 EXP!**_

During that transformation…I grew drastically in height to match the person I was mimicking now. My muscles grew as well and I saw my armor reform to match to same way I always say this character portrayed in their world. The greatest warrior of his time, feared by other warlords for his strength and what not. Known as Fengxian, The Flying General, The Immortal Phoenix. But from an all too familiar game made by Koei…he was known…as…

"I am Lu Bu! The mightiest warrior of all of China!" I said in the loudest and challenging tone, my voice perfectly imitating his own.

And damn! I was on a roll at this very moment…and a whole bunch of other people came to mind at the possibility of my mimicry ability. This made my smile a manically. But before I decided to transform…I pulled out some nice golden blessings and took a chug.

*Glug! *Glug!

 _ **HEALTH, MANA, AND CHAKRA FULLY RESTORED!**_

 _ **ALL NEGATIVE BUFFS REMOVED!**_

Awesome! Time to get back to work!

"Mimic!" I shout out while still in Lu Bu form.

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 46!**_

 _ **Cost: 480 MP and 480 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 200 EXP!**_

 _ **The time it takes to transform is reduced in half and not so obvious!**_

"Heheheh…I should go."

*Glug! *Glug!

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 48!**_

 _ **Cost: 500 MP and 500 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 200 EXP!**_

"FALCON PUNCH!"

*Glug! *Glug!

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 51!**_

 _ **Cost: 530 MP and 530 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 300 EXP!**_

"Rasengan!"

*Glug! *Glug!

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 54!**_

 _ **Cost: 560 MP and 560 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 300 EXP!**_

"Getsuga Tensho!"

*Glug! *Glug!

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 56!**_

 _ **Cost: 580 MP and 580 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 200 EXP!**_

"If only I could be so grossly incandescent."

*Glug! *Glug!

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 58!**_

 _ **Cost: 600 MP and 600 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 200 EXP!**_

"Fus! Ro! Dah!"

*Glug! *Glug!

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 60!**_

 _ **Cost: 620 MP and 620 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 200 EXP!**_

 _ **You can now mimic other lifeforms/entities regardless of size and/or type!**_

"MILK FOR THE KHORNE FLAKES!"

*Glug! *Glug!

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5350/5350, MP:_ _4160/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1340057/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _50677_

When I returned to my original form, I burst out laughing. Laughing at all the things I could do with Mimicry, the most OP skill ever I think. To copy any skill, power, traits and appearance of any character or entity as my own and in almost or perfect replication. Perhaps mimicry was my ultimate ability, my ace in the hole at the moment. Encounter someone who might counter me? No problem! Mimic whatever can counter them in a flash! A friend going to get assassinated? Bah! Mimic them and take their place! Kingdom in need of taking over? Mimic their leader and problem solved! Go face to face with a godly being? Mimic one and go head to head! Or…or becoming something that is greater than they could ever hope to be…

"Hmmmmmm…godhood…I wonder…" I murmured. "Mimic!"

*Beep! *Beep!

 _ **Mimicry is not high enough!**_

"Heh heh heh…I have a lot of people to mimic to fix that…but…maybe in a bit. I still got other things to try out." I said with a smirk as I opened up my inventory.

Finding what I was looking for…I smile. With a press of a button…the item I selected began to form. Something I had made while down in the forge back at Ylisse, in fact I made a bunch of stuff off handedly while tinkering with my armor and other weapons. A handle which belong to an oversized sword materialized and soon enough the blade followed as well. I grabbed it form mid-air and with a small grunt I hefted the great weapon onto my shoulder. What I had…was nothing more but a mere imitation of the weapon I molded it after, but still powerful and intimidating in its own right. I then pressed another button on my inventory screen and a large rectangular object appeared in my free hand and I grunted as the full weight applied itself onto me. I shrugged my shoulders as both heavy objects were now burdened onto me, their information flickering into view.

 _ **\- Equipped Weapon(s) -**_

 _Right hand:_

 _ **Dragon Killer LVL 20/20**_

 _Type: Ultra Greatsword_

 _Special Skill: Unstoppable_

 _Weapon Trait: Great Impact_

 _Damage: 500_

 _Rarity: Unique_

 _Description: A giant blade made of titanium, steel, and silver. Swinging this great weapon will surely offer nothing but total obliteration of one's foes. However, it does come at the price of being extremely burdening and leaving the wielder wide open for counter-attacks. This ultra greatsword was modeled after a legendary sword that was said to have been too heavy to wield, let along even swing thus it found no owner. That is until a man managed to accomplish this feat, claiming the sword by his own right. This man would then bathe that weapon in so much demonic blood that the sword would be able to cut through any astral planes._

 _Skill Effect(s): Adopt a pose which greatly boosts one's defense and poise for a short duration while also making your attacks unblockable against all but greatshields and high level barriers._

 _Trait Effect(s): Ignores 25% of total armor rating and defense against foes with heavy armor. Ignores all armor rating and defense against foes that do not wear heavy armor. Immediately break the guard enemies and deal damage directly if they are not blocking with a greatshield or buffed with powerful barriers._

 _Left hand:_

 _ **Greatshield of Glory LVL 20/20**_

 _Type: Greatshield_

 _Special Skill: Zeal Bash_

 _Damage: 200_

 _Block Rating: 100% Physical, 75% Magical, 80% Fire, 25% Lightning, 50% Poison, 50% Bleed, 40% Frost, 40% Dark, 40% Divine_

 _Rarity: Unique_

 _Description: A giant shield made of titanium and steel. Greatshields are a rare breed as there or so few who can even carry such a burdening shield and many see them as unpractical and useless despite offering incredible protection both from physical, magical and elemental attacks while also providing huge cover for oneself. However, should one be able to carry this burden and fight effectively regardless, one can expect awe and envy from allies and caution and intimidation from foes. This shield was once crafted and forged for a particular knight who went by the name of Syan. However, it was not to be as some unknown event occurred but the Drakekeepers wielded these shields in remembrance and honor of him._

 _Skill Effect(s): Charge forward with you greatshield and slam it into your foes, knocking them away and creating space for oneself. Zeal buff granted which increases your attack power by 25% of your total attack power and doubles your movement speed for sixty seconds. Can only be applied once for every minute._

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

"Heh heh heh heh…" I chuckled as I shrugged my shoulders. "…let's test these babies out."

Starting with my shield, I slammed it into the ground. This produced a loud clang yet also satisfying crack of stone. I then followed up by shoving the giant metal shield forward, the wind whishing away loudly as I charged forward with my greatshield. With a final powerful shove with my shield arm I feel a burst of raw energy surge through me as I felt the "Zeal" buff activate.

*Vroom!

 _ **Buff Applied: Zeal**_

I then gave a few practice swings with Dragon Killer.

*Whoosh!

The air parted ways as I swung the greatsword at an imaginary foe, the blade crashing loudly against the ground. I grunted slightly before swinging it again.

*Whoosh! *CRACK!

At the moment, I was imitating the normal attack animations of the ultra greatswords from the second Dark Souls. Since I wanted to get a good feel first before trying something complex looking. After a few more practice swings I test out the strong attack animation for the ultra greaswords, and like in Dark Souls 3, I charged up the attack before having a go.

*WHOOSH! *CRASH!

Let's just say that the results were…satisfactory. Satisfactory indeed…heh heh heh heh.

"Let's try this two-handed then." I murmured.

I then grab the chains that were attached to the handle side of my greatshield as I swung said object behind me. With another heft, I manage to place the greatshield onto my back, the chains latching onto me as support to keep the shield on me. I stumbled slightly from the change of balance and weight but quickly correct myself. Now I could test out the greatsword to its fullest potential. First the skill. How do I activate it? Uh…let's try a skill stance from Souls…Warcry?

*Whump!

…

Nope…Stomp?

*Whump!

…

Nadda, how about Stance?

*Click!

…

Not that either…hmmmm…maybe Perseverance?

*Whump! *Whoosh! *Vroom!

"Hwoooh!" I roared out, my mana exerting itself all around me, pushing away the snow that was falling on and around me.

 _ **Buff Applied: Unstoppable**_

Hmmm, a mix of both Warcry and Perseverance. Interesting. Anyways…

"Hyah!" I yelled out as I performed the super spin attack from the stomp move set.

*Whoosh! *Whoosh!

I could feel and hear the air whoosh loudly as it parted ways from my blade swinging around so fast. I felt my arms and muscle strain slightly as I performed the inhumane and complex attack but no pain though so I was most likely still good…that or my Gamer's Body was making me ignore the pain. My blade finally came to a halt as it crashed violently into the ground. I then began to follow up with the stomp ultra-uppercut slash, the sword grating loudly against the stone ground while doing so. I then did another follow up, the Black Knight Ultra Greatsword uppercut.

"Orah!" I yelled out eagerly.

Imagine that combo wombo attack in Dark Souls. Ultra-uppercut, launch foe into the air. Then follow up with Black Knight uppercut for a juggle launch and then finish off with the spin slash. And if I'm right, the spin slash hits twice so that's a four-hit combo right there. Would probably be like getting run over with a freight train and most likely one shot other players and then the NERF HAMMER if such combo existed.

 _ **Buff Expended: Zeal**_

Hm? It's gone…was that a minute already? Huh…oh well. Now…let's try something that I want to try, heh heh heh.

"Fat roll!" I called out and proceeded to roll.

*Clank! *Clank! *CLONK! *Clank!

…

…

…

No effect…the hell? That was a fast roll?! Why—oh! Right…my backpack, right…Infinite Carry Load. I guess that applies to only stuff that's on me or held by me? Hmmm…now that I think about it…this armor should be somewhat heavy despite it not being heavy armor. I mean it's not as heavy but still. Hmmmm…maybe because the weight is only there briefly before my pack negates it? Yeah! That has to be the solution! Even with my 65 STR, this stuff would still be somewhat heavy on me. So, the weight is still there! Just…just negated completely. Wait! What about my overall weight? Is it being effected by the stuff I'm wearing then? Say…if I were to walk on wooden platforms or anything not stone, would I break right through it if I was wearing one ton's worth of gear like nothing? Requires experimenting! Yes! For science!

 _ **Buff Expended: Unstoppable**_

Now that was sixty seconds, been counting that in my mind. Anyways…bwhahahahahahahaha! I'm on my way to true Opness! The pinnacle of OP! All I have to worry about later is my level and my stats after that. And like a cheesy cartoon villain, I chuckled evilly and rubbed my hands together. I then put those two weapons away as I refocused back with Mimicry.

"Time to work with Mimicry!"

*Vvvvvrrrrrrt!

 _ **FEATURES MIMICKED!**_

 _ **SKILL(S) MIMICKED!**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Mimicry is now LVL 62!**_

 _ **Cost: 640 MP and 640 CHKR**_

 _ **You gain 200 EXP!**_

"FOR THE EMPRAH!"

This was most certainly going to take a long time…but one with great rewards though. I was sure going to have some fun time with this ability while up here.

 **0000 Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and now back to the story!**

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

 _ **Mimicry is currently level locked!**_

*Whree!

 **\- Skill Info -**

 _ **Skill:**_ _Mimicry LVL 75/100 –_ _ **Level Locked!**_

 _Costs: 770 MP and 770 CHKR_

 _Description: Allows the user to mimic others; whether personality, shape, form, gender, features, etc. Also, can be used to mimic abilities and styles. This can also be used so long as the user knows and has seen the person/thing/ability/style used whether fiction or not. While not 100% perfect (yet), it's pretty damn close though!_

 _Effect(s):_

 _LVL 1 – Mimic abilities, fighting styles, memories, personality and appearance._

 _LVL 15 –_ _Mimicry of appearance, personality and skills is much more accurate and effective._

 _LVL 30 – Super Arts/Hyper Arts/Ultimate Abilities can be mimicked now!_

 _LVL 45 –_ _The time it takes to transform is reduced in half and not so obvious!_

 _LVL 60 – You can now mimic other lifeforms/entities regardless of size and/or type._

 _LVL 75 – You can now mimic minor traits/perks of who you mimic._

 _LVL 90 – Unknown; Further Progress Locked at Level 75, Complete additional requirement(s) to unlock!_

 **\- End of Info -**

Hmmm? Oh! You're back in time! You see…after our little mimicry montage and stuff…I've apparently run into a small problem. After reaching level seventy-five with it…uh…yeah…it's been level locked for the time being. After finding that out…I just simply…sat down in the snow and stared.

…

…

…

Simply stared at the damn screen.

…

…

…

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

My eyes move slightly to the side as another notification pops up.

 _ **A new Quest has been added!**_

*Whree!

 **\- Quest Info -**

 _ **Side Quest:**_ _One with many faces Part 1/?_

 _Description: You, the one gifted with the power of Mimicry. No matter who and how many times you've transformed or mimicked others, you still desire to tests your mimicking limits and potentials. But now…you've run into a problem with your ability that no other possess. You wish to mimic those that are beyond the realm of mortality, the ones beyond this plane. Your power can only do so much…unless…unless you seek something to unlock its true potential. What you need is an item of great unprecedented power to unlock it. What you need is a Shard of Transcendence. This Shard will unlock the true potential of any locked ability. Find a Shard and you will be greatly rewarded._

 _Requirement(s): Find and use a Shard to unlock Mimicry's level limit._

 _Progress: Shard of Transcendence 0/1_

 _Reward(s): Unknown_

 **\- End of Info -**

I sat up straighter instantly at seeing that. At least now I have some way to unlock that annoying level lock on my Mimicry ability…but that however assures me that many other abilities that I pick up may also be level locked at a certain point.

"Shard of Transcendence." I mumbled. "How in Naga's name am I supposed to know what that is and how to find it?!"

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

 _ **A new Quest has been added!**_

 **\- Quest Info -**

 _ **High Priority Quest:**_ _Transcendence Part 1/?_

 _Description: Power. That is all you can think about. You desire power and only power, all else are second thoughts and desires to you. You will stop at nothing to gain power beyond imagination. The power to rule, to crush your opposition, and to be unchallenged. Then you will need to seek out objects of great power to do so. Any object or source of great unimaginable power will suffice in your journey to absolute and unchallenged power but there are objects called "Shards of Transcendence" scattered about across the worlds and multiverse. Find them and you will be greatly rewarded._

 _Progress: Locate and obtain a Shard of Transcendence_

 _Reward: Unknown_

 **\- End of Info -**

Well…now I had another goal to gun for. Though I was still brooding at the thought of having to find a "Shard".

"Good things never come too easy I suppose." I mumbled as I stood up. "But this is a start however."

I then looked down at my hand and it glowed a bright ominous white as Life Drain activated, this made the air all around me feel even more colder but thanks to my Gamer's Body and what other mechanics, I wasn't even effected the slightest. In the corner of my vision…a small gleam of light made itself known, making me turn myself to see what it was. It was the sun…the magnificent sun. I must've been up here longer than I thought. I then turned my body fully towards the rising if barely noticeable sun. It was a beautiful sight to see the sun slowly rise…if only there was a certain Sunbro here to enjoy with me.

"This one is for you Solaire." I said as I began posing.

Crouching down with my arms to the side, I slowly rise back up and spread my arms out to form a Y-shape.

"Praise the Sun!" I shouted.

…

…

…

Now it was time to go back…but I'm sure as hell not going through the sewers this time. Time to vault the wall…keh heh heh…and maybe make some clones imitated as guards when the Shephards do leave too. Ohohohohoho…so much to do, so much to do…keh heh heh…

 **0000 Small Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and now back to the story!**

*Trot! *Trot!

It was a little bit past morning but the Shepherds were now on the move! I was currently commandeering one of two oxen-led carts! A difference from the game as to how the Shepherds were able to carry around lots of heavy equipment and rations. Plus, Maribelle and Ricken! Yes, they were coming along unlike the game. Though Ricken did have to do some pleading and sound reasoning as to why he should go as well. Another difference is that…everybody was here, nobody was left behind thanks to me! Vaike had obviously forgotten like canon, but with me here I managed to quickly solve that problem. So…yeah…everyone was here looking like their respective classes in game, like Frederick, Stahl, Maribelle and Sully were our mounted units…except Sumia for the moment obviously. Have not run into the Pegasus just yet.

*Clunk!

Feeling somebody sit down next to me, I slightly glance to my right and spot an all too familiar tactician.

"Hello Robbie!" I said in a jovial tone. "Something you need?"

She nods and proceeds to take out the imitation of Lothric's Holy Sword.

"Ah…I see you've brought along my little present." I said with a teasing drawl. "Do you like it?"

"I do…even though it is…quite odd for a present I must say." She replies.

"Hey, at least it's one that can keep you alive." I retort playfully.

"True I suppose." Robin says in a playful tone as well. "But thank you for the new sword, I'll be sure to use it well."

"I know you will." I said with a small smile.

"What's it made out of? It looks like steel but has a slightly shinier look to it and has some hints of blue as well." She asked as she unsheathed the weapon and curiously studied the blade.

"It's made mainly of titanium, a strong metallic alloy from my homelands. I gave the sword a small metallic layer of silver as well so that the weapon would also be more effective against the supernatural as well. So, you won't have to worry too much about your sword passing right through a wraith and have to rely only with magic." I answered.

"Hmmmm…interesting. Is this titanium common in your lands?" She asked.

"It's debatable, but I'm more leaning against uncommon though. We can find it, but obtaining it is a bit of a pain though. Plus, it's quite expensive to even work with it as well." I replied.

She hums at my answer before curiously examining me. This made me twitch slightly as my mind wanders back to the event with her…draconic side yesterday. Her golden slit focused eyes… turning into lustful desiring ones instead. Her teasing smirk transforming into a sultry smile. Her hips swaying with a seductive tone. Her nice…bountiful body pressed up against my own. Her somewhat submissive yet also dominating persona almost making me want to do as she asked. I shiver slightly before shaking myself of the erotic goosebumps that formed inside me, the images fading away instantly as I reign in my internal desires with an iron vice grip.

"Something wrong?" Robin asks me, concern in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong, just had a tingly feeling run up my spine." I replied assuring her worries.

…

…

…

"—lp!"

I sit up straighter and blink. Was that me or did someone call for help? Robin notices my change in posture and now looks worried as she looks from me and looking around cautiously.

"Kazami? Did you hear something?" She asks me.

I blink again before covering my ears with my headset and tapping it, muffling all but that faint call.

…

…

…

"Help! Please somebody! Anybody!" a voice filters through my headset.

 _ ***Bing! Quest updated!**_

 _ **Quest:**_ _Good Graces Part 3/?_

 _Requirement(s): Complete any random objectives given._

 _Current Task(s): Save the villagers!_

 _Progress: 0/10 Saved, 0/10 Killed_

 _Reward(s): 1000 EXP per villager saved, 5000 Gold_

A green arrow points towards the northwestern direction and I instantly jolt upwards, my boots clanking loudly against the wooden boards of the cart. This catches everybody's attention as a result. I pull the reins hard and the oxen gives off a loud groan of annoyance before coming to a halt.

"Chrom! Someone's calling for help!" I shout out as I jump off the cart.

This puts everyone on alert as everyone readies themselves for battle. Drawing Falchion, Chrom looks to me.

"Where!" He asks quickly.

"Sounds like from the northwest of our position!" I holler as I began to run.

"Tch! Frederick, Vaike, Stahl, Maribelle with me! The rest of you guard the oxen and secure the area in case of an ambush!" Chrom barks out his orders.

You know, now that I think about it. Chrom boy here? He's more level headed than his game counterpart. His game counterpart was more hot-headed, if not a bit…dumb. But of course, this is all I've seen so far so maybe he'll surprise me later on, but still worth taking note that he's not charging blazing into a situation without something. We pass through some tall grass and I see Frederick, Stahl and Maribelle speed past us due to them riding horses just like their game class counterparts. Unfortunately, this left me, Chrom and Vaike in the dust as we ran faster to catch up. However, as we were catching up with them, running through tall grass, dodging buried rocks and logs…

"For Ylisse!" I heard Frederick bellow.

I saw him charge off with his lance at hand and Stahl following quickly after him, Maribelle made some groan of annoyance before she too raced off with her mount. Again…leaving us to catch up, sheesh! Talk about impolite! Anyways…breaking through the…well it's not a tree line so I guess the grass line? Never mind, let's go with…foliage? Bah! Whatever! Breaking from it, we finally see what's going on. A group of villagers were under attack by the Risen and—

 _ ***POW!**_

 _ **Frederick has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **100 partial EXP gained!**_

Damn man! Save some for us too! Anyways…Chrom and Vaike are both now charging off as well.

"Observe." I mentally thought as I eyed the Risen opponents.

 **\- Enemy Info -**

Number of Enemies: 13

Risen Barbarian LVL 15 x4 475

HP: 800, MP: 20, CHKR: 0

Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8 x3 105

HP: 300, MP: 15, CHKR: 0

Risen Pikeman LVL 12 x5 300

HP: 650, MP: 12, CHKR: 0

Lesser Risen Brute LVL 18 x1 700

HP: 1750, MP: 50, CHKR: 0

 **\- End of Info -**

Okay, not too much. Should be easy to handle. I take out my rifle and get to work. Let's see how much damage my rifle does now that it's upgraded! Take my aim at a Risen Archer and I pull the trigger.

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 759 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **OVERKILL!**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 10 Gold!**_

The sound of my rifle going off catches the attention of most of the Risen, while some were engaging Frederick and Stahl whom both had charged on ahead, the rest of them began to shamble towards my direction, directly towards Chrom, Vaike and Maribelle. Good, that ought to keep them away from the villagers. I quickly chamber my rifle and take aim again at another archer and fire once more.

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 738 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **OVERKILL!**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 33 Gold!**_

 _ ***BING! *BING!**_

 _ **New enemies have joined the fight!**_

What?! New enemies?! Where did they come fro—aaaaaieeeee!

*RUMBLE! *CRASH!

The ground beneath me shudders violently before a huge burst of kinetic energy, dirt and dust erupted. Sending me flying into the air forwards, flailing my limbs wildly in surprise before I begin to fall and—

*THUD!

"Goof!" I grunted out as I landed face down.

 _ **You receive 100 Fall Damage!**_

 _ **You have been disarmed!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5250/5350, MP:_ _4160/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1340267/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _50720_

*SCREECH!

Okay, what in hells name was that?! I manage to get myself up to a crawling like position, shaking myself off the dust and dirt and the minor yet quickly fading concussion.

"Kazami! Look out!" I hear somebody say.

Feeling my danger sense go up from the right, I quickly roll left.

*CRASH!

More dust and dirt flies onto and over me as I narrowly dodged whatever was attacking me. I manage to roll upwards into a crouching position, my hand reaching for my chainsword. However, a shadow fell over me just as I was revving the chainsword up.

*SLASH!

 _ **Rear damage negated, 100%!**_

"Oof!" I grunted out again.

Though the damage was nullified by my pack thank goodness, the force behind the blow still made my stumble however. I felt my chainsword click loudly as it fumbled from my fingers, leaving my weaponless.

"Are you shitting me?!" I cursed as I began to perform various Dark Souls rolls.

Managing to get some distance away from my attacker, I veer around to face them. My feet and legs channeling with mana while doing so.

"Genocide Cutter!" I shouted out, performing Rugal's signature move.

*Chime! *WHAM! *Whack! *Bam! *CRACK! *CRASH!

 _ **You dealt 645 Damage!**_

 _ **4 Hit Combo! Nice!**_

 _ **Unknown Assailant LVL ?; HP: ?/?**_

While still lingering in the air, I followed up with Dark Smash while idly extending the combo…

*Zzzzzzzt! *Zoom! *Bzat—crash!

 _ **You dealt 622 Damage!**_

 _ **5 Hit Combo! Nice!**_

 _ **Unknown Assailant LVL ?; HP: ?/?**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 625 EXP and 77 Gold!**_

Now with my opponent dead, I looked it over with Observe.

 **\- Target Info -**

Name: Risen Burrower

Type: Beast

Specie: Undead

Alignment: Dark

Status: Dead

Level: 15

HP: 0/1000

MP: 25/25

CHKR: 0/0

EXP: 350

 **Loot:**

Burrower Claws

Burrower Tooth

Burrower Fur

Large Bone

 **\- End of Info -**

Quickly swiping the window away from my field of view, I look back to the ongoing fight. Four of those burrowers were now also in the fight as well making it fifteen hostiles now, replacing the four that were just killed now. Frederick at the moment was dismounted and engaging the brute. His freaking muscled and heavily armored horse was taking care of itself quite well as it proceeded to buck its rear hooves into a sneaky burrower's chest.

*CRACK!

I internally winced at the sounds of broken bones being shattered and caved in but dismissed it as the thing was an undead so it most likely didn't even care about that predicament. Maribelle and Stahl who both were still mounted were also effectively using their horses offensively as well. Rearing them back to allow the horses to lay down a wallop of pain on the craniums of the Risen, caving them in outright or sending them clattering onto the ground.

 _ ***SLICE!**_

 _ **Chrom has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **225 partial EXP gained!**_

And they're—

 _ ***SLICE!**_

 _ **Vaike has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **225 partial EXP gained!**_

"Hah! Nobody can beat the Vaike man!" Vaike's voice called out.

Hey! They're taking all the kills! That about twelve of them left now! Save some for me too! I want to do some ass kicking as well! Hyaaa-gh?! Right! Weaponless—oh forget it! Hand to hand bitches! I power mana into my legs before I perform a mana-powered leap into the air while also charging up mana-infused lightning into my hand to perform Dark Smash.

"STEEEEEEEEAAAAALLL REEEEEEEEEEEEEEHN!" I hollered out.

My arms jolts forward as well as my body as I rocket towards my destination. Right into a group of five Risen whom were blissfully unaware of my existence before I hopped into their little party of getting ready to gang up on my allies and the villagers, my aim was directly at their last ranged unit.

*Vrrrrroooooooom! *BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 667 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 334 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Archer Bandit LVL 8, HP: 0/300**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **OVERKILL!**_

 _ **You gain 105 EXP and 22 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Dark Smash is now LVL 9!**_

 _ **Cost: 34 MP or 34 CHKR**_

 _ **Damage: 130**_

Though I may have killed the Archer since I prioritized him, I still did some area of effect damage to his friends. Though it wasn't enough to kill them unfortunately, and they consisted of two Risen barbarians and two pikemen. All of them at least at half health from the AoE damage and partially stunned and stumbling from the force of my entry.

"Yikes!" I yelp as I duck from a decapitating slash from a barbarian whom regained their footing.

I proceed to grab said undead barbarian and toss him into his other friend.

 _ **You dealt 299 Grapple Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 299 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Barbarian LVL 15 No.1, HP: 167/800**_

 _ **Risen Barbarian LVL 15 No.2, HP: 167/800**_

Got to turn around and deal with—

*SLINK!

 _ **You receive 121 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5129/5350, MP:_ _4112/4160, CHRK: 4310/4310, EXP:_ _1340267/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _50720_

"Yeowch!" I cry out in pain.

Ack! My armpit! Damn that hurts like a bitch!

"You damn dead now!" I said as I grabbed the offending weapon, lodged in my armpit.

With a hard shove, I push the weapon out before pulling, dragging the undead with it before I proceed to clothesline the bastard.

*WHAM!

 _ **You dealt 301 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Pikeman LVL 12; HP: 349/650**_

*Whump!

 _ **Rear damage negated, 100%!**_

"Omph!" I grunt out as something hits my back.

I manage to stop myself from stumbling and quickly counter attack with a powerful back kick thrust maneuver. I was met with a satisfying crunch of bones.

 _ **You dealt 311 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Pikeman LVL 12: HP: 339/650**_

 _ **You have crippled Risen Pikeman's Torso!**_

"Shoryuken!" I follow up.

My fist charges up with energy before I send it upwards connecting with the Risen's chin. With another rush of energy, me and him blast off into the air.

 _ **You dealt 529 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Pikeman LVL 12, HP: 0/650**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 300 EXP and 111 Gold!**_

I land with a loud thud along with the unmoving body of the slain Risen which was already disintegrating. I spot the other pikeman getting up and I quickly rear my right arm back, hand alit with corrupted flame.

"Stay down bro!" I said as I lobbed a Forbidden Sun.

 _ **You dealt 1224 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 607 AoE Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Pikeman LVL 12, HP: 0/650**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 300 EXP and 101 Gold!**_

"Rrraugh!" a roar gurgled loudly from my left.

Parry time! I turn towards my attack and see an incoming axe aimed for my head, parry the world barehanded! My left hand reaches out slightly and with a powerful slap towards my left side, I knock the weapon's downward trajectory off to the side.

*Whack—CLANG!

"Orah!" I yelled out in success.

Bastard is not reeling back like the Dark Souls 2 animation but the Dark Souls 1 animation. Hmmm…wonder why? Oh well, a parry is still a parry. Now for the riposte!

"Eat this!" I said as I reared back my right arm.

My hand and part of my arm impales right through the Risen's chest, making it slack against me. It feebly struggles to move itself off but I follow up with a powerful shoulder bash.

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 898 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Barbarian LVL 15, HP: 0/800**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 475 EXP and 88 Gold!**_

The Bloodborne riposte I see then, sweet. Oh right, still got one more guy to deal with—ducking!

*SWIPE!

An axe head flies right over my head as I duck down. The undead barbarian takes another swing at me but I intercept the attack by grabbing the weapon arm, stopping it from gaining any momentum. I use this chance to perform a quick takedown by simply placing my foot behind his and pushing him, using his arm as leverage to assist in effectively tripping him backwards. He falls and lands, kicking up some dust but doesn't let go. I then rear back my right arm and my hand glows a white coloration as Life Drain activated.

"I'll just be taking this!" I said as I grabbed the undead by the head.

The undead began to screech and claw at me but it was of little use. Blue, white, red and black orbs of energy flowed from its body and into my arm which transferred over to me. Within seconds, the Risen was already dead…again.

 _ **You dealt 200 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Barbarian LVL 15, HP: 0/800**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 475 EXP and 77 Gold!**_

 _ **STR and DEX increased by 2!**_

 _ **VIT and END increased by 1!**_

 _ **You gain 1 Stat point(s)!**_

So…that's what happens when I use Life Drain I see. I mean I do still recall draining the Revenant…but I didn't kill it with Life Drain. So…I can get more stat points if I were to keep using Life Drain again. Totally broken I must say…but I'm not going to complain…but I will definitely go for more points now though.

"Keh heh heh heh." I chuckled as I stood back up.

 _ **VICTORY ACHIEVED!**_

 _ **Total EXP earned: 6915**_

 _ **Total Gold earned: 1019**_

 _ **Loot Received!**_

 _ **Item(s):**_

 _ **Rusted Battle Axe x3**_

 _ **Old Shortbow x2**_

 _ **Rusted Chainmail x2**_

 _ **Rusted Pike x2**_

 _ **Large Bone x5**_

 _ **Small Bone x6**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5380/5380, MP:_ _3212/4160, CHRK: 4335/4335, EXP:_ _1347182/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _51739_

 _Chrom LVL 19, HP: 1121/1525, MP: 185/240, CHKR: 100/100,_ _EXP: 187698/200000_

 _Frederick LVL 18, HP:1444/1900, MP:100/215, CHKR: 100/100, EXP:_ _174774/185500_

 _Stahl LVL 17, HP: 1002/1225, MP: 168/210, CHKR: 100/100, EXP: 169128/185200_

 _Maribelle LVL 17, HP 1195/1195, MP: 222/770, CHKR: 100/100, EXP: 172458/180000_

Hmmm…everyone's a bit beat up, but some healing and rest would fix that up. Now…time to look for my weapons, where are they?

"Observe." I thought idly as I looked around.

*Whree! *Whree!

Two boxes showing the stats and information of said gear popped up. Walking over to the first one, my rifle, I rummaged through some grass and grabbed hold of it. I do a check on it and make sure it's not damaged or whatnot before slinging it over myself. The second spot was at a rock, embedded into the rock was my chainsword that dug halfway in. What is with my chainsword and getting stuck inside rocks?! It's not damn Excalibur dammit. With a small grunt, I pull it out and wipe it clean of dirt, rock pieces, grime and grass. Hooking it onto my chains near my hips, I make my way back to the others and my eyes look at their bars as their health and mana rocket back to fullness by most likely via Divine Blessings that I gave them. I spot them with the villagers, Chrom was talking to the leader of the small band of travelers while Maribelle was checking up on the other villagers. Frederick, Vaike and Stahl took guard as they kept an eye out for danger, they spot me as I approach.

"I'm back!" I called out to them. "Everyone alright?"

"We're all fine, what about you?" Stahl calls back.

"Fine and dandy. Took a few whacks from wooden shafts but I'm good overall." I answer as I walk over.

I then look to Chrom whom was pointing in the direction of Ylisstol.

"Well…looks like Chrom got this wrapped up, I'll let the others know." I said before tapping my headset, thinking of Robin.

*Crack! *Crack!

 _ **Connection established with Robin.**_

"Robin?" I said to the mic.

I hear a muffled yelp of surprise before an annoyed growl.

"Kazami…" Robin drawled.

"Sorry, sorry…" I said before cheekily grinning. "…not sorry."

"Don't push your luck Kazami." She remarks.

"Alright, alright sheesh." I spoke, trying to placate her.

I hear her sigh on the other side before she continues speaking.

"What's going on over there anyways? I heard your rifle go off." She asks.

"There were some Risen attacking some travelers on their way to Ylisstol. We took them out, casualties on our side. But it looks like the Risen have animals on their side as well." I replied, informing her of what occurred.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" She says in a dry tone.

"Nope, this animal type Risen seems to be able to burrow underground, attacking mainly from below but will fight on the surface as well. But it seems their burrowing ability is also a good giveaway to when one is coming." I continued. "Anyways…they're all dead, anything happened on your end?"

"No. Nothing at all." She replies.

"Alright, get everybody moving again then. I'll be in touch in case I need to tell you anything else." I finished, Robin gave me a hum of acknowledgement before I cut the connection. "Alright, they'll be on their merry way now."

The guys grunted or hummed in response while I look to Chrom and the civilian leader. They seemed to be finishing up and the leader gave their thanks to Chrom and bowed to him. The leader then began to rally up his companions and soon enough, they were setting off towards Ylisstol. We all watched them go and soon enough we spotted our own merry band pass by them as well. Once our band of Shepherds caught up, we continued our march towards Ferox. I immediately climbed and sat myself on the cart that was being driven by Robin, sitting next to her. I make sure to take my rifle off my back and set it down, making sure the safety is off. Now that I was sitting, I casually lift my bird mask up to my forehead, allowing my face to be seen.

"Hey Robbie." I say casually.

"Hmm." She hums back. "So…did you have fun?"

"Sure did, had a priority first ticket in getting a good view of the landscape. The flight was enjoyable…not so much when I had to come back down to land." I replied while stretching.

"Sounds fun." She remarked in a cheeky tone.

"Oh yeah, it was fun sailing through the air." I said as I began to redo what happened.

This part I purposely flailed my arms, imitating what I did when I had a front row seat of being blasted off into the air.

"Flailing helplessly as I tried to flap my arms before crashing down with an earth-shattering quake!" I continued. "Nnnnnneeeewwwww—psh!"

Here Robin giggled at my little show to her, seeing her smile and giggle brings out a chuckle from me as well.

"Want me to take the reins again or…" I drawled as I offered.

"No, no…it's okay. Even as my first, I'm getting the hang of this." She replies as she keeps a careful hold on the reins connected to the ox.

"Okay, but if you need to do something just ask and I'll take the reins." I said as rubs my hands together.

"Noted." She replied before refocusing back on driving.

I begin to lean back before I remembered about my backpack…and then my bag. I had a small…theory or test to try out since I spent most of yesterday night testing out other things, promptly forgetting other things dammit.

"Cloth please, a good one and ten of them." I thought as I opened my messenger bag.

 _ ***BING! *BING!**_

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _ **\- Item Info -**_

 _ **Silk Cloth x100**_

 _Type: Crafting Material_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: An exquisite cloth that was made from the fibers created from silkworms. This cloth has been excellently made and woven, it could fetch a high price on the market. It's soft to the touch and light, but it's also strong too. Cloth material are easily found amongst mages as it can be used to make clothing and easily enchanted with powerful spells and wards._

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

I quickly and silently take out the silks without Robin noticing and place them into my Infinity Backpack. Now that I have an infinite source of them now…

"Hmmmmmm…" I hummed as I looked over a piece of cloth.

It was about a meter in length and two feet in width, it was a plain white color that gleamed slightly. Overall it looked pretty as it was untouched and unmodified by any other means at the moment. Hearing me hum, Robin looks away from her driving and looks back at me. I spot her silently blanch in surprise at the silk cloth I had in my hands before she looks at me questioningly.

"Is that silk cloth? Where did you get that?" She asks curiously.

"This? My family always had a few at hand, my grandparents on my mother's side ran a silkworm farm. They always gave us some as presents in silk clothing and all that." I replied.

There was a little truth to that. My grandparents on my mother's side did own and run a silkworm farm, and they did occasionally gift us. Man…thinking about them is making me miss them. I hope they're all doing well. Okay enough of that, or I'll start bawling like some crybaby. I'm dead back there, there's no changing that no matter how much I wish to. D. E. A. D. Dead, gone…like the wind…and then…forgotten. Oh…

"Kazami? Is something wrong?" Robin suddenly says.

I jump slightly in alarm before my mind recalls where I am. I turn to stare at Robin before looking away, silent.

"It's…well…just thinking about my family." I murmured.

"Sorry if I brought up a touchy subject." She says, an uncomfortable tone to her voice.

"No, no, no. You're good, it's just…I…I…I haven't seen them in a while that's all." I say as I lean back against the wooden seat we were on.

"Can't you use your…ear thingies to contact them like you do with us?" Robin says, pointing that out.

Huh…now that she mentions it…

 _ ***BEEP! *BEEP!**_

 _ **Cannot connect to Homeworld!**_

 _ **Your avatar died on that world, thus preventing you from contacting anyone from that world ever again. The only way to regain contact is to find that world once more and establish a connection!**_

Ah…ah…I see…oh…

"It's no use, I've tried." I said quietly.

My thoughts began to drift towards my family. My mother, sisters, nieces and nephews. Then to my…my…brother? Father? What the hell? Why hell are their faces…blurred? The fuck!? Has…has somebody been fucking with my mind?! What the fuck!? How the hell do I still have all those other things other than my brother and father? Sure, they're assholes but still, I would be hard to forget them! I—

"Argh…ugh." I groaned as a sudden spike of pain erupted in my head.

"Kazami are you alright?" Robin spoke, concern all over her voice.

Augh…what the fuck? What the hell was that?! Okay somebody has been fucking with my—

 _~*Flashback Start…_

" _Put that down you little fuck!" a voice shouted angrily._

 _*Click! *Click!_

" _Get the fuck away from her…" another voice spoke._

" _Shoot me! I dare you, you little ungrateful shit!" the first voice shouted._

" _Thanks for the permission asshole." The second replied._

" _Fuck y—"_

 _*BANG! *BANG! *BANG!_

 _~*Flashback End…_

"Ugh…what the hell?" I groaned.

My vision went white several times and I felt nauseous and dizzy. I could feel Robin holding me steady as I swayed side to side. After a few moments, the pain suddenly vanished and I felt normal again.

"Kazami? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" I heard Robin ask me.

I look at her and offer a reassuring smile.

"I'm good. Just a little headache that caught me by surprise." I said.

She doesn't look convinced but nods and resumes her job in driving the ox. As we settle in silence, all I'm thinking about was…

"What the fuck was that?" I pondered mentally.

Why did bringing up my dad and brother invite a spike of pain in my head? That makes no sense…and if enough stories that I've read while I was still alive on Earth tells me…that means something bad happened that either my mind doesn't want me to remember or somebody fucked with my brain. Nobody mind fucks me, period. Going to need to check this out sometime later…argh…anyways…back to the silk. Grabbing it again, I spread it out over my thighs and put both palms on top. I then…simply channeled my mana into them. This theory stems from my earlier work from the smelter, if I pour my mana forcefully into something…will it become infused with magic permanently or temporarily? Who knows…let's find out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

 _ **ITEM CREATED!**_

 _ **\- Item Info -**_

 _ **Magic Silk Cloth x1**_

 _Type: Crafting Material_

 _Rarity: Uncommon_

 _Description: An expensive silk cloth that has been heavily saturated with mana through enchantment or other means, and it now resonates with its own magic now as well. Magic cloths are simple and relatively easy to use and make. They are the most common type of cloth found amongst mages. Despite being common amongst mages, it could fetch a high price to right people._

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

 _ **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**_

 _ **Skill: Enchanting LVL 1/100**_

 _Cost: None(Passive)_

 _Description: You can now enchant items, weapons, armor and clothing! Enchanting allows one to infuse any object with magic ranging in a variety of benefits. You can also break down magic items to learn the enchantment placed on the object as well, but be warned as the item itself is lost during the process._

…

…

…

YES! YES! ANOTHER ONE FOR THE THEORY BULLSHIT TRAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHOOHOO! YEAH BITCHES! WHAT OTHER THEORIES DO I HAVE LEFT TO BULLSHIT PROVE WITH?! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

"What did you this time Kazami?" I hear Robin ask me with a dry tone.

Broken from my internal musings of victory, I give her a cheeky grin as I show her the cloth that was now glowing a faint blue color.

"Just making magic cloths Robbie." I replied.

"Really? How'd you do that?" She asked.

"Well, one might do it the usual way through an enchanting table of sorts to most likely infuse their cloths with magic. But those with more than enough magic, they can forcefully infuse one by simply saturating said cloth or object in enough mana that it eventually gains the ability to produce and take in more magic." I said with a bullshitting grin.

"Hmmmmmmmm…interesting…interesting." Robin drawled with interest. "I mean I've seen magic cloths and whatnot but never knew how to exactly make it or such."

"Hah! Well now you know! Use the knowledge that you learned from…ZAAAA GREAAAAAT, GRIMM KAZAMI! MWUAHAHAHAHA!" I said in an overdramatic tone, laughing in a jokingly evil manner.

Now that I have one magic infused silk cloth…how do I make mageweave? Maybe I might need to do some stuff in tailoring and enchanting to work with that huh. Okay…I can do that while I'm waiting for the next canon event…it involves with Sumia and the Pegasus and then the encounter with the Risen. Yeah, I got this.

"Tailoring kit, threads, cloths and sewing stuff please!" I thought out mentally.

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

 _ **ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

 _ **Tailoring Kit x1**_

 _ **Coarse Thread x100**_

 _ **Silk Thread x100**_

Alright…got all that I need to do Tailoring now…let's do this then. Okay…vision is zooming out Skyrim style. There I am, next to Robbie and now I see myself pull out a box with various tools and what not. I watched as my body did things on its own accord without me directing it…still kind of creepy but oh well. I notice that Robin looks over to me and asks me something.

"What are you doing now?" She asks me, curious to what I was doing now.

"Just something to pass the time." I say out of reflex.

Whoa…creepy. My body…or I just saw myself move my lips and my voice speak as well. Creepy. Anyways! Crafting menu please!

 _*Whree!_

Thank you! Now…let's see…

 _ **Crafting Menu:**_

 **\- Survival -**

\+ Fire Sources

\+ Hunting Weapons

\+ Hunting Gear

\+ Shelters

\+ Buildings

\+ Custom Buildings

\+ Crafting Stations

\+ Furniture

\+ Trapmaking

\+ Fishing

 **\- Tailoring -**

\+ Threads

\+ Cloths

\+ Dyes

\+ Leathers

\+ Clothes

\+ Shoes

\+ Cloth Armor

\+ Light Armor

\+ Custom Design

 **\- Jewelry -**

\+ Gems

\+ Stones

\+ Necklaces

\+ Bracelets

\+ Crowns

\+ Earrings

\+ Rings

\+ Amulets

 **\- End of Selections -**

I quickly hone in onto selecting cloths under the Tailoring list. My body now takes out a tailoring kit of sorts and…well…it gets to work as I linger on the options. Anyways, as I select the cloth options, another list of all the types of cloths appear. I give a mental grin as I rub my hands together, I look back and see Robin glancing at me but she mumbles something before going back to driving the cart.

"Ah…this will never get old. Alright then…time to do this shit!" I said mentally as I selected an option under the Tailoring selection.

 **0000 Small Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and now back to the story!**

It's been about…maybe…forty-five minutes so far? Anyways, my crafting level is now at level thirty from my non-stop pressing of the button "Yes". How much cloth do I have around in my inventory right now? Lemme check one second…ah hah! I have two-hundred and forty-two Linen Cloths. Wow that's a lot of cloths and silk, hahahaha…will have plenty of those for later!

*Neigh…

I jolted back into my body and quickly reasserted control as I looked up from my work.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I looked around. "Did you hear that Robbie?"

"Hear what?" She asks.

"Listen." I said to her.

She complies before tilting her head slightly.

*Neigh…

"Sounds like a horse." She says as she now begins to look around.

Here comes another canon event for the moment, Sumia and her soon to be Pegasus. Just as she was about to do something, we both hear Chrom call out to hold. We both look to see Chrom and Frederick looking out towards the open fields, and then Robin gasps as she spots something. I twitched slightly as I saw the glaring white winged equine shape creature.

"A Pegasus." Robin says in awe as she stares at the equine.

We all noticed the red stains on it's perfect white body however. My fingers tap rhythmically against my greaves as I watch.

"What's a wounded Pegasus doing out here?" I heard Chrom say.

I saw him make a move towards the equine but…I decided to spice things up a little. I mean…canon is fucked up beyond repair with me here anyways.

"Not a good idea Chrom." I called to him. "One thing, it's obviously wounded and that flying horse looks very angry!"

"What's the worst it could do?" He calls back and turns around to look at me.

I proceed to give him a cheeky grin.

"Hmmm, okay then. It could…bite your hand off. Bite your fingers off. Bite your nose off. Bite your face off. Take a good chunk of your flesh off. Proceed to introduce your face to the bottom of its hooves. Raise up on its legs and proceed to beat the crap out of you. Turn around and rear end you. Run you over and proceed to crush you via stomping. All which will guarantee a painful—"

"NOTED KAZAMI." He yells over me, this made me pout.

"Ara, ara milord. You had asked thee what possibilities could occur should you hath approached the beast." I said in a sarcastic tone. "I only complied to thou wishes my prince."

"Your sarcastic honestly is truly pleasing Kazami." Chrom says dryly in return.

"I aim to please milord." I replied with a mock snarky tone.

While me and him were bickering with one another and drawing everyone's attention to us. I could see Sumia grabbing what looked like a saddle of sorts off a cart and slowly approach the Pegasus. I hear her say some soothing words to the flying equine as she gets closer to it. I idly grabbed my rifle and placed it gently on my lap, the barrel facing away from me and Robin and anyone else in particular on the other end. My finger tapped against the area near the trigger as I kept both Sumia and the Pegasus within my line of sight should the animal try anything.

"Ara, ara Sumia. That's quite a bold move there. Didn't you hear the possibilities I just listed off." I called out in a teasing tone.

She jolts in surprise at her name being called out and turns around quickly. She quickly flushes as she is now the focus of everyone's attention.

"Oh well…no harm done. Though I am surprised it didn't react as violently as I thought it would." I said with a thoughtful pose.

"I-I've worked with some Pegasus before because of my friend Cordelia, she is a Ylissen Pegasus knight." Sumia replies shyly.

She then turns back to the winged horse before speaking.

"Chrom, I would like to stay behind for a bit. I want to make sure that the Pegasus is fine." She asks.

"Are you sure Sumia? There might be Risen around here." He says with concern.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She assures him.

There's a terse silence between all of us before Chrom sighs before nodding his head.

"Very well. But be careful." He says and Sumia nods. "Alright Shepherds, move out!"

And like that, we continue onwards. I however…

"Shadow Clone." I whispered quietly.

Inside the cart, I feel part of my chakra slip away and form itself. Six replicas of me form, armor and weapons and all…but no bags or backpack…shame, I had so many ideas if those replicated as well with them. Oh well.

"Turn into wild animals or bugs and keep a good look out for Sumia. Keep her safe at all costs. I'm not risking any other possible bullshit changes off screen." I mentally barked out my orders.

They all nod before quickly transforming into bugs and quietly slipping out of the cart. After exiting the cart and hiding themselves into the grass, some change into other animals before darting off. With that said and done, I watched as the we all left Sumia behind with the Pegasus. Robin sees me still looking behind before she speaks.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." She tries to assure me, but even then, I could hear the uncertainty in her voice as well.

"I suppose…but still. With all that's going on recently, one can't be too careless." I said with a sigh as I sat back down.

"Well…let's just hope when we do get to Ferox…things will go smoothly from there." Robin says with a small shrug.

"Yeah…yeah…" I mumbled.

At least if anything does come after Sumia, my clones will be able to take care of it. Hopefully.

…

…

…

Argh! Now I'm starting to second guess now! Stop! Gragh! Gotta stop thinking about it! They be fine! They'll kick ass even without me there!

…

…

…

Anyways…how are my clones back in Ylisse are doing? What's their status right now? Can I get a window showing what my clones are doing now please?

 _*Whree!_

Thank you! Now…let's see.

 **\- Clone Location Info -**

 **\+ Ylisstol**

 **Control Clone(s) Y/N**

Number of Clones: 10

Disguised: 10

In Combat: 0

On Duty: 10

Enemies Slain: 0

Casualties: 0

 **\+ Ylisse Outskirts**

 **Control Clone(s) Y/N**

Number of Clones: 5

Disguised: 5

In Combat: 0

On Duty: 5

Enemies Slain: 0

Casualties: 0

 **\- End of Info -**

Hmmmm…okay…okay…they're doing fine then. Hopefully they're not causing trouble at the moment. And looks like the clone I left behind with Sumia are fine and dandy too. Hmmm…you know something? Maybe I should've made more clones stick around at Ylisstol…for security's sake and then make more for—

 _ ***Screeches of tires stopping and horses neighing ensues in my mind.**_

…

…

…

Ahahahahahha…I just got an excellent idea. Need a lot of open space for it to work though…damn…maybe when we make camp for the night I can make it work and then—

*FWOOSH! *THWACK!

 _ **SNEAK ATTACK SUCCESSFUL!**_

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You receive 822 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 4558/5380, MP:_ _4160/4160, CHRK: 4335/4335, EXP:_ _1347182/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _51739_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

"Goof!" I grunted out in surprise as something impacted with my chest.

I feel myself hit the back of the seat hard due to the kinetic energy pushing me back. The top of my body bounces back off the seat making me fall forward off to my right. I hear somebody call out my name as I fall off the cart and proceed to fall and smash into the dirt road. And then I hear the chaos ensue as Risen jump from their positions and charge the Shepherds.

 **0000 End of Chapter**

Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the long wait! Got hit with writer's block and piled with work in real-life, making it rough in working on my stories but lately I've gotten back into the mood as I…have so many ideas to put into this story! Thank you, vivid dreams that made me come up with awesome ideas for the story in later chapters…especially in the later chapters with the freight train at full speed!

Anyways…the OP freight train is coming soon, and don't say I didn't warn you as the title says, "Path to OP". Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Drakey out!

…

…

…

Okay not out just yet but here's an important note, so the last four chapters? I did some…mathematics wrong in terms of Normal Ranged Damage and other damage and all…yeah…oh boy. Having to go back, I would require a bit of changes to those chapters which would take a lot of time…so instead I decided to try out a new formula that would be easier to remember without having to look back from time to time and not impact the story too much.

New normal damage formula…

 **Melee Normal Damage –** (((STRx2)+(STRx2)+((STRx2)xSTR DMG BOOST)))+(Weapon Damage) = Total Damage

 **Ranged Normal Damage –** (((DEXx2)+(DEXx2)+((DEXx2)xDEX DMG BOOST)))+(Weapon Damage) = Total Damage

And the new formula for both Skilled Melee, Ranged and Magic…

 **Melee Skill Damage –** (((STRx3)+(STRx3)+((STRx3)xSTR DMG BOOST)))+(Skill Damage)+(Weapon Damage if weapon is included) = Total Damage

 **Ranged Skill Damage –** (((DEXx3)+(DEXx3)+((DEXx3)xDEX DMG BOOST)))+(Skill Damage)+(Weapon Damage if weapon is included) = Total Damage

 **Magic Damage –** (((MAGx3)+(MAGx3)+((MAGx3)xMAG DMG BOOST)))+(MAG Skill Damage)+(Catalyst Damage) = Total Damage

For the combination damages…

 **STR and MAG –** (((STRx3)+((STRx3)xSTR DMG BOOST))+((MAGx3)+((MAGx3)xMAG DMG BOOST)))+(Skill Damage)+(Weapon Damage if weapon is included) = Total Damage

 **DEX and MAG –** (((DEXx3)+((DEXx3)xDEX DMG BOOST))+((MAGx3)+((MAGx3)xMAG DMG BOOST)))+(Skill Damage)+(Weapon Damage if weapon is included) = Total Damage

 **STR and DEX** – (((STRx3)+((STRx3)xSTR DMG BOOST))+((DEXx3)+((DEXx3)xDEX DMG BOOST)))+(Skill Damage)+(Weapon Damage if weapon is included) = Total Damage

I find this a lot easier to remember than my Original Formula. And for those of you wondering about Accuracy…I still haven't got a clue about it so I'm not including it into my story, so it's pretty much random chance but since my Gamer story physics and all is more akin to Dark Souls…yeah. But I think if you want to work with accuracy and all…try the accuracy formula from X-Com or games similar to it.

Anyways…hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait!

Drakey out!


	8. Chapter 8

Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path to OP

X-Over/Everything (Yes EVERYTHING)

"In Cheat Engine we trust." –talking

"Hack. I call Hacks! Hax. I call Haxes!" –thoughts

" **The Legend never dies! I'll be back!" –Powerful/Demonic Speech**

" _Gotta get me my damn trainers!" –flashback/entities_

 **Warning, lots of stats and stuff…kek kek kek…**

 **0000 Chapter Eight Start!**

"Ambush! Shepherd's ready for battle!" I heard Chrom's voice shout.

 _ **Your Allies have engaged the enemy!**_

Screeches, grunts and neighs could be heard as the Risen charged and soon enough steel met steel and claws met armor. I managed to see the large form of our oxen break grunt loudly in annoyance and distress as it made itself small as possible. I gave a groan as I laid on the ground, still regathering my thoughts before I was attacked.

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT REMOVED!**_

With that negative buff removed, I managed to sit back up and quickly crawl over to the side of the cart and lean against the wooden wheels. And now to deal with, ouch…the thing…lodged in MY CHEST!

"Fucking shite!" I grunted out in pain as I grabbed said object.

*SLINK!

"Goooooooooooooah! Holy cow!" I yelled as I yanked it out.

Looking it the object, I note that it was a crossbow bolt. Now that is something that would've easily killed me if I didn't have the Gamer power since crossbows could easily kill even a fully armored knight with ease. That's how King Richard died! The pain quickly faded as my Gamer's Body set to work in nullifying it and I quickly took out a DB and took a chug.

*Glug! *Glug!

 _ **HEALTH, MANA, AND CHAKRA FULLY RESTORED!**_

 _ **ALL NEGATIVE BUFFS REMOVED!**_

"I'm back in action bitches!" I growled out as I got up.

I didn't even bother with observing, I simply revved up my chainsword and charged the first Risen I saw.

"Yaaaaaaaaaargh!" I yelled out.

First target, looks like an undead bandit or something. He's ganging up with a Risen who looked like a spearman or a pikeman if the length of his spear was any indication and they were both attacking Vaike! Oh no you don't!

"Feast on his flesh!" I said as I pointed a finger at the bandit risen.

*CAW! *CAW! *CAW!

A murder of crows and ravens forming from shadows and darkness materialized into existence and raced towards the undead. The barbarian began to flail around wildly as the shadow birds pecked and clawed at the undead. This allowed me to get a cheeky hit on the bastard from behind.

"Orah!" I shouted as I swung.

*KRkrkRkrkrkrkrkrrkrkRKrkrkkrk!

 _ **You dealt 721 Damage!**_

 _ **Unaffected by Bleed Damage.**_

 _ **Risen Barbarian LVL 15, HP: 79/800, MP: 20/20, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Blade Mastery is now LVL 12!**_

 _ **You now deal an additional 10.5% damage! Bleed Buff affliction increased to 15%!**_

I managed to stagger the bastard which gives me more than enough time to activate Life Drain. My free hand glows white and I quickly latch onto the back of the Risen's skull.

"On your knees!" I growled out.

*Vroom! *Vvoosh! *Vvoosh!

 _ **You dealt 518 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Barbarian LVL 15, HP: 0/800, MP: 20/20, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 550 EXP and 77 Gold!**_

 _ **STR and DEX increased by 1!**_

 _ **MAG increased by 1!**_

 _ **You gain 1 Stat point(s)!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Life Drain is now LVL 4!**_

 _ **Damage: 90 per second.**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP!**_

Yeah! More free Stat points! More! More! More! With that Risen dead, I immediately charge after the Risen Pikeman that was managing to keep Vaike from closing the distance. Vaike blanched when he saw me a murder of crows and ravens follow me but he grinned slightly as he saw me charging his opponent. The Risen didn't take in count of me barreling it from behind.

 _ **Charge successfully connected!**_

 _ **You dealt 353 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Pikeman LVL 12, HP: 297/650, MP: 12/12, CHKR: 0/0**_

It stumbles forward from my rear attack and Vaike is quick to follow it up. Vaike clotheslines the undead before quickly bringing his axe down on its head, splitting it into two pieces.

 _ **Vaike has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **Vaike gains 400 EXP!**_

 _ **200 partial EXP gained!**_

"Vaike, your rear!" I shouted as I spotted a Risen sneaking up on him.

Hearing my shout, he turns around just in time to intercept a sword slash from a sword type Risen. He proceeds to punch it in the face, give one brutal slash to its chest, pummel his knee into its gut, making it bend over before bringing down his axe above its neck.

*SLICE!

He completely decapitates the undead and it quickly falls to the ground disintegrating.

 _ **Vaike has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **Vaike gains 500 EXP!**_

 _ **250 partial EXP gained!**_

"Yeah! Vaike's got this one on the house!" He bellows out with a grin.

"Vaike! Celebrate later! We got killing to do!" I said as I climbed onto the cart. "Disperse!"

The shadow bird imitations vanish with that word and I quickly get my rifle ready and scan what was going on all around us. In the rear, I could see Kellam, Ricken, Stahl and Sully engaging a group of Risen. I see Kellam fighting and defending against three Risen, a Barbarian, a Swordsman and a Pikeman while being supported by Ricken. Ricken firsts casts a flame spell on the Swordsman before stunning it with a lightning spell, allowing him to assist Kellam. Ricken then casts a lightning spell at the barbarian which stuns it, giving Kellam the opening. Kellam performs a shoulder bash on the barbarian which knocks it down before positioning his shield just in time to deflect an incoming stab from a pike. He counters by impaling his spear into the pikeman's head.

 _ **Kellam scored a Critical Hit!**_

 _ **Kellam has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **Kellam gains 400 EXP!**_

 _ **200 partial EXP gained!**_

Ricken then refocuses his attention back to the Swordsman, this time he casts another lightning spell but he keeps a continuous stream of it focused on the Swordsman. The Risen gargles and screeches as it's zapped continuously before its head explodes.

 _ **Ricken has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **Ricken gains 500 EXP!**_

 _ **250 partial EXP gained!**_

He then quickly turns his attention back to the barbarian whom was getting up from the ground and gives it another dose of lightning. Kellam bashes the Risen back down with his shield before finishing it with another spear to the head.

 _ **Kellam scored a Critical Hit!**_

 _ **Kellam has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **Kellam gains 550 EXP!**_

 _ **Ricken gains 225 partial EXP!**_

 _ **225 partial EXP gained!**_

Not too far away from the two, were Stahl and Sully. Both whom were on foot, fighting against two large brute Risen's, their steeds by their side as well. Stahl ducks under a swipe attempt and counters by jamming his sword into the brute's ribs causing it to howl angrily. It tries to grab him but Stahl does a little dirty trick by tripping the brute. It hits the ground hard and Stahl's horse begins to stomp on the Risen's back and his owner uses this chance to jam his sword through the back of its neck, severing its neck bones before he pushes his sword to the side, effectively cutting off its head.

 _ **Stahl has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **Stahl gains 700 EXP!**_

 _ **350 partial EXP gained!**_

And with Sully—holy shit!

"Graaaaaagh!" Sully's voice roars out.

She fucking picked up the brute and she's going to—

*CRASH!

 _ **Sully scored a Critical Hit!**_

 _ **Sully successfully performed a grapple and take down attack!**_

 _ **Sully has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **Sully gains 700 EXP!**_

 _ **350 partial EXP gained!**_

—ooooooooh! That's got to hurt! Brute literally has no head anymore. She literally did the same grapple move that the male Sole Survivor does when grappling somebody. Lifting them up before slamming them back down headfirst. Damn she's strong! Note to self, women are much scarier in game/anime worlds. Seeing that they were fine…I look around again. On the other side of my location, I could see Robin, Virion and Lissa. The three were quickly joined by Vaike, Lissa chants something before a golden glow encompasses Vaike. I then see Robin cast off a powerful fire spell which enveloped a group of four Risen consisting of two pike, one barbarian and one swordsman. They make shrill cries of rage as they charge Robin. She then fires off a lightning spell which causes two of the pikemen to explode and make the other two Risen stumble.

*BOOM!

 _ **Robin has slain two enemies!**_

 _ **Robin gains 800 EXP!**_

 _ **400 partial EXP gained!**_

Next to her, Virion fires off two arrows. Both of them lodging themselves into the two-remaining Risen heads.

 _ **Virion scored two Critical Hits!**_

 _ **Virion has slain two enemies!**_

 _ **Virion gains 1050 EXP!**_

 _ **525 partial EXP gained!**_

Lissa chants something and casts a golden glow over both Robin and Virion. The scuffle marks on them fades to nothing and they say something to Lissa to which she nods. And up at the front I spotted Chrom, Frederick, Miriel and Maribelle. Chrom and Frederick are ganging up on a brute while Miriel chants something. She finishes her cant and casts a spell towards Chrom and Frederick, their weapons glowing slightly. A weapon buff I see? Interesting. I spot a couple of Risen approaching them from the side, so I take aim.

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 794 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Pikeman LVL 12, HP: 0/650, MP: 12/12, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP and 22 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Ranged Mastery is now LVL 13!**_

 _ **You now deal an additional 12% damage with ranged weaponry! Critical Damage increased by 12%! You now have a 13.5% increased chance of landing a critical!**_

"I should really invest in a higher caliber rifle…maybe a .50 Cal?" I murmured as I aimed again on another Risen.

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 889 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Swordsman LVL 16, HP: 0/700, MP: 50/50, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP and 19 Gold!**_

"Yeah, maybe I should." I muttered again. "You know, that reminds me! Maybe I should do other weapons too!"

*BANG!

 _ **MISSED!**_

"Dammit! Screw you RNG!" I cursed as I aimed again.

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 890 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Pikeman LVL 12, HP: 0/650, MP: 12/12, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP and 22 Gold!**_

I spot a few Risen's trying to sneak up on Maribelle and Miriel while Chrom and Frederick finished off the brute.

"Not on my watch." I said as I took aim.

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 887 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Pikeman LVL 12, HP: 0/650, MP: 12/12, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP and 12 Gold!**_

"Oi! Miriel! Maribelle!" I spoke to my mic. "You got three Risen sneaking up on you!"

Heeding my warning, both Miriel and Maribelle turn their attention around to face the Risen's sneaking up on them. Maribelle does some quick cast spell and Miriel is enveloped by some golden glow. Miriel says something to Maribelle before she quickly casts a lightning spell which arcs out and zaps all of the Risen.

 _ **Miriel dealt 357 damage!**_

 _ **Risen Barbarian LVL 15, HP: 443/800, MP: 20/20, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **Miriel dealt 354 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Pikeman LVL 12, HP: 269/650, MP: 12/12, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **Miriel dealt 355 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Swordsman LVL 16, HP: 345/700, MP: 50/50, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

With the Risen's stunned, I take aim at the Barbarian and pull the trigger on it.

*BANG!

 _ **You dealt 899 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Barbarian LVL 15, HP: 0/800, MP: 20/20, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 550 EXP and 88 Gold!**_

 _ **Miriel gains 225 partial EXP!**_

Miriel casts another lightning spell at the last two surviving undead. And like with Ricken, their heads explode after being introduced to lightning constantly.

 _ **Miriel has slain two enemies!**_

 _ **Miriel gains 900 EXP!**_

 _ **Maribelle gains 450 partial EXP!**_

 _ **450 partial EXP gained!**_

*Crack! *Crack!

I hear a loud crack and see that the brute was crushed via stomping from Frederick's monster of a horse.

 _ **Frederick has slain an enemy!**_

 _ **Frederick gains 700 EXP!**_

 _ **Chrom gains 350 partial EXP!**_

 _ **Miriel gains 350 partial EXP!**_

 _ **350 partial EXP gained!**_

With the brute now down, they guys are now able to assist Miriel and Maribelle against the sneaky Risen. As they pass Maribelle, Maribelle casts the same golden aura around them as well. Now they had buffed weapons and an aura buff of sorts. Chrom charges forward and slice and dices through two Risens, bisecting them in half…

 _ **Chrom has slain two enemies!**_

 _ **Chrom gains 800 EXP!**_

 _ **Miriel gains 400 partial EXP!**_

 _ **Maribelle gains 400 partial EXP!**_

 _ **400 partial EXP gained!**_

…while Frederick and his horse proceed to freight train over three others.

 _ **Frederick has slain multiple enemies!**_

 _ **Frederick gains 1300 EXP!**_

 _ **Miriel gains 650 partial EXP!**_

 _ **Maribelle gains 650 partial EXP!**_

 _ **650 partial EXP gained!**_

Those Risen are going to feel that in their next life.

*Fwoosh!

"Yikes! Danger sense going off!" I said as I ducked.

Something flew over my head just moments prior from saying that, I look around and see a crossbow wielding Risen in the distance. That must've been the bastard who shot me earlier! Why I oughta…

"Cheeky bastard! Eat lead!" I said as I aimed directly at his head.

*BANG!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **HEADSHOT!**_

 _ **You dealt 9972 Damage!**_

 _ **Risen Crossbowman LVL 12, HP: 0/600, MP: 20/20, CHKR: 0/0**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **OVERKILL!**_

 _ **You gain 350 EXP and 88 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Ranged Mastery is now LVL 15!**_

 _ **You now deal an additional 13% damage with ranged weaponry! Critical Damage increased by 13%! You now have a 13% increased chance of landing a critical!**_

"Booyah bitches! Nothing's going to stop me!" I cheered out.

 _ **All enemies defeated!**_

 _ **VICTORY ACHIEVED!**_

 _ **EXP Gained: 3150**_

 _ **Total Partial EXP from Allies: 4150**_

 _ **Total Gold Received: 328**_

 _ **EXP Allies Gained:**_

 _Robin: 800 EXP; 2 Kills_

 _Chrom: 1150 EXP; 2 Kills, 1 Assist_

 _Frederick: 2000 EXP; 3 Kills_

 _Kellam: 950 EXP; 2 Kills_

 _Stahl: 700 EXP, 1 Kill_

 _Sully: 700 EXP, 1 Kill_

 _Vaike: 900; 2 Kills_

 _Virion: 1050 EXP; 2 Kills_

 _Miriel: 2525 EXP; 2 Kills, 4 Assists_

 _Ricken: 725 EXP; 1 Kill, 1 Assist_

 _Lissa: 750 EXP; 3 Heals_

 _Maribelle: 2000 EXP; 3 Assists, 2 Heals_

 _ **Loot:**_

 _ **Rusted Iron Sword LVL 1/20 x3**_

 _ **Rusted Iron Armor LVL 1/20 x2**_

 _ **Rusted Iron Greaves LVL 1/20 x3**_

 _ **Rusted Iron Shield LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Old Crossbow LVL 1/20 x2**_

 _ **Old Longbow LVL 1/20 x1**_

 _ **Large Bone x7**_

 **\- Player & Party Info -**

Name: Grima Kazami

Class: Interloper

LVL: 37

EXP: 1354482/1458000

HP: 5380/5380

MP: 4185/4185

CHKR: 4335/4335

Left Main: None

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: Greatshield of Glory LVL 20/20

Right Main: Imperial Chainsword LVL 20/20

Right Secondary: AWP LVL 20/20

Right Reserve: Dragon Killer LVL 20/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Robin

Class: Tactician

LVL: 15

EXP: 141450/150000

HP: 1330/1330

MP: 555/1025

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: Spell Tome - D LVL 1/20

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Titanium Lothric's Holy Sword Imitation LVL 20/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Bronze Sword LVL 1/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Chrom

Class: Lord/Prince

LVL: 19

EXP: 181933/200000

HP: 1525/1525

MP: 122/240

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: None

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Falchion LVL 1/10

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Silver Sword LVL 1/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Frederick

Class: Great Knight

LVL: 18

EXP: 169859/185500

HP: 1900/1900

MP: 115/215

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: Ylisse Steel Shield LVL 1/20

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Silver Lance LVL 1/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Steel Sword LVL 1/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Stahl

Class: Cavalier

LVL: 17

EXP: 162213/185200

HP: 1800/1800

MP: 102/210

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: Ylisse Iron Shield LVL 1/20

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Iron Sword LVL 1/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Iron Dagger LVL 1/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Sully

Class: Cavalier

LVL: 17

EXP: 163025/183000

HP: 1662/1775

MP: 233/300

CHRK: 100/100

Left Main: Ylisse Iron Shield LVL 1/20

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Silver Spear LVL 1/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Iron Dagger LVL 1/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Vaike

Class: Fighter

LVL: 17

EXP: 163380/184430

HP: 1770/1770

MP: 112/280

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: None

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Battle Axe LVL 1/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Hand Axe LVL 1/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Kellam

Class: Knight

LVL: 17

EXP: 162875/182500

HP: 1777/1800

MP: 110/220

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: Ylisse Steel Shield LVL 1/20

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Silver Lance LVL 1/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Iron Dagger LVL 1/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Virion

Class: Archer

LVL: 17

EXP: 163350/181150

HP: 1650/1650

MP: 300/300

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: None

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Rosanne Longbow LVL 1/20

Ammo: Iron Arrows

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Rosanne Dagger LVL 1/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Lissa

Class: Cleric/Princess

LVL: 16

EXP: 159750/165000

HP: 1090/1090

MP: 620/620

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: Titanium Dagger LVL 20/20

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Healing Oak Staff - E LVL 1/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: None

 **\- Next -**

Name: Maribelle

Class: Troubadour

LVL: 17

EXP: 167543/180000

HP: 1195/1195

MP: 770/770

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: None

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Healing Oak Staff - D LVL 1/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Titanium Dagger LVL 20/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Ricken

Class: Mage

LVL: 16

EXP: 165725/178900

HP: 1250/1250

MP: 622/1000

CHKR: 100/100

Left Main: Iron Dagger LVL 1/20

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Spell Tome – D LVL 1/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Wooden Wand – E LVL 1/20

 **\- Next -**

Name: Miriel

Class: Mage

LVL: 17

EXP: 167525/188750

HP: 1300/1300

MP: 651/1250

CHRK: 100/100

Left Main: Tome - C LVL 1/20

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: None

Right Main: Magic Oak Staff – C LVL 1/20

Right Secondary: None

Right Reserve: Wooden Wand – D LVL 1/20

 **\- End of Party Info -**

"Wooohoooo! Alright! We kicked some major undead ass bitches!" I cheered mentally.

I quickly opt to reload my rifle, dropping the near empty magazine for a fresh new one from my backpack. Resetting the gun and flipping the safety back on, I sling the sniper rifle around me once more before jumping off the cart.

"Is everyone alright?" I heard Chrom call out.

Everyone voices their acknowledgement and Chrom catches sight of me.

"Kazami?" He says, his voice unsure. "I saw you fall off the cart, are you hurt?"

I see Robin blanch in surprise and she looks to me. She stares at the spot where the bolt was embedded into my chest earlier.

"I'm good. Took a shot to the chest however, luckily the armor was thick and slopped enough where it hit so it didn't fully penetrate. Force behind it still knocked the wind out of me though, mighty have a bruise later but no worries." I replied.

He adopts a pondering look before looking around and gesturing to Frederick, Stahl and Sully.

"Get a good look around the area, check for any other possible ambushes or such." Chrom says and they nod before riding off. "Somebody check on the oxen. Anything wrong with them?"

Right. The oxen. I look to the front cart and sigh in relief as the ox was fine, though it did look a little annoyed. I look to the second one and see that it was pretty much the same as well. I'm surprised that the oxen didn't get targeted but oh well! That's a stroke of good luck!

"Oxen look fine to me Chrom." I called to him. "No wounds or anything, but maybe a little skittish and nervous from the fight. But nothing that we can't deal with."

*Thump! *Tha-thump! *Thump! *Tha-thump!

Huh? They're already back? That was—oh it's just Stahl. Thought they all came back already, silly me! Standing up and dusting myself, I retake my position back on the first cart on the passenger side as does Robin on the driver side. I see Chrom and Stahl exchange a few words before Chrom looks back to all of us.

"Shepherds, resume march!" He simply says before saying something to Stahl.

Stahl nods and he and his horse race off down further ahead, most likely to relay the message to Frederick and Sully. And just like that, we were on the move again, though now we had a much more cautious air around us now. As we're moving…I see in the corner of my eye that Robin was taking occasional glances at me. Specifically, the area where the bolt impacted on my chest.

"Something on your mind?" I asked with a cheeky tone, pulling my Nevermore mask so that it rested on my forehead.

"Are you sure that…you're not hurt?" She replied quietly.

"Still kicking ass and taking names Robbie." I said, stretching my limbs while doing so. "I think I'm good don't you think?"

"Hmmmmm…" Robin hummed at my answer.

"Don't worry too much Robbie. This armor and me? We're made of tougher material than the usual stuff." I assured her with a confident grin.

And here came the silence…ah nice succulent silence how I missed you.

…

…

…

Now what was I thinking about again? Right! Clones! Wonderful clones! All the insane ideas I could do with them! Kek kek kek kek kek kek. Hmmmm…I wonder…

"Can any clones hear me right now?" I thought.

" _Boss!"_ A multitude of voice replied loudly.

"Yeowch! Not all at once!" I winced from the volume.

" _Sorry boss!"_ My clones replied.

"Oooookay then…uh…what are you guys in the Outskirts doing?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing boss. Sumia left a while ago though." They simply replied.

…

…

…

"So, you've been just sitting there the whole time then!?" I said in an incredulous tone.

" _Well…to be honest, you did tell us to only watch Sumia until she left."_ One clone replied.

"Shut it! Don't even try! Okay, new plan! Since you guys are still around there, transform into some birds or something that flies and I want you all to go looking for some landforms out towards the ocean of Ylisse!" I barked my new orders.

" _The ocean? Why?"_ One of the clones replied.

"So that I can start building a base of operations for my future conquest and stuff! Why else man?! Contact me again when you find a big one! Get to work!" I barked.

" _Alright, alright, alright. Sheesh! Calm your toots."_ A clone grumbled.

"Don't start smart mouthing me now bitches! Get!" I retorted. "You! Clones at Ylisstol!"

" _What?!"_ A clone replied.

"You better be keeping a damn eye for assassins! And you better be training the shit out of the recruits too! Plus I want you guys to look for available lands for sale as well! If I'm going to have a base of operations, I want another to throw people off if they try and look for it!"

" _Yeah, yeah boss. Will do."_ They replied before cutting out.

With that said and done…I sighed before rubbing my forehead.

"Arguing and barking orders at myself of all things." I grumbled silently in annoyance. "Then again, I am crazy I guess."

Oh well…time to do some thinking. And this silence was very welcoming, better enjoy it while it still lasts. Hmmm…those dark gray clouds don't look too kind. I have a bad feeling that it's going to—

 _*Drip! *Drip! *Drip!_

Oh no…it's not going to—

 _*Drip! *Drip! *Drip!_

Yes, yes it is. It's going to—

"Here you go!" Robin's voice happily chimed. "You're turn! I'm going to—*Yawn*—take a nap in the cart. Wake me when you need me!"

"Eh?" I managed to choke out before Robin placed something into my hands. "W-wha-what?!"

It took me a few seconds to realize she shoved driving duty over to me and before I could even do anything else…

*Crackle! *BOOM!

 _*Drip! *Drip! *Drip! *Drip! *Drip! *Drip!_

"Robbie!" I said, shaking my head as the rain began to pour.

*Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Oh she is so going to get pranked for that douche move. Just you wait Robbie…just you wait.

*Crackle! *BOOM!

*TttTTTTtTTttTTTTTttttT!

"Eugh…" I groaned as a wave of heavy rain began to fall over us.

 **0000 Small Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and now back to the story!**

*TTttTtTtTTTTttTTtTtTTTtt!

…

…

…

"This…is bullshit. Total bullshit." I muttered for the thirtieth time.

It's been no more than an hour in and…this sucked ass…it was cold for one thing and it was very…wait for it…WET! VERY WET! I was soaked to the core in this dreaded rain! The metal parts on my armor were fine since…when the hell could water soak metal? It was the leather pieces of my armor that were soaked to hell. The hood was useless since it was dead soaked as hell, so I opted for no hood and mask for the time being, allowing my hair to get soaked and my face to be pelted by rain. I'm pretty sure Vaike thought this sucked as well since he was unfortunate enough to also be put as the second driver with the archer, our mages and healers tucked warmly inside the troop carrier cart which was being followed by Maribelle's horse. Well…at least everyone else was manning it out as well.

"Thirtieth time you've mentioned that Kazami." Chrom said dryly.

"I know." I replied cheekily. "Just wanted to remind myself how much this sucks."

"Things could be worse Kazami." Chrom said as he leaned against his seat.

"Don't jinx it milord." I muttered.

*CRACKLE! *BOOM!

*TTtTTTTtTTTTTTttTTtttTtTtTTttT!

"Argh…" I groaned as a heavy wave of rain fell over us.

I put on the most miserable look on my face and proceeded to glare at Chrom with it.

"You jinxed it. This is all your fault milord." I said in the driest and sarcastic tone I could muster.

"Ahahahaha…that was just coincidence Kazami. I had nothing to do with it." He replied with a sheepish chuckle.

"Errrrrgh…" I grumbled. "…how much longer are we going to march? The roads are only going to get more worse than they already are the longer we keep going in this dreaded rain."

Chrom hums in thought as he looks further ahead, I too look and see what looked like a forest coming up.

"The road should be much more bearable once we enter the forest." Chrom replies.

"Hrrrgh…" I hummed in response as I tried to make the ox pick up the pace a little.

It doesn't take us too long to reach the forest thankfully…and at least Chrom was right to some degree. The road was much more bearable to travel on since the trees are preventing most of the rain from falling onto it but still…it was still soaked and muddy as hell.

*Crunk!

"Urk!" I grunt out in surprise as the cart jerks upward.

I peer off the to the side to find that we had run over a road rock. I harrumph before refocusing back on driving the cart.

"Urgh…damn road rocks. Hate them…terrible annoyances." I mumbled.

*Prod! *Prod!

"Hm?" I hummed as I felt something nudge against my mind.

I felt another nudge and I was immediately on guard, using a mimicked skill, I was readying my mind for a neural feedback psychic attack against whoever was trying to access my—

" _Boss? Can you hear me?"_ My voice called out.

I blinked a couple of times before powering down my psychic attack before making my reply.

"Yes? Who are you?" I replied mentally.

" _I'm one of the shadow clones that you tasked to look for any kind of landform away from Ylisse you dimwit!"_ The clone replied in a snarky tone.

"Shut it! Now what is you have to report?" I replied in an equally snarky tone.

" _Found something better. It's a continent far east but it's also out of the way just enough, if the Ylisse tried to go the other way to Valm, it won't get spotted. Hell, this thing wasn't even on the World Map in the game for goodness sakes. I don't even think they even know about it too, I mean it is quite remote from the rest. The overall shape reminds me of Australia, and it's uninhabited as far as we can tell. We're still doing some flying around the place to make sure."_ The clone reported.

"Hmph. Good work then. I want you guys to locate resources and nice places for a base. I'll do the rest when I can find the time to slip away from the Shepherds." I ordered.

" _Yes boss!"_ They all replied before the connection cut.

Base of operations…check! Now…how about the ones back at the capital?

"Oi! Clones at Ylisstol!" I mentally called.

" _Ara? Oh! Boss!"_ The clones replied.

"Anything to report? Any lands for sale?" I asked them.

" _Aye! I managed to find some papers showcasing some homes and land for sale!"_ One clone replied.

"Keep them on your person until I come back." I ordered.

" _Aye, aye captain. Going back to work."_ The clone replied.

"Anything else to report?" I asked all of them.

" _No sir!"_ They all replied.

"Then get back to work." I simply said before cutting the connection.

With that said and done…I refocus back on driving the cart. I grunted silently as I tried to make myself comfortable on the wooden seat, my armor clinking as it shifted against wood. Well…attempted to before…

*CLUNK! *SQUISH!

The cart lurched as it went over another rock, nearly throwing me out of the seat. I growled dangerously as I corrected myself on the seat and tried to get comfortable once more.

*Crackle! *BOOM!

I glanced upwards and was greeted by a shower of heavy rain falling through the tree tops and landing on everyone.

*Crash! *TTTTttTTTTtTtTtTTTttttTtT!

I blinked several times before sighing.

"This sucks." I mumbled.

"That I can agree on Kazami." Chrom concurs.

"How much longer are we going to keep going?" I asked curiously.

Chrom hummed as he adopted a thinking pose before making his reply to me.

"If I am right…there should be an old fort that we have to pass through. It's not too far from here, we'll settle down there for the moment to regain our bearings and to see of the weather becomes much more bearable." Chrom answered.

"The fort is not manned?" I asked curiously.

"Not anymore that I know of." He said with a shrug. "Many forts have been long abandoned by now."

"Huh…that's…well…" I drawled off.

"Speak your mind Kazami." Chrom said, seeing me trying to make words.

"Okay…I'll be honest then. That's a shitty move." I said bluntly.

"Explain." Chrom simply asked with a raised brow.

"Well, forts have some tactical value to them even during a time of peace. It could serve as a security checkpoint, sending out occasional patrols around the roads to make them safer. They can also be a good holding point against invaders and if the fort was able to send out a messenger of sorts, that would allow them to keep the enemies attention on them until reinforcements arrive to kick their asses. It could also be a good place for recruits to join an army and train if they live very far from the capital city. And then there's the chance that forts may become towns or cities one day if given enough time." I listed off all the possibilities from the top of my head.

"Hmmmmmm…I see." Chrom hums with interest. "I never thought of it that way. Perhaps I'll look into it now that you mention it."

"It's just an idea and suggestion Chrom, no need to heed it." I said to him.

"But it's worth a thought, Kazami." He replied.

"I suppose." I said offhandedly. "But let's not delve into it too much. At least until our trip to Ferox and until we are able to deal with the Risen threat."

"Hmhmhm…of course." Chrom chuckles.

Chrom then narrows his eyes as he sits up straighter and looks ahead. I too look and notice the faint outlines of a stone wall in the distance. That must be the fort he was talking about.

"There's the fort, not too far now." Chrom said as he leaned back on the seat.

"Good, this rain doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon." I muttered as I shifted slightly.

As the fort drew nearer and nearer, I got a good look at it. Obviously, it was in ruins but still holding up pretty damn good. It looked like your typical stone fort, very similar in design to the bandit forts in Skyrim. Tall stone walls that had vines and moss growing on them. A singular tower which served not only as an additional lookout but also the headquarters.

"Hmmm…looks pretty good for an old fort." I said as I examined the outside.

I looked back to see the others also examining it as well. Vaike, Stahl and Sully had curious looks while Frederick was ever cautious as we approached the archway into the old fort. Soon enough, we passed under the archway and entered the fort. The inside was similar to the Skyrim forts as well. A sparring pit, a unlit forge and crafting station, a small archery range, and a small spot with three wooden dummies. And off to the side were some stalls for horses and oxen.

"Stop the cart here." Chrom said and I quickly complied.

The ox gave a grunt as it stopped and the cart clunked as it halted and I did a quick peek inside our cart.

"Robbie." I drawled as I poked my head through the cloth blinds.

*ZzzzzzzZzzzzzzz…

Hearing a slight snort, I look to see Robin slouched backwards against a large leather bag. Dawwww…she looked like a cute widdle biddle baby sleeping like that! But…but…I had to get my REVENGE! YES MY REVENGE! Mwhahahahahahaha!

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm…" I hummed as I tried to think of an idea.

I grinned as I reached into my Desire Bag and pulled out a cube of ice. Tame as it may be, but this would give me a small satisfaction regardless. Creeping into the cart, silently. I make my way over to Robin, my fingers twitching in anticipation as I prepared my little stunt with her. She suddenly sighs making me stop and she turns her body slightly to get more comfortable. Seeing my chance, I went for it.

"Aaaaaaand…plop!" I said in a cheery tone as I dropped the cube of ice down the back of her shirt.

The results were immediate and satisfying.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiieeeee!" my victim shrieked, jolting awake before veering upwards. "Cold! COLD! COOOLD!"

I simply watched with a shit eating grin as she flailed and shrieked as she tried to find the cold object. After a moment, she finally finds the cold object and proceeds to throw at me. I catch it in midair and proceed to crush it in my hand.

"That wasn't nice Kazami." She said with a pout.

"Consider us even then." I replied in a cheeky tone. "Well…now that you're obviously awake, c'mon we're making camp."

"Really? How long was I sleeping?" Robin asked as she made her way out of the cart.

"Eh…I estimate it's about noon or a bit after if the clouds weren't covering the sky." I answered as I walked to the cloth flaps and jumped out of the cart.

*TtttTTTtTttTTttttTTtTTTtt!

"Ergh…" Robin groaned as she poked her head out and was greeted by a torrent of rain. "Must I come out from my cozy home?"

"Yes, you must my lady." I said in a sarcastic tone before offering my hand up to her from my lower elevation. "C'mon, any day now Robbie."

She accepts my hand and she gently hops off the cart. She makes a grunt as her boots meet mud. She then looks around curiously, humming with interest.

"An old fort I see." She murmured to me.

"Yep! A nice place to stay for a while, at least until the weather improves. Not really too interested in getting stuck in the mud." I reply as look around. "Well…I'm going to have a look around the place. I'll be wandering around if you need me."

Robin made a noise of confirmation before I walked off, entering through one of the doors into the former fort. Inside, it was dark, dusty and musky. I gave the air a few sniffs before looking around. Seeing nobody around at the moment, I began to walk aimlessly through this part of the fort.

"Okay…nobody is around. I wonder how am I going to get to my clones?" I mumbled.

I could fly…but that might attract some unwanted attention, both friendly and foe. I could teleport maybe? Might work…but influx magic might be left behind…bah! Let's try it! First though…

"Shadow Clone." I said as I formed a T with my fingers.

 _*Poof!_

"Keep an eye out alright? I'll be right back." I ordered.

"Aye, aye, boss man!" The clone replied with a mock salute.

I give the clone a dry look before sighing. I mumble to myself as I close my eyes and place two fingers against my temple and focus on locating one of my clone's energy signature. Finding one of them, I use the mimicked ability I had prepared.

"Teleport!" I mentally said and soon enough…

*Zoom!

Mana gathers around me in haste and soon, the world around me blurs as I feel myself jolt forward and then…

*WHAM!

"Goof!" I grunted out in surprise as I smashed into something.

 _ **COLLATERAL DAMAGE!**_

 _ **You receive 300 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 37, HP: 5080/5380, MP:_ _3935/4185, CHRK: 4335/4335, EXP:_ _1354482/1458000,_ _Gold:_ _52067_

"Gyack!" Another voice coughed out in pain.

 _ **COLLATERAL DAMAGE!**_

 _ **You dealt 500 Damage!**_

 _Unknown LVL ?, HP: ?/?, MP: ?/?, CHKR: ?/?_

Me and whoever I crashed into proceed to tumble and roll due to my momentum coming out from the teleportation. We hit each other a few times before we both split apart end up coming to a slow stop via sliding across mud. I groan as I sat up and shook my head while rubbing my back.

"Argh…that hurt." I said with annoyance. "Okay…should really train with the tougher mimicked abilities first before using them."

"I second that boss, that was a failure of a teleport and a painful experience." The other person said, my voice emitting from them.

Regaining my senses, I stand up and look around but not before taking a chug of DB while doing so. My clone does the same but they proceed to wipe themselves of the mud now coloring them.

"So…" I began. "…any good spots?"

"There's a bay here, and it's near a volcano and large range of mountains. Plenty of resources nearby as well, bananas, silver, gold, iron even a few sugar canes too." My clone replied. "It's in…that direction."

The clone pointed in a particular direction and I nodded.

"Okay then, thanks." I said as I began to turn in the direction he pointed towards. "Keep scouting around for more resources, can't let everything go to waste."

"No problem boss man." The clone replied.

Without further ado, I use a DBZ skill I mimicked…flight. Charging up my energies, I power up before attempting to fly. I yelp a few times as I lifted off the ground, nearly losing my concentration several times before reigning in my fears and focusing on flying and controlling my inner energies to cooperate in helping me fly.

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

"Huh?" I pondered as a notification popped up.

 _ **A new source of energy has been unlocked within you!**_

 _ **You have been utilizing skills and abilities which were KI based, at first these abilities drained both MP and CHKR, but after some use, you've unlocked a new power. You now have gained a KI bar from these actions! This bar allows you to use skills and abilities that are Ki based, such as DBZ skills and abilities! Ki is improved by allocating points into END, increasing your maximum by 25. Also, every time you level up, you gain 30 additional Ki!**_

 **\- Character Info -**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **Class:** Interloper

 **LVL:** 37/?

 **EXP:** 1354482/1458000

 **HP:** 5380/5380

 **MP:** 4185/4185

 **CHRK:** 4335/4335

 **KI:** 4335/4335

 **Gold:** 52067

 **\- End of Info -**

I look at the new addition to my bars with an inquisitive look.

"Huh…so I unlocked another "bar" after I used an ability from that series…hey…what about Reiastu? I've only performed a Bleach based skill once…maybe if I did it again just like before…" I pondered.

I then took out my chainsword and began to charge up, the weapon began to glow blue as I poured energy into it.

"Gestuga…" I began before swinging upwards. "…Tensho!

*Shing! *Voooooom!

I watched as the crescent shaped energy attack sailed off into further into the sky. I then checked my power bars before frowning.

"Hmmmm…only used up MP. Then again…I do use Soul spells from Dark Souls using MP. Soul and Reiastu should be in the same boat, right? Right?" I thought.

With nobody to give me second input, I blast off towards the direction my clone pointed to. I pass over the trees and a few hills, cliffs and so forth before reach my destination…I think. It was a large bay, so that's a plus. I hummed before flying higher to get a better look.

"Hmmmmmmm." I hummed as I stopped and looked at the land below.

Overall…the place looked nice. A nice large open bay, perfect for a fishing type city. A river and delta connecting to it, running directly from the mountains. You know, this would've been a perfect spot to settle a city if I were playing Civilization right now. Hey…maybe…I wonder if it applies here? Heheheheheheheh…

"Hmmm…if it does work like that here…how do I access it?" I muttered.

 _*Bing! *Bing! *Whree! *Voom!_

An arrow suddenly appears at the top of my vision and I grin, all too eager to start base building. I rub my hands together as I fly back down to where the arrow was pointing to. Landing on the sandy beach, I follow where the arrow pointed. The sand was quickly left behind as I entered the tree-line and into the forest. And not too far away was an open clearing. A nice starting location for my base and eventual seaside city. The arrow then vanished and I received a notification.

 ***Bing! *Bing!**

 _ **A new Quest has been added!**_

 _ **\- Quest Info -**_

 _ **Priority Quest:**_ _Rule and Conquer Part 1/?_

 _Description: You're one of many ambitions, ruling the world is one such ambition you have in mind. Your road to World Domination and Conquest has just begun. Oh soon to be Emperor and Ruler, can you lead your people to greatness? How much are you willing to change all for the sake of power? Can you ensure that your forces and your dreams prevail against all odds? Can you and those that follow you stand against the test of time?_

 _ **Current Task:**_ _Set up a base of operations._

 _ **Requirement(s):**_ _Set any building as your HQ_

 _ **Reward(s):**_ _10000 EXP and 10000 Gold_

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

 _ **Do you Accept? Y/N**_

Hell to yes bitches!

 ***Bing!**

With that said and done, I rub my hands as the Quest log slides off and I look around eagerly. First…going to need materials and tools…lots and lots and lots and lots of it.

"Hehehehehehehe…" I chuckled as my hand gently patted my Desire Bag offhandedly.

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

 _ **NEW ITEM(S) AQUIRED!**_

I then began to think how I was going to build my base and stuff before…

*Whree

"Hm?" I hummed as a box came up.

 _ **Do you wish to Build/Manage? Y/N**_

"Huh…convenient…thank you game." I said with a grin. "Now…let's start building. How will the building process will be like though? Dark Cloud? Minecraft? Terraria? The Forest? Rust? Civ? Fallout? Or Blizzard? Oh well…let's try it out."

Pressing the "Yes" button, I look around expectantly.

…

…

…

Anytime now.

…

…

…

No? Goodness I feel like an idiot. Okay game, how do I start this shit?!

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

 _*You require more workers!_

Right…right…riiiiiiight…IDIOT! Of fucking course! I'm an idiot! Somebody slap my face so hard I'll break out of this world and return to the land of the living back on Earth!

…

…

…

Any takers? Anybody? Somebody? No? Nobody then? Paaaaah…

…

…

…

Sighing to myself, I muttered to myself.

"Well…there's only one way I know how to get workers right now." I said before putting my fingers into a T. "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!"

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now level 5!**_

 _ **Cost: 105 CHKR per clone**_

 _ **Clone durability, power and statistics increased by 5%!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1354982**_ _ **/1458000**_

Smoke filled the entire area and after it lifted, I was greeted by the sight of fifty clones. They all looked back and forth from one another before turning to me. Seeing all their eyes on me made me fidget slightly in place. I quickly take a chug of DB and cough several times before giving out my orders.

"Alright then guys, you know the drill. We're going to be making a base of operations for our eventual world conquest and stuff like that." I began, they all nodded. "First thing's first, we need a building for our HQ. But we're going to need material obviously, I can solve that however."

I then opened up my inventory screen and proceeded to drop every single building/crafting material and modern tools down right next to me. I did this for five minutes or so until I had multiple neatly sorted piles for a much easier access. I then turned back to my clones, clapping my hands together.

"Now then, it's time for us to work!" I declared with a grin. "Get your tools while I figure the rest of this out!"

"Yes boss!" My clones replied as they dashed towards the pile of materials and tools.

 _ ***Bing! *Bing!**_

 _*Whree!_

 _ **Do you wish to Build/Manage? Y/N**_

"World Domination…has just begun!" I shouted as I pressed yes.

The moment I pressed yes, my point of view completely changed. Just like Skyrim, my POV flew away from my body and I was flying towards the sky. I now had an over the top view of the landscape. Another box appeared, this time showing what I could do.

*Whree!

 _ **\- Select an Action -**_

Build

Roadwork/Transportation

Residential

Commercial

Industrial

Agricultural

Storage/Warehouse

Society/Civilian

Military

Science

Custom Building

Manage

Population

Workers

Education

Buildings

Military

Mercenaries

Income/Money

Supply Lines

Negotiations and Agreements

Research and Development

Nation/Faction Flag

Nation/Faction Data

Reputation

Population Happiness

Population Education

Nation/Faction Wealth

Overall Research and Development

Nation/Faction Military Strength

Cities Built/Raided/Conquered/Razed

Allies and Enemies

 _ **\- End of Actions -**_

"Hmmmmmm…this is interesting." I hummed as I looked at the available selections. "I should set up a military building first if I'm going to start things out."

I selected the "Military" option in the building menu. Another array of selections popped up showing me a wide variety of builds that I could make. This array showed a picture of the building, it's description and its stats, similar to how StarCraft does it but still different in a way. Let's see, wha—whoa! Is that what I think it is?

…

…

…

It is! That's the Terran Command Center! Or…it looks like at least? Yeah, it is…it's just…a primitive looking one. Has the same overall shape and appearance. Okay, just try to imagine the Terran Command Center with modern metals and parts, nothing too futuristic just yet. Now that I look at the buildings…some of them are from StarCraft! I think I see a few of them from Halo Wars as well and Warcraft…and that looks like Warhammer and that's definitely Fallout. Anyways…well…what are the stats for the Command Center?

*Click! *Whree!

 _ **\- Building Info -**_

 _Name: Prototype-Terran Command Center_

 _Type: Priority Building/HQ Building_

 _Size: Huge_

 _Occupants: 100 (Base Form)_

 _HP: 10000_

 _AP: 500/500_

 _Armor Rating: Dependent on Materials used_

 _Upgradable: Yes_

 _Description: A huge dome shaped building based on the Terran Command Center from the StarCraft Universe. No more than an imitation and prototype of the real thing, but continuous research and development will make as real as the deal. It its rounded shape will easily ricochet most projectiles off its form, also melee attacks against it will have a tougher time digging in as well. It can be upgraded to have thicker and stronger metals to increase its armor and durability. It's self-powered so there is no need to directly connect it to a power source but it gains a bonus should it be connected to one regardless. It can also be equipped with automated defense turrets to protect itself in case there are no occupants or nearby defenders. It can then be eventually upgraded to fly, so it can relocate itself. It's a literal mobile fortress/base. But since it's so large, it makes for an easy target to hit from Orbital Strikes, Anti-Air Defenses and Artillery._

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

Hmmmmm…looks good…looks good. Okay then, let's build this thing first. Select!

*Click! *Whoosh!

Now where to place it…let's try in the middle of the map eh? For starters sake.

*Clank! *Clank!

Now in the center of the field was a silhouette of the Command Center. I then tried something out by simply "pressing" the "screen" of my POV and pulled…and a box followed with it. I pulled the box over ten of my clones and watched as yellow circles appeared under them.

"Yeah boss?" A clone replied.

And just like StarCraft, another screen popped up showing my clone's face, his stats, equipment and whatnot. It was overall similar to my own so there was nothing too much to worry about.

"Get working on that." I ordered as I selected the Command Center.

"On it boss." The clone replied.

The clones then moved over to the Command Center, carrying supplies and whatnot to start their work. Soon enough, the clangs of metal and screeches of powered tools rang in the air as they began construction. Next to the building was a timer, and at the rate my clones were going and the amount of people that were working on it, it would take a good five minutes. With those clones, busy, I went back to the selection screen and selected the Residential option. Various houses came into view and the option to just simple paint a grid area for Residential opportunities to develop by themselves, similar to the Sim City games. Selection a large modern looking house with stone cemented rocks, brick walls and a chimney, I placed it on the left side of the command center.

"Need work there." I ordered as I selected the last ten clones.

"Roger that siree." A clone answered.

I was going to need to make more manpower at this rate. Oh well…nothing that Shadow Clone can't fix. Time to abuse the shit out of it. Honing my sight back onto my body, I mentally commanded it to perform the Shadow Clone Technique and then to drink DB.

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now level 10!**_

 _ **Cost: 110 CHKR per clone**_

 _ **Clone durability, power and statistics increased by 10%!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1355482**_ _ **/1458000**_

*Glug! *Glug!

Now that I had another twenty clones, all getting ready for work. I went back to the residential selection and placed down two more houses, these one medium sized, next to the first house. With a mental nudge, the clones split up before heading off to work. I urged for more clones and down below my body complied, performing the technique once more.

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now level 15!**_

 _ **Clone durability, power and statistics increased by 15%!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1355982**_ _ **/1458000**_

*Glug! *Glug!

"Oi boss!" A clone called out, a small square screen popping up.

"Hmmm? What?" I replied.

"Instead of having all the materials and equipment out in the open, build a storage place for them so they don't get lost." The clone continued.

"Working on it." I said, going through another list.

Selecting the Storage/Warehouse option, I grabbed a medium sized warehouse and placed it down south of the houses.

"Thanks boss! We'll put all the materials and gear into the warehouse after completing it!" The clone said as half of them jogged off.

I give a small hum of acknowledgement before idly looking at the beach.

"Right…need some docks too." I murmured as I hit the transportation option.

Looking at the new array grid, I locate the docks, a shipyard one to be exact, and quickly place them down at the beaches.

"Work over there guys." I said to them. "After you're finished, I want you guys to start making boats and fishing gear!"

"Aye captain!" A clone replied as he and the others ran off.

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now level 20!**_

 _ **Cost: 115 CHKR per clone**_

 _ **Clone durability, power and statistics increased by 20%!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1356482**_ _ **/1458000**_

*Glug! *Glug!

"Alright maggots! I'm going to be putting down a farm not too far away from here! If we're going to have people come and live here with all of us in the far future, we're going to need to have some sort of food source to feed them." I barked out.

"Argh…farm work?" A clone said with a groan.

"I know, I know it's somewhat distasteful. But hey, at least we can build up machines and use magic to help us unlike back on Earth!" I quickly retorted, this gained a few nods of agreement.

"I suppose." A clone said with agreement. "You did remember to spawn seeds and gardening equipment, right?"

…

…

…

"You didn't, did you?" Another clone said dryly. "What, do you expect us to magically create stuff from thin air?"

"Nope. Maybe in the far future though now that you mention it." I simply replied.

My POV zoomed back towards my body as I desired for crop seeds from the Desire Bag.

 _ **ITEM(S) CREATED!**_

Grabbing my desire bag, I proceed to turn it upside down and dump out the contents.

*CRASH! *CRASH!

After giving a few more shakes, I turned it around when it looked like there was a big enough pile. After making a pile about the size of a mini bus, I turn the bag over and place it back on my side once more. I give it a few affectionate pats as I look back to my clones.

"There. Now get going." I said, making shooing motions. "Remember to separate the crops so we can do an effective crop rotation!"

Some of clones gave me dry and blank stares before shaking their heads as they walked forward and grabbed what they needed. I then returned back to the over the top view and moved away from the base. Finding a nice spot near the river, which was covered by a few trees, I selected the Agricultural selection and opted in making a farming zone around there.

"We're going boss." The clones said after I placed the zone down.

Another screen of a clone pops up just as the other one cuts off.

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **Large House x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 7500 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1363982**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Infrastructure Knowledge is now level 8!**_

 _ **You, your clones and any workers now build and deconstruct buildings and structures 8% faster. Items and materials regained from deconstruction increased by 8%. All Damage done to enemy buildings and structures increased by 8%.**_

 _ **You gain 800 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1364782**_ _ **/1458000**_

"First house is done boss. Everything has been built up and furnished with state of the art needs and whatnot." The clone reported.

"Good work, head on over to the Command Center and help them finish up." I relayed back.

The clone nodded before cutting and from above, I see them jog to the command center.

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **Medium House x2, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 5000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1369782**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Infrastructure Knowledge is now level 16!**_

 _ **You, your clones and any workers now build and deconstruct buildings and structures 16% faster. Items and materials regained from deconstruction increased by 16%. All Damage done to enemy buildings and structures increased by 16%.**_

 _ **You gain 800 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1370582**_ _ **/1458000**_

"Houses are finished sir!"

"Alright then, start building some sewers. I want all future buildings to be linked with pipes." I said as I began to layout a sewage map.

"Ergh…aye aye captain."

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **Medium Warehouse x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 5000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1375582**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Infrastructure Knowledge is now level 22!**_

 _ **You, your clones and any workers now build and deconstruct buildings and structures 22% faster. Items and materials regained from deconstruction increased by 22%. All Damage done to enemy buildings and structures increased by 22%.**_

 _ **You gain 600 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1376182**_ _ **/1458000**_

"Alright, start stocking the warehouse with all the goods." I ordered the workers whom finished the warehouse.

"Right away boss!"

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **Large Shipyard Docks x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 7500 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1383682**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Infrastructure Knowledge is now level 28!**_

 _ **You, your clones and any workers now build and deconstruct buildings and structures 28% faster. Items and materials regained from deconstruction increased by 28%. All Damage done to enemy buildings and structures increased by 28%.**_

 _ **You gain 600 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1384282**_ _ **/1458000**_

"We're working on the boats you requested boss."

Alright, I'm on a roll here—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **Prototype-Terran Command Center x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 15000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1399282**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Infrastructure Knowledge is now level 35!**_

 _ **You, your clones and any workers now build and deconstruct buildings and structures 35% faster. Items and materials regained from deconstruction increased by 35%. All Damage done to enemy buildings and structures increased by 35%.**_

 _ **You gain 700 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1399982**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **Set this building as your main HQ? Y/N**_

Sheesh! Calm your toots game and let me catch up! And yes, I want to set it up as my main HQ.

*Beep!

 _ **Quest: Rule and Conquer Part 1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 10000 EXP and 10000 Gold!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1409982**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **Quest: Rule and Conquer Part 2, started!**_

 _ **\- Quest Info -**_

 _ **Priority Quest:**_ _Rule and Conquer Part 2/?_

 _Description: You've now set up a base of operations for your future conquest of all the Awakening World. However, an empire cannot thrive without being fed. Start up some farms or fisheries to feed your empire. People do not do their best when on an empty stomach._

 _Current Task: Build food sources or find them._

 _Food Source: 0/2_ _ **(In progress)**_

 _Water Source: 1/1_ _ **(Completed)**_

 _Requirement(s): Allocate two sources of food and a source of freshwater._

 _Reward(s): 125000 EXP and 125000 Gold._

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

Ah, so close to leveling up and I'm sort of working on that at the moment, trying to get a farm started…and maybe some fisheries as well.

"Hmmmmm…what to do? What to do? What to do?" I muttered as I tapped my chin.

I had a whole lot of stuff to build…and this would definitely take some time. But…maybe…maybe since my clones most likely share my thoughts and what not, maybe they can continue working on this base even without me calling the shots. Yeah, that could probably work! That'll give me even more free time to do other things!

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **Fishing Sailboat x5, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 1000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1410982**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Boat/Ship Anatomy is now level 12!**_

 _ **You, your clones and any workers can now build boats and ships 12% faster! Your boats and ships armor and durability increased by 12%! You now deal an additional 12% against enemy boats and ships.**_

 _ **You gain 1200 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1412182**_ _ **/1458000**_

"Boss, we're going to see if there are some good spots for fishing!"

"Alright, report back though!" I relayed back.

 _ **Quest: Rule and Conquer Part 2, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 12500 EXP and 12500 Gold!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1424682**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **Quest: Rule and Conquer Part 3, started!**_

 _ **\- Quest Info -**_

 _ **Priority Quest:**_ _Rule and Conquer Part 3/?_

 _Description: You've set up a base of operations and acquired sources of food. But due to your knowledge…you need power…power as in…electricity and all. It would make your daily life much more bearable. Plus, it would be a good way to introduce these primitive people to modern gimmicks and what not!_

 _Current Task: Build a power source and connect it to your base/settlement._

 _Requirement(s): Build a Generator or Power Plant._

 _Reward(s): 150000 EXP and 150000 Gold._

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

Nice…nice…niiiiiiice! Keh heh heh heh…now then…if I'm going to have a bustling modern or futuristic city in the future…I need to power it. Let's see…mimicked knowledge…mimicked knowledge…where is it…aha! Fusion Power Plant! A prototype version of it! Now this I'm going to keep away from the city, let's set this up in the mountains.

*Clank!

"Alright boys, we're going to need to power up our base and city if we're going to live comfortably here. Get to work on the power plant, and once you finish build some power lines back down here along with a nice road too." I ordered all the clones which consisted around at least forty or more so clones.

"We're right on it dude!" They replied as they activated their flight skills and flew off to the location I set the power plant down.

And now…after they finish the power plant…going to need a factory to produce pretty much everything. Let's see here…factories…going to need a wood workshop for lumber, smelter and metalworking factory for metals and a production and assembly factory to make stuff.

"Alright, time to make some more clones!" I said with glee. "And then after sending off to work and all…back to Robbie and the others."

*CRACKLE! *BOOM!

*TTTTTTtttttTTTTTTTTTTTtttt!

"Umph!" I grunted as a heavy torrent of rain washed over me. "Damn this rain."

Shaking myself, I quickly cover my head with my hands and arms and dash into the command center. The doors slide open once I get into range and close once I pass through. I grunt in annoyance as I shook myself to shake off any excess water that was dripping on me. I then get a good look around the place now that I have the chance.

"Hmmmm…" I hummed with interest.

There were lots of advanced computers and monitors all around, the place whole gave off a light hum in the air as power coursed through the building and a gentle temperate breeze could be felt in the air. Reminds me of home.

"I wonder if there's a bathroom? I seriously need to shower…and clean my armor too. After that, I look around and then go back to the others." I muttered as I walked off.

 **0000 Skip – We're skipping here, skipping here! Don't mind me! Just skipping here; and now back to the story!**

*Zoom! *CRASH!

"Oomph!" A voice grunted out in both pain and surprise.

*CRASH! *CRASH!

…

…

…

"Nailed it." A voice said cheekily.

"You did not, boss." The second voice groaned.

"Shut it." The first quipped.

*Knock! *Knock! *Knock!

"Kazami? Are you alright in there?" Chrom's muffled voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Just fine Chrom!" I replied out of reflex.

"If you say so." Chrom says in response before his footsteps walked off.

…

…

…

"Get off! Off! Off! Off!" My clone whispered angrily as he swatted at me.

"Aye, aye." I mumbled before standing up and rubbing my side. "Argh…"

"Ergh…" My clone grunted out as he stood up. "Am I dismissed?"

"Hold up, give me a sit rep first." I quickly asked.

"What's there to say? We pretty much just set up here for the moment because of the heavy rain. Chrom tried to get one of the carts moving and ended up getting it partially sunken into the mud. Had to drag it out and I ended slipping on mud. Yeah, we're not moving anywhere anytime soon at this rate." My clone said as he dusted himself.

"You didn't attach planks or boards to the wheels to help spread out its weight?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Tried it. Didn't work, planks began to scoop up the mud making the cart even heavier and a few of them kept breaking." He said with a shake of his head. "Is that all or am I dismissed?"

"Yeah, I suppose." I said with a nod. "You going to dispel or…"

"I'll teleport to the base and get working." He simply said before performing a teleport spell.

"Cheeky bastard." I muttered.

I then look around the room that my clone was residing in moments before my speedy arrival. He was lounging around in a dusty old storage room from the looks of it. I sniffed in disdain as I spotted several old rusted pots and a boxes with mold on them.

"Yuck! Seriously? Someone just left it there to rot?! Ramsey would throw a damn hiss fit if he saw such an abominable thing." I commented before looking elsewhere.

Let's see now…dusty boxes, old plates, bowls, plates, more plates. Rusted pots and kettles, old utensils and cooking wares. And—oh—

"Eeeeeew! Hack! Yuck! Hoo! Shite that smells bad!" I said in disgust as I backed away from a cupboard.

Taking some cloth from my bag, I put it to my face before opening the cupboard with a wince and vaporizing its contents with a pyromancy. Trust me, you do not want to know what was in there. Removing the cloth, I spat a few times before shaking my head.

"Hoohweee, that smelt bad. Prank gone overdue I must say." I said with a sniff. "Eurgh…if there's more shit like lying about, then I'm out of here then!"

Rushing out of the room, I exit and slam the door behind me. I take out a piece of paper, write something on and nail it to the door.

" **BEWARE, THE SMELL KILLS!"**

Under it, I drew a stick figure with x's over their eyes and their tongue sticking out.

"Hopefully that keeps somebody out. Then again, knowing that people don't seem to read signs or even heed them…probably won't. But I warned them, so it's not my fault if they didn't listen." I said to myself as I walked away with another sniff. "Now…what to do? What to do? What to do?"

An idea pops into my head after a few moments of pondering.

"Maybe I should see what the others are doing." I said to myself.

With that concluded, I began to walk off in a random direction. Hoping to run into somebody inside the fort halls. I began to whistle a random tune as I trekked down the hall, my boots clanking with each step I made as I walked. As I was walking, I heard a small commotion ahead. Straining my ears, I manage to make out both Lissa's and Maribelle's voice.

"Ugh…this whole fort is a mess. Everything is so disgusting." Maribelle said with a distasteful sniff.

"It could be worse Mari." Lissa chimed playfully.

"Don't tempt fate dear." Maribelle chided.

It sounded like they were moving things as I got closer and closer. Up ahead, I see an open door to the right side of the hall, light pouring out from the opening. I heard a loud thump of wood against stone which was soon followed by a loud thud of wood rattling as it hit the stone floor.

"Ack! Cursed chair!" Maribelle growled out.

Approaching the doorway, I curiously peek inside to see what was going on—

*WHOOSH!

My masked-face was immediately greeted by a gust of dust and debris, luckily most of it blocked due to me wearing my mask b—oh shit—this—gack! H—ack! Nevermind! It got—

*Cough! *Cough! *COUGH!

"Kazami?! Oh Naga, I'm so sorry!" I heard Lissa profusely

I attempt to beat my chest as I attempt to force out the dust filled air from my lungs, however my chest plate is obstructing that from happening. So, ripping off my mask and with much air-needed haste, I take off my chest armor and throw it onto the ground. Lissa assists me in ridding the dust from my lungs by hitting my back with her hand now that it wasn't covered in armor.

*Thump! *Thump!

"Gough!" I managed to cough out. "Hack! Ack! Cough!"

After a few more coughs and me spitting out whatever entered my mouth despite me wearing my mask, I give Lissa the driest look I could muster. She only blushed while laughing sheepishly and tried to make herself as small as possible. And judging from how many times she looked at the ground, she probably wanted it to swallow her up to escape this accident/embarrassment. In the back, I could see Maribelle hiding her lips behind her hand, muffling some giggles at my expense. With a sigh of relief, I bend down and grab my chest armor and quickly put it back on.

"I am so sorry Kazami! I didn't see you there!" Lissa said in a placating manner.

"Hrgh…" I grunted out. "What are you two doing?"

"Errrrrmm…just some room cleaning you see?" Lissa squeaked.

"I see. Does that include blowing dust into people's faces as well?" I inquired with crossed arms.

"I said I was sorry." Lissa quietly apologized.

"Just…" I began, raising my hand. "…just don't let it happen again. It was not a very pleasant experience Lissa. Remember to aim where you plan on tossing out dust and trash next time if you would."

"Mm." Lissa hummed in acknowledgement.

I then peeked into the room curiously before looking back at the girls.

"You two need help with anything or…" I offered, rubbing the back of my head.

"I think we're fine Kazami, but thanks for the offer though." Maribelle assured. "It's only a little bit left to do anyways."

"Ah, okay then. I see you two sometime in a bit then." I said, waving as I left.

"You as well!" Lissa said with a smile as she too waved back.

Turning I corner, I continued my little trek through the halls and—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

"Ara?" I mumbled as a notification popped up.

 _ **Prototype-Fusion Power Plant x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 100000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1524682**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **YOU GAINED A LEVEL!**_

 _ **You are now LVL 38!**_

 _ **You gained 32 points to spend!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Infrastructure Knowledge is now level 50!**_

 _ **You, your clones and any workers now build and deconstruct buildings and structures 50% faster. Items and materials regained from deconstruction increased by 50%. All Damage done to enemy buildings and structures increased by 50%.**_

 _ **You gain 1500 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1426182**_ _ **/1458000**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Tech Master Knowledge is now level 21!**_

 _ **You now deal an additional 25% damage with advanced/futuristic weaponry. Critical Chance increased by 15% against futuristic foes. Defense rating of any equipped advanced/futuristic armors is increased by 25%. Effectiveness of installed modules/upgrades in armor, weapons and gear is increased by 25%. Durability of built goods, futuristic buildings, structures, machines and vehicles increased by 25%. The time it takes to build advanced/futuristic tools, tech, machines, goods, structures and buildings is reduced by 15%. The time it takes to take apart advanced/futuristic tools, tech, machines, goods, structures and buildings is reduced by 15%. Hacking is 15% more easier and faster. Jury rigging success rate increased by 15%.**_

 _ **You gain 2000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1428182**_ _ **/1458000**_

Ohohohohohoho, holy damn, that skill level up! Those guys are on a—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

Huh? What—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

Whoa they're—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

Holy—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

—shit!

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

Hot damn—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

Cal—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

Damn! Calm down—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

Too much—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

Argh—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

…

…

…

…

Are you done? Yes? Good.

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

Screw you game.

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **Large Apartments x4, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 50000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1578182**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Large Park x2, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 10000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1588182**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Market Place x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 15000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1603182**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Hospital x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 30000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1633182**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Water Treatment Plant x1 completed!**_

 _ **You gain 25000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1636682**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Mercenary Guild x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 12500 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1667182**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Lumber Mill x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 15000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1674182**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Workshop x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 15000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1700682**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Metal Working Plant x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 15000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1715682**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Prototype-Terran Supply Depot x2, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 15000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1730682**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Prototype-Terran Barracks x2, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 40000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1770682**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Prototype-Machine Factory x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 25000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1795682**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Prototype-Terran Engineering Bay x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 20000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1815682**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **Prototype-Terran Armory x1, completed!**_

 _ **You gain 20000 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1835682**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **YOU GAINED A LEVEL!**_

 _ **You are now LVL 39!**_

 _ **You gained 32 stat points to spend!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Infrastructure Knowledge is now level 92!**_

 _ **You, your clones and any workers now build and deconstruct buildings and structures 92% faster. Items and materials regained from deconstruction increased by 92%. All Damage done to enemy buildings and structures increased by 92%.**_

 _ **You gain 4200 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1839882**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Tech Master Knowledge is now level 66!**_

 _ **You now deal an additional 71% damage with advanced/futuristic weaponry. Critical Chance increased by 48% against futuristic foes. Durability and defense rating of any equipped advanced/futuristic armors is increased by 71%. Effectiveness of installed modules/upgrades in armor, weapons and gear is increased by 71%. Durability of built goods, futuristic buildings, structures, machines and vehicles increased by 71%. The time it takes to build advanced/futuristic tools, tech, machines, goods, structures and buildings is reduced by 48%. The time it takes to take apart advanced/futuristic tools, tech, machines, goods, structures and buildings is reduced by 48%. Hacking is 48% more easier and faster. Jury rigging success rate increased by 48%.**_

 _ **You gain 4600 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP:**_ _**1844482**_ _ **/1800000**_

 _Grima Kazami LVL 39, HP: 5380/5380, MP:_ _4185/4185, CHRK: 4335/4335, KI: 4335/4335, EXP:_ _1844482_ _/1800000,_ _Gold:_ _74567_

Wow…that's an information overload right there, guys and gals. Okay, let's set those on off-hand game? Don't need it to be interrupting all the time, and…I leveled up again…AGAIN BITCHES! YEAH! HAHAHAHA! Rejoice! Yeah! YEAH! Rejoice! Yeah! YEAH! Jump for joy! Woohoo! Jump for joy! Woohoo! Warcry! Hrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh! I gotta get these points allocated hahahahaha!

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmm…" I hummed to myself as I looked around.

I walked down the hall and choose a random door to go through. Opening it, I cautiously peek inside to make sure nobody was inside. All I could see was a dark musty room in need of serious cleaning. Seeing that nobody was here, I enter the room, closing the door behind me and moving something in front of it so that nobody could simply barge in. After doing one last check, I open my Stats Screen.

*Whree!

 **\- Character Info -**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **Class:** Interloper

 **LVL:** 39/?

 **EXP:** 1844482/1800000

 **HP:** 5380/5380

 **MP:** 4185/4185

 **CHKR:** 4335/4335

 **KI:** 4335/4335

 **Gold:** 74567

 **\- Stats Info -**

VIT (Vitality): 56

END (Endurance): 56

AGI (Agility): 45

LUK (Luck): 51

STR (Strength): 68

DEX (Dexterity): 68

WIS (Wisdom): 55x2(Headset of Knowing)

INT (Intelligence): 55x2(Headset of Knowing)

MAG (Magic): 66

CHA (Charisma): 50

Points to Spend: 66

 **\- End of Info -**

Oh yeah…sixty-six points of yummy goodness. Yum yum. Hmmmm…should I split it up into elevens and put them into six slots? Yes, let's do that. Eleven into VIT, END, STR, DEX, MAG aaaaaaaaaand…lets split it six for INT and five for WIS. Yeah, let's do this!

*Beep! *Boop! *Beep! *Beep! *Bowhoop! *Beep! *Boop!

*Whree!

 **\- Character Info -**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **Class:** Interloper

 **LVL:** 39/?

 **EXP:** 1844482/2452000

 **HP:** 5810/5810

 **MP:** 4520/4520

 **CHKR:** 4670/4670

 **KI:** 4670/4670

 **Gold:** 74567

 **\- Stats Info -**

VIT (Vitality): 67

END (Endurance): 67

AGI (Agility): 45

LUK (Luck): 51

STR (Strength): 79

DEX (Dexterity): 79

WIS (Wisdom): 60x2(Headset of Knowing)

INT (Intelligence): 61x2(Headset of Knowing)

MAG (Magic): 77

CHA (Charisma): 50

Points to Spend: 0

 **\- End of Info -**

Mmmmhmmmmmm…yum yum. Delicious points. Now then…let's see what's my clones are up to right now?

"Calling to all clones. All clones at the base!" I mentally called out.

A small screen pops up, showing my clone's face. He blinks a couple of times before looking directly at the screen.

"Oh! Hey boss!" A clone replied. "Whatcha need?"

"Just wondering what you guys are doing at the moment." I continued.

"Ah, we just getting ourselves settled in. The guys finished the farm and the others found plenty of fish out in the ocean. We're putting some finishing touches on the freezers inside one of the warehouses. A couple of the other guys also have gone out to cut down some trees, mine, farm and what not. Things should be going swell quite soon at this rate." The clone replied.

"Hmmm, I see then." I hummed. "Alright, I want you guys to start making stuff from Earth. I also want some of you guys on the RnD to make upgrades and what not. I want you all to also keep scouring the continent as well, need to know if I'm alone there."

"Roger that siree. We'll notify you once we have progress." The clone said before mock saluting me and cutting off the link.

With our link cut, I am quick to exit the room I was currently in. Moving the obstructions out of the way and making my way out of the door and closing it behind me. I take a glance around and hum to myself as I walk down a random corridor. While walking down the corridor, I hear a couple of voices echoing. As I get closer, the voices became clearer and recognizable.

"Is that Sumia?" I wondered.

Walking a bit faster, I come across a large room. The mess hall, if any memories from my clones told me correctly. Peeking in, I spot two people, a familiar prince and the new Pegasus knight. Not exactly wanting to interrupt, I retreat and place my back against the wall and crossing my arms. However, it appeared their conversation was finished as Sumia gave Chrom a parting farewell before walking off towards another corridor. Peeking in, I spot Chrom looking in the direction that Sumia went before sighing as he pulled out a chair and sitting down. I decide to make myself known at this point. Purposely making my footsteps echo in the hall, I walk out from my hiding place.

"Oh! Hey Chrom!" I greeted with a friendly wave.

"Kazami." Chrom replies with a respectful nod.

"Heard you talking to someone. Did they just leave?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"It was Sumia, she along with her newly acquired Pegasus relocated us." Chrom replied. "She just left to go clean herself up."

"Oh? So she managed to find us I see." I said. "She run into any trouble?"

Chrom shakes his head before continuing.

"None as far as she told me. However, she did note that she felt she was being watched when we left her to tend the Pegasus."

Ah, Sumia must've felt the presence of my clones watching her. Sorry Sumia, wanted to make sure you stayed safe and were not killed or harmed off screen via random bullshit.

"Is it something we should worry about?" I asked.

"No, think nothing of it. Sumia said the feeling vanished once she and the Pegasus left the area." He said with another shake of his head.

He then turns his attention fully onto me.

"So…any other ideas on how to get the carts moving through the mud?" He asks.

Right, my clone did mention they tried something practical earlier in an attempt to move the carts through mud but that became troublesome.

"I have several ideas at the moment, not sure if they'll work. At least not with technology old school as this." I muttered out the last part.

"Any solutions that could possibly help us in getting through the mud will help Kazami." Chrom says, huffing as he leans further back on his seat.

"Hmmmm…well, I have several options that could work." I began. "Before we ever met up, I was actually working on a spell involving levitation and a spell effecting weight. Activated by runes to be specific, these runes are required to be etched on a surface of sorts and fueled by mana to work."

Hearing that, he sits up straighter, interested. Without further que, I keep going.

"This is experimental stuff but I made some progress on it before I met you and the others, Robin included. First solution is a levitation, lifting an object off the ground and keep it suspended in the air for a short time. But I've only used it on objects smaller are just as big as myself in height and weight. A cart? Pretty sure it's more heavier and will most likely use up more mana to even use the spell to lift it." I said with a mock thoughtful pose.

"I see another problem with that however." Chrom noted. "You said it would only last for a certain amount of time. That means when it runs out, the cart will come crashing down onto the ground, damaging it."

"I suppose that's true." I said with a shrug. "Oh well, worth noting. Then, the other possible solution is a feather spell of sorts, something to make things lighter. While it doesn't make objects and other things float in midair like the levitation method, it does however drastically decrease the weight of an object by half. The reduced weight would and should make it much easier for carts to travel on mud. It'll still sink yes, but not as much as if it were at full weight. This one I probably suggest we use the most since it won't have the cart fall to its untimely demise should the spell ever run out."

Chrom and I fall silent and look at him as he ponders his thoughts. He then looks at me with a frown.

"How long do you need?" Chrom asks.

It was my turn to frown now, my thoughts going to Lissa and Maribelle. Pretty sure everyone here was getting settled in for the whole day at this point. All that effort in getting settled in would be wasted for nothing. Should I? Or shouldn't I? Shit. What do I do? Bullshit him? Or actually go on with it? After a few moments, I give my answer.

"It might take me a while Chrom, maybe the whole day with no interruptions." I answered. "Remember, this stuff is merely experimental. Never tested these spells on things bigger than me as of now. One wrong calculation and the outcome is…not too favorable, ranging from destroying the object if a rune goes wrong, sending it flying with no return, teleporting it to a random location, you know…the unfavorable stuff."

He deflates at my answer.

"But I'll do what I can, you can count on that." I quickly added. "And Chrom, I know you're worried about failing Ylisse and its people but don't forget about us too. We all need to be at our best, and zealously rushing things forward won't do us much good. Because…if we fail, everything else will fall apart."

He nods at that and I take this as my cue to leave.

"I'll see you in a bit then, I'll get to work on it as soon as I can." I say to him, heading over to the exit/entrance leading outside. "Try not to look so glum Chrom, your mood will affect the morale of the other Shepard's."

With that said and done, I leave the fort interior and come face to face with—

*TttTTtttTtTtTTtttttttTTtt!

"Urgh…" I groaned out as a torrent of heavy rain washed over me.

Shaking my head, I trudge through the rain while also making sure to watch where I was stepping. Looking around, I make sure that nobody was around. I do a double check on the visible windows that were in sight as well, making sure nobody was looking out through them. I then look to the stables and spot the pair of oxen inside as well as the pegasai. With a small hum, I do another check around the area. After a few moments, I confirm nobody was around or looking through the windows. Without further ado, I pump Ki into my legs and proceed to blast off from the ground and fly off into the air. Flying a small distance, I find a nice secluded spot deep inside the forest. I fly downwards and brace for impact as I land, sliding across the soaked grounds slightly. Now that I was back on solid ground…

"Shadow Clone Technique." I quickly muttered out.

*Poof! *Poof! *Poof! *Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 25!**_

 _ **Cost: 120 CHKR**_

 _ **Clone durability, power and statistics increased by 25%!**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1844982**_ _ **/2452000**_

White clouds had filled the entire open area I was in and as soon as it dissipated…

"Heya boss!" The first clone greeted once the clouds vanished. "Whatcha need us to do?"

I take a quick glance around before I open up an information window to see how many clones I had around me.

"Hmmm…thirty-eight?" I pondered. "Hmmm…need more. Hold tight guys, going to make more of us."

*Glug! *Glug!

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 29!**_

*Glug! *Glug!

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 33!**_

*Glug! *Glug!

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 37!**_

*Glug! *Glug!

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 40!**_

*Glug! *Glug!

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 42!**_

*Glug! *Glug!

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 44!**_

*Glug! *Glug!

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 46!**_

*Glug! *Glug!

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 48!**_

*Glug! *Glug!

*Poof!

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Technique is now LVL 50!**_

 _ **Cost: 145 CHKR**_

 _ **Clone durability increased by 50%**_

After those uses I check my clone count, three hundred and fifty at most. At least now I could put one of my plans into action.

"Alright guys…" I began. "…I got one important job for you all."

All their eyes turned to as I continued.

"I want all of you here to go throughout Ylisse and kill any Risen you encounter, disguised as mercenaries or actual Ylissen soldiers. Swarm them if you have to, and make clones if you have to replenish your numbers as well. Everyone get me?" I said, looking at them.

"Aye boss, we got you." They all replied.

"Good. Now get, I need to get back to the others." I finished, before jetting off.

Behind me, I could hear them fly off as well. Looking back, I see that most of them have turned into birds to not arouse to much suspicion. Once they got farther away however, they transformed into various humans. I gave a small snort before flying back to the fort, making sure to not get spotted while doing so. Landing as quietly as I could manage, I walk back into the fort. I then walk towards the parked carts, inspecting them closely.

"Hmmmmmmm…" I hummed as I kneeled down, pretending to examine it.

I then proceed to cast the WoW Levitation spell on the cart. A greenish glow envelops the cart before the immobile vehicle begins to lift itself out of the mud. It floats a foot in the air and hovers there, drooping slightly from time to time. I then force the levitation spell to die down a bit, making the cart descend back down slightly before casting a Feather-weight spell on it. Cancelling the levitation spell, I watch as the cart settles back down on the ground with the feather weight spell applied. The cart sinks but not as much as earlier, at least an inch unlike the five earlier in this rain soaked mud. I then dispel the feather-weight spell and watch as the cart sinks back into the mud once more.

*Crank! *Clunk!

With the cart back down on the ground, I stand back up and make my way back into the fort.

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _Your clones have engaged the enemy! Notifications will be pending to remind you of their work!_

 _All EXP, Gold, skills learned, and skills leveled up from clones will transfer directly to you!_

"Hmph, good. Less Risen for us to worry then." I muttered as I made it to the main doors.

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

I ignore the notification as it was more or less a note for my clones gaining EXP from their kills. I shake myself of the excess water that soaked onto the leather parts of my armor set. I grunted as I walked towards a table, pulling out a chair and settling down. I then note that Chrom was absent.

"Must've wandered off." I mumbled.

I then proceed to take out a bunch of silk and cloth, still recalling one of my other projects, Mageweave Cloth. Setting them down on the table, I quickly begin to go through my mimicked knowledge in the creation of Mageweave Cloth. Since it wasn't on the creation selection, I had to randomly use stuff to unlock that option I suppose. After surfing through some mimicked memories and knowledge, I finally came across some that involved with magic weaving of sorts. One memory show somebody weaving lots of magic threads together. Another showed somebody etching runes onto one cloth before combining a bunch of lesser magic cloths through magic. A third showed me a mage dipping a large piece of cloth into a pool of pure mana and letting it sit in there for several days before taking it back out. Since I didn't have too much time at moment, I opted for the second option as it seemed like the quickest and easiest. Plus, it involved runes too! Surfing through other memories, I came across several which showed the process of rune making. After getting the basics…I opted in my first attempt.

"Hmhmhmmmmm…" I hummed to myself.

Bringing up the menu, I select enchanting option. My POV then left from my body and off to the side, I watched as my hands glowed a bright blue coloration. My body then moved its hand above the table and suddenly a glyph appears under it, the glyh had the same symbol I then selected another option to enchant the item with a rune.

*Beep!

My body then gave an experimental touch on the cloth and noted a blue trail of pure magic energy being printed. Somewhat curious and satisfied, I attempted to enchant a random rune onto the cloth.

 _ **Enchant Item with Custom Rune? Y/N**_

I hit yes and—

*Fwoosh!

"Oh shit!" I yelped out as the cloth burst into flames.

 _ **ENCHANTING FAILED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Enchanting is now LVL 4!**_

 _ **Enchanting strength increased by 4%!**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1844982**_ _ **/2452000**_

I quickly force myself back into my body and proceed to slam my fist down onto the flaming piece of cloth and the fire dies out instantly. Lifting my hand up, I look to see the cloth still in perfect shape.

"Whew, thank goodness that game items don't break or something of the like…except gear and all." I mumbled. "Okay…let's try this again."

Before I could however, I faintly feel a rumble go through the entire fort. It was weak and faint…but I sure as hell felt it. Is the place coming down or something? I dunno…we'll see! Anyways…

 _ **Enchant Item with Custom Rune? Y/N**_

Yes. Boop!

*Bzzzzzztztztzt! *Zaaaaaaaap!

"Kekekekekekekekkekekekekeek—yeowch!" I cried out, cradling my hand. "Ow! Ow! Ouch! Holy shite!"

 _ **ENCHANTING FAILED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Enchanting is now LVL 8!**_

 _ **Enchanting strength increased by 8%!**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1845382**_ _ **/2452000**_

Shaking my head and body to rid of the electrical current, I attempt to do it again.

 _ **Enchant Item with Custom Rune? Y/N**_

Yes? Please don't—

*Fwoosh! *Crackle! *Crack!

Spoke too soon…

"Chit-chit-chit-chit—" I managed to strangle out…covered in ice and snow. "C-c-c-c-c-c-old!"

 _ **ENCHANTING FAILED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Enchanting is now LVL 12!**_

 _ **Enchanting strength increased by 12%!**_

 _ **You can now apply stronger enchantments more easily! You can now learn stronger enchantments from destroyed items and objects!**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1845782**_ _ **/2452000**_

Shaking myself to rid of the ice and snow, I glare down at the offending piece of cloth.

"I'm not your bitch." I growled out. "You're my bitch, and I'm going to show you why."

Another faint rumble interrupts me. Again, it was weak and hardly noticeable. What the hell is going on? Is some place having an earthquake at this moment and the aftershocks and spreading here? Shaking my thoughts, I focus back on the cloth. This time, I forcefully took control of the process. Not going to have a robot me do this shit! Now I had a hand in what was going on instead! Diving back into my body and determined to not let something as enchanting stop me, I attacked with vengeful fervor. My fingers charging with mana and ready to attack, like a spider going in for its prey. I give a muffled maniacal laugh before my fingers zoom down on the cloth and—

"Whatcha doing?" A teasing voice asked.

"Gyek!" I strangled out of my throat.

 _ ***Screeching of tires and neighing of horses ensue.**_

Stopping what I was doing, I form a dry look on my face before turning around. Soon enough, a pair of golden slit-reptilian eyes, silvery white silky hair and an amused cheeky grin greets my vision. I back up slightly to get a better look and note that she slouched down towards me and was leaning against the backrest of my chair with her arms over it. I glower at her and I get a cheeky smile in return.

"Hiya!" Robin says with a mirthful look on her face.

"Hello…Robbie." I reply after a moment of silence. "Something you need?"

She adopts a thoughtful expression before shaking her head.

"Nope!" She replied cheerfully.

"You're awfully cheerful as of now." I replied dryly.

"Yep!" She said simply, still having her cheerful smile on her face.

I give her another glower and she gives me another smirk. Sighing, I turn back to my work. I then feel her poke the back of my head, making me grunt.

"So…mister I'm-going-to-kill-something, whatcha doing?" She asked me.

"Perfecting my enchanting and rune making dear." I reply to her. "Was attempting to work on runes before I met you and the others."

"Oh? What kind of runes?" She asks.

"First rune involves levitation, lifting an object off the ground and suspending it in midair. The second rune involved making the cart lighter overall, meaning the cart won't sink as much into the mud. But they are both works in progress unfortunately, and I've yet to completely master the rune arts. I was currently testing them out on the silks and cloth I had made…but they've been…uncooperative." I explained to her.

"I can definitely tell. Seemed like quite a searing shocking chill experience." She said teasingly.

"You could say that." I said with a shrug. "Well…you sure there's nothing you need or…"

"Not really." Robin replies, her demeanor returning to her normal self. "Just trying to pass the time I suppose."

She then walks around the table and pulls out another chair and settles herself down on it, watching me do my work on the table. Letting the other forces retake some control, I felt my mana channel through my arms and my hands glowed blue as a result. Then, my arms began to move once more on their own accord as they did some practice swipes against the magic cloth.

"How do you do that?" Robin says, breaking the silence.

"How do I do what?" I implore.

"That." I see her point at my hands. "It looks like you're exerting pure mana out through your hands."

"That's exactly what I'm doing Robbie." I reply.

"Okay…but how do you manage to do that?" She asks, trying to be specific.

"Well…" I began, beginning to think up another bullshit lie. "…I don't really know too much as I haven't dabbled into the work too often. But the overall process is very similar to casting a spell to a certain degree, focusing and channeling your mana through your arm, hand and fingers. After coercing your mana out and making it form physically, you then can either etch specialized runes onto an object to enchant and reinforce it or simply imbue the object with magic energy. That's as far as the basics go."

Robin hums at my answer and she begins to ponder to herself as she watches me continue working. I being the process of making runes once more, watching my fingers glide over the magic infused cloth and leaving a trail of bright blue lines behind.

 _ **Enchant Item with Custom Rune? Y/N**_

Yes, and Anime and Gaming gods forbid you from backfiring in my face! One swipe later however…

 _ **ENCHANTING FAILED!**_

*Bztztzt!

"Yeck!" I strangled out.

I immediately retake control and wipe my palm over the failed rune completely. Erasing it from the cloth before any after effects could occur. I gave a relieved sigh before leaning back on my chair.

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Enchanting is now LVL 14!**_

 _ **Enchanting strength increased by 14%!**_

 _ **You gain 200 EXP!**_

 _ **Your EXP: 1845982**_ _ **/2452000**_

"That could've been bad." I said with a scowl.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Robin says with a cheeky smile.

I roll my eyes at her words and dryly reply.

"Oh jee, I don't really know Robbie. But I can guarantee a symphony of painful fireworks for the maker should rune making and or enchanting go wrong." I replied to her with a small smirk.

"Sounds fun." She said wryly.

"Definitely fun." I replied.

I then huffed as I looked back to the cloth.

"But, I guess I work on this another time I suppose." I said as I picked up the cloth and put it away inside my bag. "Don't want to have an explosion come at my face and have this entire fort crashing down on our heads now do we?"

"Hm, I suppose that would be bad for us." Robin remarked. "So, whatcha going to do now?"

"Not too sure to be honest." I replied as I leaned back on my chair. "I could go for a variety of things to do right now. Like training with weapons or casting spells and whatnot out in the rain. Or I could be tinkering with said weapons and my armor too if I wanted. Or I could go find the others and talk with them if they have the time. Oh! Speaking of the others, did you know Sumia returned?"

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

I ignore the sudden notification and keep my attention on Robin. She nods at my question.

"Yes, she came by my room not too long ago. She was heading to the bathing rooms to clean herself up." She replied.

"Good to know. Was a little worried at how long she was taking to find us." I remarked.

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

My eye twitched at the notification and I did my best to not check what the hell—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

I gave a small sigh before standing up.

"Well, it was nice chatting but I gotta go look for Chrom and inform him on my progress." I said to Robin who nodded. "I'll see you in a bit then."

"Talk to you later then, I'm going to get something to eat." Robin said back to me as she too stood up from her seat and walked down the other corridor.

I was quick to leave the room as well. Finding an unused room, I enter, close the door shut and block it with some stuff. I then go straight for my notifications—

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

"Alright! Alright man!" I said in annoyance. "Hold your horses damn it! Sheesh! Impatient, are you?!"

 _ **You have 4 notifications pending!**_

Okay then…let's see. Okay, here's one from the clones whom are out fighting. And a second one for the clones whom are not fighting and working at the base. All the EXP, Gold, skills learned, and leveled up skills that would be transfer directly over to me. Let's see how much they've managed to do! Open the notification from the combat clones!

*Beep!

 _ **You gained 47524 EXP from your clones!**_

 _ **You gained 11823 Gold from your clones!**_

 _Grima Kazami, LVL 39, HP:_ _5810/5810,_ _MP: 4520/4520, CHKR: 4670/4670, KI: 4670/4670, EXP:_ _1892006_ _/2452000,_ _Gold:_ _86390_

 _ **SKILL(S) LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Martial Arts Mastery is now LVL 20!**_

 _ **All damage done with Fist Weapons or when Unarmed increased by 15%! Continuous attacking will increase attack speed by 15%.**_

 _ **Blade Mastery is now LVL 22!**_

 _ **You now deal and additional 16% damage with bladed weaponry. Bleed Buff affliction increased to 20%.**_

 _ **Ranged Mastery is now LVL 20!**_

 _ **You now deal an additional 15% damage with ranged weaponry! Critical Damage increased by 15%! You now have a 15% increased chance of landing a critical!**_

 _ **Blunt Mastery is now LVL 20!**_

 _ **You now deal an additional 15% damage with blunt weaponry. Stun chance and poise break increased by 15%.**_

 _ **Magic Mastery is now LVL 25!**_

 _ **You now deal an additional 17.5% damage with all magic attacks. Magic Resist increased by 17.5%.**_

 _ **Catalyst Mastery is now LVL 20!**_

 _ **All potency of magic casted from catalysts increased by 15%. Spell casting time reduced by 15%.**_

 _ **Power Charge is now LVL 15!**_

 _ **Upon reaching "Maximum" status, all attack is increased by 24% (Increase by 1% per LVL). Recharge speed increased by 15%.**_

 _ **Steel Skin is now LVL 25!**_

 _ **All Physical Resistance increased by 17.5%.**_

 _ **Hierro is noe LVL 25!**_

 _ **All Physical Resistance while as a Hollow increased by 17.5%.**_

 _ **Reppuken is now is now LVL 13!**_

 _ **Cost: 75 (+5 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 140 (+10 DMG per LVL)**_

 _ **Genocide Cutter is now LVL 10!**_

 _ **Cost: 90 MP/CHKR (+5 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: First Hit: 29, Second Hit: 34, Third Hit: 30, Final Hit: 50, Total = 143 Damage (+2 DMG per LVL)**_

 _ **Kamehameha is now LVL 12!**_

 _ **Cost: 160 KI(+5 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 260 Damage per hit (+5 DMG per LVL), 3 Hits(Normal)/5 Hits(Full Power)**_

 _ **Eraser Cannon is now LVL 10!**_

 _ **Cost: 160 KI (+5 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 295 Damage per hit (+5 DMG per LVL), 3 Hits(Normal)/5 Hits(Full Power)**_

 _ **KAKAROT is now LVL 5!**_

 _ **Cost: 200 KI (+10 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Physical and KI attacks boosted by 29% for 160 seconds (+1% to boost per LVL, +10 seconds to time per LVL)**_

 _ **Blaster Meteor is now LVL 10!**_

 _ **Cost: 480 KI (+20 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 280 per orb, 11 Orbs (+20 DMG per LVL, +1 Orb per ten LVL's)**_

 _ **Forbidden Sun is now LVL 14!**_

 _ **Cost: 450 MP/CHKR/KI (+25 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 1000 (+50 DMG per LVL)**_

 _ **Kaio-ken is now LVL 30!**_

 _ **Cost: 22 KI x Multiplier**_

 _ **Damage buff increased to 13%. Evade range incrased to 8%. Speed increased to 8%.**_

 _ **NEW SKILL(S) LEARNED!**_

 _ **Zenkai Boost**_

 _ **Cost: None (Passive)**_

 _ **Effect(s): All stats are increased by 5 permanently (+5 every ten levels).**_

 _ **Description: A racial ability that belonged to the Saiyans that drastically boosted their strength. This ability only works when one is near death or has recovered or revived from death status. Upon recovering, the user will gain a serious increase to their overall power from near-death events.**_

 _ **Saiyan Soul**_

 _ **Cost: None (Passive) (Activates at 50% Health)**_

 _ **Effect(s): Boost Attack by 25% (+1% per LVL) so long as you remain under 50% of Health.**_

 _ **Description: A racial ability that belonged to the Saiyan warrior race. Activates only when a Saiyan is badly beaten and or wounded, for you, this ability activates once your health falls below 50%. The user remembers their great Saiyan pride which allows them to unleash their hidden energy to greatly boost and power up their attacks.**_

 _ **NEW TRAIT AQUIRED!**_

 _ **Saiyan Lineage**_

 _ **Effect(s): Gain double EXP from defeated foes while as a Saiyan. 25% Damage increase with Fist Weapons and when unarmed as a Saiyan. 25% Damage increase to all offensive KI based skills as a Saiyan.**_

 _ **Description: A trait that belonged to the powerful Saiyan race. Saiyans were natural born fighters, they loved to seek out strong opponents to test their might against and should they ever emerge as victor they become even stronger from these victories. Saiyans were also proficient in utilizing their inner energy known as Ki for combat to form fireballs and energy blasts should their foe rely on range, making Saiyans quite versatile combatants.**_

"Wowzers, that's a good amount so far in so little time. Those guys must be rocking it good! Ha ha!" I said with a mischievous chuckle. "Now…onto the next one. Boop!"

*Beep!

A screen suddenly appears and a face of my clone phases on screen. He blinks in surprise before waving to me.

"Oh! Hey boss! Took you long enough!" My clone said.

"Sorry, was talking to Robbie. What did you guys need?" I replied before getting to business.

"Just updating you on our work on killing off as many Risen as we can. Ran into a few tough ones but we took care of them." The clone reported.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Many of us split up into groups of four, so we're pretty damn spread out right about now. You should be getting more notifications of EXP and all that soon enough." The clone said.

And true to that, I got another notification for experience and gold earned from my clones.

"Anything else?" I say once more.

"Uh, I don't—"

He's interrupted as something catches his attention.

"FORBIDDEN SUN BITCHES!" A voice shouts.

*Voosh! *CRASH!

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

"Kayahahahahahaha! BURN BABY BURN!" They cackle. "Kamehameha!"

*Voosh! *BOOM! *BOOM! *BOOM!

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

A bright light occurs off to the left side of the clones' screen and he idly looks over in that direction and then—

"Reppuken!" A second voice shouted.

*Vroom! *CRASH!

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

"Genocide Cutter!" The voice continued.

*Chime! *Chime! *SMASH! *CRASH!

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

Damn they're really killing it out there—

"KAKAROTO!" A familiar voice roars, followed by rumbling.

 _ **BUFF ACTIVATED!**_

On cue, I feel a small tremor pass, the fort shaking almost unnoticeably. Ah…so that must be where the shaking is coming from. The clone on the screen then turns his attention elsewhere.

"Oi! Mistah LSSJ! Enough of that! We're trying to save this rock, not destroy it!" The clone barks.

"NOT MY FAULT THE SKILL REQUIRES ME TO DO IT JUST FOR A BUFF!" A voice shouted back. "ERASER CANNON!"

*BOOM! *BOOM! *BOOM!

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

"YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" The same voice shouts out again, followed by more intense rumbling and explosions.

*Boom! *Boom! *Boom! *Boom! *Boom! *Ka-Boom!

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Blaster Meteor is now LVL 15!**_

 _ **Cost: 580 KI**_

 _ **Damage: 380 per orb**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice cackled. "Kraaagh!"

After his grunting roar, I hear the telltale sounds of energy being warped. Sounded like he was charging up or something. I then looked at the clone whom I was talking to prior in question. The clone simply groans as he palms his face.

"You better fix all the damage he does after he's done playing Saiyan." I said in a dry manner.

"Aye, aye boss man. I'll let you know anything else later on. Peace out." The clone said with an annoyed huff.

Before the connection closed however, the screen zoomed out so that I could get a view of what he was doing. He slouched over slightly and began to charge a ball of energy into his right hand and a malicious looking grin forms on his face as the ball gets bigger and bigger.

*Vroom!

"I'll blow you away." The clone said before rearing his arm back. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

The orb of energy charges up as it grows in his palm. He then lobs his orb of energy at something off screen and I hear a symphony of explosions occur, the clone is cackling as he watches.

 _ **MULTIPLE ENEMIES HAVE BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **SUPER SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Final Spirit Cannon is now LVL 10!**_

 _ **Cost: 475 KI (+25 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 850 per hit(+50 DMG per LVL), 3 Hits(Normal)/6 Hits(Full Power)**_

The clone then crouches slightly before he begins to glow a red color, a second later a red flaring aura is gathered around him.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!" He shouted before blasting off.

And with that final notification to me, the link was cut and I grumbled as I rubbed my head.

"Save this rock my ass, more like destroy it." I grumbled as I pulled up the next notification.

Right, the ones whom are building and working at the base.

"Hmmmmm…" I hummed thoughtfully.

With another casual flick, another screen slides in front of me view and shows me the current explored area that my base of operations was stationed in. Everything looked like it was going swell from my POV. I make sure to check on the farms and fisheries that were up and running, checking on the resources gathered so far. I then move the screen over towards the factory in the distance, which was situated near the mountains. It looked like your modern factory plant, with those smoking tube shoots to go with the look as well.

"Let's see what they're making." I said curiously.

As I tap my finger against the local factory…

 _*Bing! *Bing!_

 _ **You have awaiting EXP and Skills waiting to be gathered, do you wish to gather now or later? Y/N**_

"Not now, maybe later when I rest or something." I said as I hit 'No'.

*Beep!

Let's see, let's see. M'kay, they're working on making daily tools ranging from home utensils and construction, and some powered equipment. That's good, that's good. Okay, that seems to be in working order, warehouses are stockpiling nicely. No hostiles encountered as of now. But just for safety concerns…going to build another factory in the mountains dedicated in making weaponry and other technology. Going to place it right…there, near the Prototype-Fusion Plant. And that should be it…for now.

*Bing! *Bing!

"Hmmm?" I hummed as another notification popped up.

I frowned as I took note of it. It was a distress notification if the red text was any indication. Curiously, I poked at it.

*Beep! *Whree!

"Boss!" My voice screeched out from a screen.

"Yeowch! Ouch! Ow!" I cringed in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" My clone quickly apologized.

"You better have some important to say." I thought in a dangerous tone after recovering.

"Yeah! Sure do! Spotted some Plegian soldiers sneaking their way into Ylisse!" The clone informed me.

I blinked several times before hardening my face.

"Go on." I said, crossing my arms.

"My group had finished killing off some Risen not too long ago before I spotted them." The clone continued. "I spotted at least twenty of them, four horse riders, six men-at-arms, five spearmen, and five archers."

I clicked my tongue before relaying my orders to them.

"Alright, hold on. I'm coming to investigate as well."

"Aye, aye captain! We'll be waiting on you!" The clone said before cutting off the connection.

Without much second thought, I immediately create a shadow clone and began to focus a teleportation spell and locating the clone whom contacted me.

"Cover for me, I'll be back in a bit." I said to him.

"Be careful boss. Things are starting to shift a lot now." The clone remarked.

"Damn straight." I replied.

*Vroosh! *Flash!

With a flash of magic, I was gone. Zooming through a tunnel of magic as I turned into magic particles towards my destination. Multiple colors flew by as I flew through the magic tunnel and I braced myself the moment I saw the exit, hoping I could land this one without crashing violently and giving away our sneaky mission.

*Vroosh! *Flash!

"Rrrk!" I grunted as I came to a complete stop.

"Erk!" My clone strangled out from my sudden appearance.

Seeing that I had not failed the teleportation, I give a quick fist pump and silent cheer.

"Nailed it!" I said.

"Enough chatter, we got invaders!" A clone hissed at me.

Right, getting into cover! I duck behind some tall grass once I take note of the field we were all in.

"This way boss, the Plegians are marching not too far from here boss." Another clone said, beckoning me over.

I give a small nod and I follow the clone as he leads me to the location of the invaders. We crawl and skulk our way through the grass and occasional shrub. I could hear the voices of the invading Plegian soldiers as we move through the grass. My clone then gives the signal to stop as we come behind a rock. All five of us make ourselves as small as possible as we peek over and past the side of the single rock we were all using.

"Hmmmmm…" I hummed as I examined what we might be going up against.

Twenty Plegian invaders on Ylissen soil, all of them setting up camp, looked like they've been uncontested in their trip as well. I then spotted two of the riders whom looked like mages, if their garb and staffs and tomes were any indication. One was a male and the other was a female, they looked similar. Twins maybe? Oh well, won't know until we pain train them.

"Alright, let's zerg rush them. Let's take them all out non-lethally if we can." I said before looking back to the others. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Me."

"I wanna!"

"I do."

"I. Me! Me!"

All the clones proceeded to glare at one another at the outburst. Using this as a distraction, I decide to take lead.

"Sheesh alright! I'll go first then!" I said as I jumped into the air. "DARK SMASH BITCHES! IIIIIINNNCOOOOMMMIIINNNGGGG!"

*Bzzzzzzzt! *Vroom! *BOOM!

 _ **SNEAK ATTACK SUCCESSFUL!**_

 _ **You dealt 1602 Damage!**_

 _ **You dealt 801 AOE Damage!**_

 _ **Enemy is unconscious!**_

 _ **You gain 1000 EXP and 111 Gold!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Dark Smash is now LVL 12!**_

 _ **Cost: 40 MP/CHKR(+2 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 160(+10 per LVL)**_

 _ **You gian 300 EXP!**_

The guy that I had zeroed on was instantly turned into a pancake from my arrival. Nothing bloody, just laid the fuck out like somebody sucker punched him to tomorrow. About now, the other Plegians are rearing back in surprise and alarm from my sudden appearance, I proceed to introduce one of their faces to the bottom of my boot.

*Thwack!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **HEADSHOT!**_

 _ **You dealt 7360 Damage!**_

 _ **Enemy is unconscious!**_

 _ **You gain 1000 EXP and 89 Gold!**_

"Whose next bitches!?" I yelled out eagerly.

"Oi! Save some for us too asshole!" Another voice shouts. "DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

*Bzzzzzzzt! *Vroom! *BOOM!

 _ **Multiple enemies are unconscious!**_

 _ **You gain 8500 EXP and 299 Gold!**_

A salvo of four additional incoming human shaped projectiles soon entered the fray and chaos not a moment later, knocking out six more Plegian invaders. With a roar and cry, all my clones began to attack. Shouting profanities and curses at the Plegian invaders whom were just beginning to get their bearings, ensuing even more chaos all around the grassland. The two mages whom were not down yet, were quickly scampering away as fast as they could, prepping spells in their hands while doing so. The male mage running off to the left and the female to the right. But they weren't going to get the chance to use them, not on my watch. Using my Warp Runners, I dash in front of one of the fleeing mages, the male mage.

*Zoom!

"Leaving the party so soon?" I said, a creepy grin forming on my face.

"Gack!" He managed to get out before I grab him by the throat.

"AND HERE COMES THE CHOKE SLAM!" I yelled out, proceeding to perform said move.

Lifting him up, I then move my arm in a wide overhand arc before brutally throwing him downwards.

*BAM!

 _ **You dealt 736 Damage!**_

He coughs out as the wind is knocked out of him, seeing that he wasn't knocked out I try to follow up but he rolls away just in time for my fist to imprint itself into the ground.

*SMASH! *Crack! *CRACK!

Upon rolling back up and seeing the amount of strength I put into the knockout, he sweats furiously as I pull my arm back out, creating an even bigger crack in the ground. Off to the side, I hear a Plegian cry out in pain as he's sent flying before landing painfully on their back.

 _ **Enemy is unconscious!**_

 _ **You gain 1000 EXP and 150 Gold!**_

"You're a tough nut to crack." I said with a grin.

"Thunder!" A voice called out.

"What—goof!" I managed to get out before something hot struck me in the chest.

*Zzzzaaaaaaaaap!

"Gack-ga-kek-koo-ka-bla-glurk-fe-zo-de-lurk!" I garbled out in electrified English while also shaking.

 _ **You receive 333 Damage!**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _Grima Kazami, LVL 39, HP:_ _5477/5810,_ _MP: 4496/4520, CHKR: 4670/4670, KI: 4670/4670, EXP:_ _1903506_ _/2452000,_ _Gold:_ _87039_

He then proceeds to sneer at me, seeing my vulnerable state.

"Idiot scum, be gone!" He says before casting another spell.

He was creating a bolt of lightning and charging it up. Upon reaching a size that was comparable to a lance, he throws it. Seeing another bolt of lightning flying straight for me, I struggle.

"Graugh!" I shouted out, breaking my stun state.

Rearing my arm back, throw it forward with, charging it with mana while doing so.

*CRASH! *BOOM!

My mana-infused punch won the minor spell clash, creating a bright flash and explosion from the aftermath. Dust flies around the air and soon enough it settles. Seeing my unharmed state and the fact that I simply punched his spell to oblivion, the arrogant Plegian mage looked like she shat himself judging from his expression. I then then the well what is it gesture to him.

"Well? What is it bitch?! That all you got you spell spamming scrub?" I barked out.

*Whoosh!

"By Gri—gack!"

Dashing forward with Warp Runner, I implant my fist into his gut before grabbing him by the leg and use him as a ragdoll. With a small heft, I lift him over me and proceed to introduce him into the ground…hard.

*WHAM!

 _ **You dealt 800 Damage!**_

 _ **Enemy is unconscious!**_

 _ **You gain 2000 EXP and 100 Gold!**_

"Brother!" I hear the female mage cry out. "You'll pay for that!"

She begins to chant her next spell, a ball of fire forms in her hands and it grows to the size of those huge beach balls back on Earth. I smirk as my right-hand lights up with fire as well and I clench it, pouring mana into the flame imbued hand.

*Vrrrrrrrsh! *Crackle! *Crack!

"Take this! Giga Fireball!" She finishes as she tosses her ball of fire at me.

"Forbidden Sun!" I shout back as I perform a backhand, tossing my own fireball.

Two large balls of fire and flame come into contact with one another in mid-flight. Both of them being powered by our own magic, pushing against one another. Though smaller in size, my fireball was far hotter and more complex than simple flames. Her fireball began to gain blackish hues in it before exploding violently, allowing mine to fly freely. I see her face morph into surprise and shock before she desperately casts a magic barrier of sorts which my fireball clashes into. She grits her teeth as she tries to withstand both the incredible heat and power.

"How about some fireworks? BANG!" I said, snapping my fingers.

The abyss enhanced fireball of death soon shrinks before expanding violently, gaining wide eyes from my opponent.

*KA-BOOM!

The explosion breaks her shielding and she's sent flying from the force, I see her form skid across the ground a few times before she rolls to a stop.

"Hurrah bitches!" I said, performing the emote.

Looking back to my clones, I see them already doing clean up in knocking the rest of the Plegians out. Netting me some more EXP and gold in process.

*Whack! *Whack! *Wham!

 _ **Multiple enemies are unconscious!**_

 _ **You gain 4000 EXP and 550 Gold!**_

It was a four vs seven with those Plegians out, and I could see the look of fear on the Plegian's faces, despite their numbers, as my clones close in like sharks. I hear someone grunt and I turn back to see the female mage getting back up, holding her arm in pain. I smirk before crossing my arms and adopting a confident posture.

"Oh? Still up for some more neh?" I said mockingly. "Well come on then…throw me your best shot. I'll give you one try. So better make it worth it."

She seemed to be contemplating something for a moment before looking at the unconscious body of her sibling. She then takes out a dagger before stabbing herself in the hand. She hisses in pain from the act before she begins to chant. Under her, a blood rune of sort forms and it brightens with every chanted word she says. She then glares at me as the area begins to turn cold and she chants faster.

"Boss?! What are you doing?!" I hear one of my clone's hiss. "Stop her now before she finishes!"

"Stay out of this! I want a decent challenge for once." I reply with a confident smirk. "Unlike the others, they don't have our durability! So, if it were with them, then yes I'd put her down but since it's just us however…"

I grin as I watch the female mage continue her chant. I then look back to the others.

"When she's done, knock her out and take all the Plegians with you. Interrogate them back at base, find out what they were doing. I'm going to have some fun with whatever she summons." I order and my clones reluctantly nod.

With a final chant, her spell is finished as I see a dark portal open under her and she is quick to scramble away, clutching her wounded hand. She's heavily pale and she doesn't get far as she falls over in pain. One of my clones dashes over and catches her, holding her and healing her as he looks back to me. Without further ado, they all teleport away from the location, taking the Plegian prisoners. I feel the air stiffen and chill and I could fee dark energy pouring from the portal as a clawed hand burst free from it. There were a few more watery squelches and splashes before a tall, bone-like demon creature of sorts emerged fully, garbed in dark metal spiked armor, armed with a sword-spear of sorts. You know…it kind of looked like Diablo from Diablo 3, just added some dark red armor plating, some thick wrappings with human skulls and bones, then you might get the picture. Anyways…

"Observe." I said, looking at the beast.

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Observe is now LVL 62!**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP!**_

*Whree!

 _ **\- Enemy Info -**_

Risen Fel Hunter Elite

Type: Undead, Fire Demon

Alignment: Dark, Demonic

LVL: 40

HP: 22000/22000

MP: 5000/5000

CHKR: 0/0

Description: A Fel demon that has been resurrected with dark energy even fouler than demonic energy. This demon serves a new master, whose name is unknown. Fel Hunters were feared due to their incredible speed and nimbleness, dancing around foes and cutting them to pieces and impaling them. Fel Hunter's also took sick pleasure in torturing their prey in their 'hunts'. Regardless, watch your back and keep an eye on your allies should you run into one of these.

 _ **\- Equipment -**_

Left Main: None

Left Secondary: None

Left Reserve: Elite Fel Hunter Dagger LVL 10/20

Right Main: Elite Fel Hunter Swordspear LVL 10/20

Right Secondary: Elite Fel Hunter Greatbow LVL 10/20

Ammo: Elite Fel Greatarrows

Right Reserve: None

 _ **\- Armor -**_

 _ **Defense Rating:**_ _2000, 20% DMG reduction_

Head: Elite Fel Hunter Helmet LVL 10/20

Face: None

Ears: Elite Fel Earrings LVL 10/20

Neck: Large Skull Beads LVL 10/20

Back 1: Fel Deserter Cloak LVL 10/20

Back 2: Fel-skin Pouch LVL 10/20

Side 1: None

Side 2: None

Upper Top: Fel Hunter Trophy Bandolier LVL 10/20

Top: Elite Fel Hunter Kaios Armor LVL 10/20

Bottom: Elite Fel Hunter Kaios Leggings LVL 10/20

Belt: Metal and Leather thick wrappings LVL 10/20

Feet: Elite Fel Hunter Kaios Boots LVL 10/20

Hands: Elite Fel Hunter Kaios Gauntlets LVL 10/20

Rings: None, None, None, None

 _ **\- Skill(s) -**_

 **Fel-Bloodlust Rage (Passive)**

Effect(s): Deal an additional 25% damage when below 50% health.

Description: Even when wounded, a demon is still dangerous. Even more so as they are much more careless yet also much more frenzied and lethal. Expect a different fight once they enter this state as the tide of battle can change drastically.

 **Eagle Eye (Passive)**

Effect(s): Accuracy increased by 10%, Critical Chance increased by 5%.

Description: Hunter's and sharpshooters have the best eyesight amongst many. Their shots will never miss most of the time and they know where to hit enemy targets to inflict the most damage.

 **Quick Reflexes (Passive)**

Effect(s): 25% chance to auto-evade an attack. Evade range increased by 10%.

Description: Agile fighters must always be one-step ahead of their opponent to maximize their potential. They're the nimblest in close quarters, dodging attacks with ease. Slow fighting opponents will see these fighters as their worst nightmare.

 **Demon Killing Dive (Activate)**

Description: Perform a lunge which covers a large distance to inflict heavy damage against a target. If the target is below 50% Health, deal double damage as a result. If the target is below 10% Health, deal an instant kill which then heals you the amount they had remaining.

 **Demon Killing Throw (Activate)**

Description: Throw a throwable object/weapon at your target to inflict heavy damage. If the target is below 50% health, deal double damage as a result. If the target is below 10% health, deal an instant kill instead which then heals you 50% of the amount they had remaining.

 **Demon Killing Shot (Activate)**

Description: Fire an object/projectile at your target to inflict heavy damage. If the target is below 50% health, deal double damage as a result. If the target is below 10% health, deal an instant kill instead which then heals you 50% of the amount they had remaining.

 **Fel Flame (Activate)**

Description: Gather demonic fire into one's hand and unleash it against your target or use it for another purpose. The flames of the demon world are hotter than those of the human world could ever be. Demons whom are close to fire are known to be cruel yet also easily prone to anger.

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

*Screeeeeeeunk!

The creature gives a cry as it twirls its weapon.

"Heh…this might be interesting." I said eagerly. "Hmmm, I want to challenge myself. No weapons, bare handed!"

Eager for this fight, I adopt a fighting pose. To be specific, Bardock's DBZ BT3 stance. Seeing me as its opponent, the creature gives another twirl of its weapon and readies itself, roaring while doing so.

"C'mon on then! I got some moves I want to try out on you!" I said, grinning eagerly.

As if accepting my challenge, the undead demon roars before lunging for me, spear ready to skewer me.

"Fast!" I thought as I dodged.

It swings at me again and I dodge once more. Dodge left. Dodge right. Jump back. Dodge lunging stab. Time to counter-attack. Dodge the stab and close in!

"Eat this!" I said, rearing my arm back.

*Whoosh!

Damn, missed him! Shit!

*Swipe!

"Erk!" I strangled out, dodging in the nick of time. "Sweep the floor!"

Saying that, I duck down and perform a wide sweeping attack with my leg, fully committing to the low sweep.

*Whump!

 _ **You dealt 589 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 21411/22000, MP: 5000/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

It connects with the demon's leg with a loud thwack. Both of its feet were now off the ground and it falls onto it's rear, giving me the opening to lay a full barrage of pain.

"Here comes the pain TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!" I shouted before following up those words.

Charging forward, I lay a wallop of pain to the undead demon's face.

*Bam! *Bang! *Pow! *Whack! *Wham!

 _ **You dealt 589, 588, 599, 586 and 590 Damage!**_

It rears back and gives a cry of rage and I quickly follow it up with a roundhouse kick finisher to the side of its face.

*Whoosh! *BAM!

 _ **You dealt 600 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 17859/22000, MP: 5000/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

Hah ha, damn he flew far! Man! That's like almost twenty percent of its life I just took out in a single combo, no skill or ability used, even with the 20% damage reduction due to its armor.

*Roooooar!

Oh! There it is again, and boy it looked pissed as hell. Kek kek kek…

"C'mon then! Show me what you got demon boy!" I taunt, making a bring it on gesture.

With a roar, the demon charges at me. It breathes a gust of fire onto its spear before lunging at me. I however…simply take out a book and start reading it.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" I hummed as I read the book.

When the spear tip "hit" me…

*Whoosh!

"Right here." I said, appearing behind the demon, book left behind.

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Scale of Horror is now LVL 4!**_

*Slice!

"Right here."

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Scale of Horror is now LVL 7!**_

*Slink!

"Over here!"

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Scale of Horror is now LVL 10!**_

 _ **Invincibility time increased to 2.5 seconds.**_

*Slash!

*Not there!"

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Scale of Horror is now LVL 13!**_

 _ **You gain 1300 EXP!**_

Furious, the demon roars before bellowing out a stream of fire all around it. Quickly jumping back from the blast of flame, I charge up a green orb in my hand. Allowing it time to gather and charge up to full power.

"Eraser Cannon!" I shouted, throwing said orb.

*Zap! *BOOM!

 _ **You dealt 823 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 17036/22000, MP: 4900/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

The explosion had sent the demon skidding across the dirt. While it was still down, I crouch down slightly and begin to gather Ki into my hands. A bluish glow soon quickly forming right after, and charging up quickly.

"Kame…" I began.

The demon grunts as it gets back up, shaking its head while doing so. It grunts once more as it stands shakily, it's hand clenching tightly around it's spear.

"…hame…" I continued, feeling the energy pulse in my hands.

Sensing the buildup of energy, it's eyes instantly hone in onto me. Seeing what I was doing, I quickly attempts to close the distance to disrupt me. Too Late however!

"…HA!" I finish, firing off a full powered ki blast.

*Boom! *Boom! *Boom! *Ka-Boom! *Bam! *Ka-bam!

 _ **You dealt 3083 Damage!**_

 _ **6 Hit Combo! Nice!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 13953/22000, MP: 4900/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

Smoke and dust flies into the air, covering the field from that last attack. Both me and my opponent were now obscured in smoke, and I could hear the bastard getting back up too. Money on him using the smoke as cover? I'll bet fifty.

"Lok Vah Koor!" I shouted in dragon tongue.

With a thunderclap, the smoke and dust instantly dissipates and I'm met—oh shi—

*SLINK!

"Ow!" I cry out.

 _ **You receive 436 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami, LVL 39, HP:_ _5041/5810,_ _MP: 4096/4520, CHKR: 4670/4670, KI: 4510/4670, EXP:_ _1922806_ _/2452000,_ _Gold:_ _87039_

Ow! Ow! Ouch! Oh! Holy shit! Ow! Crikies! Holy damn! Shit that hurts! That—

*WHAM!

"Goof!" I grunt out as I was sent flying.

 _ **You receive 328 Damage!**_

 _Grima Kazami, LVL 39, HP:_ _4713/5810,_ _MP: 4096/4520, CHKR: 4670/4670, KI: 4510/4670, EXP:_ _1922806_ _/2452000,_ _Gold:_ _87039_

That time I was hit in the face and sent twirling in the air. Landing on the ground, with another ouch. I shakily heft myself up, shaking the dizziness out of my head. Wow, I think I got a minor concussion from that last hit.

*Screech!

Shit! Book out!

*Slink!

"Right here." I said, appearing behind the demon.

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Scale of Horror is now LVL 16!**_

 _ **You gain 300 EXP!**_

Here's a counter attack for you bastard! A super art! The world comes to a complete stop as I use it. There's a loud ring in the air and a light appears in my hand briefly before vanishing. The world then comes back to normal and my arm is rearing back before performing an uppercut into the bastard's gut.

*WHAM!

 _ **You dealt 589 Damage!**_

The bastard is sent flying into the skies and I'm left there with a maniacal grin on my face as something forms in front of me. A huge circular object forms and soon enough another circular object is added above, this one darker in complexion compared to the whitish and tanned color of the first. Above them, a square-shaped layer of yellow forms over, covering them. Suddenly, a three large object forms above the yellow layer. A cylinder object, a arcway shaped object and…and…a head? Anyways…the demon suddenly falls back down onto the yellow layer and it's soon crushed by a dome shaped object, eliciting a roar of pain and there's a sound in the air followed by a heartbeat.

"Bah da, ba, ba, baaaaaa. I'm loving it!" A voice sings.

"BANG!" I finish, snapping my fingers.

 _ **You dealt 1226 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 12138/22000, MP: 4900/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

 _ **SUPER ART LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **McDonald Happy Meal is now LVL 4!**_

 _ **Cost: 340 MP/CHKR/KI(+10 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 1200(+100 DMG per LVL)**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP!**_

 _ ***Insert chirping of crickets…**_

…

…

…

Yes. I just did that. Like I said…I had plenty of people to mimic, and if you do know where I got THAT from…then you sir or madam are awesome. If not…meh.

*CRASH!

Oh right, the demon. Hahahahahahahaha. The demon makes a groaning sound before shakily standing up, stumbling occasionally while doing so even when using its spear to keep its balance. I take out a vial of DB and instantly chug it down while the demon was still trying to regain its bearings, sighing in relief as energy filled back into my body and my health rocketing back to fullness. Tossing the vial away, I lightly jump in place, before taking a slouched posture.

"Hwoooooh!" I grunted.

*Voosh! *Whree! *Whree! *Whree! *Whree!

I felt my inner energies begin to fluctuate and grow within me while energy from the surrounding environment was also being absorbed and added to it. Off to the side, I could see my power bars going above their "max", climbing higher and higher as I charged up. Once my bars hit double their original amount…

*Crackle! *Crack! *Bzzzzzzzt! *Voosh!

 _ **MAXIMUM POWER ACHIEVED!**_

 _ **BUFF ACTIVATED!**_

"I'll crush you!" I shouted, unleashing a wave of excess energy all around me.

Vanishing from my spot, I rear my arm back and throw a roundhouse punch towards the undead demon's face.

"Die!" I roared as I threw my arm.

*WHAM!

 _ **You dealt 712 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 11426/22000, MP: 4900/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

The blow was actually enough to make the demon spin around, exposing his back to me. Using this, I perform a riposte from behind.

*SLANK!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 1424 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 10002/22000, MP: 4900/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

Yanking out my hand, I give him a good hard kick in the rear. Sending him onto the floor. Wanting to keep the damage going to kill it, I gather energy into my hands before forming another spell.

"Soul Greatsword." I mentally said.

With a small bright glow, my mana condenses into the large bright blue ethereal sword. Giving a small test swing, I quickly bring the tip down, plunging it through the demon's exposed backside.

*SLANK!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 1493 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 8509/22000, MP: 4900/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Soul Greatsword is now LVL 5!**_

 _ **Cost: 150 MP(+10 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 300(+20 DMG per LVL)**_

 _ **You gain 500 EXP!**_

Roaring the pain, the demon writhes as I dig the weapon deeper into its body. I chuckle at its pain as I cast another Soul Greatsword in my other free and plunge it into the undead demon's backside as well.

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 1653 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 6856/22000, MP: 4900/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

Casting off the spells, I pull my hands out of the demon's backside. Grinning maliciously, I lift up my right hand and hold it in a way as if I was poise to strike. Gathering mana into said arm and hand, the air begins to chill even further as white and black wisps start to emit from my arm. Without hesitance, I stab my arm rick back into its back, earning a howl of pain.

*SLANK!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 1493 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 5363/22000, MP: 4900/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

"Well mister demon…" I began. "…this was fun while it lasted. But I got other things to attend to, so if you don't mind…give your soul and power to ME!"

The undead creature screamed and howled as multicolored balls of energy lifted off its body and was absorbed into my arm and body. The demon flailed in an attempt to dislodge me but I placed a boot down over its back and casted another Soul Greatsword before plunging it into the demon's back to pin it down.

*SLANK!

 _ **CRITICAL HIT!**_

 _ **You dealt 1493 Damage!**_

 _Risen Fel Hunter Elite, LVL: 40, HP: 3870/22000, MP: 4900/5000, CHKR: 0/0_

 _ **SKILL LEVELED UP!**_

 _ **Soul Greatsword is now LVL 8!**_

 _ **Cost: 180 MP(+10 Cost per LVL)**_

 _ **Damage: 360(+10 DMG per LVL)**_

 _ **You gain 300 EXP!**_

 _ **STUNNED EFFECT APPLIED!**_

With the demon stunned once more, I continue the process of using Life Drain on the undead, taking every bit of energy it had and making it my own.

 _ **You are inflicting continuous damage!**_

Feeling its soul and power course through my body sent shivers of glee as I felt it make my body stronger and stronger. The futile struggles of the undead creature began to relent and soon enough, it didn't even have the energy to fight back at all. With a final surge of power, the demon's health bar was reduced to zero.

 _ **You dealt 3870 Damage!**_

 _ **ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**_

 _ **You gain 17500 EXP and 500 Gold!**_

 _ **VIT, END and MAG increased by 5!**_

 _ **STR and DEX increased by 8!**_

 _ **You gain 12 Stat point(s)!**_

 _ **Loot received!**_

 _ **Item(s) List:**_

 _ **Red Fel Essence x1**_

 _ **Elite Fel Hunter Skull x1**_

 _ **Fel Hunter Trophy Bandolier x1**_

 _ **Elite Fel Hunter Swordspear x1**_

 _ **Elite Fel Hunter Greatbow x1**_

 _ **SKILL LEVLED UP!**_

 _ **Life Drain is now LVL 8!**_

 _ **You gain 400 EXP!**_

 _Grima Kazami, LVL 39, HP:_ _4713/5810,_ _MP: 4096/4520, CHKR: 4670/4670, KI: 4510/4670, EXP:_ _1941806_ _/2452000,_ _Gold:_ _88189_

With the undead demon finally dead, the body fades to dust under me. Standing back up, I clench my hand which had Life Drain activated and the ominous glow brightens slightly. Shaking my hand, the glow vanishes and I take out a vial and DB and down it in one gulp. Putting it away, I curiously sift through my inventory for my latest loot. Specifically, the Red Fel Essence, that caught my interest. Upon finding an icon of a red blob of sorts, I take it out of inventory and into the physical world.

*Slunk! *Slunk!

With a watery dripple, the demonic essence makes itself seen. I give the piece of essence an inquisitive look as I thoroughly examine it. A red water-like blob, kind of like the souls you find in Dark Souls. A really feeble looking thing…yet it radiated with power. Curious…most curious. What's the item description for it I wonder?

*Whree!

 _ **\- Item Info -**_

 _Red Fel Essence_

 _Type: Consumable/Crafting material_

 _Element: Chaos_

 _Effect(s):_

 _If consumed; +1 STR, -1 Humanity_

 _Used for armor; +10% Fire Resist, +5% Fel Resist_

 _Used for weapon; Apply Fel Damage, +5% Damage Increase_

 _Description: A small piece of Fel essence, retrieved from slaying a demon. Fel is usually associated with those of Chaos and demonic entities as it is their source of strength. It can have a variety of effects, but Red Fel is known for its association with flame. Fel energies are widely known to be corrupting and foul, even being in its presence can have drastic effects to lesser willed individuals. One should be careful when handling it, as it does have a habit of attempting to force itself to be absorbed by any non-Fel entities._

 _ **\- End of Info -**_

With a satisfied hum, I quickly put the piece of demonic essence away back into my inventory. And now I could focus on other things…such as getting word back from my clones, you know…maybe I should check up on my guys back at base too. Yeah, that's probably a good idea, kill two birds with one stone…or three birds if you count on opening the notifications about my EXP and skill level up transfer to me. Oh well…time to go though. Oh wait, my points! Got points to use! Okay let's see…let's split it into three fours for STR, DEX and MAG.

*Beep! *Booweep! *Boop!

Okay! Now it's teleporting time! Now…base…base…base…ah ha! There we go! And now…wheeeeeeeeeeeee!

*Vroooooosh! *Flash!

With a flash of light, I left the field behind and headed straight back to my headquarters. Time for a checkup…and some answers.

 **0000 End of Chapter**

…

…

…

Wooooooooohooooooooo! ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GOOD FOLKS!

Hahahahahaha…

Ha…

Yeah…sorry for the long wait people, hopefully this chapter helped fill that void. But man this one took a hell of a time to write. Typing, then redoing, typing, then redoing again and again. Originally I planned on making this chapter 30k words…but…that seemed a bit much so I stuck around 25k to 27k. But this might be a continuing trend, bigger chapters, mean more good stuff to put in! But I will usually stick around 10k to 20k so don't get too much hope.

So…yeah, sorry for the long wait. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…

…

…

…

THE OP TRAIN IS ON FULL SPEED NOW BITCHES! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! You've been warned several times and now here we go! Time to really screw up the timeline now beyond repair!

*Runs off cackling insanely.

But here's a curious question, what do you guys think of Kazami's class. The Interloper, I couldn't think up of a better one other than the boring and used "Gamer" class. I went with Interloper since, "we" don't belong there, we simply forced our existence to…well…exist there and nobody can do anything about it. What are your thoughts?

Anyways…hoped you enjoyed! And inform me if there's weird parts, that stuff might be from my last edits and all and I may have overlooked it and most likely forgot it at this point.

Drakey out!

 **0000 Next Time on Soul of a Legendary Gamer: Path to OP**

 _*Vroosh!_

…

…

…

…

…

 _You have invaded the world of XXXXXX as a Dark Spirit. Seek out your prey and kill them for a reward._

" _The hunt…is on." I said with a chilling grin._

 _If this was one way that I could more power…then I was all for it._

…

…

…

 _Even if I have to become a murderer. Keh heh heh heh heh heh hahahahahahahahaha!_

…

…

…

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**

 **0000 End of Future Sight**

 _ **\- Skill/Ability Display -**_

 **Shadow Clone Technique**

Cost: 100 CHKR per clone(+5 CHRK every 5 levels)

Effect: Creates a physical non-illusion clone with 50% of the original's total power (+1% every level). Shadow Clones have the same skills, and traits that the original has. Grant's additional eyesight and all experience gained by clones transfer directly to their master as well, including skills they learned and leveled up.

Description: An advanced clone technique mimicked from Uzumaki Naruto. This allows you to create real clones of oneself, meaning they can be used for a variety of things that normal illusion clones could not do. However, it should be noted that these clones only have 50% of your total power and durability. These clones also have a special trait in which anything they gain, learn and progress on is transferred directly to you, allowing you to learn and know things beforehand.

How to LVL up: Usage, in or out of combat.

 **Tech Master Knowledge**

Cost: None(Passive)

Effect(s): Gain instant knowledge from observing and/or handling advanced technology. Deal an additional 5% damage with advanced/futuristic weaponry(+1% per LVL). Critical chance increased by 5% against futuristic foes(+0.5% per LVL).Effectiveness of installed modules/upgrades in armor, weapons and gear is increased by 5%(+1% per LVL). Durability of built goods, futuristic buildings, structures, machines and vehicles increased by 5%(+1% per LVL). The time it takes to build advanced/futuristic tools, tech, machines, goods, structures and buildings is reduced by 5%(+0.5% per LVL). The time it takes to take apart advanced/futuristic tools, tech, machines, goods, structures and buildings is reduced by 5%(+0.5% per LVL). Hacking is 5% more easier and faster(+0.5% per LVL). Jury rigging success rate increased by 5%(+0.5% per LVL).

Description: You know technology better than anyone else. You're damn good at working with technology, knowing the ins and out, what it does, how it works, what it needs, how to fix and maintain, how to make it, what can be used as a substitute, pretty much everything. Whether it's manmade or alien in origin, it doesn't matter to you. The moment you observe and touch it, you know it all, better than anyone else could.

How to LVL up: Using, tinkering and building advanced/futuristic technology, tools, buildings, structures, vehicles, etc.

 **Steel Skin**

Cost: None(Passive)

Effect(s): Increase physical resistance by 5%(+0.5% per LVL)

Description: A basic skill that allows you to withstand more damage from physical attacks.

How to LVL up: Receive Damage.

 **Hierro**

Cost: None(Passive)

Effect(s): Increase physical resistance as a Hollow/Undead by 5%(+0.5% per LVL)

Description: A skill/ability that was mimicked from the Hollow Spirits of the world of Bleach. This racial ability gives Hollows increased durability, even allowing them to go hand to hand against their Shinigami foes.

How to LVL up: Receive Damage as a Hollow/Undead.

 **Power Charge**

Cost: None

Effect(s): Rapidly charge and power up your inner energies. Doubles power bar amounts upon reaching "Maximum" status. Upon reaching "Maximum" status, all attack is increased by 10%(+1% per LVL).

Description: A charge up ability that allows you to charge up your power bars by either generating energy within you and or taking in the surrounding energies and making them your own to replenish your power bars. However, you must remain stationary to use this skill. Even once you reach your fullness, you can keep charging to go beyond your body's limits to enter "Maximum" state.

How to LVL up: Continuous usage.

 **Kaio-ken**

Cost: 25 KI per second x Multiplier(-1 KI per ten LVL's)

Effect(s): Increases Damage by 10%(+1% per ten LVL's), add 2.5% per multiplier. Increase evade range by 5%(+1% per ten LVL's), +2.5% per multiplier. Increase speed by 5%(+1% per ten LVL's).

Description: A power up ability mimicked from King Kai and Son Goku. One of Son Goku's signature techniques that he alone has been able to even utilize successfully. This technique empowers your body and its senses with KI, granting you increased strength, perception, and reaction at the cost of it rapidly draining your reserves. The limits of this ability are truly unknown, but it can be tested and sought if you are the daring type. Be warned that this is one skill that can severely harm you if you do not meet the requirements.

How to LVL up: Usage in or out of combat.

 **Kamehameha**

Cost: 100 KI(+10 per LVL)

Damage: 200 per hit(+20 per LVL), 3 Hits(Normal)/6 Hits(Full Power)

Attack Type: MAG

Description: A ki blast skill that was invented by Roshi and eventually passed down to his students, the Kamehameha is the most well-known energy attack of the Dragon Ball universe. Like all skills, this can be used with haste at its base form or it can be charge up for greater damage and hit rate while requiring more costs to fuel it. The user takes a stance before charging Ki into their hands. After charging it enough, they thrust their hands and arms forward and unleash a beam of ki at their target. There have been many variants of this skill, so experiment with it to invent many tactical attacks with it!

How to LVL up: Usage in combat, inventing new ways to use.

 **KAKAROT**

Cost: 150 KI (+25 KI per LVL)

Effect(s):Physical and KI attacks boosted by 25%(+5% per LVL) for 120 seconds. Enter Berserk state until buff ends.

Description: An exclusive power up skill mimicked from Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Infuse and empower oneself with Broly's rage and fury of Kakarot, making you generate and unleash an aura of KI which knocks back your foes and greatly increasing your strength at the cost of sanity until the buff runs out.

How to LVL up: Usage in or out of combat.

 **Eraser Cannon**

Cost: 100 KI(+25 per LVL)

Damage: 200(+50 per LVL)

Attack Type: MAG

Description: An energy sphere attack mimicked from Broly, the Legendary Super Sayain. None could escape his wrath, and those that challenged him were soon enough wiped from existence. Quickly following after their end was also the end of their planet as well. Like all skills, this can be used with haste at its base form or it can be charge up for greater damage and hit rate while requiring more costs to fuel it. The user charges up a ball of unstable ki into their hand before tossing it at a target. Unlike most other skills, the user can keep creating more orbs to throw so long as they have the energy to do so. While not aesthetically dramatic or eye catching, it is quite practical in use.

How to LVL up: Usage in combat.

 **Final Spirit Cannon**

Cost: 250 KI(+25 KI per LVL)

Damage: 450 per hit(+50 per LVL), 3 Hits(Normal)/6 Hits(Full Power)

Attack Type: MAG

Description: A powerful Ki blast mimicked from Bardock, the Saiyan father of Kakarot and Raditz. This is one of Bardock's most powerful signature moves in his collection. Hoping to save his race from Frieza's betrayal, Bardock used all his might to face down Frieza and his soldiers. He poured all his power into a single ball of Ki before attempting to assassinate the cruel emperor, but in the end, Bardock still failed and the Saiyan race was no more. Like all skills, this can be used with haste at its base form or it can be charge up for greater damage and hit rate while requiring more costs to fuel it. The user charges and builds up a ball of powerful Ki into their hand before tossing it at their foe, creating a large chain of explosions while also dealing massive fire, energy, and magic damage. Very useful for surprise attacks and dealing with a horde of enemies not within range just yet.

How to LVL UP: Usage in combat.

 **Blaster Meteor**

Cost: 300 KI (+20 per LVL)

Damage: 100 per Orb(+20 DMG per LVL), 10 Orbs (+1 Orb per ten LVL's)

Attack Type: MAG

Description: A Ki based defense/counter ability mimicked from Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. In his legendary state, his power continued to grow without limits. But eventually it began to grow too quick and began to overflow his body, taking on the form of volatile orbs which destroyed everything around him. This ability makes you release multiple powerful yet also volatile orbs in a random circular wide radius around you that explode. Dealing fire, energy and magic damage. This is an effective crowd control ability as it knocks back foes from the sheer potency and power. While mostly effective as a defensive measure, it can be useful for offensive purposes as well as one can jump into a horde of enemies and unleash this skill's massive AoE to ensue chaos and destruction.

How to LVL up: Continuous usage in combat, either defensively or offensively

 **Zenkai Boost**

Cost: None (Passive)

Effect(s): All stats are increased by 5 permanently (+5 every ten levels).

Description: A racial ability that belonged to the Saiyans that drastically boosted their strength. This ability only works when one is near death or has recovered or revived from death status. Upon recovering, the user will gain a serious increase to their overall power from near-death events.

How to LVL up: Recovering from serious/fatal injuries, death and status effects as a Saiyan.

 **Saiyan Soul**

Cost: None (Passive) (Activates at 50% Health)

Effect(s): Boost Attack by 25% (+1% per LVL) so long as you remain under 50% of Health.

Description: A racial ability that belonged to the Saiyan warrior race. Activates only when a Saiyan is badly beaten and or wounded, for you, this ability activates once your health falls below 50%. The user remembers their great Saiyan pride which allows them to unleash their hidden energy to greatly boost and power up their attacks.

How to LVL up: As a Saiyan, fight as long as you can with only 50% of your total Health, surviving a battle while at 50% or lower doubles the Skill LVL up process.

 _ **\- Trait Display -**_

 **Saiyan Lineage**

Effect(s): Gain double EXP from defeated foes while as a Saiyan. 25% Damage increase with Fist Weapons and when unarmed as a Saiyan. 25% Damage increase to all offensive KI based skills as a Saiyan.

Description: A trait that belonged to the powerful Saiyan race. Saiyans were natural born fighters, they loved to seek out strong opponents to test their might against and should they ever emerge as victor they become even stronger from these victories. Saiyans were also proficient in utilizing their inner energy known as Ki for combat to form fireballs and energy blasts should their foe rely on range, making Saiyans quite versatile combatants.

 **0000 Line Break**

So, some of you guys were curious to see my OC's stats, whelp, here it is. A general/brief look at it.

 **0000 Player Stats**

 **Name:** Grima Kazami

 **Class:** Interloper

 **Title:** The Gamer

 **Alignment:** Neutral-Dark-Evil

 **LVL:** 39

 **HP:** 5960/5960

 **MP:** 4645/4645

 **CHKR:** 4795/4795

 **KI:** 4795/4795

 **EXP:** 1941406/2452000

 **Gold:** 88189

 **Favored Skill/Ability:** Mimicry, Shadow Clone Technique, Reppuken, Genocide Cutter, Dark Smash

 **Favorite Weapon:** Imperial Chainsword

 **Character Bio:** A young man in his early twenties who died on Earth, brother to six unnamed siblings, and a grandpa/uncle. While stuck thinking to himself in the Void, he was granted the powers of "The Gamer". Having intimate knowledge of its powers and possible functions, he used it to free himself from the Void and venture to another world. He now ventures on a journey to achieve power beyond anything that anyone could ever imagine…no matter what the cost.

 **Like(s):** Intelligence, Neutral-Evil actions, Being unpredictable, Playing Dirty, Challenges, The Void

 **Dislike(s):** Stupidity, Overly Goody-two shoes, Honor

 **Active Effect(s):**

+90% Damage with Melee(STR)

+20% Poise Break Chance(STR)

+20% Stun Chance(STR)

+90% Damage with Ranged(DEX)

+40% Critical Damage(DEX)

+40% Attack Speed(DEX)

+80% Damage with Magic(MAG)

+8% Magic Resistance(MAG)

+15% Damage with Fist Weapons/Unarmed(Martial Arts Mastery)

+16% Damage with Bladed Weapons(Blade Mastery)

+15% Damage with Ranged Weapons(Ranged Mastery)

+15% Damage with Blunt Weapons(Blunt Mastery)

+17.5% Damage with Magic Attacks(Magic Mastery)

+17.5% Magic Resistance(Magic Mastery)

+17.5 Physical Resistance(Steel Skin)

Intimidation

 **\- Stats Info -**

 **VIT** (Vitality): 72

 **END** (Endurance): 72

 **AGI** (Agility): 45

 **LUK** (Luck): 51

 **STR** (Strength): 91

 **DEX** (Dexterity): 91

 **WIS** (Wisdom): 60x2(Headset of Knowing)

 **INT** (Intelligence): 61x2(Headset of Knowing)

 **MAG** (Magic): 86

 **CHA** (Charisma): 50

 **Points to Spend:** 0

 **\- Equipped Weapon(s) -**

 **Left Main:** None

 **Left Secondary:** None

 **Left Reserve:** Greatshield of Glory LVL 20/20

 **Right Main:** Imperial Chainsword LVL 20/20

 **Right Secondary:** AWP LVL 20/20

 **Right Reserve:** Dragon Killer LVL 20/20

 **\- Equipment Info -**

 **Head:** Nevermore Hood LVL 20/20

Defense Rating: 87

 **Face:** Nevermore Mask LVL 20/20

Defense Rating: 315

 **Ears:** Headset of Knowing LVL 1/5

 **Neck:** The Mysterious Necklace LVL 1/?

 **Back 1:** Infinity Backpack LVL 1/5

 **Back 2:** Nevermore Cloak LVL 20/20

Defense Rating: 102

 **Side 1:** Desire Bag LVL 1/5

 **Side 2:** None

 **Upper Top:** Nevermore Armor LVL 20/20

Defense Rating: 405

 **Top:** Nevermore Chainmail LVL 20/20

Defense Rating: 345

 **Bottom:** Nevermore Leggings LVL 20/20

Defense Rating: 360

 **Belt:** Nevermore Chains LVL 20/20

Defense Rating: 158

 **Feet:** Warp Runner/Nevermore Boots LVL MAX(Warp Runner)/LVL 20/20(Nevermore Boots)

Defense: 330

 **Hands:** Nevermore gauntlets LVL 20/20

Defense: 330

 **Rings:** None, None, None, None

 **Total Defense Rating:** 2432

 **\- Resistances -**

 **Poise:** 252.5

 **Poise Break Reduction:** 25.25%

 **Stun Chance Reduction:** 25.25%

 **Head Physical:** 23.53%Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Hood and Mask)(Steel Skin)

 **Torso Physical:** 30.28%Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Cloak, Armor and Chainmail)(Steel Skin)

 **Arm Physical:** 30.28% Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Cloak, Armor and Chainmail)(Steel Skin)

 **Hand Physical:** 22.45% Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Gauntlets)(Steel Skin)

 **Leg Physical:** 28.08%Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Leggings and Chainmail)(Steel Skin)

 **Foot Physical:** 27.63%Damage Reduction (Nevermore: Boots and Chainmail)(Steel Skin)

 **Magic:** 52.86% Magic Damage Reduction

 **Fire:** 41.04%Damage Reduction

 **Lightning:** 13.68%Lightning Damage Reduction

 **Poison:** 27.36%Poison Resist and Damage Reduction

 **Bleed:** 27.36% Bleed Resist and Damage Reduction

 **Frost:** 13.68%Frost Resist and Damage Reduction

 **Dark:** 32.83% Dark Damage Reduction

 **Divine:** 5.48% Divine Damage Reduction

 **\- End of Info -**

As for skills…well…that would take up so much space lmao XD. But yeah, he has a huge arsenal of skills he can use, that will keep him very unpredictable. None of the skills are God Tier just yet…some are close but not quite. But here it is, my OC's Gamer Stats and all. Relish in all that informative glory hahahahahah!

Anyways…see you guys next time! Kek kek kek kek…


End file.
